Family ties & inner demons
by tealana
Summary: part four to a sister's revenge. be warned blood and gore,horror themes. bishop has found a way to create his army with the mutant infant, leo swears on his honor to rescue his son and strange things begin to happen...
1. prologue

**A/N:**** This is the fourth instalment of the ****"A sister's revenge".****The beginning of the evil queen begins to scheme and plan her return and either destroy or dominate the earth. In this book the evil queen Kauket will be doing alot of sending her minions to do her work before taking the first step into a new body. Seeking a host to possess or create; which I mean this queen will be doing alot of twisting and playing mind games before actually fulfilling her plans for world domination.**

**Disclaimer: TMNT **© Kevin Eastman and peter laird  
This story and characters: Masuki, Tealana, Neesa, Zalika, Ammon (Bruce Wong), elissia, Loki, Arliana, Beltana, Felicia Lang, Eyota,Chayton, Eyanosa, Tokala, queen Kauket, Cordos, anpu (demon jackals), Morio and Akila © Tammy Hussain

**Rated MA+ (Not suitable for anyone ****under 15**** years. Sorry ****Must be 15+years****)  
****genre:**** supernatural and horror themes/drama/angst/family/comfort/medium level violence and cause language/blood and gore/torture inflictions/low level sexual references and low sex scenes. Enjoy though! Tootles!...**

*********************************************************  
****Prologue**

**Evil awaits**

In the pits of darkness where the evil queen awaits her time to return. She schemes and plots her plan until an opportunity reveals itself for her own written destiny is profound. During the scuffle above on the surface where an unaware chosen young woman that this evil creature wishes to use as an emblem of her resurrection.

The evil Egyptian vampiric queen's loyal follower that she had sent earlier to give a message to the immortal father of the daughter, who will be the re-born goddess known as Morsara.

"Cordos." Queen Kauket called.

"Yes my queen." Cordos answered, kneeling at this evil queen feet as she sat in her throne surrounded with skulls and river of blood flowing beside her.

"Did you do as I asked? Is everything ready?" Queen Kauket asked

"Yes my queen. Everything is in place." Cordos answered

"Good. It is time to search for the blood of thee will give me what I want to return to the living." Queen Kauket requested

"Where do I begin to search, my liege." Cordos asked, kneeling waiting for orders where to go.

"Go to the ruins of the building where you will seek a body that I wish to possess." Queen Kauket said, guiding her minion.

"What and who will I find?" Cordos asked

"You will find a body of Neesa's clone." Queen Kauket answered

"Neesa's clone? What about one of the daughters?" Cordos wondered

"Her daughters can't be possessed. Their mother has made sure they couldn't." Queen Kauket replied

"Like how, my queen." Cordos asked

"They were cremated and now they are in the protection of their grand mother. We need to concentrate on the mother. Find and bring her to me. Let no one stand in your way." Queen Kauket ordered

"Yes, my queen. It will be done." Cordos answered, standing before walking away and calling for a few jackalines to accompany on the search.

Queen Kauket stood up and walked over to the pool of visions, flowing in blood. She waved her hand over the pool and called upon the bloody substances to show where her enemy; Ammon was or may be hiding.

The pool revealed Ammon was at the ranch in Franklin with his reunited daughters and newly introduced grandchildren. As she watched, smiling and pleased with the despair her enemies feeling. She also saw another child that did not carry the blood of her enemy. Queen Kauket wondered who was this mysterious little terrapin child when she caught a glimpse of gold and silvery white light shown around her; this worried the queen but she later ignored the signs of this is the protector and guardian of destiny and light.

Suddenly the pool revealed another that also seeked the same thing. Queen Kauket used this to her advantage; she searched for the one person that this vulnerable human will believe what she is told. Queen Kauket shape shifted herself into the father of a warlord princess. She raised her hands above her head and called upon the powers of darkness to carry her up where Karai is in her new location waiting for her chance to return and try again. Her lusting blood thirst revenge is taking her over to the pit of her soul.

Karai was practising her katas in her private quarters. Stealthing stalked in the shadows before flipping forward and leaped to kick the sand bag. Karai walked to the table where a glass and jug of water, waited. After she poured a glass of water when a blaze of fire flew behind her.

Karai immediately retrieved her knife that she had on the table to protect herself in case of attack. She readied herself to defend herself against the unknown adversary standing before her.

The flames that flew around and hid this stranger. When it lifted, Karai couldn't believe what she saw and dropped the knife.

"Greetings daughter." Shredder said  
"F-father?" Karai stammered in disbelief and shock.

"Yes Karai. I am here. It is time you returned to New York, avenge me and resurrect me. Find Neesa...kill her." Shredder ordered

"Yes father." Karai replied, bowing and walked away out the door when the shredder changed into the true form of the evil queen. Queen Kauket stood, watching Karai doing exactly what she was told. She smiled and laughed sinisterly as she disappeared into flames where she waits to be resurrected.

...

* * *

**to be continued in chapter one...**


	2. vengeful mother, worried father

**Chapter one**

**Vengeful Mother, Worried husband**

**Two days later after the funeral...**

Neesa immediately returned back to her training, immensely while keeping a constant vigilant eye upon her daughter. Zahra was close by and stayed with the little youngster, every second while her mistress trained. Master Wong also decided to stay, now he is needed. Not he is expected to stay and protect also help if their enemies returned and tried again, Master Wong believes that he is needed more than ever for his daughters sake as they need him more than any one could imagine.

As he finds a way to help his daughters to become strong again; he can bond with his grandchildren. Both biological and adopted. If only his own mother could be there to do the same but he realised that she is always with them no matter what; watching over them.

"Honey, should you be resting and relaxing? Come sweetie; let's get you inside and rest." Leo gently suggested.

"**LEO PLEASE!"**Neesa snapped, giving her lover the back off glare before she realised what and how it was said.

"As you wish. Don't strain yourself." Leo pleaded, stepping back and began to walk away, understood that his wife is not just grieving but also hormonal which is normal for a new mother. Especially he also felt a little rejected.

"Leo wait." Neesa called, feeling ashamed and guilty; she immediately apologised as he turned around.

"Yes Hon." Leo answered, turning back.

"I'm sorry. Just leave me be please, I will rest later. I need some air."Neesa said, apologised

"It is alright, darling. They were my babies too. You will never walk this road alone. I will always be here." Leo softly uttered, continued his pace back up to the house.

Bruce saw Leo walking back to the house from the lake below. He wondered where Neesa had gone since he couldn't find her inside.

"Morning Leonardo-san." Wong greeted, sipping tea from his taka cup.

"Morning sensei." Leo mumbled softly

"Have you seen Neesa?" Master Wong asked

"She is round the back near the apple orchard with Akila and Zahra." Leo uttered

"Ok. What is wrong my son?" Wong asked, concerned

"Sigh...I'm a little worried that Neesa may be rushing into returning back to training too early and fast." Leo replied, walking to sit down on the porch chair.

Mater Wong sipped his tea and finished his toast before walking down to try convincing his daughter to return inside and rest. Before he did, he walked to Leo and assured him that she is going through alot just as much he is grieving and mourning. But what she is destined to become is something that no one will or could ever be able to comprehend or could understand.

"Leo-san, must understand that your wife...my daughter is going through what we never will experience after giving birth. She too is mourning for the girls and Morio. Give her time, she will come around when she is ready and feeling better." Wong assured, standing up and walking down to the orchard.

Leo watched master Wong walk to the fruit orchard. He thought to go inside and grab his katanas then began some light training of his own. To try, taking his mind off the worrying thoughts that haunted him so.

Zahra and Akila were asleep; lying on the picnic blanket near by while Neesa practised her tai chi and katas not only to make her body get in shape but to make herself strong and calm. Master Wong smiled as he watched his daughter gracefully did her katas as if she was dancing on air and water.

Neesa gracefully practised, she stood after throwing her dagger into the nearest tree beside her when she could sense that her father was near.

Smiling..."Morning father." Neesa called

"Morning...should you be resting daughter?" Wong asked

"I'm not good to anyone or my family if I can't defend them. Especially my daughter. Don't worry I will not strain myself. I have been practising my light katas and mediation." Neesa answered

"I understand it is alright. Your husband is worried about you. He doesn't want you to strain or hurt yourself." Wong replied

"I won't. I will be ok and careful." Neesa said

Master Wong smiled, turning to where his grand-daughter laid with Zahra asleep contently. He walked up to the little bundle and cat, gently stroking her delicate little cheek. The caressing startled Zahra a little, making her to wake. Master Wong scratched the back of the cat's ear, Zahra purred as she enjoyed the scratch behind her ear.

Master Wong could see a small tender loving smile forming upon the feline's mouth. She remained where she laid as master Wong picked up the sleeping child. Neesa faced her father and daughter, smiling. She walked over to her father and daughter then gently kissed Akila's little delicate forehead before master Wong returned back to the house taking little Akila with him.

Neesa returned to practicing her katas before beginning meditation to make herself strong in mind, body and spirit. Leo was meditating after practising his katas and katana weapons form when Master Wong walked to the orchard and tried assuring neesa to return and rest.

"She still wouldn't come up?" Leo asked worried

"No. She will come up when she is ready. Don't worry yourself, you will only tire yourself from worry. Give her some time to reflect, she shouldn't be long." Master Wong assured

Leo was practising his katas when master returned with Akila, he walked over to his father in-law and gently grasped his daughter from Master Wong's loving grand fatherly embrace. No more words were spoken between Leo and Master Wong. Leo gently held Akila as he bowed Master Wong before walking inside to give his daughter a bottle now she has woken but didn't cry, just grabbed her father's mask tail and began sucking upon it.

Master Wong remained where he stood as Leo walked inside; he turned around and went to sit down where he could find a patch of green soft grass with shade so he may do some meditation of his own.

Not knowing that his other daughter has a powerful gift as well but not as strong as her twin sister. A gift that is a little similar to Neesa's talent. Neesa can see, hear, feel and even smell what or who is lurking about also having premonitions of past, present and future is something that Tealana doesn't possess; she has a similar talent like her sister but only difference is that she can draw what has or will happen. She has a secret hidden in her room; something that she wishes to share with her family and ask her father about who this woman she either doesn't recognise or remember may be.

Tealana had been secretly painting a snow white wolf sitting on a rock near the house where they are staying. Sometimes she also paints a snow white owl perching upon a nearby tree that hasn't grown yet. A tree that should be sitting where her painting foretells; a frangipani tree near the side of the porch.

She stares at these paintings she painted and wondered who is this woman, why does she keeps painting her also a white wolf or an white snowy owl. The more she thought and wonder it began to become an obsession. Curious and yearning to know who this woman she keeps painting could be.

Tealana immediately stashed the painting away in the box under her bed so no one could see what she was staring at in silence, alone. The door slowing opened when the visitor was stopped for a second.

"Hey mikey." Raph called

"Yeah raph. What's up?" mikey answered leaving the door slightly opened and stood in the corridor.

"Have you seen the **MRS**?" raph asked cradling Loki that was crying incoherently.

"Looks like poor little Loki needs his butt changed Raphie boy." Mikey teased

Raph stared mikey annoyed waiting for the answer to his question, where Mona could be since he couldn't find her. Giving mikey 'not in the mood for stupid remarks' glare. Mikey faced raph when realising that he was ticked off.

"Just tell me where Mona is if you don't mind mikey. You're lucky that my hands are busy right now." raph hissed, giving mikey a threatening glare.

"I'm not sure raph. May be she might be in the kitchen or something; I honestly don't know. You are asking the wrong turtle, bro." Mikey replied stepping back and waving his hands before himself.

"That is all ya had to say. Lame brain." Raph hissed, walking away.

Mikey ignored the rambling and mood swings, he continued to walk in the bedroom and see what Tealana may be thinking about also wondered what she was staring at. Mikey opened the door more so he could walk in the room as he walked in; Tealana was standing by the window and staring out of it and thinking.

"Hey sweetie." Mikey called

"Hi hon." Tealana replied but continued to stare out the window and gazed the sunny sky.

"What are you thinking about?" mikey wondered

"Nothing much. Just wondering how is Neesa and Leonardo. They have lost two daughters, regained another but their son is still out there waiting for us to find a way and rescue him." Tealana replied unsure how else to explain her worries and feelings about she feels that may happen very soon.

Mikey walked up to Tealana and wrapped his arms around her; held her close, comforting his wife and gazed out the window up to the sunny sky. He nuzzled his beak upon the back of her neck; gently kissing her soft neck. She turned her head, gently leaning against his forehead and placed her hand upon his bald head to endure a closer embrace before letting up the grasp and facing him.

Mikey lighten his grasp so Tealana may turn around to face him after turned around, he retighten his grasped around her waist and leaned in forehead position.

"Sigh...this is why I love ya babe and married ya." Mikey told Tealana

"How do you mean mikey?" Tealana wondered

"Well you are so kind, caring and loving. Always thinking about others before thinking about you." Mikey replied

Tealana smiled her little smile and leaned in to kiss mikey before hugging him.

"Thankyou mikey. I love you." Tealana told mikey

"I love you too, teala." Mikey murmured

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter two...**


	3. infant prisoner

**Chapter two**

**The infant prisoner & Tealana's false alarm**

Bishop's research on the infant's blood was proving to be an success for the federal agents scheme this made Bishop quite pleased in deed. He was amazed with the results on what he has discovered. Learning much that he may have the secret and found what he so long need to create his super soldiers for **EPF.** Instead of dissecting the child as he first intended when kidnapping him when he was first born, two days earlier but hoped that mother was alive to become apart of experiments also.

"Dr Stockman what are the result for creating the first Super Human **SH**?" Bishop asked, walking in the doors with his hands behind his back.

"Ah, agent bishop. This sample of blood that we have extracted from the boy is incredible but it seems to has a few similarities to the sample we have on file." Stockman answered

"Explain Dr. What are the similarities?" bishop asked, raising a brow.

"Well, we know it has the same genetic traits as this sample which we know it is related. But it appears to be more human than ah...reptilian or wolf." Stockman explained

"That child appears to look terrapin but it more like human in blood. Is that what you trying to tell me?" bishop scolded, demanded for answers

"W-well, a-ah. Yes bishop that is what I am telling you. This child appearance is reptilian but the DNA is more human. But very strong." Stockman replied taking one step back, allowing bishop to see the results for himself on the computer monitor.

Bishop walked to the monitor and ordered for the security cameras, monitoring the surrogate mother and infant to see how they are coping in their environment. When he observed they were doing as he expected. Bishop was pleased; smiling as he monitored.

"Dr. Begin a serum with the blood so we can find a way to fasten the child's growth safely and healthily without killing him so we may find fertile females to impregnate with his spawn." Bishop requested before leaving the lab and went to check on his other patients that happen to be his captives also.

"Yes sir." Stockman answered

Triceratons and all other species from far ends of space that he has captured over the decades. Bishop also thought to use DNA from alien prisoners to bond with the blood of this infant to create his super human soldiers in the name of earth's future and protection. What will be the result when combine? How intelligent the new specimen will be or become? Will it be obedient and discipline when given orders? Only time will tell when his first group of soldiers are created in advance.

Tealana was preparing for the birth of her and mikey's second son wanting to be born. Also didn't wish to disturb or distract her sister from her rescuing plan. She kept her distance as she feared that may anger neesa.

Feeling Braxton hicks while picking apples with elissia and masuki. Masuki noticed that Tealana stopped and dropped the apple basket and leaned against a nearby tree. Immediately and instinctively she ran to her side.

"Aunty Te-te! Are you ok?" masuki cried

"I-I'm ok. Where's aunt elissia?" Tealana stammering asked

"She is over there. Want to get her?" masuki asked

"Yes please sweetie. Get aunty elissia ok." Tealana requested unable to move due to the Braxton hick contractions

"Aunty elissia...aunty elissia." Masuki called, running out the door

"Yes masuki. Slow down before you trip." Elissia answered, kneeling down

"Aunty elissia...panting...aunty te-te...needs help." Masuki stammered between breathes

Elissia grabbed masuki's hand, left the basket she held and ran to Tealana without a second thought..

Masuki ran back to the house and searched for mikey so she could tell him that Tealana needs help. Elissia helped Tealana to stand on her feet and held one hand over her shoulder while she held her around her waist as they walked slowly back to the house.

"Unca mikey...unca mikey!" masuki cried

"Ssh...masuki your cousin is sleeping. What is wrong?" Raph answered

"Where is unca Mikey?" masuki asked

"I think he is with your unca Leo training, what is wrong...suki?" raph asked

"Aunty Te-te needs help...she fell down, she can't walk." Yoshiro explained

Raph ushered masuki to stay in the house as he ran swiftly to find Tealana and elissia so he could aid them back. Tealana and elissia was a few metres away when they saw raph running towards them; luckily the contractions stopped so she could walk normally.

"Tea, are you ok? suki told me that ya need help." Raph told Tealana

"Yeah I'm ok. Thankyou Raphael." Tealana replied

"I think it was just Braxton hicks." Elissia said

"Atleast it was bra...brax...ugh...at least it was a false alarm. Sumthing that I am not looking forward to do again, y'know. Come on let's get ya inside." raph said

"Well maybe you should stop playing with certain garden burrows, raphie." Elissia teased and chuckled

"Oh shut up elise. Smart ass." Raph replied in defeat, blushing red

Elissia and Tealana chuckled.

Leo and mikey walked out and saw that elissia and raph were aiding Tealana back to the house; immediately mikey shot towards his wife and began to panic.

"Tealana, you ok?" mikey cried

"Yeah I'm ok. Where were you?" Tealana asked

"I was with Leo training in the dojo." Mikey answered

"No matter, thanks elissia, raph. I can walk inside on my own." Tealana said

"No probs." Both raph and elissia replied

Mikey aided his wife back inside to the living room where Tealana could rest.

"Are you sure you ok?" mikey panicked

"Mikey calm down. I'm ok, it was only Braxton hicks." Tealana answered

"Um...uh...not time right?" mikey wondered

"That is right hon. Our son is not ready to be born yet. Still have three or months to go." Tealana assured

Mikey smiled and leaned in, kissed Tealana then held her close. Caressing her abdomen and waited for his unborn son to either kick or wave his limbs about inside. The young foetus moved his little limbs and the proud to be parents again watched their baby moved around. Yoshiro and alexis were curious about the movements inside their mother's abdomen and wondered what it felt like to feel something moving around inside their mothers belly.

"Mama, can we feel?" alexis asked

"Sure you can baby. Come here place your hand here on my belly and you will feel your little brother move." Tealana replied guiding alexis's hand to feel the baby move.

Mikey sat next to his wife and watched his curious twins feeling their sibling movements. Alexis cooed when she felt the baby move.

"Mama...Daddy I felt the baby move." Alexis exclaimed

"Did you?" mikey asked

Tealana smiled and leaned her head onto mikey's shoulder and watched alexis and Yoshiro curiously feeling the baby move. Yoshiro remained quiet and wondered if he will be the only boy or have another sister.

Leo watched his brother with his family; wondering if he and neesa would be having another baby or not. But then he felt that it may not anytime soon as it has only been a couple weeks that they lost two daughters and son that they are trying to reclaim so having an another baby may be out of the question for the time been. Walking upstairs and stood in the doorway gazing upon neesa sleeping with Akila laying next to her within her motherly embrace. Leo walked to her side and kissed her cheek before returning back to the dojo and continued his training.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside...**

Elissia returned to the apple orchard so she could retrieve the basket of apples she and Tealana picked before experiencing braxton hicks. Raph offered an helping hand with the picking apples.

"Hey elise. Need a hand with the apples?" raph asked

"Before Tealana stopped with her false alarm, we already picked enough apples...oh yes I would like a hand with the apples. Thankyou raph." Elissia replied

"It's cool. Next time clean your ears to hear me better ok." raph suggested

"Don't worry I will." Elissia replied

* * *

**To be continued in chapter three...**


	4. fear of the future & evil queen's seed

**Chapter three**

**The fear of the future & The seed of corruption**

_**...Three hours later...**_

_**...Astral plane... **_

**Snapped opened her eyes as she woke out of the meditative state, believing to be strong in her mind and spirit but body. Trying to figure why she all the sudden feels so weak. Softly exhaled, rubbed her temples and said to herself. "C'mon Neesa...too much training and no play will eventually kill ya." Exhaling again as she pushed herself from the ground, listened to the sounds of the birds, singing and the trees dance as the wind blew through their branches. Zahra laid upon the blanket behind her, still asleep. **

**Neesa gazed the cat, warmly smiling as she turned around and walked over to the golden lioness. 'Lazy kittie you are, Zahra.' Neesa thought to herself, gazing down the sleeping cat as she stood over her then slowly knelt down and gently nudged Zahra to wake, when suddenly the birds stopped singing and the trees were dead still. Silence and a strange presence filled the air around them. No wind or breeze blew, it was strange as she could smell something that was decomposing nearby. **

Standing up, leaving her sleeping feline while she went to investigate what could be rotting. Slowly approaching a small bush and found a bloody cloth. A blood cloth was wrapped around something that laid in a pool of rotten dead blood. She slowly reached out and lifted part of the cloth, her hand trembled as she pulled back the cloth and what she saw...screaming so loud and frightening went unheard.

Taking a step back, disbelieving what she saw, could not be possibly real and fell into a unseen pit. Knocked on conscious slightly, when she woke and tried to raise her hand so she could place upon her head where the pain throbbed then discovered, she was tied down. She immensely tried her hardest to break free as she struggled an unfamiliar voice echoed in the darkness.

A cloaked figure walked out of the shadows and stood over Neesa, smiling her evil smile and slowly ran her sharp nails down Neesa's arms towards her chest. Trying to ignore the agonising pain but couldn't stop herself from crying out while the claws were driven deep and tore into her flesh.

"_Neesa...Neesa...You are a_**Monster.**_You will bring_**Death**_to the world. You will_** destroy **it not save it." The voice murmured, not revealing their face while circling the prisoner.

Neesa clinched her teeth as she struggled to break free and tear the robe off the stranger and see who they were. Her wrists began to bleed as she finally broke free from her binds and reached out, viciously grasped the throat of the cloaked stranger.

As she broke free and grasped the dark cloaked figure, evil sinister laughter was all she could hear that sounded more like sharp nails on a chalk board. Her ears began to bleed when she tore the cloak off and saw who was under the hood.

Her eyes widen with disbelief, releasing her grasp and stepped back. "No...No...It can't be..._Tokala? Why?_" Neesa gasped disbelieving the enemy was her Dakotan tribal foster sister.

The sinister laughter echoed again. Neesa couldn't take the horrid echoes no more, viciously grasped Tokala's throat and lifted her off from the ground. Her eyes slowly changed from dried focused to disbelieving glassy gaze. Neesa tried to bring herself to squeeze tighter but couldn't.

"_**Coward**__...Ha...Ha. You can't do it, can you? __**Kill me**__...I __**dare**__ ya...Ha Ha_." Tokala sinisterly laughed and mocked, daring Neesa to do what she would never do if the enemy was or could be really be her best friend.

Tightening her deathly grasp then lightened up and gently placed this, whoever she was then dropped to the ground, kneeling and cried. She felt a hand underneath her chin, lifting to face up.

"_Now do you understand, Neesa? You will not be saving anyone. You will be destroying everyone you care about especially the one has your __**heart**__. Don't you see; you are the queen of __**chaos**_." Tokala sinisterly mocked and corrupted her morals, compassion, faith and honour.

**NO...NO...IT CAN'T BE. I'M NOT EVIL...I CAN'T BE EVIL...I WILL NOT BECOME EVIL...YOU ARE WRONG!" **Neesa hissed as she lunged towards the shape shifter and began squeezing again but this time...making sure she kills it. Suddenly she felt a talon sharp hand driven through her chest. She looked down trying to breathe; glaring back to the evil red eyes staring at her.

Neesa released the fiend's throat and fell to her knees, bleeding everywhere as a bright flash woke her up when her head was severed from her body, making her realise she had fallen into the deepest hole while meditating where no one has gone before.

Normally when Neesa meditates and she is in where the astral plane presents her deepest part of her soul and where everyone and thing is safe and happy, no evil exist. That was when Neesa could sense that something or someone has invaded her mind and was trying to attack her from within. At first she couldn't find the core of the illusion until a light shown down on to remind her, what she is meant to do and why she is here.

Gazing in the corner of her eye, sensing who had invaded her was still present, waiting patiently for another attack. Remaining still but pretended to be non observant and displayed to be non cynical. This made the unwanted visitor anxious also slight uneasy but pleased with its prey. It prepared to pounce and attack, in hope to try take over Neesa's mind permanently but unaware that neesa was prepared and waited.

The demonic trickster leaped towards neesa, claws ready and open. Unaware that neesa had a plan of her own. Before the demon could get close enough to dig its claws into neesa's flesh, neesa turned around quicker than she ever turned and drove her dagger up through the head of her intruder.

Retrieved her knife, she glared eye to eye with this ugly evil creature as it fell to the ground then it suddenly burst into flames then into a pile of sinister ash.

'_I will never let you trick me again. You will pay with your lives if you ever try to invade my mind or harm my loved ones_.' Neesa warned anyone that dared, thinking out loud.

Closed her eyes once more and counted to three. The familiar sounds of birds singing and the soft whispers of the wind, gently blowing through the trees were a blessing to hear again. Feeling tired as she stook up, turned to her left and saw that Zahra was still asleep.

Softly smiled, exhaled relieved as she walked to the sleeping lioness and knelt down, gently nudged the cat to wake. Zahra opened her eyes and gazed Neesa as she softly purred. Scratching behind the cat's ear then stood up, folded the blanket and walked back to the house.

Master Wong was meditating in the far corner of the porch veranda. The old man sensed that Neesa and Zahra were approaching the house. "Neesa." He softly called

Both Neesa and Zahra flinched as they tried to walk past the old man without been detected but it was obvious there were any chance of that, happening. "Come sit down, daughter." Master Wong requested gently, eyes still closed.

Neesa immediately sat down, quietly with Zahra following her not far behind and sat down beside her. A long pause settled between them.

"What is wrong, daughter?" Wong asked concerned

"Nothing father. It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Neesa lied, twiddling her fingers between each other.

Master Wong opened his eyes and gently gazed Neesa and asked her again.

"What is wrong, daughter? I know there is more to what you have seen during your meditation. Tell me, honey." Master Wong assured and deeply concerned

A slight pause and sigh before a word came from her mouth.

"Sigh...father I saw my husband and children..._dead_. Apparently I'm the killer." Neesa explained

Master Wong gazed towards Neesa in shocked and disbelief. He knows deep in his soul that Neesa is not the evil queen. He knows his daughters are the goodness of the light.

"Daughter, you are not evil. You could never harm your family." Master Wong assured

"How do you know that? How could you know that I am not the one that will rise again and you or Leonardo should kill me before it is too late! How do you know that I'm not the evil chaotic queen?" Neesa exclaimed worried and tearfully in shame

"I know because you are my daughter. I know you better than anyone...you are not the evil queen of chaos. You are the queen of goodness, protection and rebirth. A saviour...a _angel_." Master Wong replied

Neesa smiled and always believed her father's word, never questioned his wisdom. She had always had faith in his knowledge of the world around them.

"Thankyou..._father, I love you_." Neesa murmured softly

"I love you too, _daughter_. Come here, give your old man a hug before going inside to rest and join Leo-san. You and Leo-san need to confide in each other for comfort." Wong said; requesting a hug with open arms waiting for a loving father/daughter embrace.

Neesa hugged her father and felt better also safe once again knowing that she is not and never will be the chaotic monster of the damned. Master Wong cupped neesa's chin, gazing into her eyes before kissing her forehead and nodded softly.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the pits of hell, Queen Kauket started to become frustrated when she lost her grip upon neesa's mind. Throwing a goblet into the mirror, smashing it to pieces. She walked away extreme peeved that she failed to succeed with her plan of trying to convince Neesa; she is the destroyer, the bringer of death and failed to try kill Neesa within—even though it was not her intention but she thought it would be fun to sinisterly play with her prey.

Queen Kauket's demonic cat walked up to her mistress and gently nudged her side as she sat down. She placed her hand upon the demonic cat's head as she purred. A servant knelt down before her and presented a gift for the queen. She reached out and grasped the gift, unwrapping it. Pleased with the gift; she called for one of her demonic jackal soldiers to do a special job.

"**Anpu**." Queen Kauket called. "Yes my queen." anpu answered kneeling

"I have a job for you." Queen Kauket said. "What kind of job you have for me, my queen?" Anpu asked. "I want you to find Neesa, learn as much you can by becoming one of them." Queen Kauket replied

"Like how my _liege_?" Anpu wondered. "I will send you near where they are. I want you to find her weakness and return to me." Queen Kauket answered

"Yes my queen, how will I find them and how will I convince them to allow me in the circle?" Anpu asked, warily feared. "Leave that to _me_. I will send you near where they are but I will send you as something she least suspect. Remain still, this may hurt..._excruciatingly_." Queen Kauket ordered, airily.

The Anpu remained still as it queen performed a shape shifting spell to reconstruct the appearance to become something else that would not appear suspicious or detectable by the enemy as it will learn information from the inside.

This demonic jackal changed from it own form into a young child; an 14 year old boy. The queen was very pleased with herself and waved her hand to open a doorway for her little pawn to begin its task. The door revealed neesa's ranch where it was located and she chose a certain location near the ranch to send her spy into the unaware enemy's territory.

"Now go and find a way to convince Neesa and the others to take you in then begin your task." Queen Kauket ordered

"Yes my _queen_." Anpu replied after endure gashes upon it's face, arms and body to show what may had happen even though nothing has. His body healed pretty quickly.

The evil queen watched as her servant walked in the door to Franklin. But instead mysteriously appear where they least expect it; he would pretend to be running from something that wishes to harm him. She began sinisterly laugh and waited for what she needs to use against Neesa and her family; only to please and amuse herself until she can walk among the earth.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter four...**

No author note this time but what did you think?  
read and review until next time...tootles


	5. who is talutah tala?

**Author note's:** **Eyota, Chayton, Eyanosa, and Tokala were names of Neesa's second adopted Sioux/Dakota family when she learned the way of ****Shamanism**** before going to Africa, finding her lost sister and meeting the terrapins. This was when she was 13 years of age. Five years before she found Tealana and seven years before falling for Leonardo, adopting Masuki and rescued her pet; Zahra from poachers. I know she really gets around especially when she is a supernatural/paranormal kind.**

**Eyota means Great.  
Talutah-blood red  
tala-wolf  
chayton means falcon.  
Tribal member name: Dakota means allies or friends (Sioux means "enemy.")  
Eyanosa means tall or big  
Tokala means fox  
Nahimana means mystic  
hinto means blue  
kohana means swift  
lootah means red  
odakota means friend/friendship  
ohanko means reckless (neesa's nick name for her little friend-chayton)  
The Sioux today preferred to known as the dakota's. Enjoy! see ya.**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**Who is Talutah tala?**

The blue clad terrapin cradled and nursed his daughter while his wife and father-in-law spoke, unaware that she had returned back from the orchard. During their conversation, feeling comfortable and content which wasn't long that something began to disturb the settled atmosphere as something or someone in need of help.

Both neesa and her father, looked around but not moving from where they stood on the veranda. As they try to figure who or what is danger and needed aid, something gave Neesa a sudden chill up her spine. There was a hollow sense behind the mask.

"_Father...do you feel that?"_ Neesa questioned, confused and alert.

"_Yes_—Something doesn't seem right." Master Wong answered, looking around himself trying to detect the exact location where the faint presence may be coming from.

A small flock of birds flew above the canopy of the trees near the side of the road and where the rivers ran. Neesa and master Wong gazed as they waited. Leo walked out to the front porch along with Tealana, Mikey and Mona-Lisa as Donatello and Elissia walked out of the stables with the young ones.

"What's wron—?" Leo asked, nursing little Akila in his arms as he was cut off

"Hush Leo. Something is out in the bushes." Neesa requested as she and Master Wong prepared themselves in battle stance. "Um, Neesa. You worry too much, tea and I just made muffins want some?" Mikey asked, grinning

"**MIKEY**! **HUSH...PLEASE**!" Neesa hissed

Tealana gazed where her sister and father was glancing, then felt all the sudden, uncomfortable. Ora and Enzo rose up, quickly bolted to the children and gently nudged their heads against their tiny shelled/leathery bottoms. Shadow and Duke lifted their heads, still sleepy as they watched their siblings tried to usher the terrapin tots inside the house as Tealana also gently ushered afterwards. They both rose, ran down the stairs and stood in defence stance between their masters, ready to defend their family.

"Quickly...come inside kids." Tealana softly requested as she quickly took Akila from Leo and held her hand out, ushered gently her nieces and nephews inside the house. Raph placed his son down in the crib and stormed out the front door and drew his sai's out from his belt, ready to fight as he leaped to Neesa's side. Mona followed.

_"_Ready when you are_, sis."_ Raph said, prepared to fight

Neesa looked around, facing her family members and husband one by one. Also gazed Shadow and Enzo, nodded in agreement to fight until no one was left standing. As they wait, the bushes raffled a little until a small boy collapsed to the ground...covered in blood.

"_Oh my gosh. It is a small boy." _Mona murmured

Mona was the first to immediately run to the boy followed by Raph, Mikey then Leo, Don and Master Wong but Neesa slowly paced behind as she felt something was not right when she realised that something may come to haunt her.

Monatried to pick him but failed. Raph grasped him in his arms, carrying him in bridal style as he remained still and his body fell into a numb limply state. As Neesa walked closer and when she saw the boy, gazing in disbelief this boy reminded her someone that was killed nearly 9 years before.

All he could say was one name. A name that Neesa wished to never hear again as the one family she once knew and loved before they were taken from her in a hit and run by drunken Texan teenager showing off in front of girls and being irresponsible with friends.

"_Talutah tala...Talutah tala...Talutah ta...Talutah tala...help me...help...me—" _Chayton weakly murmured softly under his breathe.

"What is he saying?" Raph asked, raising his brow trying to make out what the mysterious boy was saying.

"I don't know." Mona replied

Don leaned to hear what the boy said again only to say the meaning of the name; he was murmuring so weakly. "What Don? What is it? What did he say? Raph asked, beginning to grow inpatient to know what was said.

"He keeps calling a name "**Talutah Tala**." Don replied

"What does that mean?" Mona asked confused

"I have no idea." Don answered

"It means Blood red wolf." Neesa stated

"Blood red wolf? How do ya know that?" Don wondered, raising a suspicious brow. "I studied certain languages...While under the care of my foster father, remember." Neesa replied, not telling the whole story, let alone the exact truth. "Who is Talutah tala?" Mona asked

"You have got me." Don replied, unison and confused himself.

Neesa remained silent as she retrieved a Sioux arrow flint from underneath her shirt and had her back faced towards the others while Don tried to determine what the boy was murmuring. Leo noticed that Neesa was facing the other way and he walked up behind her then asked her what was distracting her.

"Hey, you ok?" Leo asked concerned

"Yeah. I'm ok." Neesa lied, tucking the flint arrow underneath her shirt again so it would not be seen. "Are you sure?" Leo asked again, more concerned than a moment before.

"Yeah...I'm sure. Just a little concerned to see this boy covered in blood, that's all." Neesa answered

"Do you want to go inside and check on the kids?" Leo thoughtfully suggested

Neesa softly nodded and started to walk up to the house, Enzo and shadow followed behind. Don examined the boy for any cuts or abrasions but found nothing and began to think that the only way the blood could come from was from another person. But who could it be that was murdered in such manner; so inhumanly and monstrous. "Don is there anything wrong with him?" Leo asked

"I can't seem to find a wound but I will not know properly until I examine him properly." Don answered unsure

"Ok. Let's get him inside and go from there. See what and ask him what happen to him." Leo gently ordered

Master Wong stepped back and watched Raphael carried the child to the house, he felt a little out of place to the situation does not seem right or in a safe territory. Whatever it was; he can sense that this is only the beginning and whatever it is going to be, it won't take long until the enemy show itself. Enzo sat on the front porch, waiting outside the door while his elder brother followed Neesa inside. The old man nodded and the tan/black, white socked foot Sheppard returned the nod.

"Master Wong" Mona called

"Yes Mona." Master Wong answered, still watching Raph carry the child but made no eye contact with Mona. "Are you coming?" Mona asked

"I will join you later. I feel there is something that I must attend to." Wong replied

Mona looked behind herself before she went to catch up with the others as she turned to face Master Wong and only to find that he had disappeared. She looked left and right wondering, where he may had gone to but saw nothing until mikey returned and grabbed her arm, gently ushering her inside.

"Mona, Raph wants you inside. Where is Master Wong? Where did he go?" Mikey asked feeling a little freaked out.

"I-I d-don't k-know. He was here one minute and then he disappeared before I even looked back after watching you guys walking up." Mona answered a little frightened herself

"Come on. I think he will be back. What did he say?" Mikey wondered

"All he said that there was something he had to attend to. That was it. Nothing else." Mona replied

Mikey stared Mona in silence and looked around. Enzo raised his head up and softly howled.

* * *

As they went inside; Raphael immediately laid the boy upon the kitchen table and immediately searched for a wound in case if he may had missed it as he cleaned the child up. Raphael walked out of the infirmary, stopped for a second and slightly gazed Neesa, standing the doorway. Neesa kept her distance; watching Don attend the child as this made her very agitated and suspicious.

This boy resembled one person that she hadn't thought about and never spoke about since he has died. She hadn't gone back to visit the family that helped her to control her werewolf ego. Helped her to control her rage and thirst for blood and flesh.

She ushered Masuki to go upstairs to her room and have a nap even though she appeared to not be tired but Neesa wanted her to do in case and for her safety especially there isn't no danger...yet. Masuki obediently did what she was asked as her mother carried her little sister that was sound asleep and content in the warmth and safety of her mother's embrace.

Leo noticed that his wife and children were walking upstairs and thought to join them, only to ask his wife what was bothering her and why she feels discreetly grimaced.

"Neesa." Leo called

"Yes Lei. Neesa answered, calling Leo an unusual name that he never heard before.

"Why did you call me, Lei?" Leo wondered

"I don't know. It seemed appropriate the second I answered. Why?" Neesa replied

"Nothing...it seems a little strange you called me that." Leo grimaced

"You don't like it? I can call you Leon or Leo if you wish." Neesa stuttered suggested

"No no no. It is ok. It is just...uh...it is strange to hear call me something that you normally wouldn't call me." Leo replied

Neesa reached out and cupped his soft green cheek, smiling then kissed his forehead.

_"Does it matter what I call you as long you answer_." Neesa asked, softly whispered

"No it doesn't actually. Come on, let's go to bed and get some sleep." Leo suggested

Downstairs in the kitchen, Don finished cleaning the blood away and finally found one wound but it was not deep enough also didn't sit where Don intended to be find it. The gash was definitely around the shoulder but he was expecting it to be around the torso; which it wasn't. The wound was not deep enough to bleed the amount of blood that had been witnessed so the only explanation must be was the blood had to come from another. The question running through his mind; 'W_ho could be the victim bleeding that needed help and why this boy came alone.'_

"So Donnie is the kid ok or what?" Raph asked, standing behind don with his arms crossed over his chest waiting for an answer from his younger brother.

"Well he seems fine except for the gash on his shoulder." Don answered, cleaning his hands

"But?" Raph asked again

"But the blood that he was covered in was not his. The wound was not deep enough to bleed." Don replied

"What the shell does that mean, brainiac?" Raph hissed

"It means that his wound could be at least a week or two old. It is almost healed and the blood belongs to someone else. That is what I am saying. He is stable for now. All we can do is wait until he tells us what happened and ask him who is Talutah tala." Don replied and hissed back

"Who is this Talutah tala anyway?" Mikey wondered

"I don't know mikey but I have a feeling we will find out soon enough." Don answered

"Where is the old man?" Raph asked looking around himself

"Who? What old man?" Mikey said been sarcastic

"Lame brain, Master Wong, neesa's and Tealana's dad. Where is he?" raph said annoyed

"Oh, don't know. Mona said after she asked him if he will be inside along with us. Suddenly he just disappeared." Mikey explained

"Mona." Raph called, walking into the lounge room.

"Yes Raph." Mona replied

"What did Wong say before he disappeared?" raph wondered

"He said that he has something important to attend, don't know what it was. He just left before I had a chance to ask him." Mona answered, grimaced

"Come here." Raph inquired arms open wide and waiting for Mona to return the embrace.

He gently held his wife in his arms; Mona lifted her head from his chest and gazed into his eyes. Raph gently brushed her cheek with his fingers and kissed Mona's forehead then walked outside to the front porch and stared up to the sky that was beginning to darken as the sun set over the horizon. He wondered what had the old man spooked especially Neesa retreating to the room and not been pushy to immediately heal this boy. This began to run in his mind that Neesa or Master Wong must know something about this kid and wondered what it could be. Also wondered why they behaved different than how they normally would.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter five...**

What had Master Wong spooked? Why neesa wouldn't heal the strange boy and what is her secret that she is afraid to share?

Read and review tootles


	6. searching for answers

**A/N: ****Bruce Wong left the ranch in search for answers to know who is Talutah tala and began to grow suspicious when a certain mysterious young Indian boy comes to the ranch and also wonders how he knows the location when the only ones knows is himself, the Jones clan, the terrapins and his daughters. This is also when he learns about his love that she too is something he never intended she'd be. A 200 year old werewolf. Beltana went into the shadows watching over her lover and daughters in secret for 19 years but she won't reveal herself not til later on; I mean later on. Enjoy tootles.**

* * *

**Searching for answers and A visit from a old flame **

**Meanwhile deep in the woods...**

Near a waterfall...Bruce swiftly paced and perform a ritual that he may call upon and speak through the elements to contact deceased loved ones. Bruce performed a fire and water ritual. The fire to contact the Dakota's and the water to contact his lost beloved...Beltana.

The water ritual was always easier to perform as it is soft, calm and pure. The fire is sometimes difficult as it can go both ways to destroy and protect.

Bruce did the water ritual first to contact Beltana and ask her something he fears that the name he has learned isn't what he believes to be. Bruce hopes and prays that Neesa is not a werewolf even though a reptilian hybrid.

"I call upon the element and magic of the water to bring forth the woman I seek. Water goddess Kilina bring my love to me." Bruce chanted as he danced near the waterfall.

The water remained still until a woman figure formed and rose from the pool underneath the waterfall. When the water finally formed; the glassy watery shell began to break and fall back into the pool revealing the woman called upon.

"_Who calls upon the great Kilina, water goddess of the deep? What do you ask for?"_ Kilina requested in low soft tone

"I do, great Kilina." Bruce called, bowing and held a water lily offering in his hand.

"**YOU**!" Kilina bellowed

"I am a goddess of water and deity for women to worship not you **BOY**." Kilina bellowed and grew angry in disgust and insulted by his request.

"I understand goddess but I need your help." Bruce explained, still kneeling and waited to give the water lily offering.

"_Mmm...my favourite flower, thankyou. I will answer you request...whatever it may be. You will be given one request. What do you ask?"_ Kilina asked, her mood changed from disgust into pleasant and thankful.

"I request to call for my love, Beltana, from the other side. From the Summerland's please, I beg you." Bruce pleaded

_"Your request will be done."_ Kilina answered waving her hands about the pool to find and bring forth Beltana to the surface.

The water pool showed the place where wiccans go when they die. A beautiful place where they rest in peace as they watch over their loved ones. Searching the Summerland and found no one that he wished to find.

"_It seems that the one you seek is not dead. She is near, closer than you think. Here I give you the star of life. Give this to your daughter, she will need it."_Kilina said handing a precious water drop shaped star.

"Thankyou Kilina. I am grateful. So mote it be." Bruce bowed

Kilina turned and dived back into the pool from where once she came. Bruce held the star and saw which of his daughters needed this precious elemental jewel. Tealana was the chosen one for this beautiful fragile gem. As he gazed upon the gem, he sensed something that he would know anywhere.

He turned and saw a beautiful white wolf waiting and sitting on a large boulder behind him near a tree. The wolf changed into the woman he loved for over more than nineteen years. He believed that she was dead when he found her lying on the floor, when the girls were taken by the foot when they were only merely younglings.

Bruce smiled and felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he remained still as this silvery jaded eyed maiden gracefully walked towards Bruce.

"Hello Bruce." Beltana greeted, smiling

"Hello Beltana. I thought you were dead. I found you lying on the floor that day." Bruce cried grasping his lost love in his arms

"I'm sorry, but I had to. I have been watching over our daughters all these years and I know we have beautiful grandchildren." Beltana said

Silence filled the air around them as they embrace each other for a passionate intimacy that they missed sharing.

Beltana glared worried and wondered why Bruce looked heartbroken suddenly she realised that something was a little disturbing. Bruce explained about Neesa and was prepared for her reaction to what she will learn.

"Darling, Neesa gave birth to four infants. Two died and one was stolen." Bruce explained without crying.

"I know about the boy. I saw her in the woods torturing and killed a man to seek answers." Beltana replied

"You knew about one of them?"Bruce asked shocked

"Yes. Neesa is unwell. You must help her to control the beast inside. She changes into a werewolf when angry, vengeful or heartbroken. Once changed...she is unstoppable, also she will feast upon anything she sees, no matter man or beast." Beltana warily explained

"So it is true then. You are an werewolf?" Bruce mused

"Yes, I am and Neesa is too." Beltana replied

"What about Tealana?" Bruce wondered

"No, she is the lucky one." Beltana answered

"What do you mean Tealana is the lucky one...to not be a werewolf?" Bruce asked concerned

"I mean that Tealana is not a werewolf because she is a mere psychic instead. She is a late bloomer with her powers though." Beltana explained, placing her hand upon his cheek to have Bruce to gaze into her eyes as she explains the outcome of why Neesa is the chosen werewolf that will become a goddess for both worlds.

"Neesa is the chosen be a reborn goddess in my prophecy but she is also a werewolf in yours! How this fit in the picture of her becoming what she meant to be come and fulfil her destiny bells? How?" Bruce asked dementedly.

"Bruce, our dear little girl is the chosen to be a goddess not just for your culture but also for mine. She is the only one goddess that is reborn of the great Morsara. Goddess of love, peace, birth, rebirth, protector of life and sometimes War. She is the only one that is a half cuss goddess." Beltana replied, explaining what she knows of the prophecy that is more than the one he knows.

"Uh...Beltana I'm not sure what you are talking about. I know that Neesa is destined to become a goddess to save the world from the upcoming evil and darkness. But I don't know what you are speaking about my culture; I lived all my life in Japan." Bruce said, lying to protect his love from his past.

"Bruce, tell me the truth. I know about where you really came from and the true age you are. I know you are only trying to protect me from what and who may use me to get to our children. You must understand that neither you nor I are the targets for the arts of war. I know you are 3,ooo years old, my love. I'm also an ancient but not as old you are though." Beltana replied

"How old are you exactly? How did you become to survive this long?" Bruce wondered

"Bruce my love, I am two hundred years old. I was born in the mountains of Japan 1786 and my father was a werewolf but he was driven to Paris then murdered there around 1796. My mother was Japanese Wiccan, child of nature. She was thirty-one years old when she passed and my father was one hundred and twenty-five years old when he was killed with a silver bullet to his heart. And I killed the murderer that murdered my father in Paris when I was only young woman after my mother died in 1806." Beltana said, tears building in her eyes as they began to stream down her cheeks.

"How old were you when you killed this man or woman that killed your father?" Bruce asked

"I was twenty." Beltana replied under the tears streaming her face.

Bruce draped his strong arms around Beltana to hold close as he comforts her.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Beltana. And I should have told you the truth about myself and my past. You are right; I am 3,ooo years old and not Japanese. I was born in Egypt and a prince in the old way. I also had a twin brother that died during childbirth. He was a red hair with green eyes and as you see, I have brown eyes and raven hair." Bruce explained in defeat

"Why tell me so late when you could have told me a long time ago before all of this could ever happen so we were prepared for our daughter's safety and protection. Didn't you trust me to allow me to know about our children's fate? Why Bruce? Why?" Beltana bellowed angrily, hitting his chest with closed fists.

Bruce tried to keep his temper under control, allowing her to hit him. He closed his eyes and turned away as he released Beltana, listening to her angry incoherent outburst which he completely understood how she felt but he also felt the heartbreaking guilt.

"I was forbidden to stop what happened. I was forced to watch the fate unfold as much you were forced to learn when your finally woke after been knocked out, believing you were dead." Bruce answered.

"Who and why?" Beltana asked

"My mother told me to leave in an act of love to protect you and our daughters before they were born but I was never informed that they were going to be taken and you supposedly killed. I'm sorry Beltana. If I knew I would had changed and stopped it then but couldn't. Please forgive me my love." Bruce said tearfully in a low soft broken tone

Beltana reached over to gently grasped his cheek and gently turn his head to face her. Bruce gazed upon Beltana and saw her gentle loving smile that always made him feel better and happy.

"I forgive you my love. I guess my own parents would have advice me to do the same if they were alive. What are we going to do for our children's sake but I can't reveal that I am alive not just yet." Beltana said

"Why not Beltana?" Bruce asked

"I'm only a guide for Neesa to remain on her destiny path. And hope she will not be misguided along the way. I have seen my destiny, my end when this evil queen returns. I sacrificed myself trying to save our children; all of them. Not by no silver bullet; my heart is torn out from the evil chaotic demon queen." Beltana explained, facing down and eyes shut with her hands laid upon his chest.

"No I can not allow this to happen. I left you and almost lost you once; can't endure that heartbreak if you were taken from me again especially when our daughters need you. They need you more than ever. My circle is finally whole and healed now I have you back. But their circles are half complete. They need to meet you and know you again before the end comes." Bruce pleaded

"Bruce, my love you know better than anyone how fate works. My fate is coming as yours will come too. There is no stopping or changing the wheel of destiny; if you change what should happen then the future that is set in motion after our time is passed will re-a line; you must let the destiny of my end and yours to happen or the future of not just our grandchildren's future will change; everyone else we dearly love will never exist. So please I'm begging you don't tempt or change the web of destiny. Please promise me you wont do anything hasty that will destroy everything we all dear. Promise me, my love." Beltana explained and begged Bruce to not change the near future events.

"I-I...p-promise. For you my love, I will promise that I will not do anything that will or could change the future." Bruce replied in a low defeat able tone.

"I must go. I have my job to do and you have yours. Until we meet again, be safe. I love you Bruce. Also be sure that Neesa is under control of her beast side that is urging to break loose. Do what you can to try to stop her if she changes into the werewolf but don't kill her." Beltana said preparing to leave in the upcoming mist not far from the water fall.

"And I you, Beltana. Don't be a stranger next time." Bruce requested

Beltana smiled and draped her arms around Bruce's neck and passionately kissed him before leaving in the misty night. Bruce stood where he watched his love walked away and changed into the beautiful white wolf then disappeared into the mist floating by in the distance of the woods.

When Beltana left, Bruce began to perform the fire ritual to contact the Sioux Indian tribe known as the Dakota's. Bruce gathered and assembled the wood in a shape of large Tipee before he could burn it and start dancing around the fire as he also chanted the wolf and raven rites.

Bruce set the Tipee shaped firewood then danced the wolf rites.

_"__**RI-TIUA RI-TIUA CUI-U LA GUARD-O RI-BER-A  
DIOS GUARD-O EL-LO-BO DE NUES-TRA COR-DER-A**__._ I dance the way of the wolf; answer my call. Show yourself before me. Show yourself before thee who calls upon you that seeks your guidance." Bruce chanted the wolf and danced the rite to seek guidance and answers.

Nothing happened and no answer was heard or received. So he danced and chanted the raven rites; suddenly the fire began to change from red and orange to white and blue.

"_**RI-TIU RI-TIU CUI-U LA GUARD-O RI-BER-A  
DIOS GUARD-O ER-LO-BO DE NUES-TRA COR-DER-A.**_ I dance the way of the raven; answer my call. Show yourself before me. Show yourself before thee who calls upon you that seeks your guidance." Bruce chanted again as the fire began to change and present the image of the boy in question then a female figure appeared in the blue/silvery smoke floating above the fire before floating down to the ground.

This ghostly pale cyan figure that immediately retained it natural skin colour as it walked out of the fire. This beautiful raven haired woman stood before Bruce as she walked out from the flames. Bruce was amazed but wasn't afraid since he has seen alot during the centuries he had lived.

This Siouxan woman was the mother of the boy in question that is been cared for back at the ranch; where he fears that may or could be a spy for evil. Eyota stood before Bruce held her hands open and waited for Bruce to gently grasp her hands then begin ask questions to answers he sought to learn and seek.

"Greetings **Odakota. **I know what and why you have called me. You wish to seek answers for who is not true and who is or may not appear to be who they present themselves to be." Eyota said in a soft kind voice

"Yes. I seek your guidance and wisdom to know who this boy that had arrived this evening. Also to seek to know is the one named "**Talutah tala****."**Bruce answered

The Siouxan woman's face changed from settle and calm to fear and heartbreak. She immediately released one hand and held tightly on the other as she gently tugged Bruce to stand before the fire and watch for images to be revealed.

She waved her free hand to command the fire to show the boy that Bruce spoke of and sees for herself before giving him the answer to his question. The fire fickle brightly and bigger as it searched for the boy and when the image of the child was found; the fire presented the image before them like a mere photograph or video recording.

Bruce was astounded by the magic he witnessed and wanted to know more but the information he needed to protect his children; had to be known first. But time was running out for everyone, even for Neesa. It is her destiny to bring peace and rid evil from the world forever. Only she does not transforms into the beast.

"Can you tell me who this boy is? Why is he here? What is his purpose?" Bruce asked, unison waiting for the answer as it would be frightening to hear the truth.

"This boy is dead." Eyota answered, tearfully and heartbroken

"Dead? How could he be dead if he is clearly walking about." Bruce inquired confused

"This boy is dead because my husband and I burned his body on the morning of the first light of dawn ten years ago. This boy was my 9 year old son, Chayton." Eyota replied explaining the truth of her lost son.

Bruce stared into the fire shocked and wondered how this could be; if this boy's family cremated his body all those years ago. How come he is alive now? And why?

"If this was your son; how come he is walking around my daughter's ranch? If he is truly to be a mere ghost?" Bruce asked

"This is not a boy. This is something else and be wary of this one. He is up to something; protect your family. One of them is in grave danger; he or she is a mere pawn for the enemy to use so they can try to get what they wish to have. Be on guard at all times." Eyota instructed

"Who is endanger? Who is the one that should or must be protected?" Bruce asked

"She is thee that does not know where she belongs. A motherless daughter that was taken in by another. She who is also a protector in your prophecy. She must be protected, she can be easily lead astray and misguided. Must protect her; protect her from thee that will return. Also be aware of this boy; he is not what he seems. Whatever he tells you, do not believe what he says or shows you. This is no normal child. He is no child at all; he is something of evil. Protect your loved ones at all cost." Eyota answered in a low frightening tone that could frighten the bravest soul.

"_Masuki_." Bruce whispered in fear; not realising that his hand was released when Eyota started to walk towards to the fire and return to whence she came.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Bruce called and cried out

"I must take my leave and return to whence I came." Eyota replied

"Please wait, I must know. Who is Talutah tala? Who is he? Where I can find him?" Bruce pleaded

"The one you wish to seek is closer than you think. Closer than you know also you know in your heart who she is." Eyota replied walking into the fire and faced Bruce as she begins to merge into the fire before disappearing.

"She? Who is she? Tell me please, I must know who is she?" Bruce begged

"You know who she is. Your beloved wife told you about the truth about what she is and what she can shape shift into." Eyota replied as she returned into her ghostly figure then disappeared when the fire changed from blue and white back to red and orange then reduced in size and height as it started to diminish.

When the fire finally diminished; Bruce felt the evil presence from the boy that happened to be a demon disguised as a boy. One; thought to not be seen or sensed as a threat or danger. After learning that his elder daughter is a werewolf then suddenly the confusing riddle that Eyota gave him that made him realised Neesa is Talutah Tala. **"****The blood red wolf."**

"_Neesa."_ Bruce muttered in fear as he quicken his pace to return to his daughter's ranch and protect her and the others from the outsider before it is too _late_.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter six...**

**Poor bruce...he finally learns the truth about his lovers disappearance and why she did what she had. Now he has discovered that his elder daughter is something that he never intended to exist, let alone to be one.**

**Now the destiny is written as they go along and what is waiting for them. Something so evil that will destroy everything. **

**What will bruce do to protect his daughters and grandchildren from the demon disguised in the form of a Indian boy?**

Will he do what to protect all his loves?  
Will he kill the enemy or will he sacrifice himself to save them?...

**Read and review...until next time...enjoy...tootles **


	7. bishop's gain, loss then finally success

**A/N: **Tzaphkiel is a guardian angel to Morio's surrogate nurse and shows her the truth about his birth and kidnap. This angel is known as the only female archangel. She represents inner self, inner and outer journey, a teacher for the altered states of reality, deep meditation and guide/guardian of the unknown also a karma healer. The surrogate nurse name is Felicia Lang was a former drug addict that recently got out of her drug habits but happens to be in more trouble from her past that has returned to haunt her also she learns the truth about her strange helpless innocent infant; she makes a promise to find a way to escape and protect him from bishop that promises to pay her when her job is done. But unfortunately it doesn't involve her leaving the compound alive when it is ended. **Enjoy tootles .**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Bishop's gain, loss then finally success & The guardian angel named Tzaphkiel revealed **

Two weeks have passed since he had stolen this infant from Leonardo and Neesa. Unaware that when the biological mother will find her lost son and what she will do is something; no one will be able to stop her, when she finds him.

Bishop studied his blood and tried find a way to create a serum to make his little unaware guest to grow into adulthood without to creating a clone of the child so he may use the boy to impregnate gold digging, money hungry women with his spawn just form his superhuman army.

Bishop walked into the com room and ordered to see a back feed of his guest. Despite his plans for the EFP to grow, expects the infant to be healthy before doing anything what he wants to begin his experiments.

"Show me how N9830 is doing." Bishop ordered standing behind one of his agents.

Bishop was very pleased as he glared at the monitor screen showing the surrogate mother nurturing the child. Stockman walked up beside bishop and gazed into the monitor screen also as he held a vile containing a formula with the infants DNA, curious if it has finally formatted into what they intended to create. But first they also created three or four clones of the baby to use and monitor if the clones can handle the procedure of the formula before inserting to make the child to grow without killing him.

"Agent Bishop." Stockman calmly reprimanded, waiting for a response

"Report Dr. Stockman. What are the results of the DNA formula and the clones?" Bishop said, as he continued to glare at the monitor screen before turning to face stockman and listen to his theory of the experiment for the results that is expected.

"The clones are ready and I think we may have a formula to make the child's growth fasten than normal without killing him." Stockman answered, smugly pleased with his results and report.

"Begin Dr. Stockman with the procedure." Bishop ordered

"Yes Agent Bishop. I will begin immediately as long you keep your end of our bargain if this works that I can begin to create my body." Stockman stated

"Your body will only be viable when this is done. Until then you will have your body. Begin the feed into the clone bodies now then begin with him." Bishop ordered

"Yes sir. Beginning with the procedure now." stockman replied as he tinkered his mechanical fingers along the computer pads to feed the serum to the clones on the operating table waiting.

The mechanical arms inside the operating room inserted the syringe with the growth serum through the side of the clone's neck. Within thirty seconds, the clone infant began to grow into a young adult but instead remained in human appearance; sharp talons grew from the fingers and toes. Skin changed into scaly hard surface with sharp spikes that grew along the shoulders. The clones head grew into a wolf snout like with sharp set fangs.

Bishop was expertly pleased with the results until the clone began to deter ate. Stockman immediately tried to find what had happened and find why it happened.

"Doctor. What happen?" bishop bellowed, angrily and displeased with the results.

"I am not sure. I suppose either the clone may have a genetic flaws or the serum is not strong enough or not safe to use upon N9830." Stockman replied

"Find out what is the problem and begin again." Bishop bellowed, walking away and attend the other clones and planned to use of them for another experiment.

Stockman immediately worked on the problem before trying again and found that the serum he had created was a failure. The serum seemed to make the experimental clone to grow but into an overgrown monstrous looking fiend not human as it alternative counterpart.

Four frustrating months had passed and stockman believes that he has finally created the perfect serum but he decided to use upon living subjects. A rat for instance, after a few failed attempts then one rat accepted the serum and begin to grow. It animal grew into instead a full grown adult which was expected but grew into a young teen instead.

The rat grew abnormally and changed from it's normal body into a mutated human like form. As the cyboric scientist glared the experiment, he wondered this creature's body may present signs that it may not able to handle the procedure but as usual he was proven wrong. This creature proven it survived the experiment. Completely dazed and confused, the humanoid rat looked around it surroundings and wondered where it was.

"Get Agent Bishop, right now!" stockman ordered the worker to seek bishop to witness the result of his recent subject. Stockman continued to monitor his creation as he waited for bishop to walk in the laboratory.

Bishop walked in the lab with his hands intertwined behind his back. At first displayed uninterested glare toward stockman before he saw the subject waited to be inspected.

"Report . What do you have for me?" Bishop demanded, pushing his black glasses up upon his skinny nose.

"Well Bishop, I believe I...we may have the correct serum to inject in N9830. This subject I have chosen to be used in the experiment. And the results seem to be pleasing, well in my point of view anyway." Stockman answered, stepping back and waving his hand to show the subject in the monitor screen for bishop to see for himself.

Bishop looked in the monitor and began to slightly smirk. Not showing any expression of satisfaction. As he watched the rat gazed around it self confused, unaware that it is been monitored or watched by its creators. Stockman stood behind waiting for a response from bishop for his finding.

"Begin on N9830's DNA first to see it will accept the serum before injecting into him. This time stockman it better work. Or you will be next for experimentations instead, which I understand why your formal employer relieved you of body parts. Oh before I leave stockman prepare one of the clones for a certain expected party." Bishop ordered as he walked out the doors.

Stockman sent one of the workers to retrieve the infant from the nursing maid as she was ordered to wait until he returned. Three soldiers stood by the door waited for any orders if there were resistance if the woman refused to relieve the child to the doctor walking in behind them.

"Remain where you are, ma'am." The soldier gently requested.

"Why what is going on?" the surrogate mother asked

"Just remain where you are." The soldier told her in a firmer tone.

The woman did what she was told when she realised the baby will be taken from her for more tests. She grimaced warily for the child as she held close to her chest while he slept soundly. The lone doctor walked towards the woman and held his hands open to retrieve the infant. She looked around herself, soldiers standing by with guns ready in their hands if she refused. The woman gently handed the baby over to the doctor and watched them walked away as she was left sitting in the chair unharmed.

The woman stood up and prepared herself to feed the baby when he returned for his next feeding. Folding his blankets in his little cot, placing the pillows in neat plush setting when she felt a strange sense of dread came over her. Something she never felt before, made her fear and worry for the innocent infant. Trying to ignore the wariness as she also realised that she is been watched; never knowing that she may had been either watched or monitored made her feel very irritated and uncomfortable.

Waiting for the baby to returned, she laid down and fell asleep. As she slept; hearing the sounds of a hungry baby woke her. Instinctively she rose from where she laid that happened to be where she didn't recognise and immediately went to the baby that cried to be fed.

As she arrived to the room where lil Morio laid; she felt relieved. Smiled and gently picking him up to gently hold him in her arms. He stopped crying and gazed up to the woman, smiling then suddenly the scenery changed around them. Confused and unsure what was happening around them; she gazed down to the baby and saw he was not where he supposed to be.

Looking around frantic and began to call out a name she secretly named as she began to grow attached to him. "Morio!" the woman cried.

No answer until she saw a tall dark figure standing before her. Gazing upon this handsome but strange young man. As she walked closer and saw his form since she was not shocked as she was when first encountered him as a baby. Seeing him in a reptilian appearance with raven long curly hair, she assumed that bishop is trying to find a cure to revert his appearance back to normal as a human. She believed that he was experimented upon to be what he is.

As the woman walked closer, she saw his hands had long sharp claws and swishing tail then it came to her knowledge that something was not right. Preparing to run for her life away from the dark figure not realising this wasn't the infant she surrogating; began to snarl and walk slowly at first before running after his prey.

The frightened woman stood her ground before running when she heard snarling and roaring from the monstrous beast lunged forward to devour her. Running for her life, looking back and saw the hairy wolf/terrapin chasing after her. She tripped, dazed slightly and tried to fight off the creature wanting to devour her like she was a mere piece of meat.

Staring into the eyes of the beast, realising this creature was the infant she nursed and began to cry out in fear...pleading. Crying out his name, she could never had known it was already given to him by his birth mother that is desperately searching for him.

"Morio stop. Please stop this. Don't let them make you into what they want you to be." the woman cried and pleaded

He glared at the woman slightly confused for a second before taking a second attempt to eat her flesh. The monster snarled and opened his mouthful of sharp teeth and leaned in to bite her head.

The woman screamed in horror, closing her eyes tightly shut when she fell out of the bed that she slept in and realised it was only a nightmare that seemed very real. At first she ignored it until she saw a transparent figure standing in the corner; she held her hand invitingly and waited for the woman to walk with her to see what will happen if she doesn't change the future of morio's upcoming walk of life that he should have if he was not kidnapped by bishop.

The woman obediently followed the figure through the walls and saw how this child, she is nursing for bishop came to be. As she walked down the beige hallway that a bright light shown at the end of the corridor...waiting to be revealed.

Finally walked through the light and witnessed the beginning of how this child was born to be what he is. The light temporarily blinded her as she heard a woman in labour. The surrogate mother watched who to be the infant she is caring for, is his birth mother. And also saw a strange creature that held her hand, trying to do his part to help through the labour.

As she watched and listened, learning this is the day before she was promised a large sum of money to just nurse a baby that happened to be deformed with birth defects and now witnessing that there were three more like him only difference was his siblings weren't all the same.

"What does this mean? I don't understand. Who are these people?" the woman asked turning to face the stranger that led her to see how the infant she is caring for was born. The stranger stood behind her and removed the hood to reveal herself.

"This is how the child you are caring for...is born. He is a wolf/turtle hybrid. A very special one of his kind. The people you have seen are his parents. A turtle humanoid and Egyptian princess." The faired haired maiden replied

"Wait...Who are you?" the woman asked softly

"You know who I am. The question is...now you know the truth. What are you going to do about it?"

"_Tzaphkiel_?" the woman softly murmured. Staring back to watch more of the already happened event and began to plead to stop showing the heartbreaking images, as she held her hands upon her head grasping tightly handfuls of her own hair, crying.

Feeling ashamed what she is doing by helping agent bishop to gain a large sum of insurance to just get by in life and find a way to have a child of her own. Feeling disgusted with herself and angry with the decision she made by agreeing with bishop to help him to care for the infant that is also his prisoner.

"What have you decided?" Tzaphkiel asked placing her hand upon the woman's shoulder.

"I am unsure except that I want to save and protect the child." The woman replied

"Good, Felicia. It is time you do what is right and reclaim your self respect and honour." Tzaphkiel murmured

Felicia faced Tzaphkiel, nodded and waited to be sent back to plan an escape with the infant to save and protect him from bishop, now knowing the truth.

"Are you ready what you have to do?" Tzaphkiel asked

"Yes I am. Send me back and I swear to you I will do with all the strength I have to save and protect him until reuniting him with his family." Felicia answered waiting with hands wide opened

"It is understandable that you have grown attached to the child but I will grant you this. When you have completed your task, you will be rewarded. You will have a chance of creating life of your own." Tzaphkiel told her, smiling

Felicia gazed the angel with joyful tears streaming down her cheeks after hearing what she will have if she completes this task given her.

"I am ready." Felicia said

Tzaphkiel showed Felicia the way to return whence she came and begin her mission. Felicia walked in the white light and woke up. Immediately rose from the bed confused how could she be where she was when she followed the faired haired woman to where there was no explanation of how she left and returned also seen what she saw that could only be a dream.

A voice she heard echoed around in the room, reminding her of the mission she is instructed to complete.

"Felicia do not forget your solemn vow. Remember what I have showed you. Morio needs you to protect him until he is reunited with his birth parents." A soft angelic voice instructed her

"Morio..." Felicia murmured in fear; when realising what she had promised was not a dream. She did see his past and his parents. She waits for Morio to be returned and schemes a plan to how to escape alive with him. Planning a safe escape with the baby will take some time especially getting out alive.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the laboratory...**

Stockman inserted a syringe to take some blood to test to make sure it will accept the serum he and bishop created. Morio squirmed and whinced a little as he felt the syringe insert underneath his sensitive skin.

Stockman sent the infant back to the nurse until the result he expects to be proven a success.

"Take the child back to the nurse." Stockman requested

The soldier obediently followed the order and took the infant back to the nurse. Stockman began testing the blood he took from the baby and checked for any side effects which there shouldn't be any. The DNA appeared to be perfectly healthy, stockman decided to create a serum that he could use to work on his body to be strong and have an ever lasting healthy immune system. Little he knew that he was been monitored by bishop in secret since bishop didn't trust stockman.

The DNA had proven that it can sustained the serum but strangely evolved into something little abnormal. This didn't to worry stockman until bishop finally walked in and noticed the experiments were a success.

Satisfied with the results and wanted to know more but also a written record of it. Smiling his evil smug as he waited for stockman's report of the finding he has found.

"Dr. Stockman what have you discovered? Does the serum work?" bishop asked

"Ah agent bishop. The serum is a success. I am using the second clone that was created and using it on the third to bring to life so you may begin to impregnate female subjects that are waiting." Stockman answered pleased with himself and his so called genesis.

"Excellent Dr. Begin the tests with the clones and also take samples of blood from the other women to make sure they can be impregnated and have a strong bodies to carry the foetuses." Bishop ordered

"Yes Bishop it will be done. What about the nurse? Do you wish to keep her alive and use her for the breeding program as well? Or do you have other plans for her?" stockman wondered

"Kill her. Her work is done. She knows too much." Bishop replied

Stockman glared bishop surprised not shocked when bishop ordered the nurse to be done away. Stockman thought it might better to keep the nurse alive a little longer for the infant's sake until he is ready to begin the procedure.

The soldier returned Morio back to the nurse that waited and she was sitting in the chair with a blanket waiting in her hands. Felicia was calm and relieved to have the baby returned but she was also planning an escape when she overheard on the monitor through the closed doors as the soldiers left the room.

"_Private kill the nurse maid and bring N9830 back to the lab immediately._" Bishop ordered  
"_Understood sir_." Private Reynolds answered.

Private Reynolds retrieved his taser to shock the nursemaid and take the infant before subduing the given instruction he was given.

"Use your tasers before killing the nursemaid. Bishop wants N9830 alive." Private Reynolds ordered.

The soldiers walked back in the room and obeyed the instructed order to kill the nurse maid and return the infant to the lab. As they walked in, noticed that neither the nursemaid nor infant were not in sight. They began to search the room but didn't look around the entrance.

Felicia was standing with a broken wooden slab from the chair, using it to protect herself and the infant. Lil Morio is sound asleep in the cot near the entrance waiting to be picked up when they prepare to escape.

Hitting the nearest soldier to grab a gun to kill before grabbing the child for their escape to safety. She turned and gently but swiftly scooped up Morio as she instantly killed two soldiers before the gun jammed, the last soldier held his gun towards Felicia as she held Morio.

"**STOP** **WHERE YOU ARE BITCH OR I WILL FIRE**!" The remaining soldier ordered sinisterly.

Felicia stood, holding Morio close to her chest defenceless. The soldier was going to pull the trigger as he was ambushed from behind. Instead killing him, she knocked the soldier on conscious. Tzaphkiel raised her hand, releasing two angelite gemstones to give to Morio and Felicia their protection. Felicia gladly accepted the stones and allowed the stones to do their job.

Tzaphkiel cut opened a door beside her in mid air; Felicia walked in the light door after her guardian angel walked through. Felicia and Morio taken to where bishop could not find them. Tzaphkiel had taken them in western side of South Dakota.

"Protect the boy, Felicia. He is special, one of the most precious and his family is desperately searching for him. Protect him, keep him safe and you will have be rewarded with a daughter that is destined to born. Her name is Ora jean. You will name her after your grandmother. Ora Marie Jefferson-Liamson." Tzaphkiel explained, smiling

Felicia was astounded that she will be a mother after she completes her mission. But she agreed to protect the child in return to have a daughter she is promised when it is time. The question of the knowledgement who is the father.

"Thankyou and I swear to protect the boy with everything I have until he is reunited with his birth family. I swear it." Felicia replied

Tzaphkiel waved her hand to reveal a house among the lower cliff side near a flowing cool stream with white and light creamy brown mustang mare waiting for them. Felicia was amazed with the beautiful mare walking towards her in such grace. Morio woke and gazed the mare, smiling as she gently leaned in to nuzzle him and greet her new little master.

Felicia smiled and turned to thank her guardian angel for her help and saw that she had already disappeared. Then she heard Tzaphkiel voice like if she was still near.

"_You_ _don't need to thank me, Felicia. I will always be with you and whoever you have near will always be under my protection. You are never alone my child. I love you as much you were my own_." Tzaphkiel said

Felicia smiled and held Morio closer lovingly as if he was hers. Felicia walked inside the cavern that was recently constructed to be as a house for them and looked around. The mustang mare followed behind and laid down outside the door in the shade of a tree outside the entrance. She walked back to the door where the mare laid near. She knelt down close to the mare's side, the mare faced Felicia. The new foster mother that once a money hungry surrogate felt something good growing around and above them. Felicia smiled and thought one name that she believed it would suit such a beautiful animal.

"I shall name you my new friend, Rogue. Strong and free-spirited." Felicia said, gently holding the mare's cheek. The mare neighed and nodded.

* * *

**Back in the lab...**

Stockman continued with his research for the serum's results. The serum has brought the third clone to life but not as it was when created, it began to physically change. A tail grew, werewolf like hind legs and arms, plastron of reptilian shell with long sharp talon claws but in full maturity. The surviving soldier was carried into the lab to have his injuries attended and give information what happened with the nursemaid and missing child.

Stockman stopped what he was doing and immediately attended the soldier's wounds and demanded for what happened.

"What happened soldier? Where is the baby?" Stockman hissed

"I was attacked from behind when I ordered the woman to give me the baby and I blacked out. I woke up when I realised I was brought in here. I don't know how or where they went." Private Reynolds answered

"That is not possible. They could not have just disappeared into thin air. Someone must had help them escaped. Bishop will have my circuits for scrap metal, if that baby is not found and brought back immediately." Stockman said frantic, tinkering the computer keyboard searching for answers how the nursemaid escaped with N9830.

Bishop walked in, pushing aside anyone out of his walkway to know what happened and why the order given was not completed.

"**STOCKMAN**! Where is the child?" bishop angrily demanded

"Apparently the nurse maid has escaped with him. But one of the clones is ready for your breeding prog..." stockman stammered interruptedly

"I don't care about the clones progress. Where did the nursemaid go and find her now. Bring N9830 and continue with the program. That is an order DR!" Bishop snapped angrily.

"Yes agent bishop. Send a team out to search for the nurse maid and the boy. Kill the woman but bring N9830 alive." Stockman ordered over the monitor screen

"Yes Dr. Stockman." Soldier answered

The soldiers left the compound and began their search; stockman monitored the newly clone that has recently been revived with the serum. Confused, dazed and having trouble opening his eyes for the first time as they were never opened before. But that didn't stop the clone gaze around its surroundings curiously.

This made bishop prepared the first female waiting to be impregnated by his creation. One of his workers brought in the first mate for N9831 aka Gambit. The poor woman was sedated before taken into the lab room where gambit waited for his first mate to impregnate.

"Dr. Stockman are the female subjects ready?" Bishop asked

"Yes they are and they are able to carry the foetuses without complications but when they are full term the infants will be born through caesarean, the mothers will not survive afterwards." Stockman answered

"The women will not survive afterwards? How long the pregnancies will go for Dr?" bishop asked curiously

"Their pregnancy will go for three months. I have accelerated the growing process for the foetus to be born faster." Stockman replied

"Excellent. At least it is not a total loss but I still want that child, send a team out to search for him and bring him back. He is the one I want to use for my breeding program to be a success. Find him now." bishop ordered

Bishop and stockman monitored gambit and his first mate. Smiled as he recorded every minute until the women are waiting for their so called IVF babies which they don't know that they are more just host for gambits spawn.

It wasn't long until bishop began to advertise for more money hungry gold digging women to answer and fall for the bait; also become the next mothers for gambits spawn.

* * *

**A/N:** bishop's subject is a clone and he is using him to impregnate money hungry women. Bishop also lost the baby he called N9830. The nursemaid escaped with him and is doing whatever she can to protect him after receiving a message from angel known as Tzaphkiel. A cosmic and very nurturing also protective mother angel that is Felicia Lang's family guardian angel. She didn't believe in angels until now. She made a vow to keep the boy safe and reunited him with his family when the timing is right.

**Will Morio's family find him in time? What will bishop do when or if he ever finds Felicia and Morio? Wait until next time. Tootles **

**Angelite stones carry powers of connection with the angel realm. Obsidian detects negative energy and evil forces and can either repel or alert the owner. Tourmaline quartz provides protection, invisibility to those need to escape or stay hidden. Only given by a guardian angel as Tzaphkiel.**

**To be continued in chapter seven...**


	8. forgotten memories

**A/N: **. Forget about the full moon myth as Neesa can change into her wolf ego anytime she wants but sometimes she can change immediately if she is angry or something triggers it without warning. When the full moon rises; she becomes more viscous and more dangerous like the mindless savage monster that she will become. Also we learn how she first changes into the monster feasting innocent people before sent away for two years to control her wolf ego then begin her training with a South American fighter when she returns before leaving again a year later for her first step into her destiny. Hope you will enjoy it.

I know it is a little confusing but I am only writing how I am been told as I have dreamed this before putting to paper. I know that a sound frightening but that is how it goes. This is also the first step after almost three weeks lil Morio has been taken away and his family begins their search not realising that he is already gone again. But this time in the hands of the nursing maid that was tricked when she learned the truth of what bishop will do to her when he had the serum right to genetically fasten his growth without killing him but also learned that it can also bring clones alive with the serum. But first neesa tells Leo about the boy she once knew with the same name and begs him to take the boy stranger with them along on their search for their son.  
I don't write anything unless it is interesting or worth to write after dreaming it first. Well enjoy. Tootles !

* * *

**Chapter seven**

**Forgotten memories & Neesa Shares a secret**

Memories of her past when she changed into monstrous wolf like creature feasting upon anyone who crossed her path when she was a youngling in the beginning of puberty. Her foster father tried to cage her; every time she changed then realised that the only solution was found in the ways of the shamanism, when Neesa began to dream about a certain family in the outskirts of South Dakotan desert. Neesa was only a young girl when she began to change into a werewolf beyond control. It was not at least three months after the first incident of her form changing when Jonathan Swiftstone found a corpse left in ruffle of bushes nearby the house.

These memories, Neesa thought and believed she had forgotten since it has been a little over a decade when she changed into savage mindless beast that feast upon innocent villagers.

**Flashback...**

**10****th**** September, 1989  
11:49pm...**

On the eve of her arriving tenth birthday; Neesa began to feel a little sick in her stomach. Something deep inside began to churn and tighten but agonisingly painful. Tossing and turning in her bed; trying to ignore the agony then the nightmares of feasting upon people began. Seeing herself tearing her victims limb by limb, sternum down to lower belly, one after another beyond her ability of control and unaware of her actual activities that she believes to be only a nightmare until she wakes up in the bushes outside the house; naked the next morning.

Confused, dazed and frightened of what she does not know or could not remember what she had done. Unknowing she had murdered four innocent men that lived in the village not far from where she had left the bodies. Torn, dismember and mutilated. Not able to remember a thing and why she is sleeping outside in the nearby bush with no clothes on.

Neesa searched for her father; wondering if he may be in the green house nearby, maybe getting some sort plant for his experimentations again. Apparently she didn't see him anywhere in sight, so she thought it was her chance to try to sneak back inside without been detected. Suddenly her father walks out and walked to the green house before she could move as he walked inside the little plant tent; she ran inside as fast she could and pretended to just woken up when she finally grabbed her nightrobe and walk to the kitchen.

Jonathan Swiftstone walked inside and went to the kitchen where he noticed that Neesa was standing in the fridge looking for the fruit juice carton.

"Ah, good morning lil miss. Didn't hear get up." swift stone softly inquired

yawn...sigh... "Yeah, I just got up and I was hungry. Breakfast?" Neesa offered trying to change the subject without giving herself away too much.

Swiftstone notice that Neesa was behaving little strange than her normal self. He slightly glared at Neesa but he made sure that she would not catch on what he may be thinking. He wasn't expecting Neesa to say what he was thinking as he glared at her.

"What do you mean where I was? I was asleep in bed." Neesa said, telling her father what he was thinking as she read his mind.

Swiftstone glared Neesa shocked to be told what he was thinking before he got the chance to ask. Glaring pale but curious how she could had known what he was thinking.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Swiftstone asked

"I knew that look as you glared at me; when you think I might had or did go somewhere without telling you." Neesa answered, lying through her teeth. Her grip tightens around the mug she held.

"Neesa, you are _lying_. You actually read my mind didn't _you_?" Swiftstone asked again, curiously but also cautiously raised his brow.

Silence...

"I am waiting." Swiftstone inquired impatient

Another short pause, quickly sipped her juice from the mug before she answered.

"Yes...I can read your mind. Your thoughts came to me like if they were in my head." Neesa replied  
"So are you going to answer the question that I was thinking before I said it." Swiftstone inquired, arms crossed and standing on the other side of the kitchen table.

"I was asleep in my bed. I didn't go no where. Why?" Neesa answered. "Nothing...sometimes you sleep walk." Swiftstone muttered

"Ok. Since when I sleep walk?" Neesa wondered. "You had been sleep walking since you were eight years old." Swiftstone replied, walking to the fridge and made himself a cup of juice.

She continued to drink the rest of her juice, waiting for the toast to pop up from the toaster.

* * *

**Three weeks later...**

11:52pm.

Jonathan was up late with his research and his continuous search for a cure in hope to change Neesa and her sister back to normal but now learning that something else may has surface that may never be extracted that was not used to mutate the twins. Swiftstone fell asleep upon his computer in his laboratory when he heard a strange shriek from an unknown cry. This horrifying shriek woke him and made him wonder what it could be; so stood up from his chair and immediately grabbed hand torchlight to investigate the event outside the house.

At first he stood at the door and guided the torchlight around before he walked outside to investigate more. As he looked around from he stood then noticed the bushes nearby were roughly scurried through. Swiftstone went back to the lab and grabbed a tranquilizer gun to protect himself and who or whatever that he wish not to kill that may only appear to be hungry.

He loaded his gun with at least two tranquilizers and another two more equipped to his belt. Walking outside the door and investigating the surroundings; suddenly came across a trail of fresh blood. Unsure it is animal or human. Instinctively followed the trail before realising he is been hunted by the predator hiding among the bushes around him.

Following the trail of blood until reaching the source and became frantic when he saw the victim. The body was not an animal; the body was human. An innocent villager from a nearby small town that was mutilated and half eaten. Seeing this corpse made Swiftstone extremely uncomfortable and alert. Not preparing himself with live ammunition instead of tranquilizers; his first thought was to try to run back to the house as fast as he could before he is attacked by who or what may be still nearby.

He heard a crackling of twigs and this made him more uneasy with the surroundings; suddenly he walked backward very slowly then started to prepare to run when what was stalking him from the bushes followed not far behind. As he stepped upon the first step outside his house, Swiftstone felt something grabbed his foot and dragged him down before letting go.

Slightly dazed and disorientated; he turned over to see what had grabbed him and witnessed a large furry creature hovering over him. Growling and snarling with salvia and blood dripping from the monsters mouth.

Swiftstone was afraid to see a large werewolf standing before him; waiting for it to attack. The werewolf didn't; just stood staring and snarling. He stared into the eyes of the monster, tightening his grip upon the tranquilizer gun wondering if it would be enough to use to try knock out so he could escape.

He slowly crawled backwards as he continued to stare into the monsters eyes; the werewolf slowly stepped forward following its prey. The werewolf snarled and roared as it prepared to attack and lunge towards Swiftstone.

Swiftstone immediately raised the gun and began to shoot the tranquilizers in hope to knock it on conscious which he was lucky it did. But not without been losing half of his right arm first. When the werewolf was on conscious he ran inside and used an experimental drug he created to stop blood flowing when losing a limb. He used his free hand to program a couple of prototype androids to carry the creature inside and cage up in the laboratory cell until he figure what to do with the monster.

Suddenly as the androids carried the wolf inside; Swiftstone learned that the werewolf was Neesa. He saw the triple entwined circles on the neck and withdrew himself from killing her. Unsure what he should do, then he realised that he should try to help her and continue with the tests and find the key and secret to her DNA how come she never mutated with the reptilian DNA. The findings he later learns were amazing for science but still more questions to how she became what she is.

"Neesa...neesa...neesa...wake up...wake up!" Leo cried, trying to shake neesa awake.

Neesa didn't reply; still remained in her deep sleep state. Having memories flashing before her eyes as she had forgotten after learning the ways of shamanism.

Leo continued to try to wake his wife up but couldn't. Her eyes were closed so tightly and Leo watched Neesa helplessly as she tossed and turned in the bed violently, slashing out to whoever and anyone tried to wake her.

Leo received a blow to his head; luckily it was not her strongest punch that would knock the opponents on conscious. His jaw line was bruised from the punch.

* * *

**Four hours later...**

Neesa finally woke after seeing what she had forgotten. Rising up in a cold sweaty chill and dreadful fear washed over her as she realised that her husband's bruised jaw and senses that something is coming also a terrible fate awaits for their missing son.

Gasp... "Leo are you ok?" Neesa cried

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a little sore from your whack. You were talking in your sleep and you were also fighting violently in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" Leo said, rubbing his jaw and immediately held her hand.

"It was nothing but we must search for our son before he is executed." Neesa replied. "What do you mean _executed_?" Leo asked in astonished shock

"Bishop will kill our son to learn how and what he is." Neesa answered, frantic. "Where do we look?" Leo asked. "I believe at the very same place where you and your brothers rescued me from." Neesa replied

"Let's go. What about Masuki and Akila? We better ask April to look after them while we search for Morio." Leo suggested. "Leo, I have a feeling that my father and sister can care for our children while we go on our search for Morio." Neesa answered

"Are you sure, they would?" Leo wondered

"Tealana and father would protect them. Besides they are safer with them then with any one else. Do not worry they will be safe." Neesa assured

Leo smiled and realised that Neesa is never wrong and has faith in her new found father and sister. So he agreed, embracing his family and kissed his wife.

"Leo, there is something about this boy that Don is aiding. He don't seem right, he gives me an unwanted cold shiver. Must take him with us on our search." Neesa said

"Why do you want him to come?" Leo wondered confused

"I knew a boy named Chayton. He was my friend. This is not Chayton, he is someone or thing _else_. There is something not right about him. I don't feel safe knowing that he is here and stays here with our daughters, my sister and father." Neesa explains

"If chayton was your friend, wasn't there a certain name he called you that only you and him would know?" Leo asked

"Yes."Neesa replied. "What is it?" Leo asked

"Nahimana." Neesa replied. "It is beautiful. What does it mean?" Leo wondered

"It means mystic." Neesa answered. "What did you call him?" Leo asked curious

"Ohanko. It means reckless. He never liked rules or boundaries especially he runs into trouble without thinking. Like Raphael does when he just acts before he thinks." Neesa explains

"Humph...Typical." Leo answered. "What?" Neesa said annoyed

"Oh nothing, I just thought raph was the only one with attitude like that." Leo said

"Not always Leo. Some others share similar attitudes and personalities. One thing is clear though." Neesa replied

"Yeah and what is that?" Leo asked. "We are unique in our own way." Neesa replied

"How did I get so lucky to have you, hmm?" Leo asked curious

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it was fate to be your wife and mother of your children." Neesa answered, smiling.

Leo returned the loving smile, gently cupping her delicate and soft cheek in his hand. Gazing into each other's eyes before leaning forward for their foreheads to touch so they could bond closer telepathically.

"Leo we must begin the search for our son and this boy stranger must come with us." Neesa murmured

"He will come and I put my faith in you and your wisdom always. Without any doubt. Let's rest first and we will begin the search during the first light." Leo answered, hugging his wife as he waited for Neesa to fall back asleep.

"Don't worry my love. We find him if it is the last thing I will do." Leo softly whispered

Neesa snuggled into Leo's neck, closed her eyes then finally fell asleep.

...

* * *

Now the search begins, where to start looking. Who question to find what was stolen and how to reclaim what rightfully belonged to the heartbroken, yearning loving parents that will do absolutely anything to retrieve and reclaim their beloved son. Will neesa be able or be strong enough to keep her wolf ego at bay and under control or will she loose control of herself and lash out, devour anything and everything that moved before even finding her lost son? Read next chapter coming soon. ;) until next time. tootles.

To be continued in chapter eight...


	9. chayton wakes up

**Chapter eight  
Chayton wakes up & The search begins**

**Five minutes later...**

Neesa finally fell asleep, Leo softly kissed her cheek then left the room and walked downstairs.  
Leo stood in the corridor between the kitchen and living room, wondering where his brothers were as their wives and children were in the living room asleep.

He heard the sounds of weapons clashing, Leo immediately ran outside without hesitation to find his brothers training.

"Well well. Look what the cat dragged out of bed finally." Raph teased

"Hardy har har. Raph." Leo sarcastically joked

"Where is Zahra anyway?" mikey asked

"Huh?" raph answered

"Zahra! Where is zahra?" mikey asked again

"Dunno. Wherever she is; she can take care of herself. She'd be fine. Quit worrying about that cat." Raph replied

"So Leo ready to train with us and begin looking for your son?" Don asked

Leo wasn't surprised or shocked to know that his brothers knew what he and Neesa were talking about. Mikey looked around himself for a second wondering if Zahra was or could be outside with them too.

Sigh...smiling... "Yeah sure, Don. Let's get started and we leave at first light to search for my son. And Neesa believes that we may not have to look far." Leo explained confident

"What do you mean, Leo?" Don inquired confused

"Neesa told me that where we rescued her, is where we could and will find our son. Bishop has him and will kill him if we don't get there in time." Leo explained

"What is that whack bag trying to do to the boy?" raph asked

"I don't know raph but if we don't get to him we may not get another chance." Leo replied

"That bishop has sure gone bonkers. What does he think he will find after killing the kid, Leo?" Mikey asked unison

"All I know and I want to do is try to save my son before anything happens to him." Leo replied

The four terrapin brothers trained through out the early hours of the evening. Leo was the only one remained awake; he continued training. Feeling exhausted afterwards but that did not stop him, suddenly feeling utterly defeated by his tiredness. Leo walked inside and walked upstairs until he reached the bedroom and climbed into bed then fell into a deep slumberous sleep.

* * *

**23****rd**** June, 2006...**

The following morning light arose, Don walked into the infirmary to check on the patient. When he finally arrived to the infirmary and stood in the doorway when he noticed that guest has awoken. Not able to see if the boy's wound has healed or not. The boy was standing by the window and glancing the outside surroundings and watched Raph and mikey packed the battle shell so they could begin the search for the stolen child and have revenge against Bishop.

"Hey guy...How do you feel?" Don asked

"Where am I?" chayton wondered

"You are safe and you had an infection in your left shoulder. And you have been sleeping since yesterday." Don explained, walking towards to chayton

Chayton turned around, faced Don with a frightening look in his eyes as he glanced.

"What is your name?" Don asked

"Chayton Dakota." He answered

"I am Donatello. Hamato Donatello. It is a pleasure to meet you. Let me have a look at your shoulder." Don replied

"So, where is Talutah tala? I must find her." chayton asked

"Who is Talutah tala?" Don inquired, examining the wound. Don was astounded when he removed the bandage and saw nothing but a slight scarring where the wound sat.

"Where is she?" chayton demanded

"I can't help you if you don't tell me who she is." Don calmly reprimanded

"She has red hair like fire, eyes that can bright up the darkest night." Chayton replied

'_Neesa...' _Don thought to himself, unsure if this Talutah tala could really be her his brother's wife.

"Who is Neesa?" chayton asked

Hmm... "Oh...she is my brother's wife. How did you know what I was thinking?" Don answered  
"I can read and hear people's thoughts. Chayton answered, smirking

"Really? Let's do a little test. Wanna play a game?" don asked

"Yeah sure. What kind of game?" chayton wondered

"Let's play a game of memory. Played before?" don asked

Chayton looked confused and wondered what memory is about and how it is played.

"I never played memory. What is it? How do you play?" chayton answered confused

"Well...um...I set the cards out faced down and shuffle them. All you have to do is pick a card, face it up and try to find a matching number to the one you found. If you find a match and it is yours, and if you find all matched cards you are the winner." Don explained

"Oh...ok. Let's play." Chayton challenge with a confidence smirk

Don allowed chayton to begin first and he was amazed how quickly chayton finished the game within one minute.

"I win." Chayton told Don with cocky confidence.

"You sure did." Don softly said, amazed but also weary. Don wondered how could he find all cards in only one minute if he never played before. So he thought to try another game that may be a little harder and more challenging.

"Would you like to play another game?" don asked

"Yes please. What kind of game are we going to play this time?" chayton playfully asked

"How about minesweeper?" don wondered

"Sounds like fun. Let's play!" chayton challenged

Don shuffled the cards then laid them out; explaining the rules of the game. But he also carefully monitored the boy's capacity. The harder Don tried to make each game for the boy; chayton won every time. This made Don a little edgy and suspicious about how could this kid win every game with out cheating if never played before.

Ten minutes later, chayton started to become bored and wanted to do something that involved physical contact. But he first thought to have something to eat before requesting a sparing partner.

"I'm bored. Can we do something else, please?" chayton asked

"Sure. What would you to do? But aint you hungry first?" don wondered

"Could I have fish for breakfast?" chayton asked

"Fish?" don wondered raising a brow, a little confused if that having fish is good to have for breakfast.

"How about we see what is in the kitchen? Smells like bacon and eggs." Don said

"Bacon and eggs?" chayton wondered

"Yeah bacon and eggs. You might like those instead of fish for breakfast." Don told chayton

"Ok. I guess I can try it." Chayton said in a whinging tone

Don lead chayton to the kitchen as he looked around while following the purple clad terrapin from the infirmary to the kitchen. Chayton's mission hadn't begun as he had to try to convince that he was in serious danger before doing anything.

Mikey and Tealana were in the kitchen cooking breakfast as usual since they were the extreme food lovers of the clan; don held his hand out to show chayton where he can sit and wait for the food to be served.

Don grabbed himself and chayton a glass so they could have some orange juice as they waited for the bacon and eggs. Elissia walked in the kitchen, stretching her arms up above herself before walking over to her lover and give him loving embrace.

"MMMM...morning handsome." Elissia cooed happily

"Morning good looking." Don cooed happily; smiling returning the embrace

Chayton gazed and watched they lovers hugged and murmured to each other. Tealana turned around to sit down as she was having false alarms again when she noticed their guest has woken up.

"Oh... good morning. How are you feeling?" Tealana said

"Morning Odakota. I am well. I see you are going to be a mother soon." Chayton replied

"Well yes. This is mine and my husband's third child. Very excited." Tealana told chayton

"Oh? Third child? Where are you other two children?" chayton asked

"They are playing outside with their cousins." Tealana replied

"Do you mind if I go play with them?" chayton asked

"I can't see why not." Tealana answered

Chayton stood up and walked outside to join with Yoshiro, Alexis, Arliana and Masuki. Chayton felt a familiar energy coming from one of the children, he wondered which one could have possessed such power. He also wasn't expecting a large cat to be among the group.

Standing on the porch as he watched the youngsters play with the lioness that rolled about on her back so they could rub and softly scratch her exposed belly. Zahra purring and gently playing with the children when she suddenly stopped and stood quickly to protect them as she felt had to protect them from who is not apart of her family.

And she was right. Chayton was the enemy and she immediately wanted to attack when Raphael ran and leaped over to stop her before she could. Raphael ordered the cat to go the stable; at first zahra refused then masuki asked her to go to the stables without harshly ordering to do what she is commanded to do. Raph watched Masuki tell the large cat to do what she was asked without raising her voice like he did.

Raph ignored it and scooped up his daughter and called his nephew and nieces to follow him inside as they stopped at the footsteps when they saw their guest was standing on the porch watching them.

"Hey pal. How ya feeling?" raph asked, keeping his distance as he carried his daughter and held Masuki's hand while Yoshiro and alexis walked beside him.

"I am well. These are your daughters?" chayton asked, assuming Masuki and Arliana to be his children

"No. This little cutie; I am holding is my daughter, arliana and this niece Masuki." Raph introduced

"This is your other niece and nephew?" chayton asked

"Yes this alexis and Yoshiro." Raph replied

"I am chayton Dakota." Introducing himself, holding his hand out.

Raph was the first to shake hands with chayton before his daughter, niece and nephew but Masuki refused to accept the handshake as she felt that he is not what he appears to be or says who he claims to be.

"Masuki...what's wrong? Aren't you going handshake chayton's hand?" raph wondered, before realising his niece was feeling uncomfortable.

"No...no. Never mind it is ok. She may not be comfortable to do so." Chayton told raph

"I apologize masuki is not always like that. It is out of character for her." raph explained

"Don't worry friend. She will in time accept me." Chayton said staring sinisterly towards masuki

Masuki suddenly realised what zahra must had felt and why she stood in sudden hasty defence. Ignoring her uncle's question, which irritated him. Raph let it slide for the time been until masuki tells him why she ignored him when he will ask again later.

Masuki brushed passed chayton and ran upstairs to her parents room, zahra was not far behind. Instead going to the stables; she climbed the tree that had one strong thick branch hovering near the bedroom window where Leo and Neesa slept.

Raph, chayton and the other three children went to the kitchen and ate some bacon and eggs.  
Don assisted mikey to serve breakfast as Tealana set the table. Mona chases lil Loki now that he is crawling and trying to start walking.

"Whoa Mona. That kid is getting big fast now." don said, excitedly

"I know isn't he ever? But it is good that is starting to take the first step to walk which will be easier for me." Mona replied

"It would be good then you will have two to chase around after." Don said, giggling

"Yeah, exactly. Thanks don." Mona tiredly replied, chasing after her son in the kitchen and trying to get him to sit in his chair so they could eat breakfast together until Leonardo and Neesa joined them before leaving to begin the search.

Tealana gazed towards Chayton and felt something very disturbing about the boy and felt suddenly ill and uncomfortable. She took three plates of bacon and eggs for neesa, masuki and Leo after serving everyone else then walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. Be-sided himself and confused and he watched along with his family members and their guest as Tealana walked out and went upstairs with her breakfast.

"What's got tea so ticked?" Raph wondered

"I dunno. Your guest is good as mine, bro. She has been a little moody." Mikey told raph  
"Is she?" raph answered

"Whatever the question is the answer is yes, raph. She is pregnant again." Mikey said irritated and annoyed trying to eat his food.

"She don't look it." Raph said admiring

"I know. Isn't it great? Hopefully she will have it easier than with the twins." Mikey replied

* * *

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

Masuki ran in the room with zahra climbing inside through the window. Masuki ran to her mother's side and began incoherently shook her awake, frightened.

"Mama...mama...wake up...mama...please wake up." masuki cried

Mmm...sigh..."What's wrong honey? Why are you trembling? You're trembling like a leaf." Neesa replied holding her daughter's shoulders and glanced into her teary, frightened eyes.

"Mama...the boy is bad. Very bad and he scares me. Mama don't let him get me." Masuki tearfully pleaded

"Don't worry baby. I won't let him get you. I promise." Neesa told masuki, scooping the frightened child upon her lap and hugged her. The low sounds of sobs woken the sleeping terrapin that laid next to neesa.

Leo rubbed his eyes as he opened them, rising from the bed and scooted over to neesa's side and also draped his arms around the frightened child.

"What is the matter, masuki?" Leo asked, softly brushed her soft head

Masuki lifted her little delicate head from neesa's chest and gazed her father and removed her arms around from neesa's neck and immediately reached out for his fatherly embrace and comfort. Draping her little arms around his neck and Leo hugged his daughter with one hand around her petite body and the other holding her head.

Zahra walked around the bed from the window and sat down, softly nuzzled masuki's leg. Neesa gazed towards to the door, grasping the bed sheets in anger. She stood up, dressed into a black razor back singlet and black tight leather leggings. Strapping her Egyptian daggers to her legs along with the shurikens among her belt and two tanto's on each side of her hips then finally strapping her samurai sword and sheathing it upon her back through her black leather trench jacket.

Tealana stood in the doorway of her sister's bedroom, staring and admiring her black stealth gear outfit when she began to feel slight contractions that quickly faded afterwards.

"Hey teala." Neesa softly said

"Hey sis. I brought some breakfast." Tealana softly answered

"Sorry sis. I don't have alot of time, have to get ready to leave." Neesa answered, trying not offend her sister's good nature.

"Please have couple bites before you go please." Tealana begged in a child like voice

Neesa smiled and kindly took one plate from her sister before dropping the other two plates she also carried. Neesa quickly placed the other plates down upon the nightstand near the bed for Leo and masuki.

"Ok teala. I will eat this for you. Thankyou. Mmm...It is delicious." Neesa said, enjoying the meal

Tealana smiled and nodded then left the room. Leo glanced at neesa over masuki's head and smiled. Looking from the corner of her eye, seeing her husband's admiring glance made her smile as she tried to eat.

"Masuki, here. Eat your breakfast." Leo asked

Masuki climbed down from her father's lap and sat down on the bed, eating her breakfast that her aunt recently cooked. Leo ate the scrambled eggs but was not much fond of bacon rashes. He stood up, strapped on his belt and katanas. Staring into neesa's eyes and also fantasized what to do if they were not preparing to leave so soon.

"Mmmm...you look so beautiful." Leo cooed, smiling

"You don't look bad yourself, handsome." Neesa replied smiling

"Mama! Dad!" Masuki called

"Yes masuki." Neesa answered

"Behave your self." Masuki jokingly said

"Or what little miss? Hmmm?" neesa replied placing her hands upon her hips, playfully  
"I will give you a time out." Masuki answered playful

"Oh really?" neesa asked

"Yep." Masuki replied

Neesa grabbed masuki placed her on the bed and started to tickle her. Leo watched the pair played tickle game and laughed before neesa knelt down on the floor.

"Masuki, I want you to do something for me and daddy. Help out looking after your baby sister; ok." neesa requested

"Ok." masuki answered

"Good girl. Give me hug." Neesa asked with her arms open, waiting for a hug from the small child

Masuki leaned down and hugged her mother before giving her father a hug. Neesa walked to the crib where her newborn daughter laid. As she watched her sleep, gently stroking her little head with the back of her finger tips then leaning in to kiss her head before leaving the room.

Leo picked up Akila, kissed her little head as he walked down to the kitchen gently cradling his daughter and waited til Tealana returned so she could take her from Leo and watch over the sleeping infant. Neesa walked downstairs and stood in the corridor between the living and kitchen; in sight where everyone could see even the imposter sitting at the table.

Chayton smiled and immediately stood up, walking poste haste towards neesa to try convince her that he is the real chayton.

"I am so glad that I have found you." Chayton cried

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" neesa muttered

"It is me. Chayton Dakota." Chayton cried holding his hands upon his chest

Neesa glared the boy with discretion and denial that she knew what he meant but refused to give a proper answer as the sudden feeling between them shifted.

"Well see." Neesa muttered, brushed past him then requested her sister to do something before leaving.

"Teala, I need you to do something while I'm away." Neesa requested

"Anything. What can I do?" Tealana answered

"Look after my daughters please. Guard them with your life." Neesa whispered

"I promise." Tealana whispery replied

"Are you boys ready?" neesa asked

"What? Now?" Mikey answered

"Yes! Now!" neesa replied, walking outside and grabbed chayton's arm along the way.

Raph kissed his family then followed neesa out to the battle shell. "Hey raph." Mona called

Raph looked back and saw mona was holding something that he never forget to grab before leaving the house. "Forget something?" mona said, holding a photo in her hand.

Raph walked back and took the photo from his wife's hand and placed into the back of his belt.

"Thanks hon. See ya soon, love you." Raph told mona, kissing her passionately before leaving.

"Love you too, raphie boy." Mona replied, gazing into his amber brown eyes and slowly released his hand as he walked away.

"Be careful and come back to me Donny." Elissia whispery pleaded

"I will, elissia. I love you." Donny answered, giving elissia a loving embrace

His brothers smiled that donny has finally found happiness and a love that he can call his own. Don kissed elissia, walked after neesa and chayton. Soon afterwards raph and mikey followed.

"Be careful and come home safely. You hear me." Tealana said pleading

"Don't worry beautiful. Whatever happens I will always come back to you. No matter what, I promise." Mikey told Tealana

Tealana draped her arms around mikey's neck, hugging and kissed him then released him to allow their twins to hug their father before he left and joined with the others. Leo cradled akila as he walked down to the kitchen along with masuki walking beside him.

Tealana walked up to Leo and waited for Leo to pass the little infant so she could fulfil her promise she made to her sister and to him; fulfil her promise to keep their daughters safe while they were gone.

Leo passed his tiny daughter to Tealana and kissed her little head then whispered his gratitude to Tealana before kneeling down and asked for another hug from his other daughter.

"Thankyou tea." Leo murmured

"You're welcome Leo." Tealana answered with a soft smile

"Give me a hug, little bub." Leo asked

Masuki hugged Leo and asked for one thing. Begged him to make a promise.

"Daddy, kiss some shell. And be careful please." Masuki asked

"Ha-ha. That is kick some shell, sweetie. And I will be careful." Leo replied, gently holding her little face. "Promise daddy." masuki asked

"I promise." Leo answered smiling

"Pinky swear." Masuki pleaded, holding up her closed hand with her pinky finger only held out.

"Pinky swear. Go on be good." Leo replied, grabbing her pinky finger with his own finger.

Leo was the last to join with the others that waited outside. Raph, mikey and Don were admiring Neesa's stealth gear. Neesa also wondered if this time her father will be joining them.

"Father." Neesa called

"Yes neesa." Master wong answered

"Will you be joining us on the search?" neesa wondered

"I think I stay here this time, neesa. You are strong and you have these incredible young men to aid you in your search for Morio." Master Wong told Neesa, brushing back her hair from her face.

Neesa smiled, bowed then hugged her father and whispered in his ear. "Thank you father. I love you." Neesa said

"I love you too, daughter." Master wong replied

Neesa called her cat to join them, suddenly she refused to come. She sat beside master wong and stared at chayton, lightly hissing under her breathe. Neesa understood and looked back and gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"_Protect them zahra." Neesa requested telepathically_

Zahra bowed her head. Leo finally caught up and bowed master wong before jumping into the vehicle.

"Leo." Master wong called

"Sensei?" Leo answered

"Be aware of the boy. Stay sharp and protect your brothers and my daughter." Master wong told him

"I will." Leo replied, bowed again then jumped into the vehicle.

Leo saw that chayton was also in the battle shell then he remembered what his wife said earlier.

"_He must come with us. I don't trust him. Something is not right about him. He is not telling the truth about where or how he came to be here. Something is not right; I don't feel safe leaving him behind with the others especially with the children. Please trust me, I have a bad feeling about him. "_

Leo started to feel uncomfortable and had shivers run up his reptilian spine. Understood why neesa pleaded to make sure chayton is with them wherever they go at all times.

Raph started the engine and began to drive; don wondered where to begin their search.

"So neesa where do we begin searching?" Don asked

"Must return to area 51. Must search there and pray that we will find him. Bring him home alive and safe. Bishop will regret the day he attacked and stole what is ours." Neesa replied trying to control her anger, her hands began to tremble.

Don lightly quivered, listening to neesa's response and heard the tone in her voice. Hearing the angry tone made him realised that even though he don't have no children; he couldn't possibly understand how or what she may be feeling especially witnessing her trying her best to keep her anger at bay, under control.

Returning back to New York so they could instead of driving in the battle shell; they could fly to area 51 in their turtle copter. Taking the first step to a frustrating and exhausting search for the lost infant and having to take an unwanted guest that gives strong vibes which are not good.

Watching over chayton imposter every second without taking her eyes away until neesa figures the real reason why this young boy claims to be her dear friend; and figures out the plot behind the veil waiting to reveal itself.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter nine...**

Oh man, Donatello is feeling the itch that he don't know that has been around or right under his very nose. Believing that he has no children and forming a new life with elissia. Poor elissia knows about the secret of a lost relationship between father and daughter. The question is will she reveal the truth to Donatello before it is meant to come out or will she wait until the right time comes then reveal the truth.

And what is this chayton lookalike is hiding? What is his mission? When will he fulfil his mission and who will be caught in the cross fire?

Read the next chapter coming up...until then everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tootles. see ya readers.


	10. Leo's promise

**Chapter nine**

**Leonardo's promise**

**Meanwhile in the turtle copter...**

Neesa still felt very edgy with this stranger that claims to be her deceased friend. The chayton she once knew and always remember was a kind soul but reckless not cold and manipulative. Watching him every second had been exhausting for her, making sure that he never left her sight. Not for even one micro second.

Beginning the search where Bishop first took her last time and in hope they would find Morio, also have her revenge against the monster that crossed her and took what should never be separated. Neesa planned to make him feel that he would wish he never were born.

Flying the skies in the dead of night; Raphael flew the copter to area 51 while Donatello calculated a way inside the compound without been seen but this didn't set well with Neesa. Remaining silent as Don and his brothers schemed a break in, rescue and escape plan.

Staring out the window from where she stood, watching the night clouds fly in the glittery starlit sky, remembering the day she only had a second glimpse of her son before he was taken and imagined what he may look like now after not seeing him for four months.

Too occupied with her search for her lost son, she had forgotten that her dear sweet twin sister would be preparing for labour...again, little she knew or realises that her sister has given birth to the new addition that very evening.

Staring the stars and moon shine the night sky as the clouds began to form a shiny whirlwind mirror before her, captivated by the grace and beauty how the clouds whirled into a elemental looking mirror and show who she seeked to see once more.

The clouds whirled into a cloudy looking mirror with a bright light that shone like the very sun in the centre before revealing the image of her...son. Seeing her son in the cloudy mirror gave her hope again. Hope that she will find him, tears fell down her cheeks as she smiled and raised her hand, yearning to touch his little delicate face.

Placing her hand upon the glass over where she sees the infant's face through the glass, suddenly she felt a gentle masculine hand grasping her shoulder. Naturally she placed her hand upon whoever's hand that laid upon her shoulder and continued to stare out the window until the image began to fade.

Neesa sighed, leaning back into the arms of her comforter.

sigh..."You ok, neesa?" Leo softly inquired, gently leaning his head upon her cheek and nuzzled his beak into the side of her neck.

"I'm ok. I want him back, Leo. I want him back in my arms." Neesa sobbed

"I know honey. I know. We will find him and bring our boy home. I promise." Leo replied, holding neesa closer and tighter than he ever held neesa before.

"I know you will, Leo." Neesa softly sobbed, turning around to draping her arms under his arms so her hands could lay upon his shoulders and nuzzled her head underneath his chin.

Leo draped one arm around neesa's upper body, over her shoulders and his other hand caressing her head with his fingers running though her hair as he gazed out the window resting his own head upon hers and watched the clouds and stars fly passed and disappeared.

Mikey and Don watched the yearning parents, embracing each other as they gazed out the window. Over hearing their conversation and heartbreaking sobbing, that had gotten to Don.

Turning back to the computer screen and continued his search and calculations for their plan, hoping it will work. Tears streamed down his cheeks and thoughts of his newly relationship with elissia ran through his mind, wondering if he ever experience what his brothers have.

Mikey turned back and placed his hand upon Don's shoulder comforting as Don embarrassedly wiped away the tears, he wished that mikey did not witnessed the wetness on his cheeks. Mikey immediately assured that it was ok to feel like he did.

"Donnie, it's ok to feel like you are missing something, bro." Mikey assured

"W-what ever do you mean mikey. I-im not feeling...feeling..." Don stammered

"Donnie it is ok. I know how you feel. I hope my kids are been good for their mother and I hope we will get back in time for the birth of my new son." Mikey told Donatello, understanding how it feels to be away when he is needed the most.

Don continued staring at the computer screen as he closed his eyes, reaching for his little brother's hand sitting on his shoulder and grasped it. Feeling something is missing or something must be revealed. Unsure what it may be, Don ignored the emptiness that yearns to be filled and thought to himself that one day...his time will come to become a father that he richly desires.

Raph fought back his own tears as he overheard Leo and Neesa conversation, sobs and prayer for their son. Feeling concerned for his wife and children, praying that they are safe until he returned from the mission.

Living in a world that no one understands or accept who are different and innocent for what had happened to them that made what and who they are today has given him a endless worrying feeling to always have to hide in shadows and underneath the city from people that will never understand or accept them not like April and Casey did.

Chayton listened and gazed upon each of them as they plotted their plan. He smiled sinisterly as he learned information that could prove useful for his queen when she calls to know her enemy before taking the next step of her plan and her own resurrection.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter ten...**

Wow the search has began. What will they find and what will they do when they learn that they have rescued the wrong infant? What does this imposter have planned while gathering what information that he may use against each enemy? Hmm...i wonder?

Read and find out in the next chapter coming soon...tootles


	11. a funeral for the wrong son

**Chapter ten**

**A funeral for the wrong son & Mikey misses the birth of his new son**

Raph searched for coverage to hide the copter from out of sight. Silently landing the copter down inside a cavern on the far side of the mountain where it can not and will not be detected by bishop's scanners. Neesa went to the weapons cabinet where her samurai sword laid along with the other weapons, waiting to be retrieved and utilised for battle. Leo marvelled the sword as he watched his wife sheathed it into the sword strap unto her back.

"It's beautiful." Leo said marvelled. "What is?" neesa asked, curious

"Your sword, hon." Leo answered. "Oh...It is _beautiful_." Neesa replied, commenting in a low whisper. "Did someone make it for you?" Leo wondered

"No. I made it myself a long time ago. The metal is made of titanium with elk wood for the sword grip." Neesa happily explained

"You really know to how amaze and marvel me." Leo told his wife smiling, caressing her soft cheek before leaning in to give her a soft kiss. Sigh... "Are you ready?" neesa whispery asked, caressing Leo's cheek. Leo nodded and softly answered. _"Let's go."_

The other three turtles waited for the lovers to join them so they could begin their mission, Don wondered if whether their guest would be going along with them or remaining in the copter until they returned.

"Neesa, what about chayton? Will he be coming or staying in the copter?" Don asked

Neesa glared at chayton still uneasy but very suspicious. "No chayton will stay in the copter til we return it is too dangerous to try fight bishop's forces while also trying to make sure he doesn't get hurt." Neesa replied

Don immediately grabbed his copter remote to lock the boy inside and in case someone may steal their transport. "Stay here...understand." Neesa ordered

"Don't worry...I wont leave." Chayton replied

Neesa gazed chayton with Better but 'I still don't trust you' glare. Chayton felt neesa's suspicion burning through the mask but he tried to his best not let her see his true form. They walked out of the copter and Ron remotely closed and locked the copter so no one could get in and chayton could not get out and could activate the copter to leave either.

They went over the plan to make sure it is performed perfectly so none of them will get hurt while searching for what they want. Sitting behind a small boulder outside the government facility, Don laid out the blue print he manage to find of the facility and quickly discussed the plan before performing it. "Ok here is the blue print; this is the best I can get of bishop's facility." Don explained

"Where do we get inside and find my son, Donnie." Leo asked

"If we try on the far side near the entrance; is where we should be able to get in without been detected." Don answered. "Are you sure Donnie?" Leo asked again. "I'm 99.99% sure." Don replied

"Ok, let's begin then." Leo ordered

Before they could begin the mission; neesa had already left ahead also leaving a way in for them to follow. Leo looked around himself to seek additional assistance not just from his brothers but from neesa. As he turned around, she wasn't anywhere in sight. Leo panicked before noticing the entry point among the high barb wired fence above them. "W-where did she go?" Leo panicked

"Leo, calm down, look!" Raph assured and grabbed his older brother's shoulder and pointed up where the sliced open entry.

Leo looked up and pulled his shoulder out from raph's grasp, flipped through the sliced opening and sniffed the air for his wife's scent and his brothers followed afterwards. Leo followed neesa's soft rose oil scented perfume that filled and trailed behind her

Hiding in the shadows, while watching her prey move about not knowing or unaware of her presence. Retrieving two brass knuckles to slide upon her hands, reached out and grasped the shoulders of the soldier then punching her brass knuckled fists into his face, putting the soldier on conscious. Taking his uniform, impersonating the federal soldier then wondered what was the stench she could smell, raising her arm and realised it was the uniform. Waving her hand across her nose as the smell slightly over-powered her senses, closed her eyes and tried to ignore the stench as she walked out of the shadows and continued on.

The terrapins waited for the doors to be opened so they could get in stealthily and silent. Leo and Don stood on the right side of the door entry while raph and mikey stood on the other, two government soldiers walked out as the door opened.

They disappeared into the nearest shadow nearby to cover themselves from detection. When the two men saw nothing, they remained where they stood and began to light a cigarette. Leo faced raph and nodded then faced his younger brothers, giving Mikey the two finger signal pointing to his eyes then to the two soldiers. Mikey nodded then stealthed behind one soldier, draping one arm around the enemies throat and held his other arm around his hand to tighten his grip then silently snap the soldier's neck, killing him instantly. Raph stealthed behind the other also silently snapping the soldier's neck.

Leo and Don sneaked inside but stuck to the shadows until they found proper covering so they could proceed to phase two of their plan. If only neesa didn't take off ahead of them, the plan would be completed faster and easier now they not just have to search for the infant but also search for her too. Raph and mikey followed after Leo and Don, hiding behind a stack of cargo. Quickly looked over the cargo to see where they could begin but they needed another plan and impersonating as government scientist and soldiers would be perfect disguises.

Two soldiers walked by when Raph and Mikey knocked both out and took their uniforms, Leo and Don knocked two scientists on conscious and took their uniforms.

"Now Raph and Mikey...You two look for bishop's lab while Donnie and I search for the com room to find neesa and my son." Leo whispery ordered

"On it." Both replied

* * *

**Meanwhile in the corridor near the com room...**

Bishop monitored his success with certain experiments and breeding business. Neesa walked down the corridor in hope she is not noticed and when she arrived the com room, she stood outside the com room door and waited for information where to find Morio.

"Report Doctor." Bishop ordered through the com link. "The test subject is growing magnificently and should be operational in a few hours. And should also be able to create more and breed immediately." Stockman replied

"Excellent. Proceed with the next stage, choose a suitable mate for N9831." Bishop ordered with a smug smiled

Neesa listened on the inhumane conversation when she heard voices approaching and she immediately leaped up to the ceiling and hid herself. Holding herself with her shuku-spikes and waited for whoever that approached, walking through the corridor unaware that a vengeful blood-lusting despaired mother silently hid above them.

Three government scientists walked through the corridor as they read the reports they carried, not knowing the enemy was near and above them. Neesa waited til the three men continued on their way through the corridor so she could continue with her mission and find the com room, search for her son and seek revenge against bishop for giving her such grief and benevolence.

Ready to let go of the ceiling and silently fall down, when bishop walked out of the com room. She felt her blood begin to boil inside her and anger begin to grow. Not realising that her nails dug deep into the ceiling, wanting to leap down and have her revenge upon bishop but she realised that if she did then finding the baby would go in vain and she would never find him. So she remained where she hid in the shadows of the ceiling and waited til he walked down the corridor.

Bishop disappeared around the corner of the corridor, she leaped down and walk inside the com room. As she searched on the monitors, the edge of a gun's opening was laid against the back of her head and heard another, holding a rifle while standing in the back of the room, accompanying his companion. "Step away...Slowly." the soldier demanded

Neesa slowly stood up, keeping her back facing the soldier while he held the shotgun, pointed at her head. "Just to let you know...before you get to shot a bullet in my head. I'll take your gun from you, blow your head away then sliced her friend in half before he gets the chance to fire the first shot from his rifle." Neesa whispery threatened

"Hee...Hee...Like to see you try..._bitch_." the soldier snickered

"Ooooh...big mistake." Neesa hissed

She swung around and took the gun, fired the bullet into his head just as she said she would then ran for cover as bullets were fired by the second soldier. As she hid behind the computer stand while waiting for the last bullet to be fired, Neesa checked the gun's animation then discovered it was empty. The remaining soldier slowly walked towards the computer stand and reloaded his rifle, Neesa crawled as fast as she could.

The EPF soldier treaded closer, tightening his grasp on his weapon...breathing heavily, sweating with trembling fear as he leaned over and pointed his gun, ready to shoot. He lowered his gun, turned around and before he had the chance to raise it again. A severely sharp blade was driven through his entire skeleton, slicing him in...half. Neesa half smug, standing over the perfect sliced corpse as she sheathed her sword back on her back then turned to the computer and search through the monitors for her son.

Suddenly she heard whimpering of two frightened scientists hiding within the room. Throwing away their coverage, reached out and grasped the collar of one scientist while the other tried to stab Neesa's chest. His attack went in vain when she snapped his wrist and drove her forearm through his chest, then pulled out his heart. Glaring viciously and vengefully angry, forcibly sat the scientist in the chair and lowly growled, demanding one request. "If you want to live...show me where my son is."

"What do I get in return?" the scientist asked, trembling

"_I'll let you go."_ Neesa lowly whispery replied

"How **Do** I know that you will give me your word?" He challenged

Leaning down over his shoulder as she whispered in his ear, vowing her false promise._"Trust me...I'm always true to my word." _The scientist glared in the corner of his eye, reaching underneath the stand and retrieved a small knife as he lowly replied. _"I'll show you...where your vile son is." _

Neesa knew he wouldn't do what she expected and grasped his wrist, twisted his forearm until it broke, making him drop the knife as she viciously grasped his throat and slowly choke the breathe out of him as he tried to hoarsely stated. "You said...You'll let me live."

Her eyes grew red with deathly slits and said, lowly growling. _"I lied...just like you did...Doctor."_

Don and Leo were not far behind her, Raph and mikey searched in the labs, nearby.

* * *

"Oh man, where is that girl?" raph grumbled

"I don't know bro but we have to keep looking." Mikey told him. "This is getting on my nerves. She is such a pain in the shell." Raph muttered. _Humph..._"Just think of it this way, raph. Would you think like that if it was mona?" mikey wondered

Raph faced his little brother in silence and thought to himself that he would never disrespect his own Mrs like he had with neesa as he grew annoyed and agitated searching for her and the baby.

Don and Leo found the corridor to the com room and ran towards to the door then barged inside. Understandably they saw neesa held one of the scientists by his throat trying to get answers where to find her son. But they were shocked to see that the both soldiers along with one scientist lying on the floor...dead. The scientist had his throat slashed, one had his head blown away and the other slit in half, from head through his sternum and blood covered the floor around them.

"Neesa!" Leo called as he tried to calm his wife down and loosen her deadly grip around the man's throat but it was no use. She was too strong even for him, neesa glared at Leo with her slit pupil red colored angry eyes that burned and frightened him so.

Leo was a little shaken by her blood-lustful red eyes, Leo tried not show fear as he stared and tried to stop neesa from doing what she will regret.

"Neesa...Let him go. Put him down...this is not the way to find our son. Put him down and loose your grip." Leo assured her

Neesa loosen her grip and deliberately tossed the scientist down on his behind, the scientist landed on the floor holding his throat as he began to breathe again after nearly been choked. Leo draped his arms around neesa in hope he could calm her down and assure her that it was ok to be angry but not vengeful til it consumed her. The purple clad terrapin stood over the prisoner, holding his Bo staff against his chest. "Neesa, it is ok. It is ok." Leo assured her.

"I want him back, _Leo_. We must find him now. Before that monster does something so _horrid_to our baby." Neesa cried. "What do you mean does something horrid to him?" Leo asked

"I heard bishop and stockman talking about growing and breeding. They are trying to make our son grow into adulthood to use him in breeding with female subjects." Neesa told him

"How?" Leo cried

"I don't know but we must stop him before it is too late." Neesa replied

Don placed his Bo staff on his shell and grabbed the scientist's collar, held him up and ordered him to show where the infant prisoner was held. At first the scientist refused then Don gave him a warning if he didn't corporate that he would allow his sister to resume her fatal blow upon him.

"Tell us where the lab is **NOW**!" Don ordered

"No. I will not; reptile." Scientist muttered, as he all the sudden had courage within him.

"Ok then, if you will not do it. I'll do it myself." Don snapped, throwing the scientist down on the floor. Neesa glared at the man and stood over him before leaning down, grabbing him by his collar as she retrieved her tanto from the side of her leg ready to drive it through his skull.

"Die you piece of shit...that you are!" neesa snarled, raising her tanto up in the air ready to drive it through his skull when Leo stopped her, holding her hand back.

"Neesa...I share your pain and anger but this will not help us find Morio." Leo told her.

Neesa was getting more angry than before as she glared her husband before turning back to stare into the eyes of her victim. Sign..."You're not worth the blood and kill...Asshole." Neesa told the scientist as she threw him to the floor and walked up behind Don also accompanied him on the search.

The scientist tried to escaped but Leo unsheathed his katana and held it to the prisoner's jugular so he couldn't warn his employer. He tried to retrieve his hand gun from his side of his hip then he was warned by a sinister angry voice near by.

"Do not think about it, _boy_." Neesa sinisterly warned the scientist without facing him.

The government scientist remained still where he sat. Neesa and Don searched through all security monitors and searched for the certain lab that held what they came to reclaim. Finally they found the lab that Morio was held with a group of scientists standing around the operating table preparing to insert needles and tubes of whatever they intended to insert the little person.

* * *

Neesa glanced in horror as she saw her son lying on the table like a piece of garbage waiting to cut open. She zoomed in the lab room number before swiftly leaving the com room and rescues her boy along with Leo and Don following behind her.

"Neesa...Neesa...wait for us." Don shouted

"Don't move understand." Leo warned the scientist, sheathing his katana onto his shell and ran after his brother and wife.

Five seconds later the scientist reached over to the red alert button and pressed it down. Running through the corridor to the lab where the baby was kept as the intruder alert siren sounded through the base.

"Oh crud. Better get ready to leave, mikey." Raph said. "Let's go raph before we are trapped." Mikey replied.

Raph nodded and lead the way out as mikey followed behind. Bishop stood with a squad of commandos standing behind him with guns waiting for orders to carry out and exterminate the turtles.

"Oh crud." Raph said

"Crud indeed Raphael. Now you will not leave here...alive. Kill them." Bishop sinisterly ordered

Raph and mikey tore off the military uniforms, leaped for cover out of the bullets range shooting at them. Leo, Don and Neesa swiftly ran down the corridor to Lab 14 with no time to waste, neesa ran ahead of them and use all her strength to open the doors then began to tear the scientists apart before standing, beside the infant laying on the operating table. Don and Leo heard the agonising shrieks of human cries as they were torn apart then silence, fearing what neesa had done.

Running through the corridor as they were left behind by neesa, she proved to be too fast for them to catch up but when they did, glaring the broken doors before walking in them when they saw blood that covered them.

Ready for anything that may come out through the doors as they walked inside, seeing the trails and splatters of blood and mutilated torn corpses everywhere on the walls and floor until they finally reached where neesa stood over the deceased infant's body underneath a sheet on the operating table.

First feeling that poor Leonardo felt was anger but also felt his heart break in two when he saw his innocent son's body laying on the table. His eyes filled with tears and streamed down his cheek even though it was not the time to mourn, he and his family had to find a way out before bishop captured them and begin his long over-due dissection plan.

Neesa tried her best to hold her tears back as she wrapped her son's body in the sheet, so she could carry him out and give him a proper burial. Leo stood beside neesa and held her hand assuring her, that they did what they tried to do but couldn't save him from his fate. It was too late for them to try, this had made her very, very angry even though underneath incredibly broken inside.

Neesa tore a part of the sheet to create a sling around her upper body and carry the baby as she and the others fight their way out. "Ah guys we need a hand out here." Raph cried through the shell cell. "We're on our way, raph. Hold on." Don told him

Neesa held one hand over the sling, tightly and close as she ran with Leo and Don through the corridors to re-group with raph and mikey. Raph and mikey were still hiding behind their barrier Cade of steel cargo and steel building poles; protecting themselves from the bullets that flew.

The military soldiers stopped firing and walked closer in hope to kill their enemies up close. Both raph and mikey stood up and pushed the steel cargo towers that they hid behind to make tumble down upon the soldiers in hope they would flee.

As the soldiers fled; the cargo tower fell upon them. Some were trapped underneath the pile of steel boxes and the other half that escaped from been crushed from the steel boxes received minor bruising. The men groaned as they reached out to grab their weapons and try to stand up then continued their assault.

"Mikey, ready to slam these wack bags to the ground?" raph asked, smirking. "Let's do it, raphie boy. Let's kick some military butt." Mikey replied, smirking

Both terrapins leaped out from their protection barrier and attacked the soldiers as they calculated a way out and waited for their comrades to join them on with the escape. Mikey slammed his nunchucks across and over above any soldier that crossed his path; either instantly killed or knocked on conscious his opponents. Raph didn't care if he killed or knock his opponents as he got his way out without been killed himself.

Neesa, Donatello and Leonardo scurried through the corridors, searching for a way out of the laboratory maze. After leaving the laboratory operating room, assumed to return the way they came and found themselves the corridors they went down seemed to have changed. Leo sniffed the air to try track raph and mikey's scent to follow out. Apparently Leo couldn't find anything.

"I can't smell Raph and mikey." Leo said. "This is amazing, bishop seems to get around and how can the corridor we went in changed so suddenly and quickly?" Don wondered

"Not sure but I can find Raph and mikey. Just give me a second and we will find a way out." Neesa assured, quickly closing her eyes and began to sense where the other two terrapins were.

Leo and Don waited until neesa gave the gesture that she knew where to go. Neesa silently called upon the spirits around her to guide herself, Don and Leo back to the cargo bay near the exit. She cleared her mind and waited for an answer and waited for directions to follow where to escape the military maze that bishop had created.

At least five seconds later neesa received the answer she wanted, the spirits she called upon showed her a way through the corridors back to the cargo bay where the rest of her family waited for the Calvary.

"_Neesa...listen with your heart. Feel with your heart. See with your heart and there you will find your way out. Follow your heart to your brothers. Follow your heart."_A spirit voice told her, guiding her to the exit.

Neesa smiled and opened her eyes, turned to Leo and Don. Nodded to give them the gesture that she knew where to go before resuming her pace to the cargo bay and aid raph and mikey. Leo and Don obediently followed behind her through the corridor maze and reached the end of a corridor where they heard gunshots and screams.

Running down the corridor, then blinded temporarily by a red light that flashed about. Neesa pushed Don to the left so he would be protected by steel building pole, Leo leaped to the right behind the other steel building pole as she stood where bullets flew. As the bullets drew closer, Neesa raised one open hand up in front of herself and froze the bullets in their tracks.

Leo and Don watched Neesa do something amazing that they never seen her do except for when it came to healing someone's wounds. Marvelled at what she could also trying to concentrate on the escape plan that had taken a little longer than intended.

After freezing the bullets in their tracks midair, Neesa sent the bullets back to the shooters clearing a path. She unsheathed her sword, grasping gently and tightly as she prepared to head into battle against bishop's troops and fight her way out. Both Leo and Don followed behind her, slicing heads and snapping spinal columns along the way.

"Hey Mike look! The cavalry is here." Raph told his younger brother. "Awesome, dude. And it looks like they have the baby too." Mikey replied

Bishop heard what the Hamato brothers said and immediately turned to where his other enemies were in sight. Witnessing that neesa carried something inside a sling that was draped around her upper body; pulling out his gun upon his hip that contained a single silver bullet. Walking among the fighting and held his gun ready to fire.

Neesa was unaware that bishop was approaching on her blind side with a pistol in his hand pointing at her, slicing any commandos that came in her way after running out of ammo to shoot. She sliced heads from the enemies bodies and some were sliced through the middle before she turned and faced bishop that prepared to fire his silver bullet straight through her chest but one thing he did not know, she will move from his shooting range and stab him before he could retrieve another bullet.

Neesa turned and faced her lone enemy that waited for the first blow from her so he could fire in hope to kill her instantly. Bishop evilly smirked and mocked as he readied himself to pull the trigger.

"This is where you die for good and become my newest specimen. Also learned the secret of your resurrection and how you become to be...my dear."

"Go ahead you _bastard_. I will get to you before you even blink and fire your shot. Just try it." Neesa mocked and evilly smirked back

Bishop did not back down also did not believe her threat. He pulled the trigger and the bullet was shot. As the bullet grew closer, she dodged her upper body away from the bullets range by ducking down before it could even penetrate her flesh which it just missed her head as she swiftly crouched down. Crouching down as far she could instead going flat on the ground due to, she carried her deceased son in the sling harness upon her chest.

The evil smirk bishop had upon his faced turned into a ticked off expression. Bishop was extremely peeved that he missed; he couldn't understand how could he miss when he never ever missed not one target.

Neesa smirked and readied herself to lunge towards bishop and have vengeance. Bishop reached into his pocket where he kept a second silver bullet and not expecting his enemy to be extremely close with one hand around his throat crushing his jugular.

Feeling a very strong hand squeezing around his throat and crushing the bones and his jugular; with every breathe he tried to take. Neesa ran her thumb along the jaw line of her enemy as he grasped her wrist trying to get free. She continued to squeeze and smiled also enjoyed every second of the kill.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear before she snapped his neck.

_"This_ _is for my son...you cruel insensitive heartless son of bitch."_Neesa sinisterly whispered, snapping his neck in two then throwing him to the ground.

She ran to help her family to escape, she waved her hand and cleared a path to the exit before bishop's lieutenant shut the doors.

Leo and raph were trying their best to protect themselves from the flying bullets that came their way before escaping without been pierced with a bullet. Neesa sheathed her katana and threw her remaining tanto through the soldier's head causing him to fall backward and letting go of the handle to the doors.

She leaped further towards the doors so she may break the lever and escape the compound. Unaware behind her, a soldier had aimed his gun in neesa's direction. Don noticed in the corner of his eye as he blocked an attack as one soldier that tried swinging a sword above him. Don disarmed the soldier and hit him on conscious then leaped behind neesa and protected her against the opponent that tried to attack neesa from behind...so cowardly.

Don hit the soldiers head so hard, that his Bo broke the soldier's skull open with blood spraying all over upon his face. Neesa turned and unsheathed her katana, stabbed one soldier that ran towards her. Retrieved her weapon out of his body and held it before herself and readied herself in defence stance. She faced Don, thanking him without a word.

Raph drove his sai's through two soldiers throats to stop them as they tried to swing their knives in hope to slash jugulars and arteries. Leo decapitated one soldier head clean from his body and slit another through his body, slicing him in half before running off and re-grouping with the others as they continued their escape.

Don aided neesa, even though she is capable to defend and take care of herself against anything that came her way. Raph, mikey and Leo were not far behind as they escaped the military compound when a gunshot was heard, turning with fear that ran through her body and stabbed her heart when she witnessed the one she loved and most prized of all, was hit by a bullet from behind through his shoulder.

"**NOOOO! LEONARDO!** Raph shouted as he leaped back to help his older brother stand and continued running before another bullet was shot. Neesa untied the sling slightly enough to quickly and gently hand over the infant to Donatello as she readied herself to leap over raph and Leo, protect them as they escaped.

"Donatello-san...take my son and get to the copter. Leave without me if you must, get my son and husband out of here. I will catch up with you later. Just get them out of here." neesa pleaded

"Neesa, don't. Come ba-" Don cut off as he tried to beg neesa not to go.

Neesa glared Don with her eyes that narrowed into deadly red slits and teeth began to grow abnormally into long vampiric canines that pierced her lower lip.

"Donatello-san, brother please. I ordered you to take my son, husband and our brothers out of here...**NOW! GET THEM TO SAFETY NOW. GO NOW!"**Neesa snarled

Don quivered in fear to what he witnessed of neesa's savage backlash towards the soldiers when she returned and slaughtered every one that tried to stab and shoot her. Slicing, tearing and even biting out the throats of her enemies; leaving them to bleed out to death.

Mikey and Raph aided Leo to safety, Don cradled his nephew as they fled to the copter away from the military base and waited for neesa follow after them and heard the screams of grown military men behind them.

Neesa continued her savage onslaught against bishop's troops, hacking heads from their bodies and sounds of the men crying, screaming or exclaiming in agonizing pain as they felt the tip of neesa's sword driven through their soulless, greedy forms.

Blood spluttering above and around then upon the floor, seeing the floor run red and covered in the wet red substances that covered her face and ran down her cheeks into her mouth.

Neesa grew more angry and bloodlust that she could not help herself as she could taste the blood in her mouth. Instead continued slicing her opponents in half; she bit and drank the blood of her victims.

Satisfied with her slaughter, she swung her katana above herself then swung it down through the right shoulder down to the left hip of the soldier as she ran out of the compound.

Not far behind her family that were at least a mile ahead of her, trying to reach the copter. After satisfying a not long forgotten urge for blood that has resurfaced since she was young, something she doesn't ever wish or allow to take over again but these urges she's feeling had a unexpected timing to break out.

Leo grasping raph's shoulders tightly as they escaped but he stubbornly tried to return the battle but raph refused to let go. "Raph let me go. I must get my wife." Leo ordered between breathes, groaning in agony as he tried his best to ignore the pain from his injury.

"Leo, please. We must go now." Don pleaded. "Where is neesa?" Mikey asked, looking around and behind

"Just move your butt lame brain. She will catch up. Let's move it." Raph snapped, carrying his brother's weight upon his own as they try to reach the copter.

* * *

**...Meanwhile, waiting in the copter...**

Chayton saw the terrapins returning without neesa, this made him wonder if she was captured or killed. Watching the approaching shadows of the terrapins when he heard his queen's ferocious and angry calling.

**"ANPU REPORT."** Queen Kauket ordered. "My queen..." anpu answered, kneeling

"Where is neesa? I want her alive or it will be your head if anything happens to her." queen Kauket snapped. "I-Im, not _sure_ my queen. I have been locked within this copter for over two hours." Anpu replied. "What about the _girl_? Where is _she_? Is she _safe_?" queen Kauket asked

"She is safe but she is protected by an overlarge cat. My queen there is no way getting close to the baby either." Anpu answered

"**Foolish dog!**I was not planning to take over the body of an infant inside her. I want neesa's twin sister; Tealana." Queen Kauket told anpu. "Tealana?...why Tealana, my queen? She has no power; she is just a merely mortal. Why not take over masuki's body?" anpu wondered

"**Imbecile!**If I can not have the body of neesa then I will have and must have Tealana instead she also has similar powers to neesa but then Masuki would prove useful also if it weren't for that interfering cat of hers." Queen Kauket snapped, annoyed

"What are you going to do, my queen?" anpu wondered, raising his head to face the queen as he remained kneeling.

"I will create my own hell cat that should be able to destroy neesa's beloved lioness. Bring me Tealana after she gives birth and take her place so the others don't assume suspiciously." Queen Kauket ordered and faded away as she never were there.

"As you wish, my queen. It will be done." Anpu answered, standing from his kneeling position and prepared to open the doors as they terrapins approached

"One last thing, slave. Take this vile and mix the elixir into neesa's drink." Queen Kauket ordered. "Yes my queen. What will this elixir do to neesa, majesty?" Anpu asked

"This will make her anger grow and her inner ego transform into physical and her lust for blood will grow also. Mix it in her drink." Queen Kauket said

"Yes my queen, it will be done." Anpu replied

The mist that swirled about and immediately disappeared when the sounds of banging upon the copter doors were heard. Mikey aided Leo and waited for the copter doors to be opened, Raph banged and punch his fists into the doors; ordering chayton to open the door.

"**Hey kid! Open the door now!"**raph bellowed

"Raph quit banging on the door; if you wait a minute. I will open the door." Don told him, grabbing the remote from his belt

Don remotely unlocked and opened the copter doors so they could get Leo and the baby inside before preparing to take off and retreat until for another day. Chayton was brushed aside by Raph as he tried to aid his wounded older brother to the nearest safety chair and quickly bandage the wound until they reached their minimal safety zone to remove the bullet and properly close the wound.

Mikey took the baby from don and sat down, Don and raph sat in the pilot's chairs as they prepared to take off when chayton cried out.

"**WHAT ABOUT NEESA? CAN'T LEAVE HER!"**Chayton exclaimed, pretending to care

"Don't worry kid. We won't leave her behind." Raph hissed back

Neesa ran as fast as her legs could carry her; she was beginning to tire from trying not giving in to her inner hunger fetish urges. Continued running until she was within reach of the flying vehicle and saw that if she didn't move faster; she may be left behind then she realised that they would never do no such thing to her as she would never do to them.

Chayton saw neesa running and drawing closer, he noticed that her inner beast urges were beginning at their peak. Smiling evilly and watched the poor mortal try her hardest to not give into her dark sided self but remained silent and waited for the drained warrior to approach the vehicle so he may try to manipulate her by offering his hand out to accept for help inside before any of the others take notice.

In the corner of raph's eye, he saw neesa running and trying to stay strong to reach the copter.

"Neesa!" raph murmured. "What?" Don cried

"Neesa is just outside. Take the wheel and I go out to help her inside before leaving." Raph told him as he unbuckled his pilot belt and went to aid his female comrade.

Chayton was not expecting raph to notice and aid neesa which it was an opportunity he wanted but was too late. He moved aside from raph's walk way so he could leap to neesa's side and her inside.

"Neesa..." Leo murmured, trying to stand and held his wounded shoulder. "No Leo...No." Mikey assured, worried as he carried the deceased infant

"Neesa...you 'k?" raph asked, draping his arm around her waist and holding her arm over his shoulder. "Yeah, I-I'm o-...hmmm...I'm ok. What bout Leo and our son? Are they on the copter, brother?" neesa stammeredly replied

"They're safe. Let's get you on the copter." Raph softly told neesa, assuring her not to worry

Neesa gazed raph tiredly, nodded and accepted his help to get inside the copter before she faints from exhaustion. She and raph dragged themselves up the platform inside, as they passed in; neesa felt that uncomfortable suspicion that stabbed and churned inside her stomach.

Suspiciously glared at chayton and giving him **'I don't trust you and you are not my beloved friend, demon'**stare. Instead of sitting in a chair, she was placed upon the stretcher in the back where she laid; falling into a light slumber.

Chayton pushed the close button to the door and sat beside neesa in hope to prove his place and worth to be trusted. Raph returned to his seat and resumed his pilot position with his younger brother so they could leave the military base before they are spotted and captured.

* * *

During the take off, back in the base. Bishop walked out and witnessed the massacre that he wished to never witness again. Seeing countless bodies of his troops laying on the floor, covered in running blood. Bishop ordered what remainder of his troops to clean up the blood, collect the dead and give them a proper burial and send out a partition to the deceased families along with medals of honour for their bravery.

When he came across his own body that covered the floor and laid in severed pieces, this was only the beginning for his work. The EPF agent evilly smiled at his own cloned corpse, knowing that this could have been him if he did not take precaution of performing the defence against the enemy.

Now learning that the subject has grown stronger, faster, deadly and lethal. His plan has gone as it was expected and the waiting game of his other part to the cloning and breeding program of his super human soldier army.

* * *

Flying high in the skies back to New York and away from Area 51, Mikey cradled the baby, he and brothers will never know. Especially Leonardo...father to the deceased child lost to them. Or is he?...

Leo stood up from his seat and walked over to his brother cradling the infant, feeling his heart breaking deep inside and tears filling his eyes then finally streaming down his soft green cheeks. Despite his injury he reached for the child to hold for the first time since he was born and taken from them nearly four months.

Leo held his infant son close to his chest and tightly as possible, not allowing anyone to take him again. Mikey watched his elder brother sob so hard that all he wanted to do is to scream but couldn't.

Mikey took out a photo of his beloved children, staring the photo and yearn to be with his family and never leave their side again as he too worries and fears for them while he is away on dangerous missions with his brothers always trying to save the world from evil and try to make it a better place for everyone.

Chayton knelt down next to Leo and paid his respects to the child, laying in the father's arms. Leo never once looked away when chayton told him how he felt for the fatherly terrapin's loss.

"Awanata Leonardo, I am sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do?" chayton assured Leo and wondered if he could help

Sniffle...sigh..."No. Just leave me be with my son in peace." Leo told him

Chayton obeyed the terrapin's wish, moved away and returned to his seat. Neesa opened her eyes and slowly sat up with a heavy migraine that throttled and pounded in her skull. Moaning and groaning as she sat on the stretcher, rubbing her throbbing head before standing and walking to her husband's side to see her son for one last time and hold him for the last time until the before dawn cremation was performed.

Grr..."oh my head." Neesa groaned, holding the side of throbbing head. Mikey shot up to neesa's side and help her up from the stretcher. "You ok, girl?" mikey asked, aiding her up to her feet.

"Yeah I'm ok, thanks mikey. Neesa answered. "That...that is a first to hear you call me that." Mikey inquired, surprised. "Call you _what_?" neesa said, glancing the orange clad terrapin raising a brow confused

"You called me, mikey. You normally either call me Michelangelo-san or shi-shi." Mikey stammered trying to pronounce the Indian name she calls him

"Shilah." Neesa corrected mikey's pronunciation. "Shilah, what does that mean?" mikey asked, curiously. "Brother. Why?" neesa replied unison

"Oh...Oook, like I tried to say before I lost my tongue for trying pronouncing that Indian name you call me sometimes. I don't mind but you normally call me by my proper name." Mikey informed her

"Oh! Have to understand, getting to used nicknames is something that is not always part of my vocabulary and I only just thought to call my sis a name than the one she was given. You have your name and I have mine." Neesa explained, grasping his hand and gently patted it.

Mikey gazed neesa confused but also curious. Wondered what neesa said. "Ah you lost me." Mikey told her

Neesa smiled and giggled at mikey, never knew that she has a fun-loving and laughable little brother. She placed one hand upon his shoulder and assured him not to worry about what she said.  
"Mikey-san, it's ok. Someday you will understand what I'm saying. Someday you will."

Neesa tried to stand but fell again from dizziness, mikey quickly grasped her arm and assisted neesa to her feet. Neesa shook her head to cast out the dizziness, faced mikey with a smile and nodded thanks. Mikey nodded and released her arm. She slowly walked to her husband's side, knelt down beside him and gently pulled the sheet down so she could see her son's delicate little face.

Seeing his delicate face, he resembled a lot alike Leonardo. Light green skin, bald and very small then she realised that something was wrong. She remembered when her son was born before bishop kidnapped him.

Leonardo gazed into neesa's eyes and saw something that he didn't want to believe what she is complying or assuming of their son.

"Neesa what's wrong?" Leo asked. "Leo this child is not Morio." Neesa told him

"Neesa this is my boy. I promised to get him back and I did. How could you say this is not our boy?" Leo said, unsure whether to believe his wife or not.

"Leo please. This is not our boy. That monster has killed our boy and made him." Neesa sobs, pulling herself away from the baby

Leo glared his wife in disbelief and hurt that a part of him wanted to believe what she told him could be true. Turned to face his son that happened to be a clone but it is not confirmed yet; gazing upon his little face. Leo didn't want to believe it but felt inside his heart that something was wrong.

"Donatello!" Leo called. "Yeah bro." Don answered

"When we return to the lair, I need you to do a blood test." Leo requested

"What?" Raph scolded. "Why you want to a blood test for, Leonardo?" Don wondered. "Donatello-san, I believe this child is not our son and I want a blood test to be sure. Please...I beg of you...please Donnie." Neesa pleaded

"Ok-ok. As soon as we arrive to the lair, I will do a blood test."Don answered  
"Thank you don." Leo replied

* * *

**At least four or five hours later...**

They arrived back to New York in the dead of night, flying over and passed the buildings just get to central park where their lair where it laid hidden underneath in the sub-pumping station. Lowering the copter down into the landing space that rose up from underneath the lake.

When finally down in the copter space, Don shut down the copter engines and waited to aid his wounded brother out of the copter and into the infirmary. Neesa took the baby from Leo so he could stand up and walked out the copter with the aid of his brothers. Neesa cradled the child in her arms, feeling that he is not the son she bore but she still claimed him as if he was.

Don and raph took Leo to the infirmary where Don could immediately surgically take the bullet out of his shoulder. Neesa was not far behind; she walked in the infirmary not long after the others.

Don sedated Leo before he began to dig into his shoulder and take the bullet out so he could clean and close the wound. Neesa was using another bed for her cloned son that they rescued, respectfully cleaned his tiny fragile body. Gazing upon this little person's face as she wiped the Bernadine away, she wondered what he may become and whether if he will grow to resemble his father or resemble both herself and Leonardo.

Tears began to fill in her eyes as she cleaned his fragile body; she found a light recent scar among the infant's chest and felt a sharp stabbing in her heart when she saw of a vision how this poor innocent infant died during the operation. Neesa's anger grew deeper and her blood ran through her body like fire.

After witnessing what little memory this poor little boy carried before bishop had murdered just use as a distraction or a remorseless piece of rubbish to try to bait her in believing that her son is dead; the desperate yearning mother knows deep inside her very soul that Morio is alive and Bishop may still have him. Wanting to reunite with her son but she decided to make one decision that one day both her son and husband will understand; an act of a true mother's love to protect her precious treasures.

Neesa placed her hand upon the little baby's head, leaning down to kiss his fragile forehead as she ready herself to say goodbye to this innocent soul that will never live his life that he is given, never know his place in the world or never know what he will do to try to make a better place in the world.

She covered his face, lifting him up and cradled him in her arms as she climbed upon the bed and felt her eyes becoming heavy with the tiredness waving over her, trying to fight the tiredness than she finally gave in and fell into a deep slumberous sleep.

Don was trying his best to take out the bullet of Leo's shoulder which become difficult as it was so deep that Don had choice to cut deeper and wider to find the bullet. When Don finally found the bullet, and also found the bullet had done more damage than first thought. The bullet had hit the main artery near the shoulder joint and losing blood fast. He had to think fast to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out before it kills his brother.

* * *

**Three hours later after surgery...**

Don took the bullet out and tried his best to clamp the artery and closed the wound. Leo sleeping soundly with raph sitting beside his brother waiting, hoping and praying that everything will be ok.

Looking towards where neesa laid in the bed across from him, cradling the deceased infant in her arms and he realised that heartbroken mother had silently cried herself to sleep. Raph couldn't imagine or impossibly couldn't understand how both his brother and neesa must be feeling, losing two daughters, now losing a son. Raph tried the best he could to control his anger that started to build up inside; closing both hands so tightly they formed into trembling fists and waited to be thrown into something.

Raph heard Leo beginning to wake and groaned when he felt the agonizing pain throbbing in his shoulder. Immediately helping Leo to slowly rise up from lying position and sat up then leaned back against the plush pillow behind him.

"W-where is ne-neesa? Where is she?" Leo groaned groggily

"Whoa Leo; take it easy. She is fine. See." Raph assured his brother, leaning back in the chair.

Leo turned to his right over raph's forearm and saw that neesa was sound asleep; cradling their deceased son in her tight grasp. He tried to stand but raph wouldn't allow him, raph tried to keep his injured brother in bed despite that Leo wished to beside his sleeping wife and mourn for their loss that was taken from them so suddenly and far too soon.

"Raph let me go. I need to be with neesa. Please let me get up." Leo pleaded, grabbing his arm and pulled himself up from the bed.

"No way Leo, sorry bro. I can't let ya do it. Don said ya have ta stay in bed for now. sorry." Raph told him, trying his best to keep his brother in bed.

Leo felt agitated and annoyed that he couldn't be with neesa and see his son's delicate little face for the last time before the rising ceremonial funeral approached. Raph stayed in the chair next to Leo so he would and could not get up from his bed and injure himself more than he is already enduring.

Leo remained where he laid as Don walked in to check on him. Waiting for Don's approval to move so he could sit beside neesa. Quickly checking the bandages so the wound hasn't become infected.

"Ow...ow...So...ow...Don...ow...am I allow to move about?" Leo asked and shrieked slightly as he endured don quickly checked on his arm, and hoped he will able to stand up instead told to stay in bed.

"Big baby. I can't see why not, Leo but don't move too much or get up too fast. You might pull the stitches out if you do." Don told him, playing doctor

Leo was pleased and he slowly got up from bed despite he wanted to spring up and immediately went to neesa's side and grabbed her hand, holding it gently as he sat down and waited for her to wake. Neesa smiled when she felt Leo's grasp and opened her eyes then faced him as she gently pulled him in to embrace him within one arm while she held their son on her chest with her other holding him.

One hour before the sunrise, neesa woke and gently nudged Leo to prepare for the ceremony. Leo opened his eyes and lightly groaned as he woke. Grumpy, tired and sore but he slowly leaned up and stood up from the bed and help neesa up.

"You ok?" Leo asked concerned. "I'm ok." Neesa softly answered. "C'mon then." Leo said softly, holding his hand out and waited for her acceptance.

Walking out of the infirmary, hand in hand while neesa cradled the infant in her other hand. Gently holding him close to her chest; raph and mikey were in the kitchen bickering over what was left of the bread and jam spread to make simple quick sandwiches.

Don was tinkering at his computer before he realised that both Leo and Neesa were standing near the lair's exit waiting for them to notice and help them with the funeral.

**"LEO! NEESA! YOU SHOULD BE RESTING!" **Don shrieked

"Don calm down, we're fine. Don't panic bro." Leo told him, holding his arms in front of him

"Ok, what is it then?" Don asked, while raph and mikey walked out from the kitchen stuffing their faces with jam and butter sandwiches.

"It is time." Neesa announced. "Time for what?" mikey asked muffled

"Time to cremate this child." Neesa replied. "Oh, better get it over done with then. Before it is ta late." Raph said, tiredly as he stretched his arms above his head.

Leo and neesa walked to the surface slowly while raph and mikey went to fetch some wood to make a mantel for the infant to be laid upon when it came to cremate the body. Donatello remained behind with Leo and neesa to make sure they didn't over do themselves and injure themselves on the way up to the surface.

Mikey and raph tried their best to build the cremation mantel so it would be easier for the grieving parents. Neesa smiled and very impressed with her brothers also very grateful for their efforts.

"Thankyou mikey and raph." Neesa told them, smiling. "It's cool. We did our best to build the wood thingy." Mikey said

"Mantel, mikey." Raph told his little brother, correcting him. "Whatever." Mikey said annoyed

"Mikey and raph it is ok, thankyou. You did your best and I'm very grateful." Neesa told them, giving them each a kiss upon their foreheads and gently brushed her thumb across their cheeks as she grasped their faces.

Mikey and raph were feeling pleased with themselves that they tried their best to help their dear sister. Neesa called upon the powers of nature with what little energy she carried to quickly fix the mantel so she could lay the body and lighting it on fire before the first sight of sun light arose.

When the mantel was assembled, both neesa and Leo approached the mantel and placed the body upon the wood platform; both kissed the little person's forehead then stepped back as raph waited to place the firing stick underneath to begin the ceremony when a single white dove flew above them, flew down close enough to drop a single rose...a red rose.

Neesa saw the flower and was honoured this bird dropped a red rose near the baby before flying away. White was the color she always chose they signify purity but to see a red rose dropped from above them was special as it meant "Love from above and always watch over you." She smiled and felt her eyes filled with tears warmly streaming down her cheeks.

As the fire burned the body and mist of smoke flew up in the sky with the sunrise shining behind. Leo draped his arms around her waist, standing from behind and leaned his cheek on her neck. Watched the smoke fly up and disappeared and mourned together, when they were about to walk away after collecting enough ashes to throw in the lake near the lair and bury in the soil at the ranch; a single ray of light shone upon neesa and Leo and what they saw was memorizing.

They saw Morio gazing down upon them, softly gurgling and smiling. Neesa couldn't herself crying more as she reached out, pretending to touching his face even though he is out of her reach. She smiled and whispered her last words to her son.

"Good bye my son. I love you and we will reunite someday."

The light grew brighter as the sun rose higher and their son's face disappeared into the clouds. They returned to the lair after scattered some of the ashes in the lake; Don suggested that they stayed in the lair for one due to Leo's injuries and neesa's sudden mysterious meltdown. Both mikey and raph thought to call their wives and tell them that they won't be returning immediately that day.

Beep...beep... "Hello." Mona answered the phone. "Hi babe." raph replied. "Hi hon. Will you be coming back soon?"

"We will soon but don wants to stay here in the lair for a night or two. Don't fret, ok." Raph assured her. "What happened? I hope you didn't get hurt." Mona cried. "Leo got shot and it was deep in his shoulder." Raph answered

"Is he ok?" Mona asked, concerned. "He's ok." raph replied

"Mona could ya ask raph to mikey to call me please or ask raph to put him on the phone, could you?" Tealana asked in the back ground.

"Ok-ok. Hold on tea." Mona told Tealana. "We should be back in couple of days ok mona."

"Ok, I love you raphie boy. See ya soon."

"I love you too. Hey lame brain, your Mrs on the phone." Raph yelled and threw the phone to mikey

"Thanks raph... Hello." Mikey said, catching the phone. "Mikey, are you ok?" Tealana immediately cried and worried

"I'm ok tea. I'm ok. Are the kids ok? And is my new baby ok?" mikey asked worried

"The twins are fine; they are playing snakes and ladders. And our baby waiting to be born is doing well. Stop panicking mikey." Tealana chuckled

"I'm just excited. I want to be there for our baby's birth, and I should be back in couple of days." Mikey told her

"Why in a couple of days?" Tealana asked

"Doctor Don's orders. Leo got hurt and we have to stay here til Leo's strong enough to handle the drive back." mikey answered

"Oh...I believe he will be ok. I want to wrap my arms around you and hug you and never let go." Tealana soothed

"I know hon...I know. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon, handsome."

"See you soon beautiful. _Bye_."  
_  
"Bye."_

Mikey pressed the hand-up button and turned the phone off so he could charge it. The grieving parents sat together in the couch, embracing each other as they mourn for their loss. Don couldn't stay in the room any longer, he left the room and went to his laboratory as he tried to think about something else that would not make him cry too or even worry wither his newly lover is ok and safe.

Leo carried his sleeping beauty to the bedroom and gently placing her down to sleep comfortably before going to find his brother, Donatello. Leo went to don's room and couldn't find him so he assumed that he could be in his lab again.

So he went to the lab and found don tinkering away on the computer, checking over the results of the blood sample recently taken earlier. Leo walked in the lab silently without trying to frighten his intelligent brother.

Standing behind him before his presence was sense and looking over don's shoulder to see the result or what could be result to the blood sample that was requested.

"Aaagh! **LEO! DON'T DO THAT!"** Don shrieked, placing his hand upon his chest with his heart racing

"Sorry Donnie. Just curious about the result of the blood that neesa requested earlier tonight." Leo wondered and apologise for his sudden scare tactic

"Um...uh...Leo don't get mad...I believe that this is definitely little Morio. I couldn't find anything different in the blood to say...uh if whether he is a clone or not." Don explained and alittle worried

"So you are telling me that...this is my son indefinite? Is that what you are telling me? And you telling that neesa could just be too upset to believe he is our son, not a clone as she believes him to be?" Leo assumed, trying to let heartbreaking thoughts and feelings to get ahead of him

"Y-yes. According my results this...this is Morio. I'm so very sorry Leonardo." Don replied comforting his brother

"**THAT MONSTER! BISHOP IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"**Leo snarled as he threw his fist into the table nearby and collapse on his knees; sobbing

"Leo calm down. This is not good for you or neesa. We will avenge Morio but not now." don assure him, holding his older brother and trying to be strong as he listened to Leo's muffled sobs.

Don felt his own eyes fill with tears as they streamed down his face upon Leo's bald head; grinding his teeth silently as possible and began to feel very angry. Don couldn't believe how a man like bishop could be so heartless, cruel and cold to do what he did.

But then he realised what he learned and believed to be an intelligent species even though he is a mutant terrapin but in his own mind; he is human. Humans are not what they appear to be, especially to find good in humanity is something that has always taken to be granted and abused.

Don is grateful to be given this gift and he has sworn to never abuse or take his given blessing for granted like the humans always have. This is why he believes they were created; to change the world and tries to make a difference in hope it will become better place for all. But that is only a dream that may or will never happen some things never change.

"C'mon Leo...let's get you to bed. You are tired and your shoulder needs time to heal." Don assured him.

"Ok, alright then. Thanks don." Leo said. "No problem. We're family and we must stick together, no matter what." Don told him

Leo smiled, gazing into don's eyes and allowing don help him stand up before letting go. Don softly patted his shell assuring him that he will be fine as he left the laboratory.

"Good night Leo." Don called out

"Good night Don, don't work too late bro." Leo answered before disappearing around the corner as he left the laboratory.

Neesa was laying in the bed trying to sleep but couldn't. She got up and walked down to the kitchen, chayton was sitting at the table having a cup of tea. Neesa didn't say a word and walked past him, continued on her way to the refrigerator. Looking around inside the refrigerator to make something simple and light to eat.

"Neesa." Chayton called

"What do you want?" neesa lowly scolded him

"Um...uh...I was trying to offer you a cup of tea." Chayton replied trembling

Neesa turned and faced chayton; she saw his insulted pale face.

Sigh..."I apologize young one." Neesa softly told him, feeling ashamed and gazed the floor

"I understand, Talutah tala. I understand." Chayton replied

Neesa grabbed the bread and what was left of the chicken loaf. Spreading little of butter on the bread slices then the chicken with little of tomato sauce. She also quickly grabbed a coffee mug to make a herbal green tea. Placing the herbal tea leaves inside the cup and poured the hot water from the kettle in as she went to the fridge to get the milk.

"I can stir the water with the leaves for you." Chayton offered

"No thankyou chayton. I can do it myself after I get the milk." Neesa told him, retrieving the milk from the fridge

Chayton had only two seconds to pour the elixir into the tea before neesa turned and returned to the bench. Quickly pouring the elixir into the tea as fast he could and walk away before he is caught. Luckily he completed his mission and sat down to finish his own tea.

Neesa returned to the bench, mixed the milk in her tea then walked to the table, so she could drink and eat in peace as she tried to allow what had happened to make her feel guilt and dread.

As she pulled the chair out to sit down; neesa glanced chayton, watching him drink his tea before she took a sip of her tea but she noticed it tasted odd but neesa didn't thought of it more. And continued to drink it, eat her sandwich before returning to bed and sleep.

Anpu in disguise of chayton watched neesa sip her tea, eat her sandwich then watched her leave the kitchen and back to the room where she returned to lay down. He smiled and silently prayed with his thoughts; telling his queen the good news.

"_It_ _is done, my queen. Neesa drank the elixir and she should begin to change soon._" Anpu silently told his queen telepathically

"_Excellent Anpu. You have done well, you shall be rewarded_." Queen Kauket told him

"_Thankyou my queen_." Anpu replied

* * *

**Two days later...**

**June 25****th****, 2006**

As she, mona-lisa and elissia along with the children waited for neesa and the Hamato brothers returned home from the rescue mission, Tealana woke up from her nap and started to feel strong contractions. She rosed up from bed, stood up and walked to the bathroom when she witnessed a trail of blood behind her as she turned around after removed her maternity dress that she wore.

She quickly ran a warm bath so she could sit in to ease the contractions. Leaning over the bath tub side, concentrating on her breathing and didn't have the strength to climb into the tub as the contractions began to grow stronger and closer. She slowly knelt down before slowly sitting down and continued breathing in hope that someone would notice that she is in labour as she didn't have the strength to call out.

Yoshiro and Alexis wondered where their mother was, saw the trail of blood on the floor as they stood in the upstairs corridor immediately followed the blood trail and found her sitting on the bathroom floor holding her abdomen. Both of them ran to her side and tried to help their mother but weren't strong enough or big enough to help their mother up on to her feet.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Alexis cried, holding her hand

"Mama is ok. Go get Aunty Mona." Tealana begged

Yoshiro and Alexis ran down stairs and seeked help. Alexis bumped into elissia as she walked out from the kitchen.

"Whoa...whoa...hold your horse's kids. What's wrong?" Elissia asked, kneeling down on one knee and held Alexis shoulders.

"Mama...breathe...mama is in...breathe... the bathroom...breathe...she's hurting." Alexis stammered in between breaths.

Elissia gazed Alexis and knew what she meant by hurting. She knew that Tealana is in labour and ran to her side immediately without hesitation after ushered Alexis to the living room where her cousins were. Elissia ran upstairs to the bathroom; saw Tealana's water had already broken and more blood had splattered all over on the floor.

It was too late to move her to the nearest bed. Elissia ran out to grab a couple of towels to lay down underneath Tealana so when the baby came it would be on a clean towel.

"Elis-elissia...w-where's Mona?" Tealana asked

"She hadn't come back yet. Not sure where she went and lexi ran into me and told me what happened...Bare with me ok this is the first time for me." Elissia told Tealana

**"WHAT! YOU ARE TELLING YOU HADN'T DONE THIS BEFORE?"**Tealana exclaimed

"Well...ah...yeah. You, Mona-lisa, Venus, April and Neesa has experienced been pregnant and childbirth. So relax and give me a break please. You are only tiring yourself, save what energy you have left and concentrate on your breathing." Elissia pleaded

"S-sorry elise. Your turn will come j-just be..._breathe in breathe out_...just be patient it will come." Tealana told elissia in between breathes and concentrating on pushing.

"Thanks. I think you are fully dilated. When you feel ready to push, start pushing ok. " Elissia assured and encouraged Tealana through the labour.

Tealana nodded and took a deep breath in to help her as she pushed. The labour lasted about thirty minutes which it was the shortest she ever been. She realised it was much easier than when she was in labour with the twins nearly six years before.

"Come on tea. I see the head. The baby is coming. Breathe in and give one more big push." Elissia said encouragingly

Two breathes and two pushes later; the little baby was born. A healthy baby boy that looked like his father but with olive green skin and baby blue eyes with small strands of golden blonde hair. Tealana was amazed that her daughter has curly mousy blonde and sea green eyes. Yoshiro is bald like his father with hazel eyes. And now her new son has her golden hair and mikey's baby blue eyes which is so very cute.

"Congrats Tealana. You have another little boy. What will call him?" Elissia said, smiling and handing the small infant to Tealana as she cleaned up the floor around her.

"I-I'm not sure. Maybe I'll call him Adam?" Tealana answered tired

"Adam? Are you sure?" Elissia wondered

"Adam is one name I always liked but there is another that me and mikey discussed. Until mikey comes home we'll properly name him." Tealana said

"Well mikey should not be long then. Congrats again tea." Elissia told Tealana

"Thanks Elissia; you did a good job. You are a natural, you would make an awesome midwife and maybe one day your turn will come. You would make a wonderful mother." Tealana replied smiling.

Elissia smiled and gave Tealana a helping hand to stand up as she cradled her newborn son. Aiding her to walk to her bedroom until mikey returned so they could discuss about the name for the newborn. Suddenly Mona walked out, rubbing her eyes wondering what was the commotion along Arliana standing behind her doing the same.

Yawn...sigh..."What's go-going on? Oh man you had the baby? Why didn't come get me and I would had gave you a hand with the delivery." Mona exclaimed, shooting to Tealana's side and grabbed the baby so she could walk with ease.

"Where were you, Mona?" Elissia asked annoyed

"I was asleep with Arliana and Loki. **HEY!** Don't start with me, missy. I have two kids myself Y'know. Don't you ever get on your high horse at me again. **EVER!"** Mona bellowed, cradling the infant in one arm as she point a finger in elissia's face.

"**HEY I DON'T CARE WHO, WHAT OR WHERE OK!** All that matters my baby boy is here now and finding a suitable name until his father returns. So please without bickering and fighting just help me into bed so I can rest and bond with my son." Tealana scolded

"_Sorry_." Both Replied, ashamed with themselves. Mona took the new bundle while elissia helped Tealana up and to her bedroom

Alexis and Yoshiro walked in the room wanting to see the new addition to their clan. Both Alexis and Arliana cooed excitedly as they gazed upon the curious infant. Yoshiro remained back as he felt a little jealous now he won't be the only boy.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter eleven...**

two more Native American names I have chosen to use in my story, I have done alot research to find these names if anyone is asking. I know this is a very long chapter sorry. I don't like to write short chapters and I am only human. No one is perfect if we were then stories would be written better and more interesting. But I do what I can and that is how I believe that everyone should do too. Everyone has opinion of mind, sharing stories is what has been apart of humanity since the beginning of time.

**I know this was a very long chapter and I know that I'm a freak but I don't care because I know who and what I am. I see it as stick and stones may break my bones but no words can never hurt me. I believe in karmic saying "whatever you say about others it will return ten fold one day." Respect and treat others as you would expect to be respected and treated in return. Don't chase after me with pitch forks and axes please. !**

**miwoa**** for turtle  
shilah-****navajo****for brother.**

Oh man. Tealana had the baby and mikey has missed the birth. Four months waiting for the new addition to be born along with helping his elder brother search for his kidnapped son has grown to the point that is becoming exhausting and stressful. Will Tealana wait until mikey returns to name the new baby or just name him what she has already chosen? Will mikey approve of the name or will he change it when he returns. And when, where and how will this chayton imposter kidnaps Tealana so he could impersonate her also but the question is how long can he keep it up until he is found out when one of them mysteriously disappears and behave strangely?

**Read and find out in the next chapter coming soon...tootles **


	12. time to return

**Chapter eleven  
Time to return and Mikey meets his newborn son**

**The next morning...**

Mikey was the first to wake and ate scramble eggs with bacon. Raph walked in the kitchen and saw mikey eating his breakfast slowly. He didn't give a second thought why his baby brother may be eating abnormally. Raph continued on his way to the refrigerator, grabbing the milk and started to drink from the carton.

Wiping away the excess milk trailing down his chin, and hungrily eyed the remainder of scramble eggs and bacon that was sitting in the pan. Raph quickly closed the refrigerator door and made his way to the table, sat down. Placing the milk carton down and waited whether if his baby brother wanted the rest of the breakfast he just made.

"Are ya gonna eat this?" raph asked, hoping to have the remainder of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Nah, you can have it, if you want." Mikey told him, suddenly uninterested

"Thanks mikey." Raph said, jumping at the chance to take what was left in the pan; and then sat down and ate the eggs and bacon.

Mikey didn't finish his breakfast and just threw it in the bin, placing the plate and glass in the sink after quickly rinsing them before leaving the kitchen and went to the living room to watch television. Raph watched his baby brother worried that his behaviour had changed and wondered what bothered him.

He thought to ask then decided to leave it alone until he was ready and comfortable to confide any of them for family support. Don was sleeping in the lab; he had fallen asleep while working on the computer for the results of the blood test. Debating with himself whether to tell his brother and dear sister in law the truth about the pathology of the infant.

Don worked almost the whole night before falling asleep on the keyboards when he learned his nephew had other DNA in his blood but he was immediately killed before he could change with the alien DNA mixed with his own. Don had found traits of triceratons DNA and other Alien DNA that is unknown.

Don worked night and sometimes day to figure what the unknown species could be mixed with his nephew's also searched for answers and why Bishop is trying to create and what is his purpose. He also realised that this is one secret may be hard to keep and knew that his dear brother will be severely angry when he learns about the truth.

Meanwhile in one of the occupied bedrooms where Leo and neesa slept; Leo was meditating as he waited for his beauty to wake. Before he could fully quieten his mind and meditate deeply inside of himself, he opened his eyes and stood up. Walking back to the bed, leaning down to gently kiss neesa's cheek without waking her and returned to his morning meditation; happily blessed that the stars has given him everything he ever wanted but only his circle was whole—fully completed.

Believing and honouring the wheel of fate, destiny and bushido but sometimes...just sometimes he wished that he could change everything bad that has happened to have a future he wishes and always wanted. A future with his master aka father to be still with them, his son and elder daughters. But then he knew in his heart and soul that it is not that simple. Wishes don't come true just like some dreams not always given to those who deserve to be happy.

Visions of a happy and perfect life flashed before him; past present and future events. He saw his master standing before him, smiling and held one hand out and waited for Leo to grasp it.

Leo immediately shot at the chance and instead of bowing, he hugged master splinter. Tears of joy and happiness flowed down his face. "Master Splinter...I missed you so very much." Leo cried

"I know...I know my _son_." Splinter assured, smiling

"It has been so hard without you. I need you master...more than ever." Leo told him through his tears

"Come, my son." Splinter asked

"Where?"

Splinter started to walk in the white light that shined behind him, Leo obediently followed his master into a white light, quickly covered his eyes from the blinding light and saw master splinter standing near by, when finally walked out of the light and looked around wondered what he is meant to see.

"Come my son. Come with me." Splinter said softly holding his hand out and guided Leo where to go. Hearing the sounds of laughter and splashing near by. Walking slowly and peeked over a giant boulder then saw a woman playing a splash game with little toddler.

A toddler that resemble to his son—Listening to the little boy's giggles and watching him from afar, now knowing that Morio is alive and happy but most important of all, safe. Tears filled his eyes and heart skipped a couple of beats as he wanted to go up to them and give his son that he hadn't seen since his was born...Leo just want to hold him close and never anything take his little boy away from him ever again.

Feeling a warm loving furry hand sat upon his terrapin shoulder, slowly turned around and faced the old rat. Leo smiled, bowed and knew that this is the future for his son for the time being. As long his enemies don't know his son's location, he will be safe and grow happy until the day came to reunite again as a _family_.

"Come, my son. It is _time_." Splinter softly told him

"_Time_? What do you mean sensei?" Leo asked

"Time to go back." Splinter murmured

Leo quickly took one last glance and watched his son play before he accepted to return back to his body. "I'm ready, goodbye sensei." Leo answered

"Goodbye my son." Splinter replied whispery as he disappeared into the light

Leo woke up and took a deep breathe, feeling sweat running down his head. Looked up to the ceiling, smiled as he whispered a small prayer to his late sensei and father.

"Watch over my little boy, father and thankyou." Leo whispered

* * *

**Meanwhile in the living room...**

Mikey sat in the living room watching his favourite western movie, "Wild Wild west". Leaning on his hand as he watched the movie not feeling his usual self and uninterested. Raph stood at the edge of the couch and noticed that mikey wasn't his normal hyper self. This made the red clad terrapin warily concerned, so he made his way and sat down with his baby brother and asked him what may be bothering him.

"What's up mikey?" raph asked, folding his arms

"Hmm...Oh, um just missing my dudette beauty and kids. And...and." mikey answered, worried

"And what?" raph said, raising his brow and felt little annoyed

"I'm worried that I will not late for the birth of my new baby, due any day now." mikey replied, hoping he will be home and meet his new boy in time.

Raph sighed, softly nodded and understood how his baby brother is feeling. Raph understood how much it felt when missing loved ones.

"We should be going back soon." Raph told him, understandably and assuringly.

Mikey smiled his small grin and resumed watching the movie.

Don walked to the garage and quickly did a few adjustments to the moving van so they could return to the ranch where their families waited. Raph saw from the corner of his eye, seeing don walking to the garage and followed behind him silently.

Don opened the bonnet to the engine so he could make extra adjustment when raph stood in the garage doorway leaning against the frame, watching his brainiac brother work on the engine vehicle.

Don leaned inside the engine compartment and checked the engine oil and other engine adjustments that is needed or replaced. Raph walked up behind don as he watched his brother worked on the vehicle.

"Need a hand Donny?" raph offered as he whispered in the purple clad terrapin's ear.

"**AAAAAGGGGGHHHH! DON'T DO THAT!** What is with you and Leo have this thing scaring a turtle while working on either mechanical or when I'm typing on the computer?" Don scolded angrily and annoyed

"Oh...whoa whoa bro. I was just thought to give you a hand only if you needed. But it looks like to me you have it all under control so I'll just leave ya to it." Raph replied, leaving the garage

"Good. Now **SCRAM** if you don't mind and let me finish what I have came to do." Don snapped and continued with the engine adjustments

"So, sorry sour puss turtle." Raph teased, walking away

Don shook his head and ignored the last reply raph said and continued with his last minute adjustments.

Raph returned to the living room, saw his baby brother moping around while he watched the movie. He also wondered if his other brother may had even woken up yet then he realised that it wasn't just them in the lair; neesa was with them also and their families were waiting for them back the ranch. He decided to go to the dojo room and work off excess energy that was stressing him while he waited for Leo and his Mrs woke up and announce they will begin to return back immediately as he hopes they will sooner rather than later.

* * *

**...Back in Leo's room...**

Leo was meditating and didn't sense that neesa had woken up. She looked around the room to d see if her terrapin husband was near by and when she saw he was, she immediately smiled and stood up then walked over to silent meditating terrapin.

Unaware that he sensed her presence the second she came closer to him. Finished with his meditation, cheekily smiled as he waited for neesa to come close enough before he playfully tricked her.

Neesa knelt down near Leo and made herself comfortable as she too began to meditate. As she closed her eyes and began to quieten her mind, she felt a pull and felt a pair of soft warm lips kissing hers. She opened her eyes and looked up to Leo's beautiful dark bark brown eyes and smiled; Leo returned the warm smile.

"Hi beautiful." Leo murmured

"Hi handsome." Neesa replied, placing her hand upon his soft cool green-skinned cheek

Leo placed his hand upon her hand and smiled down to her. "Are you ready to go back?" Leo asked

"Are you ready to meet the new addition to the clan that is waiting for us?" neesa answered

"N_ew addition_? Oh gosh did Tealana have the baby?" Leo exclaimed

Neesa nodded without saying another word. "Let's go and tell the others." Leo suggested

"Sure, my love. It is time." Neesa replied, giving her terrapin lover an passionate and imitate kiss

Both sighing and leaning their foreheads together then finally gazed into each other's eyes, smiling. "_Come on, let's go_." Leo whispered

"Ok." Neesa replied

The red haired maiden and the blue clad terrapin walked down to the living room together and called for the others to ready themselves for the return back to the ranch.

Standing at the bottom of the staircase and saw that mikey was the only in the room. Leo went to search for Donatello and Raphael while neesa went to speak with Michelangelo. Neesa walked over to the couch and saw mikey sitting on the couch uninterested and unamused even though watching his favourite western movie that he normally would get excited over about.

She sat down next to the orange clad terrapin before saying a word. Michelangelo looked to his right side and quickly glanced upon neesa when he noticed her presence. Neesa sighed and grabbed his hand gently then softly patted the top of his hand as she held it with the other.

"What is that for?" Mikey asked

"I know you miss my sister, little _Shilah_. She misses you too and it is time to meet your new _son_." Neesa answered. "My son? It couldn't be time already...could it?" mikey asked, curiously

Neesa smiled with great happiness as she gazed upon the young orange clad terrapin and pulled out a precious gift; mikey was enchanted by the pendants beauty.

"That is a beauty." Mikey said, admiringly glanced.

"I know and that is why I am giving it to you, mikey-san." Neesa murmured softly as she leaned in and put the pendant around mikey's neck without saying another word.

Mikey grabbed the pendant and gazed down upon it, admiring the beauty of the green/purple gem glittered inside the silver circular frame. As he gazed into the gem's centre, an image began to appear within it. Mikey saw his family happy and his eyes filled with warm tears; he faced neesa and smiled silently.

Neesa knew what he was thinking and returned the warm smiled as she received a warm embrace from her little terrapin brother. "_Thankyou sis_." Mikey whispered

Neesa pulled away and gently grabbed his chin with her thumb and index finger to lift his face and face him eye to eye as she replied in whisper. "You are very welcome,_ little Shilah_."

Leo went to the garage and saw that his little brainy brother was working on the moving van; adjusting the engine and whatever may need either adjusting or fixing. Leo left the garage, leaving Don to finish with what he had set out to accomplish and went to find his hothead brother...Raphael.

Walking into the kitchen, hoping he'd find Raphael maybe sitting at the table eating a meaty stew. Leo stood in the doorway of the kitchen and found no one; scratching his head wondering where raph could be.

Leo heard echoed sounds of laughter that came from the living as he walked out of the kitchen. Seeing his red haired lover and orange clad terrapin brother wrestling playfully for the TV remote but saw mikey tickling neesa and making her laugh out loud as she tries her best to keep the remote in her grasp and change the channel to watch something interesting while they wait for the others to ready themselves for the long drive back.

Leo smiled and softly giggled as he watched neesa and mikey playfully mucked about and wrestled for the remote. Leo shook his head and chuckled as he made his way to the dojo hoping to find raph there since he couldn't find him in the kitchen.

Walking down the corridor to the dojo; heard echoed grunting and sounds of the sand bag swinging, Leo smiled and walked into the dojo. Watching raph punch and kick into the sand bag before his little red clad brother took notice of the blue clad terrapin leader's presence.

Leo leaned against the wall frame as he folded his arms and silently watched raph practiced his punches and kicks. Raph panted after he threw his last punch and kick in the sand bag.

"Practicing hard Raphael?" Leo said

Raph turned and looked over his shoulder, half glanced who was standing behind that asked the question.

Panting and sighed.

"Yeh I am. What is the haps?" raph answered, grasping the bag.

"It shouldn't be long now. As soon as Don has finished with his last minute fix it project to the van; we should be good to go." Leo told him

"Grrr...I want to get going now." raph grunted in annoyance

"I know raph; it shouldn't be long now." Leo assured him

"How bout we go to the living room and wait for Donny's fixamiget brain storm is done." Raph asked

"Sounds good to me." Leo replied

Leo and raph walked to the living room together and waited for Don to finished his mechanic last minute job as they walked to the door opening as they arrived to the living; mikey and neesa were standing in the doorway waiting for them.

"Leo, are you ready?" neesa asked, softly

"Yeah, Donny is done?" Raph answered, feeling slight irritated like always when he's bored and stuck inside. Neesa folded her arms, raised a brow as she gazed raph with "I wasn't talking to you" glare.

"What's wrong with ya? Oh, sorry. I thought you asked me, neesa." Raph assured her, realising he stuck his beak into where it was not wanted. "Big ears." Neesa teased, softly giggling

"What ears? Did ya forget I ain't exactly human!" raph snapped. "Raph." Mikey whispered

"WHAT?" raph barked, turning and giving his baby brother 'snarling and teeth showing' glare.

"It was a joke. She was only kidding." Mikey assured his older brother

"What a bloody pain in the shell. Bloody jokes." Raph muttered under his breathe

"Anyway, is Don done with fixing or adjusting the vehicle?" neesa wondered and asked again.

"Yeah he is and he's waiting for us in the garage." Mikey replied

"Let's get moving then. I can't wait to see my family." Raph said, racing mikey to the garage

Leo grasped neesa's hand as they walked together behind mikey and raph.

Don rolled out from underneath the van, quickly stretched as he took in a big breathe to inhale for his lungs when he heard his brothers running down the garage corridor and calling each other names.

"Hey lame brain, you ain't gonna beat me this time. Ya're too fat." Raph joked

"What? Me? Fat? I think you got it all wrong Raphie-boy. You are the one is fat, that's why you can never beat me in sparring matches. Remember the battle nexus tournament. You will never beat me. Hee hee ha ha." Mikey reminding his older brother of his victory win when they were teens.

The lovers slowly walked hand in hand together, smiling and giggling as they listened to the red and orange clad terrapins behaving like bickering tots fighting over a lollipop. Both raph and mikey were wrestling on the garage floor, mucking around.

Don kept his distance, quickly packed his tools away and leaned against the passager side door, as he waited his bickering siblings finished mucking around.

"Alright children behave or do I have to separate you like the little babies that you are. Hmm?" neesa joked as she told both terrapin brothers.

Leo shook his head, grinning ear to ear and laughed as he held neesa from behind with his hands around her waist. Mikey looked up and immediately shoved his older brother off so he could stand up.

"I'll behave. He started it." Mikey wined, pouting with his arms folded among his chest.

"I don't care, I'll finish it. Come on kiddies get into the vehicle." Neesa said, telling raph and mikey she'd finish the bickering if they wouldn't stop.

"_**Tsk...Tsk**_...whatever." raph muttered, jumping into the van

"Do you want to drive, Don?" Leo asked, hoping that he could drive so he and neesa sit together

"Nah, you can drive if you like Leo. We should take turns with the driving." Don replied also suggested the driving arrangements

"How about I drive first?" neesa offered tenderly

"Are you sure?" Don answered, thought that she may not be up for the long drive.

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't mind." Neesa replied, grinning her small grin and walked around to the drivers side.

"Alrighty then." Don muttered tiredly. "What's wrong?" Leo asked, raising a brow

"_Nothing_." Don answered, annoyed. "It's _not_ nothing." Leo told him, trying his best to know what was bothering his younger brother.

"I was just alittle concerned for neesa. Just concerned after what she and you have been through recently." Don explained. "I'm only a few metres away boys. What are you talking about now?" neesa asked, wondering what her lover and brother were talking about.

"I was just concerned about you since you and Leo just recently buried your son earlier today." Don explained, concerned for his sister's wellbeing.

"Thankyou Donatello, I'm feeling fine to drive. If you keep reminding me what I have lost then...then...just get into the van, please. Wait a minute where is Chayton?" neesa exclaimed

"I am here, Talutah." Chayton answered, leaning out the window

"Oh...let's go then." Neesa gently ordered

Leo jumped in the passager seat as neesa got in the driver's seat and started the engine while the others jumped in the back and buckled up. "Everyone buckled up?" Neesa asked, looking behind herself

"Yeah we're all buckled up, dudette." Mikey replied with enthusiasm

"Hurry up will ya. I wanna get going." Raph grumbled, folding his arms

"Alright raph, be patient. Have to start the engine." Neesa told him, quickly buckling herself up as she resat herself in the driver's seat.

Neesa drove down the tunnel out of the lair and started the journey back to the ranch where their families waited for their return.

* * *

**Back at the ranch...**

Elissia and Mona shared the household chores while the children sat in the living room watching their favourite daily cartoons. Tealana was alittle tired and thought it would be nice to sleep in while elissia and Mona minded the twins since she was attending the new addition of the family and searching for a suitable name.

Laying in the bed, unable to sleep any longer; she raised up and walked over to the cradle where her nameless son slept. Gazing down upon him, smiling with happiness and joy, gently stroking his tiny soft head— the little baby squirmed alittle but remained asleep. Tealana smiled her little smiled as she walked to the window and gazed out of it, as she cloud gazed; wondering when her dear loving husband will return and meet his new son that waited for a name suitable to choose with pride.

'Oh _Mikey_. Come home soon, we miss you.' Tealana thought out loud as she gaze upon a cloud that flew by above out the window.

"_Tealana..." _a whispery voice called

She turned and looked around the room but found no one. Quickly paced to the door assuming that either Mona or Elissia called for her but as she opened the door, peeked her head out the door then noticed the corridor was empty. Tealana shrugged and ignored whatever it was as she closed the door then returned to bed when the voice called her name again.

"_Tealana..."_

Heard the strange ghostly voice called her name but saw no one. Looking around then peeked underneath the bed, saw nothing as she pulled herself back and prepared to comfortingly lay down when she saw ghostly figure stood before her. Trying to not scream so she wouldn't wake her sleeping child.

She fell from the bed onto the floor but not the floor of her bedroom. Tealana fell onto a pile of mutilated corpses. Looking mortified, terrified and sickened as she stood up and looked around the corpses, wondering what could had caused this and as she took one foot step forward. A door that she was unaware of had opened behind her; the creaking sounds weren't what had scarce. It was the sounds of heavy breathing and lowly snarling; waiting for whatever it was standing in the darkness.

Trembling with crippling fear, breathing heavily and deepily as she tried to control her heartbeat then walked forward. The floor boards creaked and the snarling stopped then the growling began; what she saw terrified her.

A gigantic sharp talon-like hand reached out from the darkness and grasped her throat without hesitation or remorse. Pulling her towards to the darkness through the door so fast, Tealana screamed and shrieked loudly as she was lifted off from her feet and held against the wall when she pinched her eyes shut.

Tealana whimpered with fear, trembling while she was held by her throat but not choked as a long slimy wet tongue touched her face. Trying not to take in, the bad breathe upon her face that was absolutely unbearable.

"Put her down, I say." a woman voice told the beast near by.

Tealana opened her eyes and looked over the beast's left and saw a dark slim attractive figure stood near by. She saw the beast that held her up against the wall and licked her face with its slimy hideous tongue before it walked on all fours, sitting beside its master.

As she stood leaning against the wall, rubbing her sore throat and wondered who was this woman so she asked. "Who are you?" She asked in a low horsey voice

"You will know...soon _enough_, my _love_!" the woman replied, seductively

"What do you mean by that? **WHO ARE YOU**?" Tealana shouted, demanding a proper answer

The strange, seductively slender woman walked towards Tealana and gently caressed her soft skin as she revealed herself. This beautiful dark olive casted—green eyed, raven hair woman stood before Tealana with a sinister evil smile that grew from ear to ear showing her long sharp vampiric teeth.

Tealana's eyes grew bigger and wider as she saw this woman was something frightening, began to scream but her cries were muffled as the vampire covered her mouth and bit her neck, drinking every drop of her blood.

Gently laid down on the floor when the very last drop of blood was drunk by this fiend. While hovering over her, tucking her hair back behind and whispered in her ear.

"_Now you shall live forever as my queen, Tealana_."

Tealana glared the fiend, hovering over her and smiled that evil, terrifying grin. Then a sound of lowly growl-purring was heard that came from a large dog that stood beside this woman, this vampire. Hovering over with the foul stench breathed in her face as she was laying on the floor, dying.

"Drink and be reborn, my _love_." The woman softly pleaded, holding her cut opened wrist over Tealana's mouth and waited for her offer to be accepted.

Seeing and watched the blood dripping upon her face and near her mouth as she could taste it. She whacked the woman's arm away and declined her offer of immortality. Declined blood offering, even though so very weak.

"_Never!_ Go to **HELL**, you **WITCH**!" Tealana bellowed angrily and spat in the woman's face.

The woman wiped away the saliva and flung it to the ground with disgust and disappointment.

"Very well..._Kill her_!" the woman ordered as she walked away in the darkness leaving the large cat to devour upon Tealana

Despite that Tealana was dying from lost of blood as she stared right in the face of the beast, ready to devour her. Breathing heavily and deeply before she screamed on top her of tops as a pair of sharp set of teeth drew closer towards her head.

Tossing and turning in her bed before she rose up, immediately opening her eyes. Sitting in her bed, sweaty and frightened...panting. Checked herself for any wounds in her neck or bruising—but _nothing_. She was unsure why, having a horrifying nightmare about corpses and monsters.

Confused with this strange woman trying to manipulate her to accept the blood rite of immortality and unsure how to find the answer what she meant by 'live forever as her queen.' This was something she never wished to see again nor she wanted to know the answer to her question about whether she'll become a vampire. Immediately putting the frightening images in the back of her mind and try to forget it.

Tealana decided to act normal like nothing frightened her in any way as she walked to the cradle and picked up her new born son then sat in the rocking chair near the window, cradling him in her arms close to her breast as he suckled for nourishment.

While watching him suckling happily and content as she gently rocked back and forth as she waited for her lover to return home after waiting four days since leaving to rescue their nephew. She hopefully, prayed they were not too late.

Down in the kitchen where elissia and Mona were making sandwiches and sliced fruit for the children to eat while watching cartoons. Elissia looked to the clock on the wall above the kitchen doorway and wondered when or if Tealana would be coming down from the bedroom. Mona noticed the weary glance upon elissia's face.

"What's wrong, elissia?" mona asked, concerned

"Hmm? Oh nothing. Tea's ah...um...she's still in bed isn't she?" elissia wondered, been abit nosey

"Well it is a tiring job when having a baby, Elissia. One day you will understand." Mona told her, continuing with the slicing of bananas, oranges and apples.

Elissia didn't say another word and finished making the peanut and jelly sandwiches. Walking to the living with a plate of sandwiches and stopped for a second as she looked up the stairs, wondering if Tealana may be hungry.

"Do you want to take the chicken loaf sandwich to Tealana, or should I?" Elissia asked crabby

"Could you do it please? I have to take these plates of sandwiches to the kids in the living room." Mona replied, as she took and carried a tray of food and drinks

"Fine then, I'll do it." Elissia answered cranky

Elissia handed over the tray to Mona so she could take it to the living for the children to eat the sandwiches as elissia returns to the kitchen and grabbed the chicken loaf sandwich then walking upstairs to give Tealana. Hoping she would be hungry as she made it specially for Tealana to eat.

Knock knock..."Teala are you awake?" elissia asked, waiting for a response

Tealana didn't respond, nursed her infant son and continued to gaze out the window. Elissia opened the door and peeked inside. Seeing Tealana gently rocking back and forth as she nursed the hungry baby; elissia remained silent and walked inside then placed the tray down on the bed.

Tealana glanced from the corner of her eye as she watched elissia placed the tray down.

"Thanks Elissia but I don't feel hungry." She told her softly, hoping it would not be taken the wrong way.

"Oh, I thought you'd might be hungry. But if you don't want it, I can put it in the fridge." Elissia replied, upset and took it with her as she started to leave the room.

Tealana pinched her eyes shut for a couple seconds, feeling guilty and quickly called out.

"Elissia."

"Yeah, tea." Elissia answered and peeked in the door as she waited

"Is that sandwich chicken loaf?" Tealana asked, hoping it was chicken.

"Yes it is." Elissia replied, raising a brow alittle confused

"Could you bring it back please." Tealana requested

Elissia grinned, walking in the room and bringing back the tray that carried the sandwich and drink.

"Thankyou elissia." Tealana told her, smiling.

"Welcome tea." Elissia replied returning the smile and winked before she left the nursing mother in peace.

Walking back down to the kitchen and quickly made a glass of water for herself as she went outside and sit on the swing chair on the porch. Gazing the green patched acres and day dreamed about when she will have a baby and thought about the day will come she or he will play on this very ground with her or his cousins; happy, safe and free from any sort of worries that may or will come cross their path one day.

As elissia sat in the swing chair and gazed the ranch horizon; she felt a furry head rubbing against her leg. Assuming to be Kara, seeking some attention as she looked down and to her surprise. Elissia saw Zahra standing by, purring and nudging her leg.

The large cat never really ever showed any affection to anyone but Neesa. Now zahra standing near by was a surprise; unsure if she should pat the large feline. Slowly holding her hand out and waited if whether the cat would bite or not. Instead zahra leaned forward and nuzzled elissia's trembling open hand and purred loudly.

She smiled proudly and patted the cat's head tenderly as the cat purred. Zahra moved closer and nuzzled gently elissia's abdomen and laid by her feet, keeping her company.

Elissia was honoured to be accompanied by a large cat and begun wonder if she could be pregnant or not as she recalled a while ago when asking Neesa about how animals sense something before learning what they know.

"_Animals can sense everything. When it is going to rain, earthquakes occur and even sense if you are pregnant or not. Never ignore what the animal is trying to tell you because you never know that one day; they will save your life."_

Gently caressing her abdomen with one hand before leaning down as she petted Zahra's head while laying on the porch floor next to her feet, sleeping soundly and purred softly. Curiously wondered could she be pregnant? This would make elissia happy to finally have a chance to have a child too, instead of been only an aunty. A mother is something she yearns the most.

* * *

**...On the highway not far from the ranch...**

Leo reached out to grasp his wife's hand that held the clutch while her other hand sat on the steering wheel. Feeling her hand grasped and pulled to be laid upon a cool hard plastron chest; she quickly gazed towards her right and gazed her beloved husband with a warm loving smile.

Not saying a word instead they exchanged loving gazes. Leo gently kissed her hand and held it close to his chest as his heart beated tenderly.

Don slept sound asleep in the back while the van was driven back and when he slept deeper and comfortable; he started to dream about a home of his own with children and a loving wife to come home.

"_Donatello...Donatello." _a soft voice called

Don looked around and came across Elissia standing on the porch veranda, caressing her abdomen with delight and happiness. He ran up to elissia with happiness and joy, wrapping his arms around elissia and gently swang her around.

Caressing her face and tucked her dark brunette hair behind her shoulders. Giving her a warm joyous smile and leaned forward to kiss her soft luscious lips passionately and lovingly.

As he held elissia's head in his hands, smiling. Elissia smiled and held his hands, kissed him back then placed them on her swollen abdomen. Don looked down, held his hands on her abdomen; immediately kneeling down and leaned his head upon her abdomen so he may listen to the baby's movement inside and waited for the baby to move to acknowledge his or her father was near.

Don cooed as he listened and gently caressed elissia's abdomen. Elissia gazed down, smiled and giggled happily as she watched the expectant father to be and laid her hand upon his bold head.

"_Papa...Papa." _two child-like voices called, standing behind him.

Don lifted his head up from elissia's abdomen and turned around then saw two children standing waiting to greet their father. A sandy blonde girl stood beside holding the hand of a little boy that wore a light Pascal violet bandana that resemble more like his mother when she was human.

Both children had light green skin, light yellow plastron with light flattened green shell line. Don eyes filled with tears that streamed down his cheeks as he stood up; walked down the stairs immediately kneeling down with his open arms. Both children ran to their father and gave him a hug.

"Did you forget about us, papa?" little Jake asked

"I t'ink papa did forget again." Chloe giggled

"Forget what?" Don replied, confusedly blinked

"You promised them that you'd take them to see April and moira." Elissia told him, standing behind him as she laid her hand upon don's shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Don asked, abruptly.

"Yes...please tell me you didn't forget." Elissia asked, raising one brow and smiled gently

"Of course not— I didn't forget...So how old are my little ones?" don asked as he scooped up both children in his arms.

"I am four." Chloe told him, smiling

"I am three." Jake said, smiling as held his fingers up

Don gazed his daughter and son with joy and pride. Elissia stood near by and placed her hands on Don's arms as he held the children and kissed him.

Don was feeling so happy— more happier than he ever been. Don placed his children down and quickly told them to run inside and see what was waiting for them. "Run inside, there is something waiting for you."

"Is there, what is it?" chloe asked excitedly

"Have to go inside and find out, chloe." Elissia said, smiling

"Hurry up and get ready afterwards. You don't want to be late to see Aunty April and Moira." Don told them

"Kay." Both replied, running inside.

As the happy parents watched their over hyper energetic children ran inside, elissia faced Donatello smiling and draped her arms around his neck as she leaned in and kiss his beak.

Don closed his eyes as he received a deep loving kiss, but what he never intended to see when he opened them was like something out of a horror movie.

Don opened his eyes and saw that he was kissing a dead corpse...A rotting, slimy corpse. Dropping the corpse to the ground in fright and horrendous shock. Looking around mortified and wiped away the slimy mucus from his beak.

Reached for his bo and realised it was missing. Prepare in defence stance against what wishes to attack him. The mist covered the front porch and door. Walking up the porch stairs, slowly and alertive. Before reaching for the door handle to open it, he looked back and the rotting body he dropped had disappeared then he heard his name been whispery called behind the door.

Felt a cold chill running up his reptilian spine, fear started to overwhelm him. He did his best to ignore the fear and the trembling chill as he opened the door. Still stood within the doorway, silently debated whether he should walk inside or not.

"_Donatello...Donatello...why won't you come inside." _a whispery voice asked

Staring the darkness inside, slowly taking a step in the doorway. The floor creaked as he walked inside unaware a hideous beast waited for him, hiding in the shadows.

"_Donatello dear, come inside. There is nothing to be afraid of." _The whispery voice told him, luring Don inside.

Don quickly looked behind himself where the exit laid. Inhaling a deep breath and took another step inside when finally inside the house. The door slammed shut and poor Don turned to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

The handle fell out as Don tried to make it turn; he punched the door and his felt like it broke as the door changed into a stone wall. Suddenly metal shackles grabbed his wrists and ankles and held him against the stone wall with a bright white light shown upon him.

The whispery voice changed from settle to harsh snarling.

"So Donatello how would you like to _die_?"

His limbs started to bleed as he tried to break free. Grunting and breathing heavily.

"There is no escape, _Donatello_. You will be _food_." The evil voice told him, revealing herself from the shadows and used a big sharp knife as she sharpened her talons.

"What do you want from me?" Don asked, gruntingly

"Oh _nothing_ much, just want your _blood_." She airily told him, evilly smuggling at Don.

"_Blood_?" Don whispered in shock but tried not to show fear even he is alittle afraid.

"_Yes,_ blood. And you will be first of my minions." Jet black hair undead fiend said, glaring Don with her drooling mouth.

She stood before him as the undead fiend leaned in closer, slowly dragged her sharp long talon over Don's face then down his neck as she cut it open; making his neck bleed. Don let out a cry while he felt the agonizing pain.

She placed a finger on his beak, hushing him to be silent and she gazed into his eyes, further hypnotising before opening her mouth and allowing her vampiric teeth to grow out.

Her eyes grew blood red, sniffed the excess blood dripping her victims neck. Holding his head in position then sunk her teeth and drank the blood from his body until the last drop. She stood back and glared Donatello with her satisfied evil gaze as she pulled out the knife from her belt and drove into Don's heart.

Don woke up in fright and sweaty. Raph placed his hand upon his little brother's shoulder assuring him, he is safe.

"Whoa Donnie. Calm down bro. We are safe."

"What happened to him? He is trembling." Mikey asked worried also startled by Don's frightening shriek.

"I don't know. Sumthing scared him bad." Raph replied, also concerned

Neesa gazed in the mirror to see Don's frightened stare and immediately sensed that something had scared him. The same frightening feeling she too, experienced earlier. Leo got up and went to his brother's side and tried his best to assure him, everything is fine.

"Donnie are you ok? Everything is going to be ok. We are safe." Leo told him, assuring

Don grasped Leo in a tightened embrace, breathed heavily and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"No we are not. Nothing is not going to be ok, Leo. Sumthing...evil is coming." Don tearfully whispered in fear.

Neesa gazed in the mirror also assured the purple clad terrapin with loving, comforting words. "Donny-san...Everything will be alright, you will see my young _Shilah_. I _promise_."

"No...no. It will not be alright, Neesa. Something is coming and whatever it is, this...this thing out for blood." Don replied, as he frighteningly trembled.

Neesa gazed Don through the mirror for a couple of seconds before she returned her eyes back to the road and continued driving as fast as she could when realising that the purple clad terrapin could be right. This was not _good._...not _good_ at all!

Leo returned to the passager seat, gazed Neesa and wondered if she knew what poor Donatello meant by this enemy is out for blood. When will they attack if there is such an _enemy_.

Neesa knew immediately what her dearest husband was thinking also sensed his curiosity.

"Yes Leo. You want to ask me something?" Neesa told him, letting him know that she knew before he even opened his mouth.

Leo blushed, smiled and quickly responded. "Is it that obvious?"

Neesa smiled, sighed and quickly turned to her right, giving a small glare. "You forget dear husband that I know you pretty well by now as you too, know me." Neesa responded, grinningly

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later...**

As they came approaching the last turnoff, near the ranch. Mikey was beginning to become excited and happy as he will see his family after a long time away searching for a nephew that will never be known or will he?

"Neesa drive faster please! I can't wait to see my wife and be by her side when she goes into labour." Mikey said, sheepishly

"Mikey, teala has already had the baby yesterday." Neesa told him, sheepishly

"What? Damn! She won't forgive me." Mikey whined and panicked

"Oh—Mikey, _Mikey_. Relax she _will_. Tealana will forgive you, little Shilah. You have under estimate how understanding she can be. You under estimate her greatly." Neesa gently told him.

Mikey glared neesa with confusion and unison as he whined, complained and punished himself for missing the birth of his new baby. Wanting to get home even it was like a holiday parlour than a home especially it was neesa's. Neesa saw the ranch it was not just her sanctuary of refuge and something to call home but it was also home for the others.

Raph woke and stretched his arms as he grumbling asked one thing.

"Are we _bloody_ there yet?"

"Well Raphael. Yes we are. We are home." Neesa responded as she joked with enthusiasm.

"Finally! I can't wait to grab my lady's tooshie." Raph excitedly teased as he didn't care how he said it.

"Eugh! Raph!" both mikey and Don groaned in disgust

"What?" raph responded, smartingly grinned. "We don't want to know what you and Mona gonna do when we arrive to the driveway." Mikey grumbled in annoyance

"Ya're just jealous that I will get my woman in my arms faster ya will say Bob's yar uncle! Ha ha!" Raph tormented as he cheekily grinned at Mikey

"Eeew Raph! You are sick sometimes. You know that!" Mikey stated in disgust

Raph laughed, folding his arms and shrugged his shoulders as he continued to tease his baby brother. "Don't worry Mikey. Raph will get his; I'll make sure of it." Neesa assured him, grinning as she gazed mikey through the mirror giving a wink.

Raph stopped laughing and gave neesa _'What are you up to missy?'_ glare.

Mikey felt better and returned the wink also grinned but wondered what she had in mind for revenge. "Thanks Neesa." Mikey replied

"No problem mikey. Ok boys, are you ready to jump out of the van?" neesa responded, curiously

"**HELL YEAH**!" All three excitedly answered

Chayton remained silent in the back of the van and pretended to be asleep. "Well here you go guys. We have finally arrived!" Neesa told them, happily.

"Wait a minute. You said we have already arrived the house." Raph asked, unison

"I was kidding but now we have finally arrived." Neesa replied, turning around as she leaned one arm over the back of the seat and gazed the red clad terrapin, trying to not to laugh out loud as she was enjoying it too much.

Then she burst out laughing. Raph grumbled and jumped out of the van, running to the love of his life as she stood waiting with their kids when they saw the vehicle approach the property.

"Daddy!" Arliana and the twins cried as they ran towards their fathers with open arms.

Mona slowly walked behind Arliana, holding lil Loki's hand, now he has started to take his first step. Raph awed when he knelt down and waited for his little boy walk towards him as he stumbled forward excitedly and giggling happy.

"Don't worry lil squirt. Ya'll get there." Raph awed with joy, then faced mona waiting to wrap her arms around the red clad terrapin after he picked both his kids.

"Come here beautiful." Mona requested smiling

Mona leaped to the chance she got, wrapping her arms around both loki and arliana and grasped his upper masculine arms as she leaned in kissed raph.

"We missed ya, hot head!" Mona cooed

"I missed ya's too." Raph cooed back, kissing each his children and wife.

Mikey knelt down on the ground with his arms widely open as both Yoshiro and Alexis ran to him with excitement to see their father home, while Tealana slowly walked out of the house and stood watching her husband and kids happily embrace each other. The ever-waiting golden haired beauty, smiled with joyous pride as she waited on the porch and cradled their new born son that slept soundly and contented within her arms.

"We missed you daddy!" Alexis cried, kissing her father's cheek and tightly grabbing his throat along with Yoshiro doing the same.

"_I...missed...you...too...I can't breathe_." Mikey choking for air

"Huh? Oh, sorry _daddy_." both children said, letting mikey's throat go so he could breathe again.

Mikey breathed in and kissed his kids then picked them up in each arms as he stood up, then walked up to the porch where Tealana stood waiting. When before taking the last step, he placed the twins down and kissed his wife then gazed down to his new born son.

"Hey babe." Mikey cooed

"Hey Mikey..._Missed you_." Tealana replied, giving a small tired grin

"_Missed you, too_." Mikey told her, returning the happy grin. "Meet your new son, dear." Tealana said, handing the little bundle to the new father.

"Hey little...what is name, Tealana?" Mikey wondered, unsure what call him.

"I thought Adam would nice. Unless you want to name another one?" Tealana replied, sheepishly. Mikey gazed Tealana, smiled and kissed her cheek then gazed his tiny boy.

"Adam, is good. Hello _lil Adam_, I am your _daddy_!" mikey cooed, kissing his tiny forehead. The tiny infant squirmed abit as he lifted his tiny hand away from his chest and stretched his tiny fingers before placing down to his chest again.

Tealana smiled and marvelled her husband's loving embrace as he cradled their new baby. Both Alexis and Yoshiro grasped their mother's hands as they leaned in to hug her, Tealana looked down to her older children. Smiled, instead holding their hands; she draped her hands around her son and daughter shoulders. Returning the loving motherly hug and walked inside with mikey following behind them.

Elissia walked out after the happy families walked inside so she could welcome Don back as she cradled Neesa's infant daughter along with masuki walked beside her wanting to see her parents.

"Masuki, there is mum and dad. Go say hi." Elissia encouraged

Masuki gazed elissia, smiling her little smile then ran to neesa and Leo with open arms.

Neesa and Leo walked to the porch hand in hand, happy to see masuki happily running to them. Leo knelt down first and hugged the little terrapin. Exchanged no words—just loving kisses and hugs. Neesa kissed masuki's forehead, giving her a soft warm smile and walked to elissia, taking her infant daughter to give a loving cradle.

"Thanks _elise_." Neesa said, gratefully.

"No problem, neesa. Anytime." Elissia replied, smiling

Elissia handed the sleeping infant to the loving protective new mother as she slowly walked down the stairs then ran to Don, leaping to him with a glomp hug.

Don was happy to see elissia again but was unprepared for the leaping hug. Elissia leaped and draped her arms and legs around him as they fell on to the ground with thump.

Both the purple clad terrapin and his newly rekindled flame giggled and laughed when they fell to the ground.

Chayton was the last to jump out of the van when he saw how this family grew a bond so strongly, wondered would there be a flaw that could break them down or even possibly _apart_. Looking around defensively as he wondered where the old man and the over large feline could be.

As he took a few steps forward away from the van then he sensed that someone was standing behind him. Chayton turned to face whoever could be standing behind and when he did; he knew instantly that they weren't pleased nor welcoming to see him back.

Chayton bowed Master Wong, hoping to be welcomed. The old man stood with his arms folded, giving the boy 'Don't try to manipulate me, boy.' Glare but respectfully bowed down in return. Zahra wasn't so welcoming, the golden lioness wanted to devour the boy til there was nothing to be left to rot.

Zahra lowly growled and hissed without hesitation. Chayton stepped back immediately felt uncomfortable but tried not to show the large feline, no fear.

"_Zahra, don't worry your time will come. Right now we must be patient and wait."_ Master Wong told the cat, telepathically as he gently petted her large head before taking his hand away so the majestical animal could greet her mistress.

Zahra glared the boy as she slowly strut passed. Master Wong walked passed chayton not before he gave one warning. "I am watching you. If you set one wrong or harm my family. I will kill you myself; _understood_." He whispered defensively

"_Understood_." Chayton answered, whispery as he showed no fear and did not face the old man.

Master Wong glared the boy then walked away and welcomed his daughter back. Chayton turned and watched the old man welcome the red haired woman and terrapins from their journey.

Slowly walking behind them as stared with a manipulative mask that hid his true face underneath.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter twelve...**

This is one long chapter but it was fun to write. Master Wong is getting back to his roots where he too murdered once in order to save the world that he greatly regrets.

He only hopes this is one battle that will be approaching was worth to fight against evil. But also wonders was this the right decision to allow what is written in the prophecy. Will he be strong enough to stand back and allow to see one killed before him in the happening of saving the world from darkness and endless pain.

Read and review...until next time...tootles! ...


	13. felicia's solemn promise

**Chapter twelve**

**Felicia's solemn oath & Neesa transforms**

**...four months later...**

Morio is eight months old, growing beautifully and happy. Sometimes, wake up in the middle of the night shrieking on top of his lungs. Felicia would immediately scoop him up in her gentle kind arms and hold him close. Calming the little child so he could go back to sleep but she would lay him near her to give him skin on skin bonding as they slept to help him feel safe.

Leaning half-way up on her elbow; watching Morio as he slept. She was beginning to become attach to Morio. Doing everything what morio's birth mother would do if she still had and if bishop never stolen him away.

Gently caressing his little soft head that is beginning to have raven hair growing; Morio sucked upon his thumb soundly, content and happily. Felicia thought about the day that will come when Morio will reunite with his birth family.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about the destiny of this little precious bundle; her heart began to feel—as it is breaking. She tried to put the thought in the back of her mind and fulfil her promise. She remembered the first moment she first laid her eyes upon him and thought that he was either deformed or experimented. She felt such an idiot to believe Bishop's lies and false promises about giving her the money and a chance of having a baby of her own. Now realising what he truly intended; her eyes are open and see the real world under the mask.

Never again—she would allow anyone to use, lie or mislead her. Now knowing that she has seen the real world of bishop's evil plan; Felicia made a vow to protect Morio with every fibre of her existence until her very last breath. She only hoped and wished that other women would not fall prey to his false promises and false hopes.

If anyone else has taken up his fake IVF program, heaven help them if they don't see the real story. Heaven help if they don't see the truth before it is too late as they are only expendable assets.

* * *

Four months of searching for her lost son, only to find him dead. Murdered by the one man that kidnapped him when the fragile and innocent infant was just born. Seeing the little baby lying there had stabbed where no knife, sword nor bullet could pierce inside the broken mother. What about the father? Sitting on the edge of the bed, lending her elbows on her knees with her hands covering her face as she grieved and cried so hard that all she wanted to do is scream all of her heartache and pain into a deep hole where she could bury forever.

Letting it all out, alone in the bedroom when finally had her time of mourning; she removed her hands away from her face and stood up. Wiping the excess tears that streamed down her cheeks as she walked to the dresser, opened the drawer and retrieved a handkerchief to dry her tears away from her face. She took off her pyjamas and dressed in a t-shirt and loose jeans.

Leo waited in the kitchen with Akila; feeding her a warm bottle. When Neesa finally stepped down the step and stood in the doorway of the dining room—leaned against the doorframe as she gazed across the room, softly smiled and walked to the blue clad terrapin's side and leaned down, giving her daughter a soft kiss upon her little head then walked away to grab a bowl of vegetables that were sitting in of water. Mona-Lisa rubbed her eyes not realising that Neesa slightly brushed past her; then she sensed that something was not normal.

"Hey Leo. What is up with Neesa, today? She is sleeping a little more than she should lately." Mona inquired. "I suppose, she _is_." Leo replied, tiredly and yawned as he bottle-fed his daughter. "Excuse me."

"You don't seem not to be the least worried, Leo. What is up with you? You seem to be the same, like Neesa." Mona told Leo concerned. "What do you mean?" Leo asked, confusedly. "I mean you and Neesa seem to be—um—odd and _uncaring_." Mona replied

Leo glanced Mona confused. He felt too tired to shout at Mona in annoyance to tell her that she is just exaggerating and should stop worrying.

"Mona, forgive me if I say a little mean but right now; I'm not in the mood to have this conversation about my wife's behaviour or mine as we are going through alot trying to find our missing son and it is taking its toll on both of us. She is upset and angry that she couldn't protect them as she doesn't know that she had died when it happened." Leo softly scolded

"Leo, you hadn't told her that she died when she gave birth?" Mona asked. "No." Leo replied

"Why haven't you?" Mona asked. "I feel it would be better when the time is right when it is over after we find our son and I'll tell _her_." Leo replied

"Leo, you can't keep this a secret from her. She will find out eventually one way or _another_." Mona calmly inquired. "I know." Leo answered softly

"You have to tell or she will be angry at you for not _telling_ her." Mona told Leo. "Thanks Mona but I think I can handle it. I will tell her when she is better." Leo replied

Mona remained silent and stepped out of Leo's way so he could place Akila down to play with her cousins and under the watchful eye of her aunt, Tealana. Leo walked outside to practice his katas under the cherry blossom tree where he feels that his beloved master splinter is training with him in spirit just like he did when he was alive.

Neesa stayed out of sight as Leo left the house and watched him walk up the cherry blossom tree. What she heard her husband discuss about with Mona stabbed her in heart through to her very soul. Neesa learned how bishop kidnapped her son on the day of his birth; she realise this made sense to her how bishop came to have her son and hearing Mona and Leo discuss about the truth why she couldn't protect her son from bishop then it hit her.

She had died during childbirth; something she does not recalls. Neesa only remembers that she was told to have possess powers of a goddess and saw her daughters held by two angelic maidens dressed in flowing white with blue intertwined like water and sky. But she doesn't recall dying when she returned to the living.

A flashback of what Aurilian told her. _'You will go back with all of natural gifts. Your mission is not complete. Your mortal journey is over and it is time to fulfil your destiny.'_

Late that night while everyone slept except chayton, he sneaked in to the kitchen and added more of the elixir into the cranberry juice then put the carton back where he found it before it gave suspicions.

She stood over Akila's crib, watching her sleep before walking down to the kitchen and thought to have a midnight snack. Neesa kissed akila's soft little cheek and walked back to the bed and kissed Leo's forehead without waking him so she could go downstairs.

Neesa opened the door quietly as possible so she could walk out it and quietly closed it hoping that she wouldn't wake her sleeping family inside. Then, as she turned around and inexpertly bumped into Chayton. "Sorry, Talutah." Chayton said, apologetically.

"Sorry for what, boy?" neesa asked, raising a brow. "I didn't mean to step on your foot, sorry." Chayton answered. "I didn't feel a thing." Neesa told him

"I'm going to bed." Chayton murmured, looking down to the floor. Neesa felt little guilty and turned around, quickly called out. "Chayton." She called softly

"Yes Talutah." He answered. "I have been really cruel to you lately; hadn't I?" neesa told him. "It is fine; I probably be the same if my dearly loved brother or sister came back from the dead too." Chayton replied

"Chayton, let's try to be the family we should be. Let's renewal our sibling bond." Neesa asked, holding her hand out waiting but still remained alertive and pretended until she could uncover the plot this chayton is hiding

"I would like _that_." Chayton said, smiling but also pretended to protect his missionary. "Good. Would you like to have a late night snack with me?" neesa wondered. "Nah, thanks I already ate and feeling really tired." Chayton replied, yawningly. "Alright, see ya in the morning. Night chayton." Neesa told him. "Night." Chayton replied, walking to his room

Watching chayton walk away then disappeared into his room before she walked back to the kitchen and then wondered what she may want to eat. While she looked in the refrigerator after drinking what was left of the cranberry juice then placed the empty juice carton on the bench near the fridge.

Neesa slightly leaned in the opening of the refrigerator when she felt a strong agonizing pain in her torso. Clinching her teeth together; trying her best to keep her cries silent and at bay—under controlled. Abruptly wrapped both arms around herself and held her torso as she endured the excruciating pain within; then began to feel the bloodlusting urge that she thought had under control that she finally conquered many years before. Realising it is resurfacing from it prison she created deep within herself.

Holding her screams back as she ran out far into the woods before she let out her cries as she began to transform into a blood thirsty beast that grew out of control and desperately yearned to break free out of its inner prison.

Long sharp talons grew from her fingers; long sharp canine teeth grew as her head reform into wolf like snout. Her ears grew long and pointy; hair grew along every inch of her body and clothes she wore barely held onto her body as she transformed.

Standing at height of 6ft full grown man, sniffing the air for her first meal. Neesa howled towards the moon and then running into the dead of night, hunting for whatever she could find to satisfy her hunger and blood thirst.

...

* * *

**To be continued...in chapter thirteen**

**BWAHAHAHA...Wow** Neesa has transformed into her beast ego. Out of control, bloodthirsty and hungry for flesh that hasn't taken over since she was young girl. What will happen when her husband and family discovers her deep dark secret and what will they do if it came to try to stop her? Will they try to confine her in a cage or try to do what they can't or will not do? Could they kill her in cold blood?

Read the next coming soon...until next time...tootles ta-ta...


	14. memory loss

**Chapter thirteen**

**MEMORY LOSS**

**The following morning...**

Neesa woke up where she could not remember how she got there. Dazed and disoriented with an excruciating headache and body pains. Placing her hand upon head to rub the pain, thumping in her skull before she realised that her hand was covered in wet subsidence.

Feeling like she had a big night partying and drinking but don't remember drinking; smelling something that only what normally can not be smelt but she is not ordinary like others. Neesa saw fresh blood on her hands trailing down her arms, over her half-naked body all the way down to her feet.

Unsure how she become covered in blood and tried to remember what she did the night before and it all returned as a blur. She stood up and brushed the hay away before looking out the barn and saw no one was outside but she can hear voices of children echoing coming from the living room.

Neesa quietly tiptoed passed her nieces and nephews as they watched their favourite cartoons, and saw poor raph sleeping on the couch again. The sound of raph's snoring distracted the children curious gazes so Neesa could stealthily sneak pass without been caught.

Arliana thought she saw Neesa tiptoed pass the living room in the corner of her eye. She stood up, walked to the staircase and suspiciously gazed upstairs wondering if she did see Neesa rushed passed half dressed.

Taking her first step up when she was called by her little cousin, Yoshiro.

"Ali." Yoshiro called out

"Yes Yoshi. I'm here." Arliana answered

"What ya doing?" Yoshiro asked, curious

"Nothin' why?" Arliana replied

"Nothin' just wondering if ya coming back to watch Scooby-doo?" Yoshiro wondered

"Yeah, ok." Arliana answered, glaring the top of staircase before walking back to the living room.

Arliana returned to the living room and watched Scooby-doo with her brother and cousins as her father sat up to go a drink and gently placed his hand upon his son's head and kissed his daughter's forehead as he walked passed; tired, grubbily and sore.

Neesa tried her hardest to make the effort to clean the blood off her torn up clothes that she later hid away, and had a shower to wash the blood away off her body also wash out her mouth before slipping into bed without waking Leonardo, that was still asleep. When she finally woke; the time was around 1p.m. in the afternoon, hoping that the others would assume she was up late practicing her katas. Hoping that they don't learn the truth about her mysterious outing and secret transformation or ever find out what she had gone off to during the night.

Neesa stood in the door of the dining room and raph was standing near the fridge, holding a milk carton.

"Well...well...well...look what the cat finally dragged out of bed." Raph teased

A small growl was heard from the lioness that was lying in the kitchen underneath the window. Zahra glared raph showing her sharp teeth, lowly hissed at him.

"Yeah grrr back cat." Raph growled back

Zahra stood up, walked outside and climbed up the nearest tree beside the barn. As the large lioness softly brushed past her mistress, neesa gently placed her hand upon the lioness head and allowed her hand to trail down the neck along the back and felt the tail dragged behind after wrapping around her legs.

"How are you tis morning?" raph asked

"I'm feeling good and hungry. Are you cooking or is it mikey?" neesa answered wondering

"I'm cooking for a change." Raph replied

"Oh, fire away raphie. Let's see what you've got." Neesa told him

Everyone glanced neesa shocked to hear her say what she had. Neesa glanced back to everyone and said one thing.

"What?" neesa exclaimed softly

"Nothing, it's just that you are willing to give raph a chance to cook." Mona said

"That is strange. Are you sick or something." Tealana wondered, teasing her sister as she placed her hand upon neesa's forehead

"Tea I'm fine. Ha-ha." Neesa chuckled

Leonardo sat in silence and was not convinced; he felt that something was up. The blue clad terrapin stood up from the chair and walked up stairs to check on his sleeping daughter and it was not long after that neesa followed after she finished eating her over-cooked food that raph just cooked.

Leo was standing near the cot and glancing down upon her. Neesa stood in the doorway gazing in the room.

"So...neesa what happened to you?" Leo asked, worried

"What do mean, what happened?" neesa answered

"You slept in late for a while and you seem cranky." Leo said

"I went for a walk last night. I couldn't sleep." Neesa replied

"Come here." Leo requested

Neesa obeyed, closed the door behind her as she walked towards Leo's side and stood with him glancing upon their sleeping child. Leo faced neesa and smiled. Neesa faced him, smiled back and leaned in so their foreheads could meet and touch.

"I love you, Leonardo." Neesa said

"I love you too. Let's go to bed for awhile." Leo suggested

She nodded and held his hand as they climbed into bed and laid down. Leo wrapped his arm around neesa shoulders as she laid her head nuzzling under his jaw. Leo rubbed her soft skin caressingly while neesa give him a loving embrace.

Leo gently lift her head up and drew her towards him and passionately kissed her soft lips then kissed her neck down to her chest until he crawled down underneath the sheet and intimately caressed her.

Neesa moaned silently and Leo crawled up; hovered over her as he smiled.

She cupped his cheek, smiling back and kissed her terrapin lover; reached down and started to fondle around his tail. The lovers enjoy each other as they tried to moan or scream out loud.

Leo and neesa gazed into each other's eyes until Leo fell soundly asleep. Neesa remained awake watching Leo soundly sleep beside her when she heard her young daughter cry. Neesa moved Leo's arm around her body and allowed him to sleep as she dressed into a dressing gown then walked to the cot and gently scoop up the crying baby.

As the mother cradled her offspring close to her chest and bonded with her. Neesa tried to remember what had happened the night before and it was all a blurry memory. The more she tried to remember, the more it frustrated her as she could not remember.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter fourteen...**

I know this took me ages to get this out on paper. This is starting to get a little strange now as neesa is always the one knows what and where she has been and done.

Also she and Leo getting close again after eight months.  
Will they have another baby again when they are on a mission to try to protect the one they have and try to find the other. Only time will tell.

Read and review please. Tootles... ta-ta...


	15. a horrorfying vision

**Chapter Fourteen  
THE HORRORIFYING VISION & NEESA'S UNSATIFIED URGES**

Her father knew better and grew suspicious as he felt something was not right about his daughter. Normally he would not do what he is not permitted but this is something out of character for Neesa and he wanted to do what he believes to bring back the daughter he once knew. The daughter he admired and loved; the daughter that brought him pride, joy and happiness that so many take for granted.

Master Wong strolled in the nearby apple tree orchid field and sensed a presence that is not welcome; lurking in the shadows waiting.

The smell of death made Master Wong uneasy, he followed the foul stench until he walked upon someone or something feasting upon an innocent creature. He could not make it out what it could be. Walking closer through the bushes among in the darkness; as he approached the sounds of grunting, groaning and bones splintering was so intense made him want to flee with fear as it was too much and unbearable to investigate what this thing could be feasting on whatever it is in the dead of night. He continued forward not realising he walked on a crackled branch on the ground that gave away his presence.

Immediately hiding himself behind a nearby tree; trying his best to control his fear and uncontrollable heartbeat that can be heard by anything with super hearing. As he waited believing and assuming he was not noticed or sensed where he is trying to hide.

Seeing the enormous and ferocious creature sniffing for the scent of it's prey and continue on it's way following the delicious scent. Playing a cat and mouse; hide and seek game to trick, it's prey thinking it is safe to leave.

Master Wong sighed and took in a deep breathe of air with relief assuming to be safe. Preparing to walk away from his hiding place; the mysterious monster stood silently behind him breathing heavily.

The stench of blood and flesh dripping from the monster's mouth sickened master wong as he felt the intense growing fear ran through his body, making him freeze. Unable to move and afraid to face the creature made him more uneasy than anything he ever felt before.

Slowly turning around to face the monster; he glared into the eyes of the beast and saw the eyes of one that he still did not believe in his heart even though his lost beloved lover, Beltana told him and warned him of if he was not careful or prepared to face.

Staring into the beasts eyes; his own heart began to break and felt fear in his soul realising this monster was Neesa. Raising his hands up in the air beside himself waiting for the beast to attack and devour him. The beast snarl and growled as it lunged forward to attack, Master Wong waited until the beast drew closer before retrieving a silver made dagger from his back to drive it into the heart.

The beast leaped forward pushing Master wong down to the ground; he had drove his dagger into the heart. The beast fell beside him on the ground and he watched the beast slowly took it last breathe and died. Master Wong crawled over to the beast's body and held it in his arms as the beast's true form emerged. Holding his darling daughter in his arms; screaming out incoherently lost and broken.

Holding his daughter's body close as he cried not aware of another presence standing behind that held a sword waiting to swing down from mid air through the middle of his entire skeleton. Lifting his head and faced the unknown presence standing in the shadows, unable to see who it is only seeing the sword came down to slice him in half.

Master Wong woke from the nightmare and realised he had fallen asleep and saw what will happen if he didn't learn where his daughter had been disappearing to in the dead of night as everyone slept.

Master Wong walked down and wondered if Neesa had rosed from bed. He noticed that everyone else is enjoying family time but Leo was outside meditating while lil Akila slept in the bassinet under the watchful eye of Zahra.

"Leonardo-san." Master Wong called

Leo opened his eyes and turned to see who called him.

"Morning sensei." Leo answered

"Morning...Leo-san has my daughter, neesa woken at all?" Master Wong asked worried

"No. I assume she is still sleeping." Leo answered

"Hmmm..." Master Wong humed

"What is wrong sensei?" Leo asked concerned

"Nothing...It is nothing to worry about. How is my grandchild?" Master Wong replied, gently scooping up Akila from her bassinet as he changed the subject.

"She is good." Leo answered smiling, standing up and gently caressing her soft little head.

Master Wong remained silent, holding Akila and faced the window of Leo's and neesa's bedroom. Worried and concerned about the nightmare, vision or could be warning about his daughter's whereabouts in recent weeks that is mysteriously hovered and haunted the ranch.

As he gazed out the window wondering what he saw could be a warning, coincidence or just a concerned father worrying and fearing for his daughter. Fearing what she may do and fear for the innocent caught the cross fire.

* * *

**Three weeks later...**

Night after night neesa continued to leave in the middle of the night and return early hours before dawn; tired, irritable and not hungry. Leo assumed that neesa was up either meditating or practicing her katas during the silence of the night.

It wasn't long when her hunger turned from bad to worse. Especially when her bloodlust for flesh will go from deer meat to human. Her behaviour also dramatically changed and her anger grew stronger.

...

* * *

**To be continued...in chapter fifteen...**

How many innocent people will fall into neesa's web of murder to satisfy her bloodlust hunger before she realises what she had done. Who will notice the signs of her behaviour and character? What will they do to stop her before doing something that can't be changed? How will they help her to control her urges and bloodlust? ...read the next chapter coming soon Tootles...


	16. secret getway

**Chapter fifteen**

**The secret love getaway & neesa's mistake**

Don woke up and leaned half on his arm softly gazing upon the terrapin beauty that laid next to him sound asleep. Gently caressing her cheek with the back of his fingertips not realising he woke her. Stretching out and above her head as she opened her eyes and faced don staring down at her, smiling. Returning the smile and laying her upon her folded arm that laid on the pillow.

"Morning handsome." Elissia cooed

"Morning beautiful." Don replied, leaned in to kiss her soft terrapin lips

Breathed in and moaned as she stretched again, slowly raising up from the bed when don reached over and grabber her by the waist and pulled her back into the bed so he could kiss her. Elissia gave out a small squeal and giggled as he pulled her back to the bed.

"Are you up for horse riding today?" elissia asked

"I'm up to it only if you are." Don teased

"Ooh...ok then. You won't see this place I found the other day, your loss." Elissia joked, pulling away from his grasp and put her attire on

"Where is it?" don asked curiously

"You have to come with me and I'll show you where it is. May be we could make it as our secret getaway spot when want to be alone...more alone than this if you know what I mean." Elissia told him

"More than this? Sounds gooood." Don purred

"Want to go or not?" elissia asked

"Let's go. I want to see this secret place you have set up already for us." Don cooed and purred

"Down boy, not here please. I want you to ravage me so I can scream your name out loud without the others hearing us especially the kids, Y'know." Elissia softly pleaded

"Ok I will wait, as soon as we get there. You have no way or no where to escape me." Don told her, playfully teased

"Oh I'm counting on it. Donnie boy." Elissia said, giggling

Don smiled his big grin and ushered elissia to hurry up so they could leave right away while it was still quiet in the house. Or as they hoped it was...

Walking down the stairs quietly and stealthy as possible until they were discovered by mikey and Tealana cooking their favourite unusual breakfast, they enjoyed eating together.

"So where are you two off to?" Tealana asked

"What us? We're just uh going to the...um...the...the..." don stammered embarrassed

"We're going for some apples from the orchid." Elissia told them finishing the sentence for don as he started to blush like a prune

Tealana and mikey faced each other and knew what they were up.

"Guys...it's ok. We all been there and we're happy for you. Go on get out of here, have fun and be careful ok." Tealana told them assuring

"Don't worry we will." Elissia said, dragging don behind her out to the stables and went on their way to this secret spot she wanted to share with don.

"Typical, they're like little teens." Tealana said

"We're the same once, hon. Remember?" mikey assured his wife with mouth full of food

"I do remember, mikey and hon could you do me a favour please." Tealana asked

"Sure honey cakes." Mikey purred

"Talk when you don't have food in your mouth please. Don't want the kids to pick up that habit." Tealana giggled

"Yes dear." Mikey replied, nose nudging his wife until lil adam stirred in his basinet

"I'll get him." Tealana whispered, smiling

"No honey, I'll get him." Mikey assured her, smiling and kissed her forehead

Tealana sat and watched mikey picked up the little bundle and playfully cooed at him to settle him as he waited for his bottle.

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle of the woods...**

Neesa awoke sore, groggy and felt alittle sick in her stomach. She wondered what she had eaten when she crawled to the river to wash away the dry blood stains upon her hands trailing down to her chest then torso and even her face. Coughing up whatever she had ate then sniffed the air that reek of blood near by.

What she saw laying against a tree near the grass bed she slept on; felt alot more sicker in her stomach when she saw the innocent creature mutilated.

Neesa cried and shrieked out loud; so loud then she had ever cried out before. Her shrieks and cries could be heard from the next town of the county. Felt so ashamed and guilty deep inside of herself; tears streaming down her cheeks as she walked back to the inflicted torn, devoured corpse and knelt down beside it.

This victim was a young man with strong average build; strong enough to defend himself but he was no match for neesa when she was in wolf form. Using her levitating power to carry the body to a cemetery where she could lay him to rest in a proper burial but his family will never know what had happen to him.

Neesa tried her best to extract what evidence in the body so that no evidence could link back to her. This is something she will carry with her for the remainder of her life. Another secret to be kept within the deep dark hole and what of her family? What will they say, do or react to the secret she has kept from them about her inner turmoil.

Her demons.

What will her father and sister think of her also? How to control the beast inside if she can not seek help that may or will be her end. This was something she had find and keep in the dark until she drives the beast inside back where it should be. As she tried her best to find a way keep this from her family, she searched for a cemetery that had an open grave waiting to be used.

She was in luck. She concealed her naked state and hid behind some bushes as she held her hand out and guided the body to the grave where he could be laid to rest. Neesa was beginning to transform again as she was so ashamed and angry with herself not realising that an innocent couple had seen her.

The woman screamed in horror when she saw neesa's wolf form and the man went in the bushes to investigate and when he did, seeing an overly large angry but also frightened beast snarling. He tried to run when he was back handed so hard that he flew across the graveyard and landed on the ground with his partner running to his side, pleading him not to move while she called for help.

Neesa fought her beastly self, trying to not give in to her urge for blood and flesh; she ran off before she could be idée by the couple. It was not long when the graveyard was flooded with police, fore scenic officers, ambulance buses and news vans.

Neesa breathily heavily as she watched from afar and saw the police and news crew; neesa knew this is something to easily brush off and won't be an easy wax on wax off thing to erase what happened. Which means it won't long when the police announce a curfew within the county and begin their hunt for the beast, begin their hunt for her.

Neesa needed find a way to control her bloodlust and hunger for flesh before it gets out of hand, alot worst.

Sticking to the shadows and leaping through canopy of the trees so she could swiftly return to the ranch, undetected as she hopes.

The police were already on her trail. This was not good.

Not good at all.

* * *

**Back at the ranch...**

The newly lovers were playfully mucking around in the stables while preparing Seth for the , melu, nyla and udina were nursing their cults and filly's so Seth and khan were the only option for riding without endangering the mares and their foals.

Seth was ready to go since he grew attached to gentle Elissia, Donatello thought to try to saddle up khan but he wouldn't allow him to draw near. Every time Don try, khan would neigh incoherently and missed biting Don's shoulder before backing away.

"Khan, what's wrong boy?" Don wondered, trying to place the saddle upon the stallions back

"Donny." Elissia softly called

Don back away and left khan in his stable as he walked to elissia's side, still carrying the saddle.

"Khan seems to be alittle irritated. I wonder what is wrong with him?" Don wondered, still gazing the beautiful stallion

"How about we go together with Seth and leave Khan alone. I think he is alittle grumbling for some reason." Elissia said, assuring Don that the stallion was ok and it was not his fault why the horse behaved strangely

"Ok, I'll just put this saddle back and grab the basket for the picnic." Don said, holding elissia's hands and gazed into her beautiful green eyes.

"Hurry up Donny, don't want to get up there when it is dark." Elissia pleaded, hoping he'd be fast.

Don't worry elissia. Wouldn't it be nice to enjoy all day and watch the sunset together?" Don told her, assuring elissia to enjoy their time together while they could.

"You are right. We should enjoying our time together while we are free." Don replied sheepishly

Elissia smiled and pretending that nothing was bothering her as she remembered about something that poor Donatello doesn't know. A secret is waiting to be revealed so the bond of father and daughter can start anew.

She thought how long can she keep this as a secret before she snaps then blurt out the truth.

"Elissia...elissia?" Don called

"Hmm?" she humed and glanced Don

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah...I'm ok." she replied, grabbing the leads as led the stallion out of the stable.

"You are sure? We can another day, Elissia." Don told her, assuring

"I'm ok. Let's go and have some fun or we won't be able to later." Elissia purred invitingly

Don was intrigued with his lover's invitation of teasing and witty sense of humor as he was very hypnotised by and couldn't resist. Following the terrapin beauty out of the stables and waited til elissia climbed up onto the saddle then climbed up, sitting behind her and carried the basket.

Elissia clicked her tongue to tell Seth to move. The horse slowly trotted off the property and travelled through the woods where the surprise was waiting for the lovers enjoy their picnic.

* * *

**In the canopy of the woods...**

Neesa watched the police and sniffer dogs patrolled the area below as they searched for the partitioned killer. Lowly snarled and growled, taking one police officer at a time into the trees above; instead of taking a bite out from each man. She drove her sharp talon clawed hands through their chest and tore out their hearts then dropping her victims to the ground.

The crackling sounds of the branches that gave way the falling mutilated victim.

Thud! Crash!

"Greg!" sheriff Lungren exclaimed, running to his comrade side.

"Sheriff, I think we should get the FBI on this." deputy Lawson suggested

"What? Whatever this thing is. We will take it down on our own. Continue the search deputy. This thing has eaten its last meal." Sheriff Lungren hissed, glaring the deputy angrily and disgust.

"Yes sir." Deputy Lawson replied, lowering his head in shame then turned to order other deputy's to continue with the search. "Continue the search boys, we are gonna find this thing and kill it on sight."

Neesa heard the deputy's below discussed about what they decided to do. She was ready but she has to get back to the ranch before her monstrous beastly urges rage out of control; getting back to the ranch will endanger all she loves if the police continue to track her. There was only one place she could escape to without hesitation.

Leaping through the trees swiftly as possible; the one place she could hide for a couple of hours as she fought to control her anger and transform back into her human form. When she gets to this secret location that isn't far from the ranch; what she will find is something that will make her deeply ashamed with herself but also unaware of two reconnected, rekindled lovers are also on their way to the same location.

* * *

Don loving grasping elissia's waist as they trotted through the woods, enjoying the quiet calm scenery. Something made Don on edge for a second. He released his lover's waist and hopped off the horse and went to investigate the strange ruckus. Retrieving his bo staff from his back, readied himself in defence stance.

"Donnie, what is it?" elissia whispery asked

Don placed one finger upon his beak, signalling to be silent. Reaching out with one hand to grasped the ruffling bushes. Tightening his grip as he held his staff beside him and slowly pulled down the bush branches to see what could be hiding.

Sweat drizzling down his bald head, leaning in slowly in the bushes. A skunk got frightened and sprayed at Don's face. He leaped back to avoid the stink and held his beak so he would not smell the feral skunk gas.

The skunk ran out of the bushes taking it's leave in the other direction. Elissia laughed so much that she almost fell from the saddle. Don glared elissia with "Hardy har har glare."

"Sorry honey. It was funny." Elissia told him, wiping the tear from her eye as she laughed so much causing her to cry.

Don sheathed his bo staff back on his back and he climbed upon the horse and reposition himself on the saddle behind elissia then continued on their journey to the secret surprise location in the woods.

"Phew. You stink." Elissia giggled again as she teased

Don shook his head as he felt embarrassed when he thought that the skunk couldn't have a clear shot at him. Now he could smell himself realised that feral black/white stink bomb thing got him...got him good.

'I only hope this won't ruin my plans now I smell like dirty laundry all because of that smelly walking stick bomb.' Don thought to himself

"Don't worry, Donnie. Just have a bath when we get to the water hole, ok." elissia assured, then realising that she gave away the secret location.

"Water hole, huh? So that is the secret, hmm?" don humed, curiously

"Yeah. It sure is. I thought it would be perfect for a picnic as it has a beautiful view near by." Elissia replied, musingly defeated

"I'm sure it is but nothing still can't compare to you. Not now, not ever!" don told her, loving holding elissia in his arms as he passionately kissed her soft lips.

"hmm...We better get there or we'll never get there." Elissia whispered

Don nodded and gently smiled; grabbed the leads and continued through the woods.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter sixteen...**

**Will neesa get to the secret location before Donatello and Elissia do?  
What is at this water hole that she will be ashamed of herself?  
Will the county police fight to continue their search in order to have vengeance for their comrade or hand over the investigation to the unvited party that mysteriously arrived from out of no-where?**

**Who is this secret organisation? Can anyone tell who it might be?  
read and review until next time...tootles! **


	17. the cave of horrors

**Chapter sixteen**

**The cave of horrors**

The female werewolf leaped through the trees and stopped when she could hear the dogs with their police masters followed behind. She leaped down to the ground, sniffed the air. The police sniffer dogs were not far behind, neesa quickly clawed even ran for a couple of metres before leaping back in the trees as she waited for the dogs to follow the scent she made while making the escape to the water hole where she could sleep and change back in her human form before she is caught.

Bark...bark...bark...

"Sheriff, the dogs have a scent and it is this way!" deputy Augustine shouted

"Good...Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving!" sheriff Lungren ordered

Following behind the sniffer dogs through the woods. Believing that they will find the incapable inhumane killer and bring them to justice.

'You may run but you can't hide from me, **BASTARD**!' Sheriff Lungren thought out loud.

Neesa watched the police leave in the direction that was intended as hoped. She waited until the men and their dogs disappeared in the distance then leaping down to the ground and taking off in the other direction.

One lone figure hiding the shadow of the tree, saw neesa in her werewolf form running in the other direction. Discreetly followed behind after reporting through the small com link pad as he pulled off from his belt.

"Mistress Karai." The elite ninja said, whispery

"Report elite ninja." Karai ordered

"I have not found the turtles but I have seen something magnificently odd. I am uploading the link now, mistress." The elite Ninja told Karai, hoping his finding would please her.

The deadly ninja assassin uploaded the finding on the com link to show his mistress what he saw. Karai watched the video and zoomed in to see what the subject that was recorded. She smiled pleasingly also very curious what this beast could be.

"Elite ninja." She called

"Yes mistress." He answered

"Follow the beast and report back." Karai ordered, evilly smirked

"As you wish, mistress." The elite ninja replied, bowing before terminating the com link connection.

The assassin tracked the werewolf through woods and followed to the water hole where two unaware terrapin lovers enjoying their getaway picnic.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the other side of the woods near the water hole...**

"Ok Donnie. We are almost there before we arrive, could you do something for me please?" elissia told the purple clad terrapin.

"What can I do for you?" don asked, smiling and nudging against her soft neck.

"Close your eyes please." Elissia requested.

Don remained silent and closed his eyes as requested while Elissia clicked her tongue to give Seth the order to continue moving through the bush where the water fall laid hidden untouched or as she believed to be.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" don asked, wanting to see the surprise even though he knew where they were going to after she gave the location away earlier.

"Not yet. Even though I told you where we were going to but I didn't describe what it looked like so keep your eyes closed until I tell you ok, please." Elissia requested discreetly

"Alrighty. Are we there yet?" don asked, as he was getting inpatient with the surprise.

Seth walked near the water hole edge where the bed of soft grass laid. Elissia hoped down from the saddle, took the picnic basket from Don's hand and placed down so she could assist the purple clad terrapin down from the saddle and placed her hands over his eyes as she lead him to the water pool.

"Are you ready to see now, Donnie?" elissia asked, excitedly

"Yes I am ready. Can I see now?" don asked, holding her forearms and waited to open his eyes.

Elissia took her hands away from Don's eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Open them, Donnie."

Don opened his eyes and he was surprised to the scenery of the water hole with the water fall running from the rocky cliff above. He marvelled the area and he knew immediately why elissia wanted to have a picnic in this particularly spot. It was just beautiful and he didn't want anyone else to find it.

"Oh Elissia...this is beautiful." Don happily murmured as he gazed the scenery.

"You like it?" elissia asked, smiling.

"Like it...I love it! It is absolutely perfect." Don replied; amazed and happy as he gazed into elissia's eyes, wrapping his strong arms around her petite terrapin waist and lifted her up as he kissed her passionately.

Not saying another word; Don grabbed the picnic basket and set the blanket down on the grass while elissia unsaddled Seth, allowing him to have a drink and eat some grass before laying down to sleep under a shady tree near by.

As the lovers enjoyed their time together, rekindled their relationship and fell madly head over heels in love as they marvelled the watery cliff side view. Unaware huge werewolf is fast approaching the same water fall to escape authorities that followed behind her.

Neesa was only a few metres away from the water fall, her secret cave. Sensing that she may not be alone, constantly looking behind her but found nothing. Sniffed the air and found the stalker hidden among in the trees above her. Looking up and saw a dark still figure crouching on the tree branch, watching neesa but believed to be hidden.

Neesa saw the assassin hiding in the tree and pretended to continue walking along but disappeared in the bush as she double back and leaped up in the tree with a branch close enough to kill her prey.

The elite ninja assassin jumped down and followed the paw prints in the soft mushy grass. Looking around and through the bushes as he soon realised that he was the hunted. Prepared to defend against the beast hiding somewhere in the woods.

Narrowing his eyes as he glared to be vigilant and waited for the enemy to reveal itself. Neesa on purposed drooled on a large log behind him, making the assassin to investigate so she could silently climb down and walk on all fours as she got close enough to attack.

The assassin touched the saliva to see where to go from he was and fulfil his mission. Neesa saw her prey playing with her saliva, trying to track her whereabouts as she silently stalked him from behind. The assassin suddenly felt uneasy like something wanted to jump him; he slowly stood up and retrieved his tanto from belt.

He waited until who or whatever is stalking him came close enough so the ninja assassin could drive his knife through the chest of the enemy. Neesa stood up on her hind legs, breathed heavily and opened her large clawed ready to swipe.

The ninja assassin stood trembling with fear, tightening his grip on the handle of his tanto. Slowly faced the beast standing behind breathing heavily with the foul stench that was unbearable for the trained assassin to be fearless and kill.

Staring the large beast standing before him, snarling. The elite ninja tried to stab the werewolf but he was too slow; his arm was bitten cleaned off. Blood splattered everywhere as the assassin shrieked in pain.

The injured man ran through the bushes bleeding as he went with the werewolf chasing behind him. Roaring and howling.

"Help! Somebody Help me!" the elite ninja shouted

The distanced shouting and cries interrupted the terrapin lovers down below of the water fall.

"What was that?" Elissia said, fearful

"I didn't hear anything." Don pretended to ignorant and continued with planned love making with elissia. Don kissed her neck and caressed her breast when elissia grabbed his hand, pushed it away and leaned up; tried to convince she heard something.

"Donnie, please. I heard someone cry out for help." Elissia assured don convincingly

"I'll take a look. Go inside the water fall until I come back." don asked, strapping his belt and bo staff.

Don went to investigate the ruckus above while elissia ran behind the water fall and hid until he returned. She worried for Seth but then realised that the horse would be fine as he would immediately take off, the second danger appeared.

'Be careful, Donatello.' elissia prayed, staring the water fall streamed outside the cave. She sat down on rock near the opening when a foul stench overwhelmed her senses. She followed the odour and covered her nose and mouth to see what was decaying in the cave. Been so dark inside, she stumbled upon a freshly devoured mutilated corpse, laying on top of a pile of decayed human and animal bones.

Crawling backwards on her behind in fear and trying her best not to hurl. Felt a wet subsidence on her hands and ran down her forearms. She had found more fresh bodies and they were still warm. Trembling and fearing what she had stumbled upon and worried what could had done this mutilation may not be far. Getting up on her feet and ran as fast she could to the watery opening and washed away the blood off her body and waited for Don to returned. She saddled up Seth and hid with him behind a shady tree with some shrubs.

Meanwhile Don climbed up his way the cliff. When he finally reached the edge of the water fall cliff edge, getting into defence mode against whatever or whoever could out of the bush unexpectedly or without warning. Walking through the bush and investigated the surroundings but found nothing. Not single thing; not even a foot print.

Stayed vigilant as he walked and sensed something was not quite right. Don heard a muffled cry that echoed from behind a thorny bush. He leaped to the shrub and slowly pulled a handful of branches down to see what could be on the side of it.

As he opened the thorny bush so he could see through it. There was nothing to be found. Don sighed with relief and doubled back to the water fall where elissia waited. Neesa watched don returned to the water fall as she continued to devour her kill in the trees after throwing down the weapons, clothes and anything he carried.

Neesa jumped down and slowly walked towards the water fall but hid among the bushes nearby until don and elissia retreated.

Don leaped into the water pool from the cliff edge and saw that elissia was waiting with the horse behind some shrubs. Raising a brow and immediately looked around.

Elissia climbed on the saddle so fast she almost sprained her thigh muscle but she didn't care as long getting away from the water hole before she and Don become the next meal.

"Elissia?" Don called "What's wrong?"

"Don quickly get on **NOW**!" elissia frighteningly bellowed

"Elissia, why are you so afraid?" don asked concerned and confused as he grabbed her hand.

"Go look behind the water fall. I'll stay here." elissia told him, scared and teary

Don gazed elissia, sensing that his lover was terribly afraid of something. He looked behind himself over his left shoulder and gazed once last time before he jumped into the water pool and climbed up the rocks leading to the cave inside.

Walking slowly when he sniffed the stench that reeked through out the cave. Holding his nose and mouth to avoid the smell. Luckily he had something to a light and see what he felt on his leg.

Lighting the stick and shined the light.

Don trembled and almost hurled when he saw the mutilated corpses laying everywhere. He realised it was not just human remains but also animal. Don thought what could have done this, so he took a small sample to test and confirm the perpetrator for these killings. Running out of the cave and leaped as far he could and climb the saddle.

"Elissia, let's get out of here now! There is mass grave of bodies in the cave." Don explained, worried but tried not to be scarce.

"Let's go Seth." Elissia gently commanded

Seth neighed and started to trot then gallop back to the ranch. "Do you know what could have done this?" elissia wondered worriedly

"I don't know...I don't know elissia but I can tell this much. It isn't good." Don replied puzzled

Neesa watched Don and Elissia vacated the premises as she hid in the shrub on the water fall cliff edge and she howled before climbing down into the cave where she slept and returned in her human form.

Seth stopped, neighed and raised his front legs up and threw them frighteningly. Elissia tried to calm the horse as poor Don fell to the ground on his shell.

"What was that?" Elissia asked, scared

"I don't know and I don't want to know. I'm not going back to find out." Don replied, climbing up on the horses back behind elissia as the horse resumed the gallop.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter seventeen...**

**Oh man. This is getting scary now. Don and elissia had to leave suddenly when sounds of something or one cries for help. **

**But also finding a mass grave of mutilated bodies and decaying bones.  
what will don discover when he begin testing the sample he took.  
what is neesa going to say when if she is confronted about where she has been disappearing in the middle night and not returning til the middle of the day.**

**Read and review until next time...tootles. **


	18. karai's lost member & bishop's 1st clone

**Chapter seventeen**

**Karai's lost member & Bishop's first clone **

_**...Back in New York...**_

Karai trained her new recruits harder than usual. Defeat is not acceptable as her late father and master always told her.

'I will find them, father. I will avenge you and regain our honor.' Karai thought and prayed as she knelt before the jade statue in the Oroku Saki memorial library.

"Mistress." Ninja called, while knelt down on one knee behind his mistress.

"Report servant." Karai replied, continued to kneel before the statue and kept her back to the faithful servant reporting.

"We have lost contact." Ninja replied, kneeling

Karai stood up, turned around and walked to the kneeling ninja. The servant didn't face his mistress as he knew that she was angry and displeased. She reached out, grasping his chin and lifting his head to face her as she pulled her hand away and waited to know how the contact was lost.

"_Now_...how was the connection lost?" Karai asked, holding her hands behind her back.

"I tried to contact elite ninja on the mission and received no answer; only static...Mistress." Ninja told her, fearing he might lose his head.

"Track the last location when the connection was disconnected and report back. Leave me." Karai ordered, returning to her meditation and prayers.

"Yes mistress." Ninja replied, leaving the room and performed the order given.

* * *

_**...In the underground secret federal base...**_**  
**  
In the secret under ground base in New York City. Holding his hands together behind his back as he walked in the doors of the laboratory where stockman worked on the Morio's blood and have successfully created the first super soldier clone.

"Dr. Stockman, report." Bishop ordered, standing behind the large mechanical Cyborg

"Agent Bishop. After three clone failures; I believe we have finally done it." Stockman told the agent.

"Show me, Dr." Bishop ordered, as he begun to grow inpatient waiting.

"Open the cubicle." Stockman asked, standing aside.

"Yes Dr. Stockman." Fellow scientist answered, opening the cubicle.

The cubicle shields rolled down, revealing the specimen's antimony. Bishop was marvelled with the antimony of the creature. Stockman stood beside the federal agent also marvelled his work but proudly bragged his genesis.

"This clone is art of work...brilliantly I may add. My genesis." Stockman proudly stated

Bishop glance stockman with 'Who's genesis?' glare. "I mean your genesis." Stockman dementedly apologised.

Bishop gazed the specimen through laboratory window and evilly smirked.

"Continue to the next level Dr. And begin the testing which female can carry the foetus." Bishop ordered, leaving the laboratory.

"Soldier. Begin the procedure with the first patient." Stockman asked over the com link.

"Yes ." soldier replied

"Dr. Stockman we are ready." Laboratory scientist told him.

"Excellent. Give the subject two jolts to start his heart." Stockman instructed

"It will be done." Fellow lab scientist answered, walking away to begin the procedure.

Meanwhile in the counterfeited fertility centre that stood above the military base, where five unaware single females waited in the waiting room of the counterfeited centre. The doctor called in one young healthy female in the pathology room.

"Please dress in this patient robe." The counterfeited doctor asked, as he waited outside the change room.

"Will this take long?" the young woman wondered, as she felt alittle uncomfortable.

"Oh no...no ma'am. This won't take long. May be five or six minutes tops. Why do you ask?" the doctor asked, worried

"I don't do well in confide spaces no matter medical centres or hospitals. And I have also appointment for a secretary job in Manhattan." The woman answered, as she started to feel enclosed and trapped.

"Sit down here please. This won't take long and don't move. This might feel like a slight pinch." The doctor said, inserting the needle in the patients arm.

"Ouch!" she whinced

"Sorry." The doctor apologized.

"Are you taking a sample of my blood right?" the woman asked wonderingly

"Ah, yes I am but also have to sedate you so I can take a single ova to fertilize than insert back in your womb." The doctor lied

"Oh...I can't believe this is actually happening." The woman cried, happily as she fell asleep from the antiseptic. Instead of doing what he told the unaware trusting woman, he picked her up and placed the woman on a bed with straps and called for assistance and took the patient to the laboratory where Dr. Stockman and the first successful reptilian clone waited.

"Dr. Stockman. Subject A is ready and sedated." The soldier stated

"Excellent, you may leave lieutenant." Stockman ordered, pressing the button to the artificial forest like room and sent in the waiting beast.

The anxious beast that was given its first breath of life now has a play mate. The sedated female was taken into the compound and left naked where the beast could ravish under the watchful eye of the scientist and federal agent.

Now the breeding program has begun...

...

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter eighteen...**_

**Bishop and stockman have begun their breeding program. Tricked young females into their counterfeited IVF centre in order to impregnate women with SH foetus's to build the EPF army. **

**Will it be successful or will it fail miserably?  
how many women will they trick into their mists of giving baby boomers?  
how long this plan can last before it is found out and exposed?**

**Read and review until next time...tootles! **


	19. traumatized

**Chapter eighteen**

**Traumatized & Karai's search begins **

The newly rekindled lovers galloped back to the ranch for safety and recruit the others for perimeter patrol as Don was afraid what could be in the woods. Also wondered but feared what was responsible for the mass grave hidden inside the cave behind the water fall.

Most corpses had unusual puncture markings in the necks and others were torn to pieces. But the one body he stumbled upon had a large chunk bitten out of his torso. This was something he never intended to discover while trying to enjoy himself with his lover.

Elissia was trembling like a leaf. She tried her best to concentrate on making sure the horse was going where he was asked. Don was beginning to become more concerned, knowing what the cause for the traumatized fear was. Trying to be calm and strong for himself and for elissia as they rode back together in a frantic rush.

As elissia drove her beloved steed and tried her best to control her frantic and trembling hands. Breathing hard and heavily; Don held her waist gently tightened his grip as he tried to comfort elissia. Don reached for the leads from elissia's trembling hands and gently pulled back to command Seth to halt, so don could comfort elissia properly.

"Elissia...shush...shush, it is ok." Don told elissia comfortably and assuringly, holding her close.

Don released elissia and leaped down from the saddle and held his hand. Elissia gazed down to Don, still alittle shaken. She accepted his hand and allowed Donatello to take her down from the saddle; Seth walked away to the nearest tree near by and began eating some grass.

Elissia and Don held each other in a comforting and assuring embrace, leaning in and made their foreheads. Breathing in and out as they try again to enjoy their little lover's game before returning back to the house. Slowly drawing close and meet lip lock for a passionate kiss.

Sigh. Breathe in and breathe out. "That was good. Really good." Elissia said, pleasingly happily as her worries and fear disappeared.

Don gazed elissia and brushed back her hair behind as he cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her once again. Elissia reluctantly accepted the kiss and returned the lovingly kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Don lifted elissia up and carried her to the nearest soft patch of green grass, gently laid her down and hovered over her. Gazing down, smiling and brushed her cheek. Elissia returned the smile and caress upon his cheek.

Elissia gently pulled Don's head so she could kiss him and resume their disrupted love making.

* * *

_**...In the Oroku Saki memorial library... **_

Karai still knelt before the jade memorial statue, praying for an answer. As she waited, Karai unsheathed the sword out of its cover and then carefully polished the katana that was specially made for her late father to be laid underneath the jade memorial statue in honor of his departure. Karai still seeked revenge upon those took her beloved father and master from her.

Planning the perfect scheme of bringing him back from the dead and continue their quest for world domination and control. She sheathed the sword back in it's protector cover then laid on the sword holder underneath the statue when one ninja soldier came in and stood behind the Foot clan heiress.

"_Mistress_." The ninja said softly, waiting for an answer as he knelt down before the war heiress. "Yes ninja. Speak." Karai answered, slowly turning around and gazed the ninja soldier.

"We have tracked down the last location before it was lost." ninja replied, bowing. "Excellent. _Where_?" Karai asked, evilly and pleasingly smug. "Webster." The ninja answered

"Excellent, begin the search and report back." Karai ordered, walking to her private chambers.

The foot soldier bowed and turned around, walked to the weapons room and assembled a team to take to Webster and bring back the fallen comrade. Karai was exceptionally pleased to know the location but until she finds her enemies and the one specific target to finally capture and begin the waiting resurrection.

'It will not be long, father. I will have my revenge and I will give you life again.' Karai thought out loud.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter nineteen...**

**Karai believes she has found neesa and the terrapins. Question is; will she be pleased with the answer given to her when her minions report back when they find only the mutilated corpse of their comrade? **

**What does Don discover when the results come back; what will the DNA laboratory results indicate? Is the murderer just simply nature or something more unnatural? **

**Will the results return back as just normal mountain lion or could be a werewolf or even a vampire lurking around the area? **

**Read and review...this is beginning to get interesting and frightening. Can't wait. Enjoy everyone tootles. **


	20. secrets & deciets pt 1

**Chapter nineteen**

**Secrets & deceit Pt 1**

**...Back at the ranch...**

Leo woke up as he reached over to feel an empty bed side. Raising his head, looked round the room without rising up from his comfortable position as he lay on the bed. Gazing down to his infant daughter's crib. Only hearing a soft sound of the little baby breathing, sleeping soundly.

Leo threw the sheets to his side and rose up then positions himself as he leaned his head in his hands as he sat on the side of the bed. Rubbing his green bald head then rubbed his eyes to properly open as he woke.

Akila slightly squirmed as she felt comfortable and was getting hungry. Instead screaming out a loud hungry wail, the raven haired infant opened her little eyes and gazed towards where her father sat near by.

Leo looked up and gazed over to his daughter that had awaked. As he gazed upon the tiny infant, smiled as he stood up and walked to scoop the infant in his arms. Cradling the baby as he gazed down and she gazed up. Akila smiled and started to giggle as she reached out for his beak with her tiny hands.

The loving father walked over to the window and gazed out the glass opening; looking around the grassy scenery. Wondering if neesa may be out for a morning ride like she sometimes enjoyed doing before morning practice.

Suddenly Akila started to cry as she knew something was wrong. Leo tried to assure her as he walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. Quickly preparing a fresh warm bottle while he cradled the tiny infant in one arm.

The microwave beeped when it finished warming the baby formula; Leo took the bottle out and walked outside to sit on the front porch swing as he bottle fed his daughter. Gazing the front yard; turning to his right and wondered if neesa would be walking up any minute but when he saw Khan standing in the pen.

Then the blue clad terrapin felt a cold shivery dread come over him and his daughter pushed the bottle out of her mouth and started to cry out loud incoherently. Leo placed the bottle down beside him and thought to burp the baby but she didn't have wind. She was sensing her father's dread and worry for her mother.

Gently patting her bottom to calm the baby, hopefully she would settle. Two minutes later the little raven haired infant finally settled as when Masuki came out of the door. She sat down next to Leo; she was curious where her mother had gone.

"Papa, where did Mama go?" Masuki asked, gazing Leo with a concerned glare

"I think mama is out somewhere in the stables, sweetie." Leo told Masuki softly, wrapping one arm around his older daughter, giving her a loving hug and kiss her head.

Masuki hugged and kissed her father's cheek then quickly kissed her little sister's fragile head before returning back inside.

Leo stood up, begun to walk to the door after gazing the ranch property and thought out loud.

'Hope to see you soon, hon.'

* * *

**Inside the cave behind the waterfall...  
...Dreamscape...**

Neesa slept soundly and deeply when she was woken by a white light. Shielding her eyes from the white blinding light as it shined upon her, leaning on her other hand.

"_Greetings Talutah tala..."_ a soft kind voice whispery echoed from behind the white light

"_Eyota?"_ neesa murmured, watching the shadowy figure walking towards the red haired woman.

The kind Sioux Indian woman remained silent as she walked and knelt down before neesa; gently reached out to hold her chin and smiled. Neesa smiled and a single tear was shed when she gazed the Indian woman.

Eyota brushed her cheek and wiped the tear away; leaning in to kiss neesa's forehead. Neesa happily grabbed eyota's hand, laying upon her cheek.

"_Eyota...I missed you so_." Neesa whispery cried, closing her eyes as she held and caressed the hand upon her face.

"Talutah I know..._I know_. You have done terrible things." Eyota replied, disappointed but not angry.

Neesa slowly opened her eyes as she teary sobbed, knowing she had done things that were sworn to never committing ever again. Feeling ashamed with the deeds she had committed upon those innocent humans and fellow animals.

"I couldn't _help_ it, Eyota. I don't know what has _happened_; something just snapped _inside_. Help me dear _odakota_. Help me _please_." Neesa sobbed and pleaded for assistance.

"I can assistance you again on your inner journey to control your beast counterpart but you must be more vigilante when accepting anything from the imposter." Eyota replied, gently raised neesa to her feet and guided neesa through the dream state journey.

Eyota held neesa's hand and raised her other hand then waved it through the mist before them. As the mist lifted, an greyish path was revealed. As they walked along the path, blood was running all around them when it finally ran underneath their feet where they stood as they searched for the path.

The sounds of snarling, growling was heard from behind. Neesa turned around, saw nothing then realised she was alone. Normally would never feel afraid but the worrying fear that trembled through her being.

"Eyota...Eyota." neesa shouted warily

"No one can help you here." a growling voice stated, as the beast stood behind her.

Neesa glared over her shoulder as she tried to control her crippling fear.

"Face me, mortal." The beast huskily ordered

"I am not a mortal. **FIEND!" **neesa bellowed angrily, gritting her teeth

"Every person and thing— are mortals within, sister." The beast replied, manipulating her mind.

"Show yourself. You are not my sister. Show yourself!" neesa angrily ordered

The large black shadow walked out of the shadowy mist and revealed itself. Neesa recognised the enemy. It was her inner demon, her inner self. She faced it once before and won. Have to face it again was merely traumatizing.

"**YOU!..."**

**The large red and black wolf evilly smirked, baring her sharp canine teeth. **"We meet again, wretched fiend. I have beaten you once before and I will beat you again." Neesa angrily stated, preparing herself to battle her inner self.

"Ha hee hee ha. You shall try but this time you will loose." The beast evilly chuckled.

Running in hasty anger as she readied to throw her fist into the belly of the beast. Neesa was flung across into a stone wall where it almost broke her body. Falling to her bleeding knees as she landed on the stone ground with blood flowed from her mouth.

She lowly groaned in pain, spitting the blood to the ground beside her when she looked up and saw Eyota was standing near by. Eyota smiled and nodded then disappeared. Neesa slowly made herself to stand. The beast ran towards her growling, snarling and hissed. Wanting to devour its prey.

Neesa closed her eyes for a second as she waited for the beast to draw closer before performed her assault upon the enemy. As it drew close, neesa swiftly leaped to her side out of the beast warpath; making her enemy run into the stone wall where it was knocked on conscious long enough to trap the beast back in the cage that awaited near by.

"Noooo! This will not hold me for long. There is no escape." The beast bellowed when it awoke, realising it was re-captured inside the mental cage.

"You shall forever be confide here, beast. I will not allow you take over me never **EVER AGAIN**." Neesa out ragingly telling her inner demon.

The caged beast disappeared into the dark mists then she felt the warmth of her dear friend. Looking over her shoulder, reached up and grasped eyota's hand.

"_It is time, neesa_. You have once again defeated your inner demons. I know it was not your fault for all those murders. Here..._eat this_ and you will make your heart pure again and control your hunger for flesh." Eyota told neesa, handing her a special fruit.

As she took a single bite from the fruit her beast counterpart was trapped within it prison again but not permanently and her heart made pure once more. A bright light shined down upon both Eyota and neesa, guiding them to the door waiting to be opened.

Eyota walked behind neesa as she walked through the door. The light was blinding and extremely bright. Neesa opened her eyes and gasped a deep breathe, sitting against the stony wall behind, shivering with cold as she sat naked then a pair of warm hands grasped her shoulders.

Neesa turned to her left and saw Eyota kneeling close beside her, draping her hands around her shoulders giving her warmth. Neesa happily smiled and knew she had journeyed through the spirit world and defeated the beast again. Not wanting blood or flesh any more, now she has finally conquered her inner beast and finally found the strength to control her anger.

Neesa nodded and stood up. Eyota gave her cloak to neesa so she could cover her naked body when leaving the cave and return back to the ranch where her family waited.

"_Thank you Eyota_." Neesa whispery said as she walked out to the cave opening, turning back to face her Indian friend. Eyota had already disappeared but not without telling neesa one last thing before disappearing completely.

"You are welcome, stay true and strong...my sister." Eyota replied whispery in the soft wind.

Neesa smiled, closed her eyes as she felt the soft tender loving breeze carry the love of her Indian sister, one that she will never forget. She walked out of the cave, breathed in the fresh sensational air then leaped to the ground below and whistled her call on the breeze. Neesa whistled only an certain animal would understand and could hear.

Walking through the woods while she waited for her steed to heed her call and come to where she is.

* * *

**...Back at the ranch...**

Khan was sleeping in his stable cubicle when he heard the whispery whistle calling. He opened his eyes and immediately started to neighed incoherently and tried his best to find a way out of the pen to run as fast as he could to the caller.

Raph noticed the horse behaved recklessly, running to the stable cubicle and tried to calm the animal down. But couldn't as he was nearly kicked. Raph back flipped away from the agitated animal as he kicked the stable door opened. Raph tried to stop the stallion but knocked upon his shell then the stallion ran out of the stable. Master Wong sensed something was wrong, ran to the stables and found raph slightly injured.

"Raphael-san, are you alright?" Master Wong asked, running to the red clad terrapin's side.

"Yeah I'm alright. The damn horse kicked me on my shell. What do ya think is wrong with him?" raph grumbly wondered, peeved off as he rubbed his head.

"Not sure, Raphael-san. You are asking the wrong person that question; all I can say is that I think you should follow the animal and find out." Master Wong told him, as the old man helped the red clad terrapin to his feet.

"Why?" Raph asked, unison

"May be you will find out soon enough; follow the horse to wherever he may go." Master Wong stated worriedly

Raph didn't argue, did what he was told and allowed the white/greyish stallion to run to wherever he was running to. Raph followed behind after reclosing the gate.

Master Wong remained standing as he watched the terrapin and horse run into the woods and disappeared. Wondering this could mean or even could be. Walking inside to attend the others and spend some quality time with his grandchildren before his preparation for something that is coming.

* * *

**...Back in the woods...**

After walking about a mile from the waterfall, Neesa stood underneath a shaded tree and waited for her beloved steed to come to where she waits. Remained extremely vigilant as she has not forgotten about the police and sniffer dogs are still tracking her but she hoped that they will not find their way to the ranch.

Trying to stay covered with the cloak given to her when she heard the bushes ruffle. Tearing down some vine to tie the cloak around her naked body as she stood in defence stance ready to fight against the enemy only to find it was just a small animal; a grumbling badger walking out of the bushes.

Neesa sighed with relief when she realised it was nothing to worry about; yet. Turning around when she bumped into Khan that stood behind her. Neesa smiled and gently grasped his snout and gently hugged it as she leaned upon it. The horse nudged back and neighed as he nodded.

Neesa walked to his side and climbed up upon his back then leaned down.

"Khan let's go home, boy." Neesa whispered softly as she patted his neck. The stallion neighed and turned around began to gallop through the woods. Near by sitting in the tree, raph saw who the horse came to the rescue; he wondered what does his sister in law have to say when confronted.

As he leapt down and landed on the grassy patch underneath the tree he hid within, thinking what he will ask when he noticed a horrid smell that lingered in the other direction so he decided to follow the stench and investigate before returning back. Raph lightly ran through the bush until he reached the water fall, he was captivated by the beauty of the place but this was distracting him from his investigation and why he was there in the first place.

Admiringly gazed the scenery, sighed and resumed tracking the horrid scent. The closer Raph got, the stench was beginning to over power his senses. Sniffing the air before he saw the blood trail that came from the cliff side, he leaped up the cliff and came to a bush then he found a torn up, mutilated body. It was alittle difficult to tell whether if the victim was an innocent citizen, a cop or worst; a gang member.

Kneeling down near the corpse and covered his nose and mouth as the stench was revolting. He lifted the bloody arm up then he saw the symbol. Raph stood up, dropped the limb and stepped back a couple of inches from the corpse then looked around if he could be in the middle of an ambush. Listening out as he stood in defence stance waiting for whatever or whoever was hiding in the surrounded grassland.

Looking around with extreme vigilance than realised he was all alone. Raph heard a soft beeping sound that caught his attention. The beeping came from inside the pocket of the corpse, lifting the bloody bitten and torn clothing and reached in the pocket then pulled out the tracker.

Raph felt a dreading feeling tightening in his stomach, there was only one thing to do. The red clad terrapin destroyed the slim black tracking device and took the cloth, carrying the foot symbol. Leaping down the cliff and ran back to the ranch as fast he could and confront neesa about what she may know about the soldier in black left behind in the bush.

Up ahead of Raphael, Neesa and Khan were galloping through the woods. The red hair woman felt the dreading worry hover over her when she never realised that she may be followed. Softly patted Khan's neck instead of pulling upon his mane to request the stallion to halt.

Khan stopped in his tracks then turned around, facing the distant scenery so his mistress could vigilant search around the surrounding before continuing the journey home. Knowing that she has explaining to do when confronted, not by her darling loving husband but from the hot head red clad terrapin that she has finally understood the personality he is and came to respect as an fellow ally, friend and brother.

How will it begin and end, when both neesa and raph return to the ranch then confront one another in search for the truth about the mysterious and secretive outings. Especially the truth about the mysterious murder of an un-expectant elite ninja soldier.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter twenty...**

**How will Raphael confront Neesa before Leonardo over hears the heated whispery confrontation between sister and brother?**

**What and how will neesa explain her mysterious outings in the past month and half? **

**Will Leo believe what he is been told or search for the truth of his wife's disappearing outings.**

**What will Master Wong do when a certain guardian comes before him and gives him something that has never been used in the hands of a mortal?**

**What is it? And who is the chosen one to use these weapons? **

**What could it be? Will they learn about neesa's alter ego beast side before it is too late? **

**Read and review...tootles. **


	21. secrets & deciets pt 2

**Chapter twenty**

**SECRETS & DECIET PT 2**

Neesa and khan continued their journey when she finally sensed and felt safe. Galloping through the woods faster than before. Galloping like the swiftly wind that only could be felt on the warmest skin but could not be seen.

Raph ran through the woods swiftly and fast as his legs could carry him. The red clad terrapin came across tracks that were familiar to him as he also recognised the scent but learned that it was alittle different. It was alittle revolting.

'What is that obscured scent?' raph thought, wondering what the smell that over powered his senses.

Raph thought how he will confront the red haired woman without loosing her trust. Running through the bushes not far behind the red haired woman and her greyish/white steed.

* * *

**Back at the ranch...**

Meanwhile inside the house where the others waited, Master Wong enjoyed his quality time with his grandchildren and even those he also decided to adopt the other children to be his grandchildren.

"Oijsan." Masuki called, standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Yes, sweet sweet Masuki." Master Wong answered softly, standing near by within the hallway corridor.

"Where is mama?" masuki asked, needing her comfort

"She will be back very soon, pumpkin. Come here, how about we go see if your father is awake; Hmm?" Master Wong wondered, lifting the pale pink clad terrapin in his arms and walked up the stairs.

Not far from the ranch, Khan and Neesa were galloping fast as they could without been detected also remained vigilant as the dread hovered over them; making them uncomfortably realising that they were been followed and neesa was ready for the confrontation that will come when she arrives home but wondered who it may be. She knew that confrontation will not be coming from her husband, father or sister. Neesa never suspected it to be someone that she'd grew close to the most; both neesa has grew quiet fondly towards the red clad terrapin as he is similar to herself. Even though they are brother and sister through marriage but they also became close best friends. This is one confrontation she is prepared to face, she only hopes their relationship will not be destroyed over a minor argument.

Tired and famished with wanting to sleep but didn't desire anything to eat when she arrived. Not realising something is also coming and has an devious scheme to pose in the place of another.

Sensing an incredible power approaching as the imposter stood by the window and gazes out it when he sees a woman dressed in a cloak riding a greyish/white steed coming out of the bushes and rushing to the stables in stealth hasty passé. Griping his chin and softly squeezing his jaw line with an evil grin and lightly chuckled to himself as he learned the truth about the red haired maiden has a dark secret and instantly thought this may be a use to his queen as this is also a threat to her existence.

Rushing inside of the stables; trying to climb down from the steed's back when the stallion knelt down to aid his mistress since she was tired. The firey red haired beauty quickly grabbed her steed's snout and gently hugged him, thanking him. The stallion softly neighed as he gently nudged, returning the hugged with his snout.

Neesa released her steed's snout, stepping back and walked to the stables doors while he walked to his stable cubicle. Opened the stable door just enough to look around before making her way to the house. Trying to remain covered with the cloak as she waited for an opportunity to reveal itself. As she was just to step out the stables when Mikey and Tealana walked out on the front porch as they allowed the twins to go out and play. Followed by Yoshiro and Arliana.

"Damn." Neesa murmured, stepping back from the stable door and schemed another way to get to the house without been seen, but she wasn't expecting her stealth escape would be sabotaged. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking towards the stables, in haste passé, neesa immediately hid behind the hay stack pile. Waiting until whomever walking to the stables when called away, giving neesa the chance to escape and make her way to the house.

Quickly looking out the stable door, once more and saw Yoshiro walking towards the stables and tried to carry a small bucket of grass. "Yoshi, what are you doing kiddo?" Tealana wondered kindly

"I want to feed the horsies. Can I please?" Yoshiro asked, pleading with puppy droop eyes glaring his golden haired aunty.

Tealana couldn't resist her nephew's glance and smiled. "Oh alright. Let's ask uncle mikey to help us and asked if your sister and cousins want to do it too. How about we go get some sweet grass hay...hmm?" Tealana suggested, kneeling down to his level as she glanced into his little face.

Yoshiro smiled with glee and happily nodded. Throwing his little arms around tealana's neck and gave her huge hug. Tealana returned the hug as she scoop him in her arms and stood up. Neesa watched her sister and nephew with joy as they went in the other direction away from the horse stable.

Sighing with relief, wiping away the worrying sweatdrops from her forehead and Khan softly neighed. Neesa half smiled and walked to the stallion's stable and patted his snout. Khan nuzzled his snout against her chest and lowly snorted, softly blowing air through his nostrils.

"_You're my good boy, thanks again...What would I do without you, Khan?"_ Neesa whispered

The greyish/white stallion softly neighed, continued nuzzling his snout against her chest. Neesa gently scratched his mane then walked away. Slowly opening the door, quickly peeked out and hoped to get back inside before she is noticed.

Tip-toeing out of the stable door, running to the blind side of the house as she makes her way up the wall then within the window, hoping to be opened. Holding herself outside the window sill, looking around the crescent of the window, tried to insert her finger tips underneath the window and lifted it up, opening it. Hoisting her upper body enough to raise and insert one leg within the window then safely climb through without falling. Leaving the window open, slightly sighed with exhausted relief then turned around and walked to the bed, sat down and undress out of the cloak and placed down on the floor between the bed and bedside table. She lifted the bed covers, tucked her legs underneath and laid down then fell asleep.

Leo rolled over and draped his arm around her, nuzzling his beak into the back of her neck and murmured. "Hmm...Morning beautiful. Where have ya been?"

"No where special." She answered, looking around with worry.

"So...wanna go hunting today?" Leo teased, unaware that he has said something slightly upsetting.

"Hunting? Why you want to go hunting? Isn't there enough fish in the freezer!" Neesa frantically exclaimed, but kept her back facing the unmasked terrapin laying behind her. He opened his eyes in slight shock then replied. "Hey...hey...I was only kidding. I thought ya might wanted to do something together."

"Oh...o-ok." Neesa stammered

"Neesa...are ya ok? Ya don't seem ya'self." Leo said, concerned as he brushed his hand along her shoulder. "I-I'm ok...Just alittle tired, that's all. Sorry I snapped." Neesa apologised

"It's alright...let's get some sleep before the girls wake up, shall we?" He suggested

Neesa reached over for his hand and guided around, entwining herself within his loving embrace as she remained silent and closed her eyes. Leo rose up, leaning on his free arm and gazed down his wife, lovingly nuzzled into her neck then smelt a strange scent. Gently tugged his arm away from underneath Neesa's grasp and gently pulled back her hair...he saw a small dry spot of blood.

He knew that Neesa is able to self heal but seeing this dried blood spot on her neck, made him suspicious. Wondering whether if it might hers or somebody else's...could it be animal or human blood? Resuming laying position, holding his wife close and kissed her shoulder then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later...**

The red clad terrapin took a deep breathe, filling his lungs. Raising his hand and glared the torn cloth, started to wonder...how? How did Karai know where to start looking? What is she scheming and when will she attack?

Putting the worrying thoughts away, then quickly hid the cloth inside his belt as he made his way to the house. "Hey Raph!" a soft playful masculine voice called

Turning to answer the caller, smiling his crooked smile. "Yeh Mikey...what up?" the red clad terrapin answered

"Where have ya been, bro?" Mikey asked, walking to the red clad terrapin with arms open.

"I...I...Uh...went for a walk." Raph answered

"Unca Raphie." Alexis cried, happily and ran to Raph with open arms. The red clad terrapin opened his arms, knelt down and waited for the terrapin tot to drape her tiny arms around his neck, giving him a hug. Raph draped his arms around the tiny tot, stood up and returned the embrace as he asked. "Hey lil munch kin, how's my favourite lil niece?"

"I'm good, unca Raphie." Lexi replied, kissing his cheek and hugged raph again. Mikey stood watching his daughter, hug her red clad uncle. Gently placing the little terrapin tot down on her feet, Lexi ran off and rejoined with her brother, cousins and mother as promised to feed the horses.

Raph smiled and folded his arms, watching Tealana and the little ones feed the horses. Mikey smiled, gazed quickly in the corner of his eye and giggled. "What?" He asked

"Ya've grown soft in yar old age bro. Don't worry, _I'll won't tell no one._" Mikey said, patting his shell then walked away. The red clad terrapin watched his baby brother walk away and just smiled. Following behind slowly, looking down to his belt and noticed that torn cloth was fluttering against the wind, almost flying out from his belt. Tucking it back underneath and gazed up as his name was called out once again. "Raph...Ya comin?"

"Yeh...sure, give me a second." He replied

* * *

**...Inside the house...Master bedroom...**

Leo slept soundly while Neesa laid within his embrace but not completely asleep. Opening her eyes and softly sighed when she heard the sounds of an squirming baby, waking up. The loving mother rose up, gently detangled herself from her terrapin husband's grip then walked to the crib and gazed down, tenderly smiling. The curious observant infant, looking around and twinkled her tiny digits as she stuck her tongue, blowing raspberries and curdled. Neesa smiled, giggled and reached in the crib, gently unwrapping her daughter's tiny arms out from the blanket and cradled Akila in her loving, protective motherly embrace.

As daughter and mother bonded, unaware that a certain proud grandfather was watching through the slight opening of the bedroom door. Neesa rocked back and forth as she cradled her daughter, held her tiny hand and happily baby talked with the infant. The unmasked terrapin rose up, walked to his ladies and knelt beside them.

Facing her husband with a warm happy smile as she leaned towards him and kissed his terrapin cheek then returned gazing upon their daughter. Leo draped one arm around Neesa's back as he gently grasped Akila's tiny head and gently brushed his thumb through her soft ebony hair.

Leo leaned in, kissed his wife's temple and whispery commented. _"Ya're beautiful."_

"_So are you...both of you."_ Neesa whispery replied, leaning her forehead upon Leo's and warmly smiled. While watching vigilantly listening to the reconnected lovers, whispering comments to each other and bonded with the subtle infant. Happily smiled, grasped the doorhandle and quietly closed the door, allowing the young family spend time together...alone, peacefully.

"Is daddy awake...Oijsan?" Masuki asked softly

"Come...sweet lil Masuki. Let's go outside and play ball with Enzo, he must be bored waiting to play...don't you think?" Master Wong said, holding her tiny terrapin hand and led her downstairs to the front porch where the black/tan, white socked pup sat on the top of the porch stairs, waiting.

"Enzo." Masuki called

Naturally the pup responded and playfully licked the terrapin child before taking off and retrieve his tennis ball then waited for it to be thrown so he could chase and retrieve it. The old man sat down on the porch steps, watching his adopted grandchild and play with her pet as a falcon perched in the tree, nearby...staring at him. Then flew down over his head, dropping a rolled paper message and flew away.

Untying the ribbon and unravelled the paper and read the message.

His eyes widen when he saw the emblem...the emblem of Benu with the message written in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs. Whispery read to himself. _'Prepare...war is coming and the goddess shall arise...once again to save the world and bring justice...and peace to the world. Long live the everlasting goddess...Benu. Prepare...the time will come we meet and the time will come...the girl must face and accept her destiny. High priestess, Tetisheri.'_

"Tetisheri...she couldn't be still alive? Could she? Unless another girl is named 'Tetisheri'?" he abruptly sighed, and knew that the time will come that all must accept and prepare.

"Oijsan?" Masuki called

"Huh? Oh sorry Masuki. What's the matter?" he replied, softly

"You kay Ojisan? You look sad." Masuki said

"No no...Ojisan is just tired...don't worry yourself. Go on..._go play." _Master Wong insisted gently.

"Ok...let's go enzo."

Masuki and enzo went to play, master wong sat watching them play as he closed his hand tightly around the message and wondered when the time will come...already planned to prepare what is coming.

* * *

**Six weeks later...**

Don woke and stood up as he walked to put on his bandana and belt. He walked to elissia's side as she slept, crouching down and gazed upon the sleeping beauty. Gently brushed his knuckles across her soft cheek then lifted and tucked her hair back over her shoulder.

Smiling as he gazed down upon her, slowly stood up but leaned down in and kisses her forehead. Before don left the bedroom; he softly whispered in her ear telling her one thing.

"_I love you."_

Elissia breathed in then out as she smiled in her sleep. Don quietly walked out of the room and went to the laboratory where he could finish his gadgets. Elissia heard the door close and opened her eyes then rose up and sat on the bed with the sheet just covering her legs.

Elissia started to sob as she felt guilty and ashamed for not telling Don about the baby. She mysteriously miscarried her and Don's first baby together. Never knew she was even pregnant, after learning she was only to find out when waking up one morning. Luckily that Don was in his Laboratory when it happened, she wondered how she explain it if he was with her.

This was something she couldn't bring herself to tell Donatello about the miscarriage. It was bad enough that she will be keeping it a secret from all who loves her even Donatello since they finally kindled a strong bond between them.

"_I love you too, Donatello."_ elissia whispered to herself, hoping no one is standing outside the bedroom door and hearing her sobs.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter twenty-one...**

**This really sucks. Poor Donatello and Elissia...they lost their first baby. Only seven weeks pregnant and miscarried. Very sad. So very sad... **

**Will they try again? Only time will tell but may be waiting until it is safe, now that karai is searching for them again also something else is coming. Hmm...grinning, tapping my chin.**

**Read and review...tootles. please don't chase after with torches and pitch forks. Have mercy everyone, enjoy. **


	22. expandable soldiers pt 1

**Chapter twenty-one**

**Expendable soldiers pt 1**

**New York City...Foot Headquarters...**

"Where to?" a fellow ninja asked

"Webster." He answered

The lower ranking ninja bowed and grabbed his weapons then waited to follow the leader. As the small band of ninjas were about to leave the weapons room, grey smog circulated before them, four masked figures dressed in black sleeveless outfits and a large straw hat upon their heads, holding a battle axe, double edged spear, Mantiki with dagger and twin katanas. "Mistress Karai's orders...We are to go with you, slaves." The lead elite assassin hissed, glaring his red eyes at the lower ranking foot soldier.

Without another word or didn't subject the order and just nodded.

Travelling in the dead silence of the night, avoiding all authority to reach their destination and begin their mission. Standing in the window of her chamber, up above in the Foot building and evilly smug as she leaned her hands on the window sill edge, gazing up and watched the flying black clouds in the sky.

"_Soon father...Very soon."_ Karai whispery stated, evilly smirked then returned back to her meditation and waited for the right time...to attack and have revenge.

* * *

**In the artificial forest...Hidden within the EFP secret base...**

The overly sized beast stood over the sedated young female that laid, strapped to the bed...sniffed and ran his forth tongue along her neck and down her chest. Retracting his tongue, drooled then tore the straps off and carried his playmate in the hidden corner of the brush.

The bushes ruffled as the sounds of savage moaning slightly echoed.

Viewing through the cameras above, Dr. Stockman and Agent Bishop watched the subject take the first female. As the first procedure was in progress, and hoped to have the first official super soldier born within a matter of months.

"Prepare the next subject and send in a team to retrieve the woman." Bishop ordered, leaving the room. "Yes sir...Lieutenant!" Stockman called.

"Yes Dr. Stockman." Lieutenant Bryant answered

"Assemble your team, retrieve subject A and take her to the laboratory then send in subject B." Stockman said, giving the order.

"Of...course, sir." He stammered, slightly gulped.

Lieutenant Bryant led four soldiers into the artificial forest, carrying tranquilizers in case of attacked from the beast, lurking about. As they walked in, the door closed behind them. Constantly on extreme vigilance as they searched through the large leaf bushes for the young woman, spreading out and tightly held their guns in pointing range, ready to shoot.

The low roar spooked the EFP soldiers, walking backwards in the bushes as one soldier was taken and slaughtered then devoured. Three remained, circling and held their guns ready to defend. The second soldier was grabbed from behind and dragged in the bushes then also devoured.

"Lieutenant...where_ is _it?" the soldier frighteningly asked

"I don't know. If you see it..._shoot it_." Lieutenant Bryant ordered, stepping into the bushes in the far corner and saw the woman, laying on her side and slightly covered in blood and dirt.

Using his gun to gently push on the woman's shoulder to see if she may be alive or not. When he pushed her shoulder, she slightly murmured breathlessly. "Mm."

Hanging the gun on his shoulder then knelt down and picked up the woman, carrying her to the door when he noticed that he was left. Kicking the door and called out. "Open the door...I have the girl."

The bushes ruffled as something was walking through or pass and a terrifying roar was heard. "Open the door god-damnit!" lieutenant Bryant demanded, as he continued banging the handle edge of his weapon against the metal door.

The huge beast lunged out from the bushes, claws ready and lethally deadly raised as the door was opened, allowing the soldier escape with the young woman. The door slammed shut and received slashes from the angry beast, roaring.

Three scientists waited with a bed and hydrating IV drip. The EFP soldier placed the host down on the bed then stepped back. Watching the scientists wheeled the injured woman to the laboratory and couldn't help to wonder what will come out of this. Agent bishop walked up behind the lieutenant and grasped his shoulder, evilly smiled as he congratulated the soldier. "You did good, soldier. Be ready to take in subject B."

Turning around and gazed the second waiting female host that was wheeled to the beasts compound, followed by with another team of expendable soldiers. Bishop stood back and watched his employees, unaware they were apart of the plan and were to be fed as food for the hungry beast.

The door opened.

The soldiers walked inside along dragging the woman with them, two soldiers quickly unstrapped the naked woman and placed her down on the floor then walked back to the door when it shut on them.

**ROAR!**

Pointing their guns in all directions as the beast stalked it's prey, furthering scaring them witless. As they beast attacked, the men screamed and tried to fire when no bullets or tranquilizers were fired. The guns clocked out.

Running to the door, pleading and screaming to be let out but their pleas and screams were on deaf ends. Torn and devoured before taking it's next mate. Bishop stood outside the door and listened to his soldiers screams, evilly smug and walked away down the silver corridor.

Walking through the doors of the laboratory, stood beside Stockman and watched his specimen devour the soldiers while subject B laid, waiting and sedated. "Is that really...gulp..._necessary_, agent bishop?" Stockman questioned

"Would you prefer it to be you, Dr. Stockman?" Bishop replied, watching the slaughter.

"N-no." Stockman stammeredly answered

"Now...let's see Subject A is pregnant, _shall_ we?" Bishop evilly suggested, walking down to the maternity ward.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter twenty-two...**

Pretty gruesome don't you think? Bishop don't seem to care how many men he sacrifices just to make his superhuman army. How long will it take to create this army? And how many woman will fall victim to this false IVF scheme?

Read and review...tootles


	23. expandable soldiers pt 2

**Chapter twenty-two**

**Expandable soldiers pt 2, Nightmares continue & The first official success or is it?**

**...New York...Foot HQ's...**

The Elite ninja leader, obeyed orders given to assemble a team— go to Webster and search for anything that could prove crucial, to further track down their enemies. Taking each a communicator device and tracking device to leave behind when and if discover the terrapin's safe house.

"Mistress Karai has given orders...kill all but she **WANTS **the one called, Neesa—Alive! Is that understood?"

The other three elite ninja guards remained silent and bowed. The lead elite ninja, smiled then lowly ordered. _"Move out!"_

Leaping out of the windows of the building, disappeared in the shadows and silently travelled until the reached their destination then the hunt may begin for—Neesa.

* * *

**In this long scene, there is a two part dreamscape...the first part is at first safe and erotically sexual expressional description and the other slightly changes into a scary nightmare as you would call it and there is some sexual content. You have been warned. Enjoy ;-p.**

**(song playing for this scene...Loose control Sung by Evanescence)**

**...Back at the ranch...in the master bedroom...**  
**...Dreamscape (nightmare)...**

Laying, soundly asleep as she needed much desired sleep after placing the overly active infant down for a nap in her crib, standing at the end of her master bed.

While she slept, Leo walked in the room and checked on both his lovely beauties. Standing beside the crib, gazed down and happily smiled as he watched his tiny infant daughter sleep soundly while suckling on her tiny thumb. Reaching in the crib and gently brushed his knuckles across her tiny, soft haired head.

He leaned on the crib railings and continued to watch her sleep, whispery said. _"Daddy loves you."_ Averting his eyes towards Neesa, as she murmuring stirred but remained asleep. Softly let a short exhaling sigh, stood up straight and walked to his wife's side then leaned over, placing a hand on both sides around her.

Softly and gently caressed her cheek with his own and softly whispered in her ear before brushing a kiss on her temple. _"I love you, always and forever."_

Lowly murmured, reached up and cupped his cheek as she turned around, laying on her back and warmly faced him. _"I love you too, always and forever more."_

Leo warmly and lovingly smiled then leaned in, deeply kissed her lips as she wrapped both arms around his neck and returned the deep loving kiss. Lifting the sheets, climbed in underneath and slightly hovered over her as he gazed into her almond and dark sky blue eyes...lovingly and happily smiling.

Lovingly held his face in the palms of her hands, brushing her thumbs across his cheeks and returned the loving smile then deeply kissed his cool terrapin lips. Feeling their tongues, caressingly massage upon eachother during the loving intimacy.

Untying his belt and threw it to the floor as Neesa untied his bandana and laid her forearm to the side, loosened her finger grip and then allowed the bandana to fall then replaced her hand upon his cheek, caressingly. The unmasked terrapin lovingly reached down and ran his hand underneath her satin singlet, pushing it up to reveal her soft olive upper body then caressed her large fleshy globes before slowly running his large terrapin hand down her womanly frame towards her hips and gently pulled her satin boxers with her lacy blue hi-hipster knickers.

As they deepen their kiss, and caressed eachother's bodies before furthering their intimacy. Leo broke from the kiss, gazed down upon Neesa, smiling at him. Happily and lovingly returned the smile as he reached down between them and guided his ever throbbing meaty length towards her eager vulva and gently penetrated inside.

Closing her eyes, showing her welcoming affection—holding her head back, slightly and breathlessly moaned. Slowly thrusted as she welcomingly raised her hips to further the penetration and tightening her grasp around his lower waist, guiding him to deepen his thrust.

Holding his weight upon the support of his arms, while he thrust and gently also lovingly nibbled and kissed her neck as his head was caressingly held within her hand. Kissing every inch of neck to her jawline then finally kissed her large full, sweet tasting lips then gently parted her lips as he slowly slipped his tongue within her mouth and met her sweet warm soft tongue.

Reaching their full climaxes, caressingly ran her hand down from his head over his jawline to his neck then finally gently grasped his shoulder and gently pushed him back as she rose and re-position herself on top in dominating role while he obediently accepted been overpowered as he reached up, gently grasped her large globey breasts.

Gently squeezing them within his palms and caressed her aroused nipples between his fingers. Positioning her palms upon his upper plastron scutes, supporting her weight as she continued to thrust and grind deeper, slowly and lovingly ran his large terrapin hands down towards her womanly torso sides then finally gently grasping her hips as he leaned his head back once more and gazed up towards his red haired beauty while gently pushing up, their bodies grew hotter and glistened as their climaxes risen.

Leaning their heads back, lowly moaned with pleasurable release. Closed their eyes and remained still positioned. Leo inhaled and exhaled, breathlessly as he reached up, held Neesa's face within the palm of his hand and lovingly brushed his thumb across her cheek and lovingly smiled, unaware that she was shape-shifting on her blindside where he couldn't see. Nuzzling her face within his hand, keeping her eyes closed as her lips slightly trembled with sudden desire for—blood and flesh.

"_Role playing_?" Leo murmured, airily.

Lowering her head, and slowly opened her eyes as she slowly reached down to his wrists and raised them above his head, holding them down then slightly lifted her upper lip, allowing a single sharp canine tooth to be seen as it penetrated her bottom lip, making it bleed. Poor Leonardo's loving gaze changed instantly to immense fear as he was strongly overpowered when he finally realised that he was pinned down.

Her eyes glared blood red narrowed deathly animalistic slits. With a low growl, grew in her throat as she answered in an animalistic snarl. _**"**_**A role play that you will never forget—**_**my love**__.__**" **_

Leo tried to break free, only to have a tighten grasp upon his wrist. Continued to struggle and glared into the blood red deathly eyes of a flesh hungry she-wolf—took a deep breathe to remain calm and pleadingly requested to be released. "_Neesa._..I know you are in there—_Please_...let me go, _please, my love come back_."

Neesa evilly smug, deepened her gaze and growly replied. **"I'll let you go after—"** Leaning her head back, slightly while her teeth continued to sharpen then lowered her gaze down upon Leo, once more and growly said. **"I eat you—**_**first."**_ Opening her mouthful of sharp animalistic teeth and roared as she leaned in, to feast upon him.

Leo screamed as everything went black around them. His screams echoed in the empty darkness.

* * *

**Music playing in this part of the scene; Red blood sandman sung by Lordi. Enjoy**

Shot up in a cold sweat and frightening shock when waking out from her deep slumber. Breathlessly panted uncontrollably, placing a hand over her sweaty forehead as she plumped down on the pillow then looked over her arm, towards Leo's side of the bed and realised it was empty. The eerie silence made her incredibly uncomfortable, removing the covers and placed her feet down as she stood up and walked to door, furthering opening it and peeked through the door.

Glaring down the empty, suspicious corridor and slowly walked out the room. Taking two steps out of the door then suddenly it slammed shut behind her, jumped backwards and pantingly gasped, once more. Turned on her heel and continued walking down the corridor then light footsteps followed behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, wary with worry while trying not to be afraid and slowly turned around. A shadowy figure stood before her, lowly whispery said.** "**_**You are not my sister—you are a beast—"**_Suddenly stabbed in her mid-section of her torso and twisted the blade, deepening the weapon in the wound.

Gustily spat blood then fell to the floor as the shadowy figure hoveringly stood over her then knelt down...slowly, revealing her face with distorted voices followed behind her.** "Time to die...**_**dear sister."**_

Unable to defend herself as she watched the knife raised and driven down towards her as she pleadingly shouted. **"Please don't do this...No!" **Then finally everything went black.

**...End of dreamscape (Nightmare)...**

Shooting up, snapped her eyes open and gustily breathed as she looked around, panting in fear. Held and covered her face with the palms of her hands, lowly sobbing as she leaned her elbows upon her knees as she rousingly bent them.

The door slowly opened as it was pushed, enough to walk through."Oh hey you...you're awake." Leo softly stated, shaking the baby formula that he just made for Akila.

Raised her head, uncovered her face and quickly wiped away the frightened tears before they streamed down her cheeks and then shutteredly answered lowly under her breath.

"_Hey you_."

Reached in the crib and gently picking up his screaming, hungry daughter in his strong fatherly arms. Gently cradled Akila then gently lowered the bottle teat to her mouth as she hungry grasped and began suckling the milk. The blue clad terrapin father, sat beside his wife then reassuringly said with a reassuring and worrying eyed glance. "Is everything alright, my _love_?"

Neesa let a short appreciative sigh as she reached over and lovingly held his cheek within the palm of her hand, softly replied with a warm appreciative smile. _"Yes, my darling—everything is fine."_

"Are you sure?" Leo softly asked once more. "_Yes_. It is alright—Stop worrying, you'll _grow_ old before your time, my_ love_." Neesa reassuringly answered, as she playfully joked. Leo smiled and nuzzled into her hand then brushed a kiss within her palm, lowly and softly saying. _"I love you, Neesa Hamato." _

Neesa warmly smiled, scooted closer and brushed a kiss to his terrapin lips, replied lovingly. _"I love you, Leonardo Hamato...Always and forever more."_

Lovingly gazed into eachother's eyes as their forehead touched then leaned their temples upon eachother as they proudly gazed upon their daughter, happily suckling on her warm formula made milk. "_Where's Masuki_?" Neesa softly inquired, wondering where their foster child is. "She is with your father." Leo answered.

Raising her eye ridge brow, blinked confused and pulled away as she confusedly glanced. "_Father_? Oh _yes_, my father." Neesa answered.

Leo faced Neesa, blinked confused and worriedly feared, something was terribly wrong. "My _love_, are you _alright_?" Leo worriedly asked. "Yes, of course I am—why you so worried?" Neesa answered, confusedly blinked. Letting a short sigh and softly whispery said. _"Nothing—everything is just fine."_

Softly smiled, brushed a kiss upon her forehead and laid his cheek upon her hair as she leaned her cheek on his shoulder, nuzzling softly. The blue clad terrapin, fearfully worried for his wife and wondered why would she reply like she had.

Keeping a closer vigilance over his wife, in case that she may harm herself without knowing or intention of doing so—until he figures the reason of her sudden changed behaviour.

* * *

**(Song playing, Children of the night sung by Lordi)...In the maternity ward of the secret EPF base...**

Laying under constant vigilance of ever growing anxious scientists, taking blood—video surveillance recording, and growth charted. The laboratory doors slid opened, a bright light shined within as a tall black figure stood within the door opening then slowly walked in the laboratory as he held his hands behind his back, laying one hand in the palm of the other.

The cyborgic scientist stood by the computer monitors, studied the foetus anolomy and tried to figure how long before it will be born as he was fascinated by the foetus's accelerated growth. "Dr. Stockman—Status report." A low demanding Yankee accent ordered.

Looking over his cybernetic shoulder and noticed that Agent Bishop, stood behind him—waiting for results. "Evening Agent Bishop...the patient is doing quite well and quite healthy for her age—at this rate she will make the perfect fitted—" Stockman cut off as Bishop snapped abruptly. "I asked for results of the female is pregnant! Tell ME, Dr. Stockman. Is she pregnant?"

The cybernetic man, quickly tinkered his metallic fingers on the keyboard and pressed enter to present the results, discovered—virtually. "The patient is pregnant...six weeks give or take. And you can see, agent Bishop—the foetus has already grown accelerated faster than an normal human pregnancy. Instead of measuring only 10mm, if this were to be a normal pregnancy but it isn't—this foetus has accelerated to 6cm. And it continues growing in between two-three centimetres a day." Stockman explained. "So—What you are saying Doctor that the foetus may grow to full term in a matter of six months, correct?" Bishop asked.

"Exactly—Or could be possibly earlier." Stockman answered, smiled and nodded. Bishop continued to stare the virtual simulation and evilly smugly smiled. Turned on his heel, and walked to the door as it opened then stopped within them as he said to the cybernetic scientist behind him. "How many females in the facility are now pregnant, Doctor?"

"Three and two more are waiting to be impregnated." Stockman answered. The pale cast, tall man evilly smiled and said before leaving the laboratory. "_Continue_ Doctor."

Leaving the laboratory, as the doors closed behind him.

One scientist walked to Stockman carrying results of one patient that suffered complications. "Dr. Stockman—I have unfitting news to report, _sir_." Dr. Stein lowly reported

Taking the report chart and read the results then closed his virtual eyes as he tightened his grip on the clipboard. _"When?" _Stockman asked, lowly disappointed and fearfully worried as if Bishop learned the result of one patient's sudden death.

"Fifteen minutes ago, sir." Dr. Stein answered

"How?" Stockman inquired, glaring the fellow scientist. "The _amniotic_ fluid—it didn't form around the foetus properly, it has killed both foetus and the mother." Dr. Stein replied.

"_Shit!"_ Stockman lowly cursed, frustratingly. 'Agent Bishop is not going to be pleased when he hears this.' Stockman thought to himself. "Dr. Stockman—Dr. Stockman." Another scientist ran in the lab. "What is it?" Stockman lowly stated, turning the heel and computed for results of how both mother and foetus supposedly died.

"It is about the _foetus_."

Dr. Stockman and Dr. Stein both turned on their heels, confusedly blinked and they confusedly glanced the shorter scientific man. "What 'bout the _foetus_, Dr. Hamlin?" Dr. Stockman lowly hissed. "It was born in the patient's ward, _sir._" Dr Hamlin answered, returning the glance, wide eyed.

"_Born? That is not possible..."_ Stockman blinked shocked, rushing to the computer and pressed the buttons on the keyboard, until the BP monitors confirmed the scientist's curiosity.

"Who is the mother?" Stockman asked. "Subject A—_sir."_ Dr. Hamlin replied. "Are you sure, Dr. Hamlin—We can ill-afford mistakes." Dr. Stockman lowly growled, narrowing his virtual eyes. "Yes—_sir_. 100% sure." Dr. Hamlin answered, tremblingly nodded.

Glared closely, invading the shorter scientist's facial personal space then lowly demanded, just above a whisper. _"Show me."_

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter twenty-three...**

**What did you think? The first baby is born and is the mother still alive or it is? I know this is short as the story begins to thicken but it is also beginning to become difficult as where to go from here on. I do hope you will continue to joy me for the ride as this is going to be a story that is not once has ever written before. There will be twists, turns and strange descriptions of scenes. **

**Weird huh? Could Stockman's calculations be slightly wrong or wishful thinking that the first offspring is born faster than expected? Only find later, wont we? Plus back to horror nightmares with neesa or could they be something trying tell her that her secrets are soon realised? **

**Anyway...**

**Read and review...tootles. **


	24. accusations & vision

**A/N: ****Warning:**** Sexual content near the end. You have been warned, plus Ya'll may want to embrace yourselves—things are really gonna get interesting, let alone frightening. So you were warned as this chapter is rated R. Sorry, enjoy. :P**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-three**

**ACCUSATIONS & VISIONS **

As the loving proud parents, gazed upon their infant daughter as she happily suckled on her bottle, twinkled her tiny pale olive fingers then pushed the bottle away from her mouth as she closed her eyes, inhaled then sneezed. Neesa and Leo smiled, giggled softly.

The blue clad terrapin father, raised his daughter and gently placed her against his shoulder and gently petted her back, assisting the baby to release uncomfortable gassy wind.

**BURP! **"Excuse you lil _one_."Neesa softly said, cupping her daughter's head within the palm of her hand and gently kissed her tiny forehead. Brushing her thumb over her soft ebony haired head, loving gazed with a warm smile as she received a soft kiss.

Pulled back slightly and warmly smiled, softly exhaled then leaned in—making her forehead touch with Leo's and whispery said, lovingly. _"Ai shite imas Hamato Leonardo." _

"_Ai shite imas—Hamato Neesa." _He whispery replied, pulling away and kissed her forehead. The red haired mother, stood up and walked to the built-in wardrobe—searched for comfortable clothing to wear. Leo stood up, went to the crib and gently placed the infant within—walked up behind his wife and lovingly caressed her waist with his large terrapin hands until they were completely around her in a loving embrace as he nuzzled into her hair and neck.

Placing one hand upon his face as she draped her other arm over his, lovingly brushed the fingers over his forearm. "Mmm—How 'bout we stay in bed—just for alittle longer—what do you say?" Leo purred, suggestingly. Letting a short sigh and replied. "That is a good idea but we have to train ourselves to be strong before begin the search."

"Oh _Neesa..._I want to find our son too, but—" Leo cut off as Neesa pulled away, faced him with a uncertain glance. "But what?" squinting her eyes as she gazed into his and lowly said. _"You think that our son—could be...dead. Don't you?"_

"Now you are been _absurd_." Leo answered, shocked. "Am I? Do you want our little boy back or not?" Neesa asked. "Of course I do. _Honey_—" Let answered, then cut off. "Don't you honey me, **Leonardo**! _How could you just stand there and—give up?"_ Neesa tearfully and lowly exclaimed, devastated.

Leo didn't know what to say but only to pull his wife in towards him and within his reassuringly comforting embrace. Neesa hesitated, tried pushing him away slightly and hastily turned as he continued to reassuringly embrace her then she finally gave in, dropping into his strong arm embrace, laying her head upon his shoulder as he held her wrists. "_I want him back_." she said, lowly sobbed. _"I know."_ Leo reassuringly whispered.

Zahra raised her head as soon she opened her eyes when hearing her mistress distressingly cried—pushed herself up then paced over to the couple's side, sat down and gently petted Neesa's leg with her large paw. Both gazed down to the large golden feline as she gave a wary martyred expression. Leo released Neesa's wrists and stepped back, kneeling down to the lioness level and wrapped her arms around the animal, hugging her beloved companion as she softly purred.

Pulling away, laying both palms underneath the large feline's jaw and gazed into her eyes then smiled. Not saying a word to her companion as she received a soft head butt against her forehead while the lioness continued purring.

Leo watched his wife and the lioness bond, reached over and petted the large cat's head. Zahra purred softly as she pushed her head within his palm.

* * *

_**...Outside—on the veranda...**_

Chayton sat on the porch swing, watching over the children playing with their furry friends. Arliana threw the ball as far she could, shadow ran fast he could—chasing after the ball until he slipped in a muddy paddle. Picking the ball up in his mouth and ran back, dropping the ball at Arliana's feet then shook his fur. The mud flew everywhere, Arliana, Alexis and Yoshiro covered their faces as they jumped back and giggled. Arliana knelt down, scruffled his muddy fur and said, but also continued giggling. "Shadow—Yuckie."

Half smiled and lowly chuckled. Masuki looked over her shoulder as she stood beside Master Wong along with Enzo protectively laid close by. Her tiny grasped tightened as she reached up and frighteningly nuzzled into his hand. Master Wong looked down when he felt his hand suddenly grabbed. Kneeling down and concerningly asked his adopted grand-daughter what had her frightened. "What is the matter, Masuki?"

"_Make him go away—he is bad, scary."_ Masuki frighteningly answered, tears welled up in her light hazel eyes and streamed down her bubbly cheeks. Blinked concerned and worriedly as he looked over her tiny shoulder, towards _Chayton_. Taking his grandchild instincts quite seriously as he too felt disturbingly uncomfortable in the secretive, strange young Indian's presence. _"Come here, sweetie. Oijsan will never let anything happen to you." _Master Wong whispery promised, cradling the frightened terrapin child in his arms. Enzo also sensed his young mistress's distress, lifted his head then quickly stood up and then lowly whined.

Both shadow, Ora and duke stopped in their tracks, the twins and Arliana blinked confusedly as they were nudged as if they were almost pushed. Yoshiro scratched his head, wondered what had got into his dog then walked towards the house as Arliana and Alexis also walked inside, followed by their dogs. Chayton stood up from the porch swing and walked to the stairs, leaned against the railing.

Yoshiro opened the door, ran inside with Duke then Alexis went after her brother along with Ora slowly paced in the door, but stopped for a couple seconds and lowly growly glared Chayton. "Ora—come on." Alexis called. Chayton folded his arms and glared the black/white Shepherd back.

The dog continued to growl then looked back as she was commanded to go inside. "_Ora—inside_." Master Wong commandingly called. The black/white shepherd glared Chayton again, then obediently paced in the door. Arliana followed her twin cousins in the door, not before she gave Chayton the watchful glare. Shadow also lowly growled, nudged Arliana inside and followed. Chayton watched the youngsters with their pets walk inside then turned his head as he responded to his name. "Hello Odakota." chayton greeted, Master Wong placing Masuki down and gently hand gestured her to go inside, Enzo stopped and sat down beside the old man. Chayton smiled, lowered his hand towards the dog, assuming to be welcomed when hastily retrieved his hand away just in a nick of time, avoiding been bitten. "He seems not to like me very much." Chayton said, disappointingly folded his arms. "..Chayton—can I ask you something?" Master Wong asked

"Mmm-hmm." He nodded and humed. "Would you like to sit or stand, my _boy_?" Master Wong wondered. "Standing is _fine_." Chayton responded lowly. Reaching up and lightly rubbed the back of his neck, thinking before he asked his first question. "So—Chayton how old are you—_really?_"

"Fourteen." He answered, tightening his hands underneath his folded arms. "Mm—fourteen, _huh_?" Master Wong answered, gently tugged his beard. "Yes sir." Chayton replied huskily. The old man walked past slightly and stopped as he stood beside him. "That would make you a chief in waiting...correct?" Master Wong lowly stated, looking over his shoulder. "Yes that is correct." Chayton answered, lowly. "Also means before you can become chief—you would have to marry and complete few _tests_."

"Where are you going 'bout this?" Chayton huskily and abruptly said. "What is your purpose here, my boy? Are you actually passing through or here on a hidden _agenda_?" Master Wong asked, suspiciously. "I don't know what you ever do mean?" chayton answered, turned on his heel and faced the old man. Master Wong glared into his eyes, sensed something was not right about Chayton and understood why Masuki felt so uncomfortable. _"I think you do—" _Master Wong whispery said, walked to the door and stood in the door opening as he lowly warned, glaring over his shoulder. "Just one other thing and listen well—If anything happens to my children. _It will be your last_."

Chayton lowly snorted under his breathe, folded his arms and evilly smug after the old man walked inside. _"We shall see—Old man. We shall see." _

The second Master Wong stepped in the door—he saw Masuki ran upstairs, followed by Enzo. He quickly paced after her then stopped in his tracks when he had abruptly received a frightening vision as he grasped the wooden railing.

* * *

_**...Vision...**_

Fire blazing everywhere—Blood dropped or ran into endless rivers—Corpses covered the ground. So many innocent and terrified humans, animals and hu-mutants were surrounded and screaming in fear. Legions of vampires, mummified cobras and jackals came like a plaque. Tealana terrifyingly running for her life while been chased after by black shadowy figure that calmly walked behind then reached out, tore her heart out from her chest then dragged her lifeless body. Then finally, a throne covered with endless skulls and flowing blood appeared as it circled, revealing long voluptuous slender legs followed by large curvy hourglass hips then—her _face._ Her lips dripping with blood as she remorseless glared and darkly reached out.

_**...End of vision...**_

Master Wong gasped, chokingly as he realised that he was on the floor—surrounded by Tealana and Raphael. "Hey ya're alright?" Raph asked. "_Father...you ok?"_ Tealana worriedly asked. "I'm ok, where's masuki?" He answered, finally. "She ran upstairs." Mona said, cradling Loki.

Master Wong pushed himself up to his feet then rushed upstairs after Masuki, leaving the others at the staircase, baffled. "What is all that _about_?" Raph asked, blinked confused. "I don't _know_, even I don't know my father that well but never seen him like that _before_." Tealana answered, leaned on the railing as she grasped her hair. "Did I miss _something_?" Mikey curiously blinked, walking out from the kitchen.

"Never mind, honey—it is _nothing._" Tealana reassured, walked to her husband and kissed his cheek. "How's lunch going?"

"Ready any minute." Mikey replied, pulling his golden haired wife in his embrace then knelt down, cooing to her abdomen. _"Honey—Adam is upstairs." _Tealana whispered, blushing.

Mikey stood up, wrapped his large terrapin hands around her waist and pulled her close. Cheekily grin and whispery said. _"I know—just making up for lost times."_

Tealana sheepishly blinked then warmly smiled as she kissed her husband's cheek and softly replied. "_Point take—_you can coo as much, you like. Just don't forget that your son is waiting for you upstairs."

* * *

_**...Upstairs...**_

Master Wong rushed up the stairs until he reached Leo's and Neesa's room. The concerned parents tried to reassure and comfort their distressed child as the old man rushed in the room. He quickly knelt down close beside Masuki, not saying a word when he wrapped his arms around the frightened, upset terrapin child and whispery said softly in her ear. _"It is ok—I won't let him get you. I believe you, my little Mago Musume."_

Leo and Neesa glanced eachother, confusedly blinked. "What do you mean, you believe Masuki?" Neesa asked. Master Wong averted his eyes, widen gazed Neesa silently glanced then reached over and held his hand out. _"I'll show you, Musume." _

Neesa placed one hand upon her husband's shoulder for support as she stood up and walked to her father's side and grasped his hand. Neesa's eyes grew white and then she began to see what her father did—only difference, Neesa is able to handle the sight without falling and loose control of her body.

Leo sat on the bed, cradling his daughter—watched helpless while his wife went in a visionally state. Neesa saw what her father saw but had seen more to the part of Tealana's fate.

_**...Vision...**_

Standing in the sidelines as she watched her dear sweet gentle sister, Tealana terrifyingly running for her life, her heart tore out from her body then dragged. Tealana's heart was given to a dark olive cast, slender voluptuous woman sitting on a stone throne with blood covered the floor and corpses laid out, blood drained from their bodies but also savagely fed upon by fulgurous jackals.

The dark cast woman stood up, held her hand out waiting for the heart to be placed in her palm. As the heart was placed in her hand, closing each finger slowly over the warm heart and raised towards her mouth, taking a bite then bit her wrist—holding her wrist over the heart and watched her own blood dropped into the bitten organ.

The hole slowly healed then began to beat again. A evil smug grew on her face as she slowly knelt down to Tealana's lifeless body then lowered her hand, carrying the beating heart. Inserting her hand in the torn chest, placing the heart within then slowly pulled her hand out.

The hole healed as it was never torn, taking her first breathe as she raised her chest. As the body died, her light grass green cast grew paler and her beautiful sea green and light almond brown eyes changed to deep blood red.

"_**More."**_ Tealana huskily growled.

Evilly grinned as she raised her hands and clapped them together, ordering to bring the first live human. Two jackals dragged the young woman, strongly held her arms as she tried to struggle and break free.

The new born vampire, Tealana hungrily glared the frightened young woman. Softly caressed her neck then finally cupped her cheek, brushing her thumb along the jaw line.

Tightening her grasp around the young woman's neck then sunk her newly strong vampiric teeth deep into her throat and savagely drank the blood, stopping before the last drop—leaned her head back and deeply inhaled, fresh scented air then let out a animalistic roar so frightening that made the blood of those who heard it, grow cold.

The dark olive cast fiend, standing behind Tealana evilly grinned as she watched her desired and chosen queen, enjoying in the gorge of the slaughter then walked to her side—grasped her hand, turned her around as she was facing her then brushed her palm upon Tealana's cheek—huskily said. "_It is time to take your place as my—queen, Tealana." _Deeply kissed Tealana's lips, pulled away and lead her to the throne then sat down while Tealana sat beneath on the throne pavement and caressingly grasped her foreleg.

The dark olive cast fiend huskily and growly stated. _"She is mine and soon, you will be as well—Neesa!"_ Then swiped her clawed hand, everything went black.

_**...end of vision...**_

* * *

Neesa calmly stood, quickly closed then opened her eyes—turned on her heel and walked to the rocking chair, sat down and tried to control her trembling fearing hands. "What did you see?" Master Wong huskily asked. "I saw—I saw." Neesa stammeredly answered then cut off as she turned her head and faced her innocent adoptive daughter, requestingly gently. "_Masuki—my dear sweet_, _sweet little girl_. Oijsan, daddy and I need to talk privately—go see what aunty Tea'a and uncle Mikey is doing in the kitchen, Hmm?"

"_Ok mama."_ Masuki whispery replied, turned on her heel and walked to the door. Neesa looked to Zahra and nodded. The large feline knew immediately, followed the young terrapin child out of the room and accompanied her. The old man closed the door behind him after Masuki and Zahra left room. "Now—what do you see, daughter?" Master Wong asked

"_Blood—endless grave of viciously mutilated corpses of all species—" _Neesa whispery answered the cut off. "What do you mean—mutilated corpses of all species?" Leo asked, just above whisper as he knelt before his wife and held her hands with one hand—reaching with his other hand he gently brushed her hair back. _"Humans—animals and hu-mutants slaughtered."_ Neesa tearfully answered, glaring into Leo's golden eyes. "Are you sure? Everything and everyone isn't safe from this thing? Is that what you are saying?" Leo asked, lowly.

Master Wong silently stood by and listened to his daughter's description of what she saw—horrific mutilations performed upon countless victims—it didn't seem to matter, whether the victim was human, animal or hu-mutant. His heart raced faster as when Neesa described the woman. "What else did you see, Neesa?" Master Wong asked, softly. Despite he didn't wish to hear the answer but couldn't help himself as he did not wanted—he needed to know. "I saw Tealana made into a_ vampire—She is in grave danger—Father."_ Neesa answered, with crippling fear that sounded in her voice.

Master Wong's eyes widen with fear—clutching his hand into a tight fist as he stormed out of the room. Leo grasped her arm and gently led her to the bed, Neesa laid continued murmuring about her sister. The worried terrapin pulled the warm blanket over his wife and kissed her forehead, brushed his knuckles across her cheek as she finally went to sleep.

Paced past the crib as he gazed down upon his daughter and smiled, sleeping soundly also. The proud father pulled the blanket over his daughter, brushed the back of his fingertips across her tiny head—Akila turned her head to the side and yawned then sucked upon her tiny thumb.

Slowly walked to the door, grasped the handle and opened slightly as he looked back—softly sighed and closed his eyes, averted to the floor as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Rubbing the back of his neck, sighing then lifted his head when he heard the front door crashed opened, bolting downstairs followed by distorted pleading voices. Rushing down the stairs as fast he could—saw Mona trying to assure the children as they were frightened to what they had seen. "What happen?"

"Master Wong lost it. He's outside—belting into Chayton." Mona answered, trying to reassure the frightened, crying children. Leo rushed out the broken screen door and was abruptly stunned to what he saw—Master Wong had thrown Raph and Mikey across the grass, upon their shells. But had forcibly pushed Don back, towards the stairs behind him as he continued belting into Chayton—he put up a fight back though. It wasn't enough.

"Father please stop—you're gonna kill him!" Tealana cried, frantically then saw Leonardo and quickly rushed to him. "Leo do something, please—stop him before he kills Chayton." Tealana pleadingly placed her hands upon his plastron scutes. The blue clad terrapin gently gestured his sister, aside and tried to interfere.

**WHACK!** "Who are you really? Why are you here?" Master Wong demanded, continued hitting the young boy. Pushing up from the ground and held himself, putting his body weight upon his hands and knees as he looked up and spat the blood, filling his mouth. Master Wong stood over him, waiting for an answer. "My name is Chayton Dakota, son of Eyota and Eyanosa Dakota. I am the heir to the Sioux throne. And I am here to—"Chayton answered and cut off as he was kicked in his torso. **"LIAR!"** Master Wong roared.

The blue terrapin leaped over the old man and held his arms up, barring his way. "Stop sensei." Leo pleaded. "Get out of my way, Leonardo-san. This is not your _concern_." Master Wong requested. Forgive me, sensei—this does concern me and I will not—this must stop. This is wrong!" Leo answered, continued to stand before the old man, barring his way. "Leonardo-san, move aside or I'll move you _myself_." He ordered, airily.

Leo remained still and stood his ground, protecting the young boy—not wanting to challenge the old man after seeing what he can do but continued trying to stop what may happen. Both terrapin and Man glared, stubbornly into eachother's eyes then suddenly the silence broke. _"Fine—Have it your way."_ Master Wong whispery hissed, walking away as Tealana ran to him with concerningly expression. Master Wong ignored his daughter, continued walking to the house. Tealana felt lost, and confused. Watching her father stormily walk off, her eyes widen with streaming tears of hurt as she looked back—despite mikey was slightly injured but only slightly bruised which he was lucky, he pushed himself to his feet and walked to his wife's side—reassuringly embraced her within his muscled arms. Tealana faced her husband, returned the arms embrace and laid her head upon his chest, nuzzled closer.

Mikey wrapped his arm around her waist, walking to the porch then Master Wong sighed with disgust and shame of his behaviour towards his sweet concerning daughter. Holding his hand out, waiting for accepting forgiveness—she immediately accepted his hand, then wrapped her arms around neck as he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders as he placed his hand over her head, and whispery apologised. _"Ana asif, bint."_

She whispery replied. _"I forgive you, father."_ Hugging him once more. Mikey stood by, smiled. Master Wong looked up, held his hand out and smiled—Mikey returned the smiled, grasped his hand and lightly shook the old man's hand then released it. He held his daughter close, fatherly embraced her.

Leo turned, held his hand out. Chayton accepted the helping offer and stood up. "You alright?" He asked. "I-I'm ok." Chayton answered, and whinced slightly as he dropped. Leo immediately grasped his arm, placed over his shoulder then aided the injured young boy to the infirmary as one of his younger brothers also offered their aid. "He sure can pack a wallop—can't he?" Chayton airily stated. "Let's just get you to the infirmary." Leo told him.

Aiding the injure boy to the house while Master Wong watched and held his golden haired daughter, glaring over her shoulder, Mikey also glared. Not very pleased or happy. Chayton returned the glare but with a small evil smug.

Raph went up to Tealana and her father and harshly demanded for answers. "What was all that 'bout?"

"You should not be speaking to me like that for one, terrapin, and two—he is keeping _something_." Master Wong hissingly barked back, lowly. "Terrapin?" Raph snapped, glaring narrowed angry slits. "Now—_Son_, that is what you are. A terrapin and I should—" Master Wong realised as he started to apologise when he was cut off as his facial breathing space, invaded by the hot-headed terrapin. _"Don't call me—Son. You are not my sensei, let alone my father. Are we clear?" _Raph lowly hissed

"Crystal." Master Wong answered, returning the deathly glare. "Ok—that is enough, go for a walk raph please." Tealana gently requested, pushing him back. The red clad terrapin said nothing and turned on his heel then walked away as requested.

"What was that about? Why were you beating Chayton?" Tealana asked.

No response. "Father!" she called again. Master Wong averted his glance and gazed his daughter's worried expression then answered airily. "Nothing you shouldbe concerning yourself _about." _Held her face in his palm, brushed his thumb across her cheek then walked past.

"_Concerning myself_? Father—you are obviously hiding something. What is it?" Turned on her heel, walked after the old man and stopped her father before he could get to the door and then abruptly folded her arms, waiting. "I just want you to be always_—safe."_

Cupping her face within his palm and brushed his thumb across her cheek, once more then fatherly kissed her forehead, leaving Tealana outside on the front porch as he walked inside. The golden blonde leaned against the wall of the door, wrapped her arms around and warming them. 'What is going on? Why is there so many secrets?' Tealana wondered, as she made her way to the porch swing and sat down, gazing across the grassy property. Looking to her left as her husband sat down beside, silently and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, reassuringly.

Naturally she leaned in his embrace, closed her eyes and tightened her own grasp around his neck, nuzzling in his chest. Mikey gently ran his fingers through the strands of her golden hair and kissed her temple tenderly and comfortingly embrace without saying a word.

* * *

_**...the infirmary...**_

Both Don and Leo carried Chayton to the infirmary, turned around and allowed Chayton to sit down on the bed as they released his limbs—Chayton laid down, whinced slightly as he was in pain along his torso and right shoulder. The purple clad terrapin immediately went to work and mended the injuries. Elissia peeked her head in the door, curiously wondered what had happened. "What happen?"

"You don't know." Leo answered, gazed her confusedly. "No—Why is he all bruised and battered?" she asked again. "Master Wong belted him—_bad."_ Don replied. "When?" Elissia abruptly said, rushing to the bedside. "Five minutes ago. Where were you while this was happening?" Leo answered her question with another question.

"I was in the dojo—practising my tumbles and flips." Elissia answered, glared towards the blue clad terrapin with suspicion. "Hmm?"

"What's the hmm for?" Elissia said, raising her brow. "_Nothing."_ Leo answered, turned on his heel and walked out of the infirmary. Elissia watched her terrapin friend leave, abruptly sighed as just about to follow—turned her head as she felt her wrist grasped then looked down to Chayton pleading, whispery. "_Don't leave—please_."

"_Alright_." She answered softly. The purple clad terrapin stitched the gushes on Chayton's arms and cheeks, also treating them against infection. Trying to concentrate on treating the patient as he looked in the corner of his eye and noticed his lover's concerning glance.

* * *

_**...fifteen minutes later...**_

Don finished the last bandage, then went to the sink and sterilized his hands. As he turned on his heel, faced towards the bed—Chayton still had Elissia's hand, seeking comfort. Jealous began to grow within the terrapin, slowly paced behind his lover and gently grasped her shoulder. "You coming?" Don whispery asked. "Yeah sure, give me a second, kay." Elissia answered, softly.

Don nodded then left the room, Elissia gently pried her hand out from Chayton's grasp then slowly stepped back and turned around, as she was called. "_Elissia." _Turned and gazed over her shoulder, whispery answered. "_Yes_."

"Will you be back?" Chayton asked, hopefully. Turned around and faced him, eye to eye. "Maybe—why me?" elissia wondered. "Because, you are very _beautiful_." He commented, hiding his seduction. Sheepishly raised her brow and answered. "Why would say that? Are you trying to seduce me?"

"_Yeah_, I guess I _am_." Chayton replied. Elissia blushed then declined respectfully. "Normally in the past—I'd take you on that offer but—My heart belongs to another."

"Oh—that is too _bad_." He answered, airily. "Get some_ rest._" Elissia politely suggested, leaving the room and closed the door behind her. Don leaned against the wall, with his arms folded across his chest. "So—what did he asked?" Don jealously wondered. "Asked if I'd come back later." She answered, folding her arms and leaned against the door frame. "Nothing." Don airily answered, averted his glance to the floor. "Why ask—unless you are jealous!" Elissia suspected.

"Why I be jealous of a young kid? Let alone—jealous of him!" Don lowly barked, pointing his finger towards the door as if he were pointing, accusingly to Chayton. On the side of the door, Chayton listened to Elissia and Donatello argue and was quite pleased—maybe this could be a chance to break one then hopefully the others will follow.

"Donnie, please don't be like that. He is just a kid and—" Elissia began then cut off as Don continued. "Look do whatever, ok. I'm done." Storming off to his lab downstairs near the dojo, elissia leaned against the wall and covered her face with the palms of her hands, muffled sobbed.

Tealana and Mikey walked in the door, noticed that Elissia was upset. "I'll go clean the dishes." Mikey offered. "Kay." Tealana answered, closed her eyes as her cheek received a loving kiss. Mikey went to the kitchen, leaving his wife in the corridor—the golden blonde walked down the corridor and sought her friend. "You alright?" tealana concerningly asked, rubbing her arm.

Removing her hands from her face, wiping the tears away and sniffling answered. "Yeah everything is ok." Tealana sighed softly and said. "Elise—what is the matter? I know you better than that."

"Don is suddenly behaving strangely." Elissia answered. "In what way?"  
"He assumes that I have a thing for Chayton." She lowly replied. "Why would he think that?" Tealana lowly wondered, suspiciously. "I don't honestly know—it all started when he asked me what Chayton asked."

"And what did he ask?" Tealana huskily wondered. "He asked me—if I'd come back and—" Elissia replied, cut off as she felt awkward. "And what?" Tealana asked. "I think Chayton has a crush—on _me_." Elissia explained, whispery.

Sceptically raised her brow, sighed slightly and said whispery. _"Are you sure?"_

Elissia nodded and whispery replied. _"Yes—I'm sure."_ Letting a short sigh again and asked. "What did you say to him? Did you tell him that—" Tealana cut off, glanced shocked as elissia lowly hissed. "Of course I did tell him! I told him that my heart belonged to another and he understood."

"Ok—_No need to bite my head off._ Elissia, maybe you should see to Donnie." Tealana suggested. Elissia nodded and whispery thanked before walked down to the lab. "_Thanks Tealana."_

"It's ok—go get him_ tiger_." Tealana replied, smiled encouragingly. "You're such a torment, y'know that?" Elissia stated quietly, impishly grinned. "I know but you_ love me._" Tealana replied, with a small snort. "Shaddup—you little bugger." Elissia answered with mock-ferocity then walked away.

Tealana smiled, giggled—just as she turned on her heel, she felt a sudden pull to the infirmary. slowly reaching for the handle, placing her other hand upon the door then slowly turned the handle—as she prepared to push the door opened. Tealana jumped as she almost fled out of her body. "What are you doing?"

Breathlessly panted, releasing her grasp on the door handle and turned around, leaned against the door and placed her hand on her chest as her heart raced from the sudden scare. "You scared me."

Mona raised her brow and asked again. "What are you doing, Teala?"

"_Nothing_." Tealana answered. "Nothing?" Mona folded her arms, tapped her finger. "Yeah nothing, what were doing sneaking up on people, anyway?" Tealana asked. "Me—Mwaa...sneaking up on people? Look Teala—there are no other people here, honey." Mona said, absently.

Tealana giggled. "_Smart-ass_." She stated, brushing past Mona.

"At least I have an ass." Mona replied, following Tealana to the living room.

* * *

_**...Don's lab...**_

Pushing a few keys on his keyboard, then stopped as he sensed that someone was standing behind him. "How can I help you?" Don asked, lowly.

No response. "Gonna answer?"

Silence.

The purple clad terrapin, assumed that he must be hearing things and continued on. Pushing the keys, concentrating on his new invention before actually working on it with physical hard labour—Elissia silently walked towards her lover, hoping he'd wouldn't turn and catch her, trying to scare him.

Reaching over for his coffee mug and sipped his hot beverage then placed it down and continued pushing the keys on the keyboard. Elissia silently stood behind Don and covered his eyes, also making him jump. "Peek-a-boo!" Elissia cooed "_Who am I_?_"_

"I know it is you, Elissia." Don answered, softly. Removing her hands from his eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and lovingly embraced her lover as she whispery apologised. _"I'm sorry, baby—Let's not fight ever again, please." _

Donnie smiled, turning around and gently grasping her hips and gently gestured his lover to sit down on his lap. "_So—Now you have me, what are you going to do with me?" _Elissia whispery asked, sheepishly smiled.

Tucking the excess strands behind her shoulder and cupped her face within his palm, whispery replied. _"I have a few ideas."_ Returned the smile as she leaned towards him—Brushed softly and deeply kissed his wide mouth.

Running his large hand along her feminine frame then finally along her thigh, murmuring moaned. Softly ran his hand underneath her top, pushing it up until finally revealed her upper body. Leaning her head back, wrapped her around his shoulders as he buried his face between her round breast. Running his hands down towards her hips, gently grabbing the rim of her skirt—slipping his hand underneath and caressingly grasped her buttocks.

Pulling away, faced eachother with ever more desire—Elissia stood up, reached behind and unzipped the skirt, allowing it to fall and reveal her curly lower body. Don's breathe became slower, deeper and harder as he enticingly glare Elissia's body. Elissia lifted her right leg then placing her foot down on his left as she grasped the back of the chair, giving her support of her weight as she prepared to place the other over his right then slowly sat down on his lap.

Erotically teasing Don with her eager vulva, lowly shuddery murmured. Her body trembled with desirable anticipation to continue as he softly kissed her neck. Don gently grasped her buttocks, gently caressing then squeezed each fleshy cheek between his hands then caressingly stroke her waist, up towards her breast as he nuzzled between them again.

Softly and lowly murmured as she leaned her head back, letting out a low murmuring moan. Gently held her hands around his shoulders for support and caressingly brushed her fingers along, furthering the caress touch. Don wrapped his slight masculine arms around her upper body, trailing his fingertips along her back as he supported her body within his embrace while he nibbed and kissed her breast up towards neck again then finally gently guiding her lips to meet his.

Sharing a deep, passionate kiss then pulled away and reached down to Don's waist, untied his belt and removed it from his waist, allowing it to fall then gently lifted his mask, revealing his face underneath and gazed deeply in his earth brown eyes. Holding his face within her palms and tenderly, deeply kissed him once more.

Holding elissia in one arm, supporting her as she sat upon his lap—lowering his other hand between himself and underneath Elissia, reached and grasped his eager throbbing meaty length and guided towards Elissia sensitive, warm vulva then gently entered her—lovingly penetrated.

During the deep kiss, massaging eachother's tongues—both murmuring moaned escaped within their throats, never once parted lips.

As Don firmly and deeply thrusted inside while Elissia rocked to and fro, with every thrust and pace of grinding penetration—then parted their lips, nibbling and kissed every inch of each other's bodies, caressingly.

Elissia wrapped her arms around her lover's shoulders once more for support, caressed his head within her palms as she leaned her head back, breathlessly moaningly sighed—Don erotically groaned and moaned within each moaning sigh then kissed, nibbled trailing down her breast until softly nibbling her aroused nipple and trailed both hands down from her back to her hips and aided her thrust, faster and deeper as he penetrated deeper within.

Their bodies grew hotter, also began to shudder as their climaxes grew closer—pantingly breathed with every sighly moan. Elissia was getting closer to release as she bucked her pelvis wildly and Don thrust faster, deeper and slightly harder then heard a sighing pleading moan under a whispery breathe. "_Oh_—_Donnie...Donnie." Breathe. "Please—faster...harder—Oh gosh, I'm gonna melt—faster...oh Donnie."_

No verbal response escaped Don's lips, he just tightened his embrace and ran his tongue along Elissia's collarbone as he did what was asked of him. Fasten his thrusting pace, deepen his penetration and then began to become hotter, sweater as he heavily pantingly breathe.

Letting a satisfied panting sighly moan as he released deeply inside her. Elissia also panted with a satisfied, sighly moan as she also released—milking over him. Remaining joined together as Don held Elissia within embrace while he sat in the chair, panting with satisfied breathe and gazed eachother with pleased smiles on their faces. Elissia held his face within her hand, smiling lovingly. Don removed his hand from her hip, reached up—openly his palm, brushing his hand around her soft cheek with her hair—covering his hand. Returning the loving smile, whispery saying.

"_I love you, Elissia." _Elissia closed her eyes, leaned in—making her forehead touch with his and whispery returned the verbal express. "_I love you—Donatello, always and forever more."_

Don closed his eyes, raised his lips and kissed hers once more than closely held and tightly in a loving embrace. Elissia tightened her arm embrace around Don and buried her face along his neck, softly nuzzled. He also softly nuzzled against her neck, lightly kissed her collarbone.

* * *

_**(During the dreamscape it is rated R, due to certain graphic descriptions and slight nudity then returns back to M (MA) rating afterwards.) :P enjoy.**_

_**...Meanwhile in Leo's & Neesa's bedroom...**_

While Neesa and Akila slept during the commotion, occurring outside.

Falling in deep slumber as she was slightly overwhelmed by the shared vision with her father, earlier. Distorted, strange noises echoed around her and through her ears—trying to block out the noise then shot up with annoyance and irritated grunt as she was just about to throw pillow when felt and found nothing. Opened her eyes, looked around then quickly crawled back to the stone cold wall in confused hysteric.

Looked down herself, grabbing the edges of her torn clothing—wet, and covered in filthy dirt.

"Where the hell am I?" Neesa murmured, looking around once more. "You're a prisoner." A muffled voice stated. Raised a eye ridge brow, then stood up and walked to the pile of hay. Leaning down, grasped a handful of hay—removing it and revealed a dirty young face, hiding underneath the hay straws. The young boy, cringed trembling with fear—staring up with terrified glance. Neesa held her hand out, waiting—then accepted so she may help the young boy to his feet and ask more about—exactly where they are and why they are there.

"It is ok—I won't hurt you. Come out, _please._" Neesa kindly requesting, offering her hand. The young boy, hesitated at first then reached out slowly—trembling, as he accepted her hand then stood up. "Now—where are we?" Neesa asked softly, just above whisper as she noticed a cobra guard, slivered past.

"In the torture dungeon." The boy answered lowly. Neesa shook her head, stuck a finger in her ear as she assumed to be losing hearing then repeated, apolitically. "I'm sorry—where are we?"

"We're in the fiend's torture dungeon." He answered again. Neesa gawked stunned then shock and finally exasperatedly gasped. _"Torture dungeon?" _

"Yes." The boy answered and nodded quickly. Footsteps drew closer to the cell, the boy bolted and hid once more while Neesa stood for a split second—quickly peeked then followed the boy, hiding underneath the hay. Silently laid as they watched the feet walked about before taking what they came for.

A animalistic roar, bellowed through the cell as the large jackal monster leaned down and viciously grasped the prisoner from the other cell. The prisoner screamed, pleading to be released as she kicked her legs and threw arms about, trying to break free—only to be slugged unconscious by another that appeared to more human, dressed in white robes.

"Take her to the queen—she would make the perfect meal for her consort." The priest ordered, as he glanced from the corner of his eye and caught sight, slightly—assuming that what he saw was not possible and demanded the cell to be opened, so he could have better look.

The door opened as two cobra guards, slivered inside and grasped a arm—holding grasped on Neesa's limbs for a better view for the priest to examine. Harshly grasped her face, his large hand sat around her chin, along slightly her jawline as thumb sat along one cheek, piercing through the skin with his long sharp nail and while the other fingers sat along her other cheek.

Forcibly turned her face to one side then the other—his lower lip trembled with wanting desire to sink his teeth and drink her blood then suddenly the scent—had immediately distracted him. Sniffing greedily the scent as he was intoxicated and wanted more but was unsure what to make of it as it seem to be familiar.

Pushing her head back, clawing her skin along his released her face then turned on his heel—walking away then stopped, standing in the doorway of the cell. _"Bathe her then bring her to me."_

The cobra guards nodded, Neesa tried to break free as they dragged out of the cell and down to an empty room where a group of vampiric maids, waited. Without a word or order, the vampiric female fiends—knew immediately their job and begun to stripped Neesa without consideration.

Neesa continued to break free but she was still restrained then suddenly a very attractive young woman, walked towards her. The young Egyptian slave, softly smiled as she raised her hand and gently brushed the back of her fingers across Neesa's warm, dirty cheek while gazing deeply into her eyes—hypnotising her senses.

Loosing her self control, standing statue still as her hands were taken gently and lead to the hot bath—Not feeling the heat as she was abnormally warm regardless.

Gently scrubbed the dirty away from her body and face—the vampiric slaves never once took proper notice of who she was, not until the robe was finally dressed upon her body. Unable to move while the vampires leaped back, snarled and hissed defensively as they hung on the walls.

"Sisters—be calm. She is unable to move, let alone if she wishes." One spoke, calmly and reassuring. "She still seems vigilant." Another said, leaping down to the floor. "She is unable to move because I am controlling her senses."

Neesa looked around inside, wanting to kill these fiends but was_ unable_ to. "What is all the _delay_?" Priest Imhotep stated, walking in the bath house. "Master Imhotep." All knelt and bowed, immediately.

Walking towards Neesa as she stood with her back, facing him as he drew closer and handily commanded the first vampiric maid to stand and answer his inquiry.

"She—is the _one_, my lord." The dark cast woman answered.

Walking closer, to see for himself as she stepped aside. The priest glared into her eyes, circled her quickly then took his dagger out from inside of his cloak and stabbed her stomach but not deep, just enough to cover the blade with her blood. Lifting the dagger to his mouth, slid it across his tongue and tasted the warm, fresh blood. Her blood soiled the robe over her torso but the wound quickly healed up. Half a second later—the priest gawked Neesa as his eyes were about popped out from his head when he hastily gave the order. "Bring her to the _Queen_—this must be dealt with, _immediately. Oh and yes, you may come along too my dear, I will be needing your gift to have—our guest, contained and controlled." _

Chikara nodded and followed, furthering her control over Neesa—not letting her regain any strength or the least of power she _possessed_. Walking to the throne room where their vampiric Queen waited and was entertained with fresh untouched maidens.

Watching this—_bloodlusting_ fiend, gorge herself into restrained young women. "To the other room with the others." Kauket ordered then looked over her shoulder, evilly grinned as she also pleasingly grimaced.

Chained down to the floor as Neesa was given her sense of control once more—looked up with no fear and gritted her teeth together. "Release me—fiend!" Neesa ordered, trying to break free from her chain restraints. _"Not just yet—first met my bride." _Kauket spoke, just merely above whisper as she stepped aside and held her hand, greeting Neesa to her co-queen of the throne.

Neesa's faced instantly changed from calming enraging glare to an fearing glance as she dropped to her knees, felt inside—lost, defeated and a _failure_.

Tealana walked towards the group, followed by the large hell feline. Her eyes deep crimson red, skin pale to a color of pastel green, almost off-greeny white and her hair—remained the same only uplifted curled locks. Baring her sharp vampiric teeth as she smiled and knelt down, grabbing her chin and inhaled Neesa's scent also listened the beats of her pumping heart beat through her veins of her throat.

Neesa tried to telepathically plead for her sister. 'Tea'a—_please_ don't _do _this.' Her telepathic plea went on deaf ears. The newborn co-queen, continued smiling with growing desire to sink her teeth into Neesa's throat.

"Tealana, my dear—what should we do with this _one?_" Kauket asked, evilly grimaced.

Mmm—"Let me have _her. _I'm hungry." Tealana lowly growly answered, desirably hungered for her own sister's blood. Kauket waved her hand, the guards and hypnotic tool left the room, also—leaving them alone.

Kauket deeply kissed Tealana before Neesa then whispered in her ear. _"She is yours, my love."_ Kauket said, brushing her knuckles across Tealana's cheek then stepped back—allowing Tealana to take Neesa in her hands and watched her mate prepared to feast upon Neesa's blood.

Neesa instantly had given up, breaking from her restraints as she continued to reach her sister through their telepathic sisterly bond. _"Tea'a...Tea'a please—I know you are in there, please." _

Tealana ignored everything Neesa tried to do then finally, closed her eyes as she readied herself to be killed—drained of her _blood_. Never once screamed, whinced, whimpered or cried as she felt Tealana's vampiric fangs inserted in the veins of her throat then felt her blood, drained from her body as she was beginning to loose subconscious then loose the beating of her life—taken from her until finally she let out the last exhaling whispery breathe. "_Tea'a, I'll always love you—dear...dear sister." _As she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back then died.

Tealana allowed her prey's body to fall on the floor and then let out animalistic roar, echoing through the throne room. Kauket stood by and smiled as she watched her chosen mate, gorge into blood and roared animalistically.

Kauket laughed—so evilly with no consideration or remorse. Taking Tealana's hand, led her to the throne and sat down as they were bowed before. Kauket laughed once more and said whispery but daring to those who wished to try. _"Come—If you dare."_

* * *

**(Rating return back to 'M')**

Neesa opened her eyes and shot up from the bed, covered in sweat and panted with hysteric breathes. Threw the covers aside, stood up then walked to the side of her daughter's crib. Leaning on the crib railing, lovingly and motherly gazed upon her daughter sleeping.

A calmly voice whispered around her. _"Neesa."_

Neesa stood up, looked around—tried to pin point whoever concealed themselves from her as they spoke her name outloud. Unable to detect the presence and the voice spoke again. _"The war is coming—And your destiny is fast unwinding. We shall meet—very soon." _

**...**

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-four...**_

_**Far out—this is one long chapter to write. These sexual content scenes always take the longest to write especially when it is described graphically sometimes. But usually some readers want graphical description and some don't. Sorry to those are slightly comforted by the sexual descriptions but I did place a warning—which the choice was given freely to you either read or not to read. But to those read and reviewed this chapter; thankyou—you are too kind. Your opinions and reviews are taken into consideration and greatly appreciated. Anyway, the end of this saga instalment is coming to an close and plus we're getting closer to the origins of Master Wong's past and learn how everything came to be as it is. Also learn the origins of Kauket, Queen of darkness, chaos and destruction. **_

_**English/egyptian translations**_

**_Ana asif, bint – _I'm sorry, daughter**

_**Read and review...until next time...tootles **__**  
**_


	25. blind spots

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

**Blind spots **

_**...Later, early evening...**_

Neesa sat in her rocking chair, nursing her daughter within her motherly, protective embrace as she grimaced out the window. Gently laying her cheek upon her daughter's silky black hair, slowly rock back and forth—softly sighed as she tightened her grip around the sleeping baby and stood up from the chair then went to the crib and gently but also slowly placing the child down. Pulling the warm blanket over her tiny body, and leaned down and softly kissed her forehead then walked away.

Standing outside the bedroom, placed one hand on the door while quietly closing it and then quietly stepped away—then made her way downstairs. As finally stepping down on the last step, a slight soft murmuring caught her attention—quickly poked her head to the living room, the television was on and the children were quietly amused—while watching a new cartoon, well a old actually but to the children it is new...'Danger Mouse'. She then quickly poked into the Kitchen, it was occupied but no talking. Standing properly then walked down the corridor to the infirmary, as the whispery continue—the voice, she heard was Chayton as she quietly stood near the door. Leaning her ear close to the door, and listened while she figured whom he was talking to—let alone whispering in low strange husky tone.

Reached for the door knob and turned it, just as when the murmuring conversation stopped.

"Hello _Odakota_...come pay your friend a visit?" Chayton greeted, half smirked cheekily. Neesa still held the handle as she looked around the room from she stood, without walking inside. "You ok?" Chayton asked, raising his brow.

"Who were you talking to, just now?" Neesa asked, with a suspiciously soft tone in her voice. "No one—_Why_?" Chayton answered, tilting his head slightly. "Are you sure?" Neesa asked again, suspiciously glared as she read his body language. "_Yes."_ Chayton whispery replied, turned over and pretended to asleep.

No more words were exchanged as she slowly walked out the room and closed the door behind her. The young boy looked over his shoulder and retrieved a small pouch from his pocket, sprinkled a small pinch of the powder and allowed it disappeared as he said, whispery. _"Sound...whispery voices be barred, keep noise out and barred ears droppers. Sound no more." _

"**Anpu!"** a harsh impatient voice scowled."Yes my queen." He answered

"Have you found her?" Queen Kauket asked, huskily. "I believe so, my _queen."_ He answered lowly. "You believe so?" Kauket replied, with a unimpressed tone. "There is a problem, my queen."

"What kind of problem, slave?" Kauket scowled lowly

"Ammon is _here._" Anpu abruptly but huskily replied, his voice trembled slightly as he feared the bellowing scowl that immediately followed. "**WHAT?"**

The bellowing animalistic outburst rang in his ears, almost exploding his head. He repeated, under a whispery toned voice. _"Ammon is—"_

"I heard you _slave_—how long has been there?" Kauket interrupted, ferociously muckily demanded. "I—I'm unsure. Maybe either give or take—three months." Anpu assumingly estimated.

Silence and slight pause, filled the air around him as he waited for response.

"Is the baby born?" Kauket asked, hoping the answer would be the right one. "Yes—" he answered softly.

Silence again. About half a second later, Kauket gave the order. "When the right time comes, bring her to me in the dead of night, before the next full moon."

"Yes my liege—it will be done." Anpu answered. "Anpu." Kauket called once more.

"_My queen_."

"Do not fail _me."_ Kauket threatened airily then finally disappeared. Silence in the room, once more. Pushing himself to his feet and made his way to the door, opened it and walked out—taking his slow pace towards the kitchen and poked his head around the corner of the doorway.

Not making a sound as he walked in the kitchen and sat down at the table, watching Tealana take the strawberry and cream sponge cake while waiting for the kettle to boil. Turned on her heel and saw in the corner of her eye as she made her way to the refrigerator. "Hey, wanna a cuppa and piece of cake?" Tealana softly said, offering.

No verbal response at first, warmly but softly smirked then softly answered. "I would like a cuppa and cake—_thankyou._" The golden blonde returned the smile and nodded as she turned back to the bench and cut a piece of cake for herself and chayton with two mugs of hot brewed chocolate milk.

Carrying the tray to the table and placed the mug and plate in front of Chayton first then placed her own cup and plate, front of herself then sat down—enjoying their drink and treat.

Chayton half drank his milk but the entire cake as he hoped to have another. Tealana the slow drinker and eater, she instantly knew that he wished to have another piece. "You may have another piece, if you like." Tealana said, giving him permission to have another piece instead of waiting.

"_Thankyou."_ He answered, stood up—taking his mug and plate but emptied the mug then placed it in the sink and grabbed the knife, cutting another piece of the cake then returned back to the table. Tealana gawked at the plate of the size was cut.

He noticed the glance and said, just above whisper before taking a bite of the cake. _"What? Oh, sorry—couldn't resist, it's delicious." _

Tealana closed her eyes, lowered her head and softly chuckled. Then gratefully answered, showing her appreciation. "No apologies, it is always nice to know that someone enjoys my _cooking_."

Raised his brow, quickly chewed the cake before he stated. "_Why is that_?"

"Not everyone is a fan of sponge cakes—well the children are but—" Tealana cut, sipped her drink. "Go on." He encouraged gently. "Well—apple pies and chocolate scones seem to be more appreciated with some of the group but my husband, on the other hand—he'll eat whatever sat in front of him." Tealana replied, giving Chayton one supposedly assumed weakness.

"_Really?"_ he mused. "Mm-hmm." She humed, nodding.

"Is he _always_ like that?" Chayton wondered, curiously. "Yep..._Always_."

Chayton smiled, softly gazed Tealana with an admiring glance. Noticeably returned the glance, curiously as she wondered why he was looking at her in such way. "What?" she asked, looking at Chayton then down to the mug as she sipped it again. _"Nothing._ I just wonder, how long have you and your husband been together?_" _Chayton asked, on a private question.

"Why would you ask me _that_?" Tealana Shockley replied. "Your husband is one _lucky _guy." He commented. "We have been together 9 years and married 5 years this June that recently passed. Tealana answered, explaining the exact years of together and married for .

"Wow—that sure is a long time." Chayton said, abruptly huskily. "What is the matter?" Tealana asked as she noticed the sudden sadden glance. "It's nothing." He replied lowly.

"Come on—tell me. Whatever it is, it really can't be that bad." Tealana said, assuringly smiled. "I just wonder when the time will come for to find that special some_body_."

"Oh?" Tealana abruptly stated. "Um...you mean that you haven't found the right _girl_?" she asked, softly. Chayton shook his head, remained silent. She sighed softly, gently grasped his hand and reassured him. "One day, when the time is right—you will find your soul_mate_. Just have to be _patient—she'll come when you least expect it." _

Chayton smiled and whispery said, commenting. _"You're angel—wish that my mate will be just like you."_ Tealana returned the smile and nodded, appreciatory then stood up—taking her mug, and both plates to the sink as she was followed by chayton.

He leaned against the bench, grabbing the tea towel and dried the dishes while she washed them. Not saying nothing more but enjoyed eachother's company. Neesa hid round the corner of the kitchen and listened to the conversation, with caution but something was telling her that no matter what he appeared or sound like—do not trust him.

Releasing a short soundless sigh, even though didn't want to leave her sister alone with him but also knew that Tealana is gently soul, can be easily misled at times—couldn't risk a argument with her sibling until have all the facts. Leaning her head back for a second, looked through the kitchen doorway then sighed again then slowly made her way back to the bedroom. Quickly checked on her sleeping child, in case she may or have woken up and waited for a feed or a change. Taking the first step on the staircase and slightly poked her head round the opening of the doorway and glanced down the kitchen towards where her sister and Chayton stood by the sink, doing the dishes.

Every fibre in her being was trembling with uncomfortable feeling but with no exact proof that he appears to be a threat or danger to the clan. But remained cautiously vigilant. Turning her head, watching her footing as she stepped upwards the staircase then finally walked in the room, closing the door behind her.

_..._

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-five...**_

_**I know this is short but do you think though? We're getting closer, unsure how many chapters left until the epilogue but I will say this—which I'll be spoiling the story of this instalment though. Tealana's fate of been mysteriously kidnapped is coming, the weapons guardian will appear shortly (will this guardian be a woman or a man?) and the high priestess, known as Tetiseri will also appear but what is her purpose? Will she be giving Neesa the information needed to defeat whom she don't know or will she also be taken, to learn more about her destiny? **_

_**Hmm...I hope you guys are still with me—I understand you may have thrown the towel and decided to leave as this is getting to long for the point and know where the story is going. My apologies to those and appreciation to those who did read and continue stay along for the ride. I bow and tap my hat to you, readers. Thankyou. **_

_**Your reviews are greatly appreciated. **_

_**Anyways...tootles until next time...read and review. **_


	26. dream invader

**Chapter twenty-five**

**The dream invader & guidance of the queen mother**

_**...The next morning...in the dojo...(dreamscape)...**_

Master Wong woke before the dawn and went to the dojo—meditated and further strengthening his mind and practised his psychic attack and protection abilities.

A distorted unfamiliar feminine voice called, as it rang like an echo. Ignoring the voice and continued meditating then the voice called again. Calmly continued to sit in position, opened his eyes and looked around—the dojo was empty. Rising to his feet, slowly stepped forward and turned around—still nothing.

Stood still in the centre of the dojo, stood still on the centre of the blue training mat—waiting to defend, closed his eyes and sighed—while he silently stood, statuesquely still then a black masked opponent rose up through the floor behind him. Silently stepped towards, not saying a word—dagger withdrawn, ready to be driven in the flesh. Unknowing that his presence was detected.

Master Wong felt the tug in one side of his mouth, tugging as he half smiled—the rush of the adrenaline ran through his veins. The masked assassin finally walked closer behind his target, silently stood as he raised the dagger up above and held his hand in the air for two seconds—then attacked but had missed.

Master Wong had moved to the blindside of his opponent. The masked assassin looked around baffled as he turned on his heel and faced Master Wong smirking, greeting. "Hey there." Speedily punched the masked opponent in the face, hard—making him fall.

He wasn't taking no chances—the old man swift that he was, placed his hand around the masked assassin's throat and held the dagger, pointing toward the torso. _"Now_—Tell me, why are you here?" he demanded.

No response.

"_**SPEAK**_**!"**

"_Release my throat, if you would be so kind_." The assassin breathlessly said, softly. Keeping a tight grasp upon the dagger, released his hand from the opposed enemy then stood up. The masked assassin stood up and before he could say a word—Master Wong spoke instantly, demanding lowly. "Remove your _mask_."

Obediently did what was commanded, untied the mask ties and unveiled his face. Master Wong's eyes widen and spoke, gaspingly. _"Memeptah?"_

The young man gazed Master Wong with widen glance, confused. "Who?"

"I _apologise_—you look alike someone, I once knew." Master Wong apolitically answered, with widen eye glance. "You knew Memeptah?" he asked, stunned. "Yes I _did_. How you know that name?" Master Wong replied, raising his brow. "Memeptah is my ancestor."

'_Ancestor?_ Has it been that long?' Master Wong thought. "What's wrong?" The young man asked. "What is your name, _son?"_ Master Wong asked, kindly placed his hand upon the young man's shoulder. "My name is Simbel Harem."

"Please to meet you, Simbel Harem." Master Wong greeted, holding his hand out. Simbel looked down his hand, looked up and gazed into his eyes then smiled as he took Master Wong's hand and kindly shook it. "Like wise, Ammon."

His eyes widen again with sudden suspicion. "What did you call_ me_?"

"Ammon—did I say something wrong?" Simbel answered, abruptly. "How you know that _name_?" he demanded, immediately. He muggily grinned and lowly chuckled, walking back. "You should know—_yourself_! Your name is fast becoming a legend back in _Egypt, _especially the story about your mother sent you away while the Romans attacked."

He could feel his blood begin to boil and his eyes begin to grow hot and red as all the muscles in his body begun to shake. "What happened in that time is not something to be _glorious_ or _legendary_ of." Master Wong said, as he shot forward and pointed the dagger up against his jugular. "What are you gonna do—_Kill me_?" he whispered, narrowing _his_ gaze in a deathly stare.

"_I will if I must."_ Master Wong replied, whispery. "Well then—_do it! _Kill me!" he challenged. "Your name is not Simbel? Is It?" Master Wong said, demanding for an answer. The assassin grinned and lowly said. "_No."_

"_Who are you?"_ Master Wong whispery demanded, deepening the sharp point into the skin. "_Cordos."_ He answered. Master Wong's eyes widen further, gazed with implicated shock. "_No—That is not possible." _

"_Oh it is—very much alive, great Pharaoh." _

He didn't hesitate when driving the sharp edged weapon through his throat, bleeding him. As the man, choked on his blood then Master Wong took the dagger out then snapped his neck. Removing his hands from the man's head, turned on his heel and walked away—slowly.

As he walked away, and about to call for assistance with the body—a sudden presence shock through him, slowly turned around and faced a large black jackal—standing, towering over him. The jackal lowly growled and wrapped his large clawed hand around Master Wong's throat and slowly choked him. Gritting his teeth together, gasping for air to fill his lungs while staring the huge black mutt as he tried to struggle free. _"It certainly has been a pleasure—meeting you, Ammon. It's ashame you were not much a opponent." _Cordos whispered in his ear, disappointed. "_Its time to die—Farewell great pharaoh." _

The jackal continued to choke his throat, leaned back and let out a loud animalistic roar then leaned forward to take a bite of his prey's head. Master Wong screamed then everything went black.

_**...end of dream...**_

* * *

Bruce kicked his legs and arms about frantically, throwing the sheet and blankets to the side—then shot up, breathlessly panted and looked around the room. Covered in trembling cold sweat, still panted to fill his lungs and then finally when felt safe once more—he swung his legs around, laid his feet down on the floor and leaned down. Placing his head within the palms of his hands and continued to control his panting breathes. He didn't even hear the door open or the sounds of claws against the carpet—it was not until he felt a reassuring gentle nudge underneath his forearm. Removing one hand from his face then turn and warmly, appreciatively smiled as he reached down and petted the furry visitor.

A low mew was released from deep within the lioness's throat as she also softly reassuringly purred. "It's _alright_—my dear _friend_." he assured in return, petting the lioness's head then gently scratched underneath her jaw while she continued to purr.

Softly and slightly sighed, stood up and walked to the window of his room as he was followed by the large golden feline. Looking out the window, admired the beauty of the outside world—the world he swore to protect and hope a better one will come. Leaning against the window frame, just when he felt a gentle nudge against his thigh this time—turned and faced down to the large cat, smiled and reached down to pat the cat's head once more, also scratched behind her ear and turned back to the window.

His smile changed into a wryly frown—knowing deep down, if Cordos exists then the myth of a queen of darkness is _real..._And if she is real, what destruction will she bring with her? Could the prophecy of the great saviour—_Morsara could be real too?_

_[['Ammon.']]_ a soft voice called

Smiled, the moment he knew the voice was. Turning around and faced the ghostly shade, standing in the centre of his room with open arms. "Omm—Ana akhad anisa inti." Zahra

_[['Da kwayis, btaAee Ibn. Ana hena, delwa'tee.']]_

Zahra sat, watching as she was unsure. Zalika softly, warmly smiled and softly petted her thigh, inviting the cat to come close. Zahra paced towards the ghostly shade then sat beside Ammon, waiting—she purred as Zalika reached down and gently petted her head.

"What is happening, Omm? Is the story of the dark one—really true? Does she exist and who is she?" Ammon asked, almost immediately without taking a breath.

No response, just a soft nod. "What is the dark one's _name_? Please Omm, tell _me—I have to know." _He pleaded once more. At first no verbal response as she raised her hand and placed it close to his cheek before actually touching him, answering.

_[['Oh my son, you need to see for yourself.']] _She gently grasped his face then showed one memoir of the one known as—the dark one! When he felt his mother's hand touched his cheek, closed his eyes as the images of horrific events that had in the past shortly he was born and sent away before he returned to claim his throne in the old world.

The visionary image was slightly blur as it was like water—speeding across the halls until reached the large stone doors and pushed opened then saw _her—_sitting on the throne. Drawing closer, thought to be unseen when he felt the claws swiped across him then he broke out from the vision.

"_Kauket." _He whispery stated. Zalika nodded then slowly stepped back as she begun to slowly disappear. "Omm—wait, don't go _please_!" Ammon pleaded, reaching out.

Reaching back, held his hand and smiled. _[['Be strong my son, and you shall __**triumph**__.]] _Zalika whispery replied.

She disappeared but left behind a small piece within his hand. Turned his hand around, opened his fingers and admiringly gazed upon the item. A single tear fell, down his cheek as he closed his hand and placed upon his chest—holding the precious family heirloom close to his beating heart.

Walked to the dresser, opened the first draw and retrieved a golden thick snake necklace then slipped necklace through the ring of the pendant and then sat down on the edge of his bed as he clipped the necklace around his neck. Gazing down on the pendant, once more—smiled and whispery said. _"Thankyou Omm."_

Zahra softly whiningly mewled as she laid her jaw on his lap. He smiled, petted her head—saying nothing more, just enjoyed her company before walking to the door and leave the room—closing the door behind them.

...

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-six...**_

_**What do you think? This chapter was Master Wong aka Ammon's turn to have a visitor but he receives more information than anyone else also he will have another visitor later on—that visitor will be giving him a special weapon than silently take someone...who could it be? Time is beginning to grow short as it also seems to be taking so long as well. **_

_**When the confrontation between two supernatural immortals begin? Who will triumph? And who will perish? We are almost there to the battle that may not be forgotten. **_

_**Can anyone guess what the pendant could be?**_

_**Anyways... **_

_**English/Egyptian translations**_

_**Mother—I have miss you  
**_Omm—Ana akhad anisa inti

_**It's all right ,my son. I am here, now.  
**__Da kwayis, btaAee Ibn. Ana hena, delwa'tee_

_**Read and review until next time...tootles **_


	27. a deadly obsession

**Chapter twenty-six**

**A deadly obsession **

Slowly paced through the corridor towards the staircase, as the old man and golden feline silently past by the blue door and suddenly stopped—turning to face the door over his shoulder, wanting to knock and wait to be invited in, then also thought to leave his daughter and her young family be. He knew deep in his heart that when she is ready, to seek his fatherly comfort. Letting a short soft sigh then continued on, walking past the red door on his right just near the stairs—not having a second thought as he and Raphael are not on the same page. Understood where his place was but only desired to be welcomed as a friend, he never desired or wished to take the place of the terrapins sensei and father—turned and looked over his shoulder, looking in the corner of his eye to the blue door behind him. At least he is accepted and welcomed with wanting arms after been absent from his daughter's lives but more importantly he has the chance to cherish and never fear of leaving again. Turned, lowered his gaze to the floor and closed his eyes. Lightly shook his head then continued on and walked down the stairs.

Went to the dojo, to do much needed meditation—Zahra followed and laid close by as she wished to be close beside the old man, while waiting for her mistress to join them.

Meanwhile in the kitchen—Chayton sat in the chair, leaning his head within the palm of his hand and watched Tealana cook breakfast. The kettle whistled. Opening the cupboard, taking out two mugs—placed a lemon tea bag in each, poured the water and placed two sugars in both then stirred the mixture after settling the tea in the water. Throwing the tea bags in the bin standing beside her, picked up the mugs and walked to the dining table. Placed one mug in front of Chayton then sat down, sipping her tea as she noticed the continuing staring glance. She looked to the left then the right, abruptly softly said. "What?"

Chayton smiled, shook his head and softly answered—taking a sip of his tea. "_Nothing_."

"Are you sure?" Tealana wondered, gently brushed her fingertips across his forearm, reassuring. "Yep."

"You definitely sure?"

"Really sure."

"Is that a good really or worrying really?" Raising a concerning brow, holding her mug within the palms of her hands as she fiddled. "Mmm-Hmm." He humed, gently glanced in the corner of his eye. "You really should relax and quit worrying, _so much_." He assured, softly.

"I'm not worrying and I'm perfectly _relaxed_." She answered, abruptly glanced. "You don't seem to be." He replied, sipping his tea as he smiled teasingly. "Ooh." She grumbled, standing up and then placed her mug in the sink. "You're annoying." Tealana told him. "_I know." _Chayton lowly chuckled, cheekily grinned.

Tealana returned the grin also chuckled then wondered, offering. "Would you like some—of my husband's old clothes? They might be slightly big for you though but then the clothes might fit you perfectly too."

Chayton smiled, gratefully responded. "That would be lovely, thankyou."

Tealana returned the smile, nodded then slowly walked past him but not before she softly petted his shoulder as she went by. He looked down to her hand as she touched his shoulder—what a soft gentle petting touch, it was. Trying to control his urge of wanting to take a bite of flesh as it smelt so _sweet, _then turned to watch her leave the room—placing both hands behind his head as he leaned back and inhaled a deep fresh breathe, filling his lungs. Remembering the other night when his queen requested one thing.

"_When the right time comes, bring her to me in the dead of night, before the next full moon."_

This demonic shape-shifter was beginning to become torn between his duties and then realised, something that he never thought or believed to have—_a heart and feelings of love._

Or is it obsession? Deadly, desirable obsession!

As he brushed his thumb brushed up and down the ceramic mug and curled other fingers on the unseen side, glaring. Distracted with his thoughts, he didn't detect the threatening presence—standing in the doorway of the room. The sound of throat clearing broke his distraction.

Turned to the doorway and saw Neesa leaning against the frame, with her arms folded across her chest. "So—what have you and my sister been discussing?" Neesa softly asked. "Nothing much—she offered some of her awanta husbands old _clothing_."

"_Oh?" _Neesa responded, raised a surprised brow.

Pushing herself from the doorframe, walked to the table—stood behind the chair at the end of the table as she unfolded her arms then placed her hands upon the back of the chair—leaning for support and continued to stand. He slightly shakily glance in the corner of his eye as he finished the tea, placing it down on the timber surfaced table then shifted himself and faced Neesa giving his full attention, waiting to hear what she may or had to say.

Silence—slight pause sat between them as they silently glared, eye to eye.

Letting a slight harsh sigh, breaking the pause but remained silent for a second then asked one simple question. "Chayton."

"Yes."

"Have you imprinted on my _sister_?" Neesa asked, lowly. "_No."_ He whispered softly. Neesa knew better and suspiciously felt something, strange about him. Straightening up then slowly walked to the doorway and suddenly stopped then gave her one and only warning, over her shoulder. "Chayton—If I find out that you are lying to me. You better hope that I _don't_. Understood?"

"Understood." He repeated.

The red haired woman, walked out and left the room—disappearing round the corner, towards to the dojo in the far back of the house—slightly near the basement, where Don's laboratory and bedroom stood. Gruntingly huffed under his breath, and tightened his grasp around the ceramic mug—pushing the chair back and then walked to the sink, instead of placing the mug down. Not realising that his grasp had tightened, far more than should as the sound of broken ceramic shards—escaped the kitchen. "What happened?" a wryly concerned voice asked.

"Nothing—I just dropped the mug, that's all." He answered quickly. Placing one hand upon her chest, walked to the sink and about to take the broken ceramic shards away when she saw the sliced, bleeding hand. "Are you ok? Let me get a towel for that!" Tealana concerningly stated, rushing for the towel. "No it is fine—just a scratch." Chayton assured, softly. "No it is not fine, you're bleeding—_here. _Wrap your hand with this, sit down and waited here til I get the first aid kit." Tealana insisted, gently.

Chayton obeyed, sitting and waited while he kept the towel, wrapped around his hand. Tealana rushed out the kitchen to the infirmary, grabbed the tweezers, some cleaning anaesthetic, cotton balls, tissues and a clean bandage. Also a sterilised medical bowl and a pair gloves to protect herself from unexpected and sudden blood splutters.

He watched her, fuss over his slightly cut hand as it was unwrapped then gently cleaned of any germs then slowly with care as she opened the wound, slightly and reached within to take out the tiny piece of broken ceramic shard—placing it down on piece of paper then quickly looked for any more that have been missed.

No sound of whining or never once whinced, despite may be in some pain. Kept his cool as Tealana worked on his hand. Placing the tweezers down on a tissue then grabbed another, and grabbed the anaesthetic—poured on the tissue and gently, carefully cleaned the wound.

Chayton smiled, watched her carefully nursed his hand.

"Ok—let's get this bandage on your hand, shall _we_?" she stated, softly and began wrapping his hand after placed a med dressing over the cut. Tying the loose end of the bandage then grabbed the used equipment, bloody cotton balls then placed them in the metal bowl as she softly breathed, not realising to be gazing to Chayton's eyes as he was up close—which he was. "_Um_...ok—be careful next time. We wouldn't want a repeat of that again."

Pushing back her chair and stood up as he breathlessly answered. _"No, we wouldn't."_ Watching her picked up the bowl, anaesthetic bottle then stopped for a second as she gave him a soft smile and nodded then slowly stepped aside to make her way out when he reached out and gently grasped her wrist. Stopped in her tracks, and gazed down upon him—waiting to be released from his grasp. "_Thankyou_." He softly breathed, brushing his thumb across her forearm.

Warmly smiled, wrapped the bottle with her other arm and softly petted his hand—replied whispery. _"Welcome."_

Released his grip and took back his hand, allowing the golden haired beauty to leave the room. Kept his back to the door, as she stopped in the doorway and looked back for a second then continued. Leaning against the wall in the living room, slightly poked his head around the opening and glared chayton's blindside.

Closing his hand into a tight fist as it trembled. Feeling jealous of another male—especially one is just a kid. Is something not usually part of his behaviour. So why the sudden jealous feeling? Stepping out from his hiding place and deliberately walked to the corridor, near the staircase and waited for his wife to walk back. Tealana noticed her husband waiting, leaning against the stair railing. Warmly smiled, walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck—lovingly hugged him. Wrapping his own around her petite frame, and gently embracing his beautiful wife within his masculine limbs and gently nuzzled his beak in her neck, lovingly nibbled.

Her body responded in silence—she pulled back, faced him as she placed both hands around his face. Holding his soft cheeks within the palms of her hands, warmly smiled and lovingly kissed his terrapin lips. Closing his eyes as he received the loving and passionate kiss.

Massaging their tongues upon each other as they deepen the kiss then parted. No words spoken, just warm loving smiles as he removed one arm then leaned down, slipping his arm behind Tealana's long slender, soft legs with her skirt—further covering her under garments and then slowly lifted her up in his strong arm embrace, bridal style carried her upstairs to their room.

Chayton stood by the door opening of the kitchen and watched them, disappear up the stairs—together. Seeing the orange clad terrapin carry Tealana up the stairs, made him insanely jealous.

He had his mission to complete but also—wanted to have something that he could not possess.

Tealana. She is the queen's chosen mate for all eternity.

Should he continue to serve her and give the one thing—he also desires? Or should he keep her for himself and run for it? But the question is—how will Tealana respond when she sees his true form?

Will she accept him and his love or decline and run away with fear?

He had to be certain—with his decisions and pick his choices carefully. Time is running out, and the deadline of full moon is approaching. One thing that he is definitely for certain—he must have Tealana! And if he can not then no one else will be allowed to have her—_either_.

...

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-seven...**_

_**I know another short chappie...**_

_**Getting closer to the last chapter then the epilogue. Wonder what will happen next? Well just have to continue on along for the ride and find out as I don't know myself what will happen. I know, I should know since I'm the author but honestly now going in depth of where the territory is unfamiliar to me and to my characters. **_

_**For neesa, it is getting frustrating for her as she is finding it difficult to find the answers to her questions especially having too many blind spots in her visions. Master Wong aka Ammon – having visions is not his speciality unless something or one giving him certain scenes as they may be too much for Neesa. Tealana – possessing some psychic abilities but unknown to have such abilities as she believes they are just nightmares or strange vivid images after watching a movie, little she knows that they are really memories of past kidnapping, past life and horrifying future she wishes to never see when finally understands and realises. What a curse for someone that never really, realised she has gift all this time. Plus has a triangle, involving herself, mikey and chayton aka anpu. Will her love for Mikey keep them together or will it be crumble? **_

_**Masuki – she is young for her age to have a gift of shinobi power, psychic abilities and aura reading talent. **_

_**Amazing how just a few that have gifts but some had embraced their gifts and one hadn't as she was shielded by her foster parents. Will she embrace her abilities or continued to believe they are only nothing more than nightmares? What will happen if she embraces her gift? **_

_**Will it help their enemies to find them and use her to find the other? **_

_**Anyways...**_

_**Read and review...until next time...tootles **_


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N****: I know, I know—I have forgotten about Stockman's so-called success of the clone foetus. We will see what has been happening in this chapter. Anyways—on with the chapter. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-seven**

_**...In the woods near Amherst...**_

Two elite ninjas crouched down as they hovered in the trees above their fellow comrades, below. The elite ninja leader, knelt down—traced his fingers along the dirt as he assumed to have found a foot print but a strange foot print. More like a paw print—an abnormal paw print, embedded the dirt but it seems to be too old to tell, whether if it is an actual paw print of the enemy they seek or could something else.

The two ninjas, waiting in the trees—silently leaped down to the ground just behind their leader. The lead elite ninja stood up and leaped up against the tree trunks, saying nothing—the other three followed. And then continued, stealth their way through the woods.

* * *

_**...back at the ranch—in the dojo...**_

Master Wong sat comfortably on the mat, quietly meditating while Zahra slept soundly. Neesa smiled at her beloved feline, letting her sleep as she made her way to her father—Stealthing up behind him.

As the old man sat, continued to meditate but also sensed that he is visited and challenged. He cockily smirked. As Neesa prepared to leap toward him, she wasn't expecting him to reach back and grasp her wrists then throw her across the floor.

Flipped to her feet then faced her father, in attack stance with a cocky grin. He too cockily grinned as he slowly took his time to defensively stood but waited for the attack. Nodding and remained still stance. Neesa threw the first punch, missed and felt helpless she was unable to move for a second when he pressured his thumb and index finger around her wrist then pushed her hand down, placing further pressure.

Lowly grunted, showed no sign of pain even though she was in slight agony. Attempting to throw her other, hoping to punch his chest but was in vain as it was expected. He speedily pushed her wrist away and defended against her secondary attack.

Outer blocked her punch then stroked, making Neesa fall backwards onto her behind—she flipped to her feet once more, placed one hand upon her chest and slightly whinced but also pretended to be hurt. Master Wong wasn't buying the pretence and remained still.

Neesa also noticed that her father was up to something and played the waiting game. Taking a deep breathe, shook off the sudden shock and stood in a crane defence stance. A small tug, pulled slightly upon the corners of his lips and raised a cocky brow but was very proud of his daughter, deep down inside.

Slowly prepared himself in a snake stance, deepen the glance as he strongly glared into his daughter's eyes. For about three seconds, neither moved nor attacked as they strategized eachother's attacks.

Both stubborn as old yak's, waiting for the other to attack—grew impatient, waiting. Placed her foot down and leaped up above then attacked. Master Wong kept still, waited til she came closer than defended. As she leaped closed, straightening her leg into a lethal jaggered flying kick—just a few centimetres above his head when he spun away from her foot, reached up and grasped her ankle then threw Neesa down to the mat beside him then placed his foot upon her chest.

"Surrender daughter, I have won." He insisted

Neesa nodded.

Removed his foot, held his hand out—offering. Acceptingly taken his hand then cockily smirked as she swiftly pushed herself up, grabbed his collar of his shirt then threw him over and flipped to her feet then flipped back and quickly knelt down, holding her hand just underneath his throat and said.

"No sensei—I won. _You surrender._"

"Yes you have—I see you hadn't your touch in overpowering your opponent." He replied, proudly smiled. She returned the smile, stood up and offered her hand. He acceptingly took her hand and stood up, gazed into each other's eyes.

Neesa placed her hands together, then respectfully bowed. Master Wong widens his proud smile, bowed and softly insistently stated. "You have done well—come, let's have something to replenish our energy—shall we?"

Neesa nodded, smiled and replied. "Of course—father. Chow Mein? My treat."

"You know me too well, daughter." He answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders; hugging her, while walking slowly and playfully argued about who would be cooking the dish. "We both seem to have the same craving, don't you think?" She replied, returning the embrace.

"Point taken, daughter. Now—should I cook the meal or do you wish to cook it?" Master Wong wondered, stopping in his tracks and gently wrapped her head in his arm as he gave Neesa an noggy. Giggling, trying to pull her away and out from her father's headlock grasp. When she did, her father folded his arms, smiled. "I'll cook it, you put too many eggs in the meat." She chuckled, redoing her hair.

"I do not." He protested. "Yes you do." She told him.

"Well you put too much soy sauce, then." He said, teasing. "How 'bout we both cook it so we can enjoy." Neesa insisted softly. The old man softly glanced his daughter and warmly smiled, nodding then answered. "Alright."

"It's settled then. I'll begin with the vegetables while you prepare the meat and noodles. Sounds fair?"

"Alright, it is a deal."

The father and daughter resumed walking together through the corridor, out of the dojo to the kitchen where they prepared the chosen dish—together, furthering and deepening their bond. Making it stronger than ever possible could be.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile in the laboratory of a secret federal base...**_

Walking in the maternity room, where subject A laid—appear to be more lifeless than asleep. And Dr. Hamlin's report also happened to be proven as the infant laid in the centre of a bloody sheet but needed assistance to survive.

Dr. Stockman was amazed by the infant's will and immediately ordered to take the ICU and immediately did what could be done to assist with his physical being. "Get the infant to the ICU **NOW**!" He demanded, almost shouting. "What about the mother, sir?" Dr. Stein wondered.

"Check for any vitals and keep her in the waiting cells." Stockman answered.

"Yes sir."

Dr. Stein and his assisting co-scientist, cleaned the bloody sheets and bathe subject A's lower body then checked for vitals. About ten seconds later...double checked for a pulse through her wrist and side of her throat—_nothing._ Covering the body with another sheet, rubbing the back of his neck and lowly worriedly sighed. "What are we going to tell Dr. Stockman?" one scientist asked.

"The truth." Dr. Stein answered, lowly. "The truth? Wouldn't that put an end to our career's?"

"Maybe—This is one set-back but the question is, will agent Bishop accept it?" Dr. Stein wondered, fearfully worried.

Silently stood, holding his clipboard tighter while he wondered to agree with Dr. Stein's decision or possibly take him out of the equation, dispose the decease's body and clone her then prepare subject A for another impregnation. "Dr. Chen—"

He looked up, with slightly widen his eyes. "Are you ready to continue?"

Dr. Chen smiled and nodded. No further words exchanged as they walked to the door, leaving the room. _"As ready as can be, Dr. Stein."_

...

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-eight...**_

_**I know another short chappie but come on, you must enjoyed the practice fight scene at least, right? I did good, right. Sparring is not one of my specialty. Bloody, mutilated bloodshed scenes are my specialty. Anyway... Two more chapters then the epilogue...then the next instalments begins. **_

_**We are getting closer...hooray! **_

**Read and review...until next time...tootles **


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter twenty-eight**

**The Guardianship of the Peregrine Falcon **

_**...back at the ranch...dining room...**_

Master Wong sat down at the table, waiting for the dish to be plated up after setting the table. Neesa had added one secret ingredient that she always got away with, lowering the temperature and continued stirring—then suddenly she felt a cold shudder up her spine as she secondly blackout.

_**...Vision...**_

Four elite ninjas leaping, running through the woods of Amherst, getting closer towards Webster—tracking the paw prints that are assumed to be wolf prints. Hiding in the bush outside the ranch property, Tealana and Elissia out in the apple orchard, picking apples—children playing with their faithful companions; Don, Mikey, Raph and Mona in the exercise pen with the horses and learning to ride. Both Master Wong and Leo meditating in the dojo, while Zahra—sleeping the tree near the barn. And she was in the kitchen, washing dishes—while watching a close vigilant over Chayton.

Zahra was first to sense and detect the enemies' presence; she immediately attacked. The four ninja assassins leaped up, threw shurikens—two missed her head but the other two meet her shoulder and chest. She collapsed to the ground. Neesa looked up when she felt the pain within her own shoulder and chest then began to bleed. Chayton showed his false sympathy and asked quickly.

No response—angry, deathly stare as she glared through the window and saw unwanted visitors. Chayton also saw and ran out the house along beside with Neesa. But she out ran him, and ignored all the pain as her wounds began to heal up.

Before the others could act, Neesa let out a loud animalistic roar as she ran and transformed into her wolf form—her clothes tore off but just enough to cover around certain places should not be seen.

Both Don and Raph accompanied in the fight, to protect their family. While Mikey went to the children and grabbed his twins as Tealana, Mona and Elissia ran towards them. Their shepherd companions circled them, protecting their escape.

The roar was so loud; it had disturbed the old man and blue clad terrapin's meditation. They sprung to their feet and ran outside. Master Wong couldn't believe what he saw when he stopped in his tracks. Leo continued to run towards the fight with swords drawn then pulled back, confused as he was told to look deeper and see who the wolf is. So he did, and what the blue clad terrapin realised, couldn't believe either—he realised the wolf is his beloved wife. Neesa.

Sheathing his swords once more, whistled—calling the dogs towards the house as he and the mothers collected the children and ran for safety. Chayton had ran to the fight with his Indian battle axe and dagger. Ignoring the caller and joined in the slaughter.

The gorged herself in the flesh of one ninja assassin as she was attacked by the other from behind, raised her head up and howled in agony then turned and attacked. Raph and Don fought the remaining two assassins but then over powered, kicked across the ground. Both terrapins whinced, and held their plastrons as they tried to stand again and fight back, when the opponents stood over them—holding their weapons, pointing to their heads—ready to strike.

The wolf slowly walked up both assassins, drooling with endless amounts of salvia and blood—dripping from her mouth with a foul stench of eaten flesh. Both assassins stood still as they turned, facing the beast. The wolf lowly growled, then snarled—baring her sharp teeth.

They turned their attention towards the wolf, defending themselves which it wasn't any good as they were immediately overpowered. Their wrists grasped, snapped off from their arms with the weapons still grasped within their palms. Blood spitting up, and flowed over them—both screamed in agony, their cries were muffled as they were viciously grasped around their throats.

Lifted off their feet, glaring into the deathly narrowed slit animalistic eyes.

Blood flew everywhere as the head of one was bitten clean off and the other, the bones crushed—could be heard, clear as day. Don and Raph crawled backwards, amazed to the sight of what they witnessed—fearfully.

The wolf heavily breathed, raised her head up and howled as she transformed back—human form. Chayton bent down, took a cape from the deceased assassin and walked behind Neesa, placing it over her shoulders. Stepping beside her, so he could be seen—she nodded, thanking him. Reaching up to her shoulders and wrapped herself with the cape, covering her half naked body.

Walked towards her brothers, offering her hand—only to realise and saw fear and disbelief in their eyes; understandably nodded and continued on, toward the house.

As she walked closer towards the other members of her family, especially her sister and husband—they too, showed fear and disbelief in their glances. Neesa stood in feeling—with the loneliness she never felt more ever before. Wanting to comfort her husband, sister and children but couldn't as they all feared her. Feared what she may do if she lost her temper—even though she was protecting them from their enemies'. Despite she never once hurt them but there may come a time—she may loose herself and may harm them, accidently.

The entire clan turned and disappeared in a long tunnel that she tried following after them.

"Neesa—Neesa." A familiar voice softly called, behind her.

Facing the caller. Chayton smiled softly as he swiftly drove his dagger through her chest. Gasped for air, spat blood and lost her senses as she was loosing blood—dying. The dagger taken out from her chest and the reflection of Chayton changed—a large black jackal standing over her and watched, waiting for the last breathe.

Evilly chuckled, smiled and airily whispered. "At last—you are no _more_."

_**...end of vision...**_

* * *

The food was burning as Master Wong, ignored the stove as he tried to get his daughter's attention. Shaking her, without trying to snap her neck in the progress—the pan set itself on alight and the fire alarm rang through the house.

"Fire—Fire. Remain calm, and exit the premise with an orderly fashion to safety." The fire alarm system, sounded orderly. All members of the clan obeyed to the order while the old man scooped his daughter in his arms, bridal style as he was followed by Leonardo and the girls as everyone else also followed behind.

The walls around the stove opened, and began their work—putting the fire out and burned ash food. The windows opened, fans turned on and fanned out the smog.

"What the hell went on in there?" Raph hissed.

"**RAPH!"** Leo scolded lowly.

"Neesa and I were cooking but I say down after setting the table and waited for the food to be plated when she _suddenly_—" he answered but cut off and continued to tried snap her out from the trance as she was far too deep.

"Suddenly what, sensei?" Leo asked softly, cradling Akila and held Masuki beside him as she cried—assuming her mother is sick or dying again. "She went in a _trance_—and it seems to be deeper than other that she normally receives."

Tealana stood and watched then suddenly spoken softly. "_She is a deep traveller's trance_."

All turned and glared the golden haired twin. "How could you possibly know that?" Don asked.

"I don't know how but I hear her thoughts as if she is sending them to me. And what she is seeing—it is _terrifying and horrible." _Tealana answered, with trembling fear in her gentle voice.

Master Wong knew this was not good—not good at all. Tealana is beginning to embrace her gift. "Father, let me try to wake her." Tealana insisted softly. He shook his head, gently pushed her hand away and gently insisted she don't try. "Father—please, let me _try._"

"_Tealana—_I can not allow you to try." He answered. "Why not?" Tealana asked.

"You're not strong enough." He told her, softly assuringly glanced. She returned the glance with disbelief glare then stood up and stepped back. Continued to hold her in his arms just as when the wall outside the front door, opened and a speaker computer announced. "The dwellings are now safe to return inside."

"Wow." Don marvelled. "Ya said, bro—Ya said it." Raph also marvelled.

Returning back inside, Leo requested Elissia to take his daughters while he attended to his wife's side as he followed Master Wong to the infirmary. Elissia nodded, not saying a word and took her nieces to the living room. Giving them a reassuring comfort, Mona and Tealana did the same—followed in behind by Raph. While Mikey and Don marvelled the kitchen to be as it was never set on fire—looking as brand new but only better.

Looking in the kitchen for any sign of burn residue but nothing, except the burned food in the burned cooking pan that sat in the bin, near by—rubbing the back of their necks, amazed with the repairs of the cooking area that was fixed so quickly.

"Wow—she sure has thought of everything, _hadn't she?" _Don comment, marvelling. "Seems to be your type, brainiac but too bad she happens to be our sister—since married to_ Leo_." Mikey commented, teasingly. "Yeah, but not much can be done to change that." He answered

"Change what?" Elissia wondered, standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest when she overheard the comments about Neesa. "Um, Elissia I thought you were in the living room with the young ones?" Mikey asked. "I was—until I heard what you said and wondered what you were exactly talking about." She replied.

The orange clad terrapin, impishly grin then quickly stepped out of the kitchen—leaving his brother and Elissia alone. "I-I'm gonna leave _now_." he stated, pointing over his shoulder as he walked to the doorway. "You do that!" Elissia hissed, not so pleasingly glared the orange clad terrapin.

Don gulped as he knew that he was in trouble. Half impishly grinned as she walked towards him. "S-so, what now?" He wondered. "Now...you are gonna go to your room and think about what you had just said about your brother's wife and remember where I stand." She told him.

"Meaning?" Don wonderingly replied. "_Meaning—_you think about whether you want me or are you still fantasying about who you can not have?" elissia answered, leaving the kitchen. Don was gobsmacked and shocked as he couldn't believe that he had done it yet_ again. _Slapping himself in his face, and whispery called himself an idiotic hound turtle. Neesa is not his type, _really_.

It is not surprising that she is incredibly beautiful and very happy for brother, Leonardo as he deserves a woman as such as she—could be he jealous, just a little? But then when her IQ in scientific methods is what he wishes to find in his own mate but then, the quantity of leadership that his elder brother possess is not what he desires.

He wishes his mate to be everything that the twins are but much more peaceful and enjoy life as much as possible then it struck him; Elissia is everything Don could ever possibly wished for. Rushing out of the kitchen and down the hall, looking for Elissia—assumed her to be in her room but she wasn't. Rubbing the back of his neck, thinking where else could she be? Snapping his fingers then ran out of the house towards the stables.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile in the infirmary...**_

Neesa laid in the bed with each hand held by each of the men in her life, sitting on each side. Praying, waiting and hoping to find a way—she'd return. Gently, lovingly brushed a kiss across her knuckles, Master Wong also brushed a kissed across the knuckles of her other hand and placed one hand upon her head and brushed his thumb. Letting a short, soft sigh then he laid her hand down upon her chest and walked around the bed and stood beside his terrapin son-in law. "_Leonardo-san."_ He softly called.

No response. "_Leonardo-san_, go rest—I'll stay with her. I'll get you when she _wakes_." He insistently told him. The blue clad terrapin, sighed softly and placed her hand down over the other then stood up—leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

The old man sat down once more, rubbed his hands together—warming them, empowering them then held his hands over Neesa's hands and forehead. Closing his eyes, began to concentrate deeply with all strength he had to wake his daughter from the traveller's trance.

His heart began to beat faster, blood pressure rose as a large white light grew around them.

Feeling himself fall in to the trance also but as if he was astral travelling. Opened his eyes, seeing himself fall in the centre of white clouds until he saw the sands of time, slowly fell then levitated as he was gently placed down.

Standing up to his feet, walking along the dunes of the sands and heard the sounds of swords clang—tried to run as he was forbidden to get closer, a sand tornado swirled before him. Showing the battle, two warriors of both worlds fighting—unable to see who they were as they were nothing more as _shadowed figures, fighting—trying to kill and defeat the other. _

Then the warriors—threw their weapons, tore off their armour and fought again. Trying to choke one another as one was failing—loosing the battle. Watching the battle between the warriors that changed into a vampire and werewolf was incredibly fascinating. Trying to take a chuck from each other but it was the _wolf_—that succeeded.

The vampiric fiend fell to the ground as the wolf, stood taller and howled with victory as the sand tornado swirled no more. Looking around and wanted to know more—as he was touched by a white haired beautiful woman that wore a gown of the Benu.

Kneeling with great respect for the goddess, standing before him as when he was gently lifted underneath his chin. Then warmly gazed into his dark brown eyes, and silently smiled when he realised. _"Morsara?"_ he whispery recited her name.

No response, only a soft warm smile was given as she removed her fingers from his chin and stepped back—holding her arms out then saw a transparent shade within her. His eyes widen, gazing the shade of his daughter.

"_Neesa?"_

Reaching out for her and received a warm, loving smile as she returned the wanting reaching grasp. Lacing her fingers through his and gently grasped his hand, then it all went white.

Gasping for air, opened his eyes—looking up to his daughter, holding him with her arms. Brushing her soft touch across his cheek and forehead, softly smiled. "_Neesa—thank heavens, you're awake_." He whispered, cooing happily. _"Hush, father—it is alright now. Everything is fine."_ She assured softly.

Pushed himself up to his feet, held a hand out—offering. Neesa took his hand and stood up, whispery saying. _"Are you ready to deal with some unwanted—visitors?"_

"_Unwanted—visitors?" _he repeated. "Yes, they're coming." She replied, looking over her shoulder towards the window. _"Who's coming?"_ he whispery demanded. "Karai's elite ninja guard—four of them and they are coming, _swiftly_. Must stop them before they get near the Blackstone river." Neesa explained, hoping her father would agree and would want to join in the pleasure of putting them in the ground—making an example of them. Leaving no trace of their disappearance.

The old man desirably grinned and nodded. Neesa returned the grinned and nod. Leaving a small note for the others on the computer, she also quickly set the time limited before announcing a message to be given.

Master Wong was about to open the door when Neesa quickly placed her hand on it, silently shook her head and lead him to the secret chamber where stealth gear and weapons laid within. Taking a long leathery black trench coat each for herself and her father with black tight pants and razor back singlets—handing the black stealth clothing to her father as she quickly undressed behind the Japanese forest/mountain printed change stands while he changed behind the other.

Stepping out and slipped her black flat, no heel shoes then grabbed herself—a belt of shurikens, a dagger and her sword. Tying her hair back in a tight bun with two sharp needle knives, sat through the strands of her hair; Master Wong admired the weapons, sitting in the cabinet and grabbed a dagger, the butterfly swords and a battle axe as the axe was his most favourite weapon—he usually liked to use in battle. Split the enemies' skull and chop them in half—faster.

No words spoken, nodded as they walked out of the secret chamber and prepared to leave the room. Master Wong was about to try open the door again when he was once again, stopped. The secret chamber doors closed, silently and Neesa pressed the button—giving the computer's timer to count down before announcing the message to their family.

'_Give me your hand, father—this might be alittle strange.' _She telepathically sympathized, leading him through the wall in the back of the room. When on the other side, Neesa released his hand—Master Wong was astonished and amazed but alittle surprised as that felt strange to him. _'Father—you alright?'_ she telepathically asked.

He nodded and whispery replied, softly. "_Yes—shall we?"_

Neesa smiled. Returning the smile and ran to the woods, disappearing into the brush of the bush.

* * *

_**...Ten seconds later...**_

"Message alert—message alert." The computer announced

"Message?" Mona and Tealana looked eachother confused. The two salamander women went to the computer, sitting in the wall of the kitchen and opened the message waiting. As they began to read it, Mona rushed outside—looking for Leonardo.

_My dear, dear loved ones_

_Everything is alright—please remain here until we return as there is unfinished business that must be attended. I shall explain later as there is no time right now. Please—don't follow as I don't wish to see you hurt or loose any of you. _

_Love _

_Neesa and Master Wong_

"Where is she?" Leo demanded.

"_She is gone and left this—" _Tealana answered, softly.

Leo uncertainly gawked, tealana as he didn't know how to react when he read the letter. Plumping himself into the chair behind him, wondered what was so secretive that she and Master Wong had to leave so suddenly—and why? Tealana walked to his side, gently and reassuringly rubbed his shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" she asked, sympathy.

"_No—_Shouldn't you be able to communicate with her? Afterall you are twins, right?" He replied. "I should but—" tealana answered, cut off. "But what?" He wondered. "If Neesa doesn't want me to know what she is thinking, planning or travelling to—she is able to block me out." tealana answered.

"_Is that possible?"_ he wondered. "I guess so." She answered, walking to the stove and grabbed the kettle, filling it with water while the stove warmed up. "What about the mirror?" Leo thought, hoping it would work. "Pardon?" Tealana stated. "You mirror—the mirror, Neesa gave you; years ago." Leo reminded.

Tealana gazed Leo, surprisingly shock as how could he know about the mirror. "_How you know about the mirror?" _she whispery asked. "I—I had a dream about it the other night and it showed me _something_ that couldn't be possibly be _real_. _Please_—_may I use it_." Leo answered, pleading.

Tealana gazed into Leo's golden pleading eyes, letting a quick sigh and lowered her eyes as she nodded then answered softly. "_Alright—alright. I can not guarantee that the mirror may show what you expect to see. Just be prepared that it may show you something, you mayn't." _

No response—just a soft, understanding nod.

Tealana led Leo to her room—while she searched for the mirror, he waited standing in the doorway. Pulling the metal case out from under the bed, unlocking the pad-locks and opened the case, then slowly sliding her fingertips underneath the orange satin material, carefully wrapped around the mirror as she placed it on the bed but before she stood up, Tealana quickly closed and pushed the case back underneath the bed.

As she stood up, picked the mirror up and softly called the blue clad terrapin invitingly. "Come in, Leo."

He softly huffed, walked in the room and sat beside Tealana. Waiting to see the mirror, as she unwrapped the satin cloth and held it. "_Here—take it." _she softly told him.

Leo marvelled the mirror, slowly raised his hand and slowly took the mirror's handle, when he did—it glowed brightly. Images of blood, corpses scattered about—a large wolf howling to the full moon. Glowing blood red then a child appeared.

Circling as if she was standing on circling mannequin platform, a ghostly shade of her mother—hovered above over her with a blue ribbon falling over them as a veil then the mirror blanked out. showing nothing more. "That is it? There must more—why it didn't show that and not the answer why Neesa had left?" Leo asked, confused. "Sorry Leo, it shows different images for each receiver." Tealana assured softly.

"I suppose there is not much you can do—to make this, mirror show me what I want to know. Thanks anyway." Leo said, handing the mirror back then slowly left the room—just as when he left, the mirror glowed again, but to show what will happen in her absence.

Tealana watched as she witnessed her husband in bed, with who appears to be her—but it isn't. Tealana doesn't have a tattoo of a jackal head over her shoulder—watching her husband make love to this strange woman that looks like her but mikey couldn't tell the difference as he is blinded by the spell then afterwards as he laid on the bed, beside her—appearing to be sound asleep.

The imposter caressed her abdomen, evilly grinned and laughed as she had just mutilated the terrapin. Lashed his throat and drank him dry of his blood and gorged herself in his flesh.

The mirror blanked out again. Tealana was horrified to what she witnessed, clamping her mouth in shock and panted frantically as she dropped the mirror—it didn't break nor didn't even crack.

Just as she ran to the door, a soft voice called her name—telling her not to fear what she sees. _"Tealana—do not fear."_

"_Who said that?"_ Tealana whispery asked, turning around slowly. _"Why my girl—I did."_ A soft voice replied. "Where are you?" She asked once again.

"_Over here."_

"Where?" Tealana replied. _"Look to the window." _

Tealana looked to the window, then walked closer. When she did, a peregrine falcon stood on the window sill—waiting, scratching her head then chuckled. "Hardy har har, very funny." Then turned around and was about to walk away when the voice called again.

"_Tealana_, _really look_—_closely."_

So she did and looked closer when the falcon spoke once more. "_Well—are you gunna invite me in or not, dear girl?_" The falcon said. Rubbed her eyes then looked again as she whispered to herself and opened the window. _"I must be loosing my mind."_ The falcon flew inside and said, assuring her. _"I tell you, my dear girl—you are not loosing your mind. You are able to speak with animals just like your sister is able and your mother—going back to the very first animal speaker." _

Tealana glanced the falcon, sitting. _"It is rude to stare." _He stated. "Oh, I apologise—this is too weird." Tealana said, walking to the bed and sat down. _"Weird? To able to speak with animals, nature, ghosts, faeries—that is not so bad, not been spoken to and forgotten is." _The Falcon explained.

"_Sorry_—What is your name? If you do have one, sorry I'm been rude." Tealana said, uncertain with herself. "_Quite alright—I understand this has come to a shock for you as I would be the same if I were you, my dear girl. My name is Horus falcon. Son of Ra Falcon and Kisma Falcon." _He answered.

"Horus Falcon—pleasure to meet you." Tealana replied, kindly. _"Likewise." _He answered, bowing.

"So what brings you here?" Tealana asked. _"I was sent here by your mother."_ He answered. "My mother is dead." She replied, lowly—almost teary. _"Oh no, young mistress—she is very much alive." _Horus assured her, flying to the mirror—laying on the floor and picked it up with his claws then dropped to her lap. _"Look."_

That is not my mother, only my own reflection and what I see—_is what I had forgotten." _Tealana closed her eyes, a single tear fell on the mirror's face. _"And what is that you have forgotten?"_ Horus asked, smiling softly.

"_Myself_—I have forgotten what I looked like before I was—_this_." Tealana replied, lowly. The falcon fluttered to her shoulder, nuzzled gently against her cheek and reassured her, commenting. _"You are beautiful no matter what you may look like." _

"Thankyou." Tealana said, smiling. _"Now look again—but look deeper and harder." _Horus told her_. _Tealana did as she was told and look deeper and harder in the mirror's face—the mirror's glass shimmered and rippled, revealing the face_. "As you can see—your mother lives in you."_ Horus said.

Tealana gazed the face of her mother, she didn't recognise then wondered softly then explained that she was adopted. "I do not know this woman—my mother was Tessa Lee."

Horus smiled, nuzzled his feathered tiny head against her salamander cheek—reassuring. _"No matter who she was, you were loved and protected. This Tessa Lee, was she nice?" _

"She was wonderful, at first—she feared me when I grew into what I am now but then loved me regardless. If it weren't for her, I don't believe—I'd be here, right now." tealana answered, softly as she happily cried. Horus wiped the tear away from her cheek with his wing and softly smiled. _"She must been an extraordinary woman." _

"_She was." _Tealana whispered. _"Well, now you know who you are and where you come from. Your birth mother sent me to watch over you as your guardian." _Horus explaining his duty, assigned to him by a higher power.

Tealana smiled and asked one request. "So tell me about my birth mother."

"_We will be, needing the mirror as she was one extraordinary woman, like yourself and there is alot to tell. Also does this mean that I am welcomed to do my duties?" _Horus replied, softly.

"If you are sent to protect me, then I accept." Tealana answered, smiled and softly scratched his head. _"Gently—Don't forget that I'm only small."_ He requested. "Sorry." She apologised. _"Quite alright—quite strong you are, my dear." _He commented

_**...Few hours later...**_

"_Your birth mother was an incredible woman—strong, brave and also wise. You remind me of her, you even have her spirit." _Horus commented. Tealana smiled and gently petted the bird.

Horus closed his eyes, nudged his head as he received the pat on his head. Nuzzled into her cheek again then flew off, out the window. Tealana felt much better, wrapped the mirror and knelt down. Pulled the case out from underneath the bed and placed the mirror in then pushed the case back under. Letting the blanket to fall, cover the bedside and stood up then left the room—closing the door behind her.

When the door closed, a bright light glowed underneath the bed.

_..._

* * *

_**...To be continued in chapter twenty-nine...**_

_**Yay! One last chappie than the epilogue. What did you think? Good or what? Hmm? **_

_**A talking peregrine falcon is strange don't you think? But like he said, he is sent to be Tealana's guardian. But he not just protects Tealana, he also reports of her safety—who does he reports to? Hmm...this is getting good don't you think? Even though he had said that her birth mother, Beltana Gong—sent him but she is dead or is she? If not deceased, where could she be and why is not stepping out of the shadows to help them? Or is there a higher power barring her from interfering? Hmm...have to wait and find out, won't we? Oh, before I forget—Neesa gave some of her speed ability to her father so he may keep up. cool huh? **_

_**Anyways, until the next time...tootles. **_

_**Read and review. **_


	30. Chapter 29

**(Song playing: Hole in the sky sung by Absolute power: tribute to ACDC vol three-heavy metal)**

**Chapter twenty-nine**

_**...In the woods...**_

Father and daughter running through the woods, swiftly and fast—just a few miles out from the Blackstone river where she saw in her vision that the battle will be happen. Where it must end, or all will perish by the hands of whomever that is trying so hard to find them—it is bad enough, having blind spots in her vision as she senses something is coming. Trying to figure who this masked enemy could be—let alone having another old enemy to resurface from the dead and continue to seek revenge. Or could she have never perished to begin with, all those years ago? Why now? Why wait, to seek revenge and destroy all so dear to the red haired heroine?

Swiftly ran through the bush, over the sloppy hills and then finally through small neighbourhood towns then finally arrived. Quickly took an breathe, filling their lungs with fresh air and slowly paced through the brush, taking position as they are now—_the hunted._

Silently gazed eachother, no saying a word as Neesa pointed two fingers towards her eyes then pointed them forward. Her father nodded, followed her lead as he reached up behind him—grasped the handle of his dagger and slowly paced behind his daughter, and vigilantly looked about.

Four elite ninja assassins, hid in the trees—watching their targets walked about as they crouched on the tree branches before making their move. The lead elite ninja assassin looked to his right then to his left and nodded. He remained in position while his comrades, took their positions—spreading out, hopefully to have the advantage. But weren't stealthy enough as one of them, gave their position away—allowing a piece of the tree's branches fall.

Neesa rose her fist—signally a halt and listened since she heard _something_. Master Wong stood still, waiting for the nod or a signal. Listening with her heighten hearing until she pinpointed the enemies' position—cockily grinned, turned and gazed over her shoulder then nodded.

The old man returned the nod—released his grip on the handle and pretended to be relaxed and stretched then walked as if he was not in any of alert. Neesa also stretched and walked along, doing the same until they went past through a large bush where the swiftly disappeared as they were followed by the ninja assassins, believing to have the upper hand and element of surprise.

Stepping through the bush, they seen Neesa and the old man past through—they were dumbfounded. Confused as they were unsure, how they disappeared—slowly fanned out but remained close within eachother's reach and aid.

Hovering above them, holding themselves with the vines as they silently swung across from one to the other. But luckily they were accompanied by large schools of wild birds for cover—if unexpectedly one of them, just looked up.

Which one did, and saw nothing but birds—squawking. One of the birds just happened to poo on one of the assassins. Looking to his shoulder then looked back to the bird with disgust, reaching down in his belt and took a shuriken then threw it—targeting the bird that poohed upon his shoulder. The shuriken slightly sliced into the bird's wing, and made it fall. Neesa felt its pain as the shuriken met with his wing and when landed on the ground. The bird continued to try fly only to be cruelly stomped upon, breaking his neck.

Waiting the assassins had disappeared alittle further down in the bush, so she and Master Wong may stealthy dropped down to the ground. Neesa quickly stooped down, picked the murdered bird up in her hands and laid the bird within an opening of a tree trunk. Master Wong grasped her shoulder from behind and whispery told her. _"There is not much to do here, if we don't stop them—daughter."_

Neesa didn't respond and felt guilty as she should have never let another innocent to sacrifice their life for her, no matter animal or clan member.

Neesa pressed two fingers against her lips then gently pressed on the birds, tiny body and whispery apologised then walked away. As they walked away, a white light grew brightly behind them—they turned and covered their eyes as the light was abit blinding and then the light disappeared, revealing the bird–alive and as it was never injured.

The bird flew to her shoulder, nuzzled his tiny head against Neesa's cheek then flew off. Master Wong watched with astonished amazement and knew deep down, his daughter is special. _Extraordinary_—in fact.

Master Wong gazed his daughter, smiled and nod. She returned the smile and nod then led the way, the old man followed. Stalking their enemies like a pair of lions in the jungle—hunting their prey. Taking one each in silence and in the shadows of the woods as they slit the throats, leaving them to bleed, and die _slowly._

The last two ninja assassins were unaware of their comrades had disappeared and they were the hunted prey—Master Wong took out the one, closest while Neesa continue to toy with the last assassin. Moving around like a hyena, but only silently and made the grass or large leaves ruffle around him—furthering to make him unease.

The ninja assassin realised that he was alone—tightening his grip on the handle of his battle axe as he slowly walked back, retracing his steps. Neesa stood up out from the grass and behind the assassin while Master Wong crouched up in the canopy, watching.

"_Psst. Looking for me?"_ She whispered. The assassin stood still, for a second while he quickly looked side to side then turned—swinging his axe, only to cut in the tree trunk and unable to pull his weapon free.

Neesa stood behind the assassin and called in a low whisper. _"Hey."_

The assassin turned, gazed over his shoulder and received a walloping punch upon his face—placing him on conscious. Master Wong leaped down, stood beside Neesa—both leaned down, grabbed a arm each and dragged the assassin to the tree then bind him, tightly.

"Hey—hey, wake up." Neesa told him, slapping his cheeks. The ninja assassin opened his red eyes, glared Neesa crouching before him and tried to move then realised he couldn't. "Let me go—**witch**." He growled. Impishly grinned and airily replied. "I don't think so—How I see it, you have two choices. Tell me what I want to know or _die."_

No response. Just a filthy glare was given. Neesa sighed harshly as she held an hand over her shoulder, waiting for a dagger to be placed within her palm. Master Wong placed a dagger in her hand, stepped back and leaned against the tree—waited patiently.

Neesa closed her fingers around the dagger's handle, and then positioned the dagger's sharp edge towards his jugular. "_Now_—tell me what I want to know or I will bleed you like a stock _pig_. Last chance."

No response. Sighed harshly again then said. "Alright—since you won't tell me why you're here, guess I have to bleed ya. This—I'm gonna _enjoy_."

"Alright, alright." He quickly cried. "Yes." She said, airily with mock ferocity grin. "I was sent to search for the one that had disgraced my master." He answered. **"WHO?"** Neesa demandingly roared. _"I'm not saying anything—besides you already know her name."_ He whispery replied.

"_Karai_!" Neesa lowly hissed

Master Wong glared the ninja assassin and lowly stated. "So she is alive?"

"Yes and she seeks revenge against _her_." he airily stated. "How much does your _mistress_ know?" Neesa demanded, deepening the dagger's edge in his throat. "_Everything—even this location." _He whispery told them. Neesa searched through his robes and found a tracker device, beeping their location. "Tell me how to change the coordinates!" she ordered, hissing. "_Never."_ He answered, driving himself on to the dagger, killing himself and choked on his blood. "_Damn."_ She whispery cursed, standing up and turned around—holding the tracker as she walked to the nearest rock boulder and placed it down. Picking up a large rock and then, about to smash the tracker when Master Wong stopped her—shaking his head. "Father, what are you _doing_?" she asked

"I can not allow you destroy that." He answered. "Why the hell not!" she replied, lowly hissed despite without trying to disrespect her peers. "I have plan." He told her, looking up to the canopy where the birds, sat in the trees—watching, chirping lowly. Neesa looked up and knew immediately, understood—gazed her father and smiled.

Whistled softly calling the strongest and most willing bird to complete a mission of taking the device, far away from the current location and take it to another—by dropping it where the tracker will give send to receiver on landing.

A large greyish white hooting owl, flew down towards the pair—perched on the log and bowed. Neesa smiled, quickly wrapped the device in a large leaf with vine—loose enough when the owl releases it from his claws.

Before Neesa gave the parcel to the bird, she held her forearm up—inviting the bird to perch on her arm. The owl fluttered to her forearm, trying his best to gently perch without hurting her as she whispery spoke to the magnificent animal.

The owl closed his eyes as he bowed then nuzzled against her cheek and softly squawked then fluttered up above—just enough to grasp with his clawed feet around the leaf covered device then flew away.

"_See you soon, my friend." _Neesa whispered, promising to the owl.

Before they readied themselves to return back to the ranch, without saying a word or discuss further about deposing the body—untied the body while Master Wong grabbed the legs and Neesa slipped her hands underneath the ninja assassin's armpits.

Carrying the body to the log and placing upon on it. Master Wong walked back, grasped the axe handle and pulled it out from the tree trunk—raising it up, just slightly above him then swung it down—cutting the body into pieces.

Blood spluttered over the axe, ground and over their faces.

Seven or eight swings later, they buried the severed parts in a hollow opening of a tree trunk then threw the axe in the river. Quickly washed their faces, luckily they didn't worry bout their clothing since they wore black.

"Ready to go back?" Master Wong asked. "There is alot of work to be done—Starting with _Chayton_." Neesa airily replied, as she is definitely certain that he is not whom he claims to be. The old man nodded and whispery said. _"Lead the way, daughter." _

She smiled, nodded and then turned on her heel—slowly paced then fasten her step and began running as she was followed behind by her father.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile back at the ranch...**_

Chayton's time was growing short and the full moon is approaching also—he sensed that this charade of imposing to be Neesa's deceased friend is beginning to grow tiring.

Standing outside the orange door, peeping through the opening of the slight opened door and watched her sleeping as she laid within the embrace of her husband—this insanely angered him as he was insanely jealous. He wanted Tealana all to himself.

Question was—how is he gonna convince her that she is meant to be with someone more alike herself. _A immortal! _As he was about to walk in the room when footsteps distracted him and he had to quick step—quickly occupied himself with something else to cover his tracks so he wouldn't be suspected of wrongdoing which he had to make out that he just came out of the dojo, unknowing to bump into anyone. "Chayton?" Don called, softly as he bumped into the young boy. "Here let me—help ya up."

"Thanks." Chayton answered, taking his hand. "Ya alright? Didn't bruise nothing, I hope." Don hopefully assured. "Nah, nothing bruised. Thanks for the concern _though_." Chayton replied, turning the heel and walked away. The purple clad terrapin raised a suspicious brow when he noticed the door was open, knowing that his brother never leaves his door open if—he and Tealana are having private time together.

Letting a short quick sigh as he reached for the handle and closed the door then continued towards the living room where the kids, waited for the new video game that he promise to play.

A tall black creature stepped out of the shadows in the corner—watched the terrapin walked down the hall then silently walked down towards the orange door, poking her head through the door and gazed upon the sleeping lovers—laying together. A evil half smug tugged on each corner of her mouth as she deliciously glared the couple and thought. _'Very soon—very soon, my love. You will be mine.'_

...

* * *

_**...To be continued in epilogue...**_

_**The epilogue is finally here, then after wards the next instalment will begin.**_

_**Can't believe this has taken me this long to write, far out—need a vacation after this.**_

_**Who is this female fiend that has a eye on whom? Can anyone guess? This female has her eyes on someone handsome, funny, playful. What need more specific clues? Alright then, no actually just have to wait til the next chappie. Bwahahaha! Hee hee. **_

_**Read and review. **_


	31. epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Full Moon swipe**

_**...back at the ranch...**_

The day light is slowly setting, Chayton sat on the steps—fiddling with his fingers as the cool breeze began to softly blow over. Ignoring the chill, running up his back and fantasized about himself and Tealana—dreaming about what kind of life they could have together while they rampaged in the shadows, enjoying the thrill of slaughtering whoever and whatever along their way of destruction.

While dreaming, he didn't hear the gentle masculine voice calling him. "Chayton." Don called, continued to try call his name before he leaned down and softly shook his shoulder. "Hey."

"**OUCH!**" the purple clad terrapin whinced as his hand was almost broken in three places. "Oh I apologise, Donatello." Chayton apologised, immediately springing to his feet. "Remind me not to do that again when you're daydreaming." Don requested, lowly—nursing his bruised hand. "I hope I didn't break your hand! Right?" chayton assured, guilty. "Nah, just bruised, slightly. Lucky though." Don answered, walking away.

"I'm sorry, Donatello—I didn't mean to, honest." Chayton apologised again. "It's cool, quit apologising. You didn't tear my hand off—so just relax." Don assured, softly smiled. Chayton returned the smile and answered. "Ok then."

Don nodded and walked inside, letting the door to close behind him. Chayton slammed his back onto the porch railing, sighed—seemed to huffed then sigh. Rubbing the back of his neck as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, exhaling softly once more. Opened his eyes, staring the rising moon—it was time. The full moon—is _here._

As he lowered his head, seeing across the grassy courtyard towards the stables—a cloaked figure waited. 'It is time, bring the girl—the queen wishes to see her, _now_.' The cloaked figure telepathically ordered.

'Who will be in her place?' He replied, telepathically. 'I will _be_.' Removing the hood and revealed herself as _Tealana_. Pleasingly grinned and nodded then went inside, thought about what he will say—bump! "Chayton you alright?" Tealana asked, concerned. "Yeah I'm alright, going out to pick apples? Bit late to do that, don't you think?" he replied, huskily while he rubbed his chest. "I suppose—maybe you like to come for a walk with me and pick some apples, I'm making apple pudding." Tealana answered, hoping he'd go with her. A huge smile tugged on the ends of his mouth, eyes widen as he abruptly nodded. She returned the smile and tilted her head, slightly as she led the way out.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile in the woods, just a mile outside the ranch...**_

Neesa came to a halt as the sounds of the trees, suddenly whisked their branches—leaves flutter and a whistling breeze softly blew through. "What is it, daughter?" Master Wong asked, concerningly wryly.

Gazed over her shoulder, and faced her father with a fearful wryly glance as she lowly said—just above a husky whisper. _"Tea'a." _

Without a second thought and reply, both the old man and red haired woman, resumed their passé—trying their very best to get back to the ranch as Tealana is in danger—more than anyone of the clan.

* * *

_**...back at the ranch...in the orchard...**_

While Tealana unwarily picked the apples from the branches and placed in the basket.

Chayton was changing into his jackal form and accompanied, with three more of his fellow comrades—waiting. Keeping his soft voice to further manipulate Tealana, so she is not spooked—when to be taken. "_Tealana_—" he softly called. "Yes." Turned, slowly raised her eyes and then faced the large jackal with a slight panting fearsome glance, dropping the basket then tried to run but was stopped by a cloaked figure that stood in her way of escape.

Removing the hood, revealed her face and Tealana glared with averted shock. Shaking her head and whispery asked. "_What do you want from me?" _

The imposter Tealana, stepped forward—evilly smug, baring her sharp teeth and whispery answered. _"Everything."_

Before she could cry out—a huge hairy dog-like hand, clamped over her mouth and harshly wrapped its' arm around her petite frame then lifted her as she kicked her legs, struggled to break free.

The ground shifted, creating an opening to the firey lair where the Vampiric queen waited to finally meet the daughter of prophecy or very least the _sister_. Tealana's eyes widen with adversary disbelieving glance, continued to struggle and managed to get her head slightly out from the clamping brace and bit the monster's thumb.

The jackal howled as he unhesitatingly released the prisoner—Tealana tried to run when she was slugged across her face, placing on conscious. The jackal walked towards Akeesha and Tealana, standing over her conscious body. "_Now—take her to the queen and do not let her escape." _Akeesha lowly airily ordered. "Yes Akeesha." The jackal soldier answered, bending down and slid his large hands underneath her legs and shoulders—carrying her down in the tunnel.

Akeesha held her arm out—in front of Irus, stopping in his tracks. "Inta rieh fayn, Irus?"

No response—only a low growling glare. Akeesha returned the growling glare and airily ordered. _"La'! ItHarrak." _

"Lay?" he lowly hissed. "Queen Kauket's orders—you are to stay with _me_." Akeesha answered. "_Abadan." _He hissed, huskily.

"Low inta La'!—baAdayn hayya momkin mat, hena wa saH delwa'tee! Malika Aaraf's btaAak fag'a saraf min alb Aalashanha." Akeesha said, sinisterly smirked. His expression didn't change as he continued to animalistically glare her in the eye but deep inside, he was trying not to plea.

"_So—What is your decision? Go along and have your precious desired lover to be slaughter here and now or—stay here with me, do your duty and she will live." _Akeesha sinisterly said, lying through her vampiric teeth.

Irus sighed with a defeated huff as he dropped to his knees—nodded, agreeing. "_Excellent—take her to the queen, immediately." _Akeesha ordered, her voice sounded just above whisper.

The huge black jackal soldier nodded and continued in the ground shaft then as he finally walked down—the ground reformed to normal as it never shifted. The imposing golden haired salamander, stood before the broken lover. Gently placing her fingertips underneath his chin and raised his head, making him to face her. _"Come—there is much work to be done. Beginning with my voice and clothing." _

"_Yes Akeesha_." He answered as she removed her fingers from underneath his chin. Still knelt on the ground; staring the ground where Tealana disappeared through and while the fellow shape shifter walked about his side. _"Shall we?"_ she asked again.

No responding reply as he slowly stood up to his feet and followed Akeesha, picking the basket along the way and handed an orange dress, he had folded within his belt.

Sitting in the tree and silently perched on a high above—hiding behind the thick brush of the branches. Horus witnessed Tealana kidnapped by akeesha but was no match to intervene—waited til Akeesha and Irus walked away further down the path before he could fly to Tetisheri and tell her, what has come of one sister.

* * *

_**...Meanwhile in the Federal government base...**_

The tall, slim black figure stood while holding both hands behind his back—study the results of the clones growth and behaviour through the computer monitors. Assumingly believe to manipulated, enough young females for the IVF program as he was unaware that it was beginning to crumble.

"Continue with the blood—extract any defects and begin with phase two." Bishop commanded, turned on his heel and left the room. As the doors closed behind him, stockman waited for the federal agent with graving news. "Ah Dr. Stockman—How is the patients?" Bishop asked, smugly.

"That is what I have to report." Stockman answered. "Continue Doctor." He lowly growled. "The patients—_are dying."_ Stockman replied.

"_Dying—" _he impish grinned, nodding then swiftly reached for the cyborgic's collar and pulled him down—angrily glared. "_Tell me doctor, how the patients are—dying?" _bishop lowly growled, demanding for an answer. "The foetus's—the foetus's are killing them when the reach the second trimester and also the foetus's are dying." Stockman explained.

Pushing the Cyborg scientist back, straightened himself then let a slow short sigh. "Figure it out, _doctor_—there must be a _way_. Find it and begin _again_." Bishop ordered. "Yes sir." Stockman answered, watching bishop walk down the silver corridor and disappear like the shadow as he disappeared round the corner.

Short sighly breathed and closed his eyes when he was approached by Dr. Chen. "Dr Stockman—everything ok?" he asked, raised his brow. "Fine—just fine, what do you have for me?" Stockman replied, taking the clipboard and read the newly printed report. Eyes widen, reading the report and re-reading it again then glared with exasperated shock and disbelief then whispery demanded.

"_How, Dr. Chen_?"

"I believe to have found a way for the foetus's to grow without killing the mothers and lower the stillborn fatality_." _Dr. Chen answered, claiming to have the answer.

"You still hadn't answered my question, Dr. Chen. How did you do it?" Stockman repeated. "I added animal hormones and cloned the mother's. Subject A is been cloned as we speak." He answered, smugly smirked.

Stockman glared his colleague, evilly smug and wrapped one mechanical hand around his shoulder, then began walking to the laboratory—lowly saying. "Brilliant—_brilliant,_ Dr. Chen."

**...**

* * *

_**...To be concluded...**_

_**I know what you are thinking—blood short for epilogue ending. I don't want to give too much away now it is time for the next instalment, what will we find out in the next one? **_

_**Will Neesa and her father return in time (which as you can see, they don't). Shame huh? Oh c'mon don't do that, quit throwing food at me—waste of good food guys. I can promise that in the next instalment—someone gets theirs quite soon as the second they return back and demand for answers after giving a simple Sioux test. Will he succeed or fail? What is the test? Don't look good for Chayton, uh oh. **_

_**How will long before Mikey realises that the woman, he believes to be his gentle, loving soul mate—tealana, is not actually his wife. Their children begin to sense that their mother is not who she is and try their best to warn their father, the twins are able to speak but their baby brother is not. Who will be the first of in the clan to listen and I mean—really listen to the twins when they begin to behave strangely towards their mother. Meaning they will begin to try their best, pleading for protection like masuki has been in other words. **_

_**Master Wong leaves to search for the weapon that is able to destroy or send the enemy into oblivion. But the question is—What could it be? Who is meant to wield them? One weapon is already in the possession of one wielder and who is the other? **_

_**Plus going back to see how the world came to be after evil was executed in the past. Also learned how this evil came to be, before allowed in the new modern world to take over and conquer in return—to open the gate of hell. **_

**Read and review...until next time...tootles **

**English/Egyptian translation**

**Where are you going? – Inta rieh fayn?**

**Don't move – La'! Itharrak. **

**Never – Abadan**

**If you dont—then she will die, here and right now! Queen knows your suddenly change of heart for her. – Low inta La'!—baAdayn hayya momkin mat, hena wa saH delwa'tee! Malika Aaraf's btaAak fag'a saraf min alb Aalashanha. **


End file.
